


You Were Meant to be Mine

by JaspersWoman



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dismemberment, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersWoman/pseuds/JaspersWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALL HUMAN: Bella is kidnapped and forced to be his wife. But instead of terror and fear, she finds peace and love. Can she, with his help, heal her battered past and build a loving future? That is until someone else from her past WANTS her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

ALL HUMAN: Bella is kidnapped and wakes up to find herself chained to a wall in the bedroom. Who is this man who kidnapped her? He looks familiar, has he been stalking her? Does she know him? What does he want with her? Will she ever escape?

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16

.

CH1 ~ Kidnapped

.

"All right I'll call you later." I say to Jessica and Angela and walk to my car. "You're going home all by yourself?" I look up to see Jacob standing there. I know he means well, but he is practically stalking me. This is how it all started with Eric in high school, at first it was cute but then I wound up broken and shattered. I sigh, "Jacob, I told you I am not interested in dating you, it's best if we just have some time apart."

.

He looked pissed, "I was just checking to see if you were going to be okay going home." I quickly unlock my car and get in and lock the door. "I am going to be fine Jacob." I yell and take off. I keep looking in my rear view mirror to make sure he doesn't follow me home.

.

I make it home alone and find a spot, luckily it's close to my apartment, I get out but then I feel a hand over my mouth and another around my arms. I try to scream and get away, but start to feel dizzy. Is this Jacob? Oh God, what is he doing? Everything starts to get dark.

.

I wake up and find myself in a strange bedroom, it's not my bed or walls, or window. I look around and realize that I have a handcuff on one wrist which is attached to a chain on the wall. It's a long chain and I can get to a window, but it is boarded up but I can see trees, lots of them. I can reach the door, but it's locked. I go into the bathroom, but there is nothing in there except towels , body wash, lotion and toilet paper.

.

Then I see a few bags, I look through them and see all my clothes, shoes, and personal items. I see my birth control pills on the side table with some magazines and my pocket book. I look through it, but my phone is gone. I start to freak out, "Jacob let me the fuck out of here. I will kick your fucking ass. LET ME OUT NOW."

.

I hear the lock on the door open, but only a part of the door opens, like in a prison movie and a tray is pushed in with a note. "Jacob let me out of here right now, this is not funny." I open the note,

Bella,

I am not Jacob, but it is good that you are spending time away from him.

He was too obsessed with you. I will tell you who I am later on, but right now I am

going to make you breakfast. I know what you like and sure you are hungry from

sleeping all night.

Why don't you take a shower, there is body wash and lotion in the bathroom

along with a towel. I brought your deodorant from your apartment, amongst other things.

Don't worry, I took care of everything, I'll explain later, enjoy your shower.

~ J ~

.

Who the fuck is J? I am freaking out and feel like throwing up? This has to be Jacob, because if it is not, I am dead. I put the note down and continue looking around for something anything. I refuse to take a shower, I am not getting naked, not now or ever. I am to start thinking about how I will get out of here and what I will do. There are no clues as to where I am, but I won't stop. My desire to survive won't let me rest until I find something to protect myself with or some information.

.

There is a knock at the door, and the window opens. I see a tray of food being pushed in. It smells good and I am hungry, but also afraid to eat. It could be poisoned, what if he drugs me again and tries to rape me, or has he done that already. I feel suddenly sick. Why is this happening?

.

I step back away from the food. "Please eat, I know you are hungry, It's not poisoned. In fact, it is quite delicious, I am a very good cook." That voice sounds familiar, it's not Jacob, but I know the voice but can't place the name or face.

.

"I just want to go home." I start to cry, I tried to be strong, but I am beyond terrified. "Bella, this is your home now, you live here with me and always will. I will explain more later on, but right now you need to eat."

.

"Please, if you let me leave, I will not tell anyone, I just want to go home." I couldn't stop crying, what was he going to do with me? "Bella if you do not stop this right now, you will force me to punish you. And I know you wouldn't like it." I ran to the door and pushed the tray out and heard it slam to the floor. "Shit Bella. Why would you do that? Now, you've fucking pissed me off and messed up my floor." I heard him yell at me.

.

I know that was stupid, but he was threatening me and I had to find a way out. I know I shouldn't have pissed him off, but I was trapped and scared shitless. He closed the flap in the door and I heard him cleaning up the mess. Then I heard him making all sorts of noise. Was he making more breakfast? Shit I was really hungry, why didn't I eat first then push out the tray. Wait, stop, it could've been poisoned.

.

I heard him unlock the door again and this time he threw in a jar of peanut butter, a jar of jelly, a plastic spoon and a few slices of bread in a bag and a water bottle. "Now this is your fucking breakfast. I really wanted you to enjoy the blueberry pancakes and mushroom omelet. Maybe we can try again for lunch." He closed the flap and I heard him walk away.

.

The bread could be poisoned but I doubt it. The peanut butter and jelly has never been opened. So I sat down and made something to eat, I needed energy to find a way out. I needed to think and figure out what to do.

.

An hour later he opened the flap in the door and asked for the items back, I threw them out hoping they would break or hit him. But no such luck. He didn't say anything and walked away.

.

I just sat there, too scared to read or watch TV. What was going to happen to me. Was I going to be kept in this room forever? Was he ever going to let me out? What were his plans with me?

.

Lunch and dinner were the same. I decided to take the food he made me and it was good. He made chicken quesadillas for lunch and fruit salad on the side and meatloaf for dinner with apple pie on the side. He was a good cook or he could have someone else with him cooking.

.

He never said anything else the rest of the day. Each time he brought food, I would plead with him to tell me what is going on? I Plead for him to let me go. I plead for him to tell me who he is? Why this was happening? Why me? But there was no response from him. I could tell it was getting dark out and I got more nervous.

.

I sat on the bed and flipped on the TV, it was dead silent out there I needed some connection to reality, it was TV or nothing. After flipping through channels but not really watching anything, I started to get more nervous. What was going to happen to me, I was trying to be rational, but what if he left me here with no food and water? What if he slowly starved me to death? What if he planned to fatten me up and then eat me like in the movie 'The Silence of the Lambs'. I knew my fear was irrational, but I was kidnapped and chained to a fucking wall, in a fucking room, in a fucking house in the middle of God knows where. Then I started to think, what if Eric came back? What if he changed his mind and wanted me back? What if he was behind this? I flipped out and started trashing the room. I threw my clothes all over the place, I pulled drawers out of the dresser. I pulled the sheets off the bed and then started throwing anything I got my hands on.

.

I just sat on the floor crying, I was exhausted and terrified, I just wanted to go home. I started screaming, "HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed over and over. I sat on the floor crying and screaming until my eyes got heavy and my throat hurt.

.

JPOV

.

I felt bad that she was so scared and confused. I never wanted her to feel like that, but there was no other way. She would have never come on her own, she'd never even looked in my direction. I watched her through the door, there was a few peep holes that I made, not that I wanted to peep on her, but had to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

.

I waited till I knew she was asleep and let myself in our room and watched her sleep on the floor. I wanted to pick her up and put her on the bed, but I knew that would wake her up. I just sat on the chair and watched her. She is so beautiful, her long brown hair fell over her shoulders just touching the top of her breasts. Her skin was flawless and pale, I liked it. She was slender but curvy, her curves would feel good under me. I imagined how she would look under me when we made love, how her legs would wrap about my ass as I moved inside of her. Then I imagined her swollen belly when we would have kids, I bet she would glow and look even more beautiful. I wonder what sounds she would make when I made her cum?

.

She started to stir and move, but she didn't wake up. It looked like she was having a nightmare. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to kiss those soft lips, but I would have to wait. I could force her, but I wanted her to want me. I wanted her to crave my body on her and in her. I would have to be patient and wait. I would have to show her that I loved her and she belonged to me and with me. I got tired and decided to sleep on the bed, it was our room after all.

.

This was the room that we would eventually sleep in together each night. This was the room that we would make love in and create our family in. The room that our kids would come running into to wake us up in the morning.

.

BPOV

.

I woke up and realized I was still in this nightmare. Then I saw him just sitting on the bed, I got nervous, what was he going to do to me? I started to cry, "Please don't hurt me. I just want to go home, please." He stood up and walked past me into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "You need to take a shower, I will not come in their or sneak up on you, but you need to clean yourself up."

.

"Everything you need is in there. Don't make me force you to take a shower." I got nervous at that thought. I stood up, "With these chains on?" he chuckles, "I will take them off you, but if you run, I will have to punish you and you will not like it," I nodded and held my hand out.

.

"Go in the bathroom and take off your clothes. Give them to me and stick out your arm, then I'll take the chain off. This way I know you won't run." My eyes started to tear up, "Please don't do this to me. Please, don't hurt me." He sighed, "I promise I won't do anything to you or look. My word as a gentleman." I wanted to smack him, a gentleman wouldn't keep me chained up in his house! "A gentleman, What type of gentleman does this to a woman?" I held up my hand showing him the chain. He took a breath and then slammed his hand into the wall. I was so scared, I was trying not to look at his face, I know I should try to remember his face just in case I escape. But I am too scared to look at him. "One more time, remove your clothes so you can take a shower." he growls at me "Or I WILL take off your clothes for you."

.

I cry and shake. I had no choice though, I stepped in and took off my shirt and pants, my shirt dangled on the chain, I then took off my panties and bra, I started crying. I was completely naked and he was on the opposite side of the door. He could open the door if he wanted. There was no way to trust him, I held out my arm shaking so hard. "Your socks too." He said. I took off my socks and threw them through the crack in the door. He gripped my arm tightly and I gasped and sobbed, he unlocked the handcuff but didn't let go of my arm. "I will be waiting in here for you. When you are done let me know I will hand you fresh clothes." I nodded and closed the door, but he put his foot in it, "Nope, this stays open a crack. I won't look but I can't trust YOU yet." I tried to calm down, but I was too scared.

.

I got into the shower and prayed that he wouldn't hurt me. I quickly cleaned myself up and let the hot water wash off the gross feeling I had, I scrubbed where he just touched me. I thought about his face, the little that I looked at him. He did look familiar, did I know him? Has he been following me around? Watching me? I knew I saw him before, but couldn't remember where or when.

.

When I finished with my shower I yelled, "I'm done. Can I have my clothes now? " He shook the chain, I need to put this back on you." I cried again, "You said I can have clothes on."

.

"Yes, and you will. I will feed your bra and shirt on the chain. Can't have you try and escape before I get you chained back up." I cried, I was too scared to stick out my hand. He huffed, "No Hand, NO Clothes." I stuck out my hand. He grabbed it tightly again and put the handcuff back on. Then handed me a bra and a blue shirt on the chain and held out matching panties and blue pants.

.

I finished but didn't tell him. I didn't want to see him again. "Are you all dressed?" I held back tears, "Yes." He sticks out a toothbrush had toothpaste for me. Was he kidding me? I grab them and use them. "You can leave them in there." And then he tugged on the chain and I came out. He handed me a brush and a hair clip, and that's when I noticed the room was all cleaned up.

.

He motioned for me to sit on the bed, "Brush your hair and then we have rules to go over." I sat as tears flooded my eyes and then put my hair in the clip.

.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? NEXT CHAPTER - HOUSE RULES

.

PLEASE R&R! I would feedback.


	2. House Rules

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

ALL HUMAN: Bella is kidnapped and wakes up to find herself chained to a wall in the bedroom. Who is this man who kidnapped her? He looks familiar, has he been stalking her? Does she know him? What does he want with her? Will she ever escape?

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16

.

CH2 ~ House Rules

.

He motioned for me to sit on the bed. The bed was not only made, but it almost looked like a professional came in and made the bed for him. It was too perfect, hospital corners and all. I got nervous, but he'd made me get dressed. Would he rape me after he made me dress, surely not, would he? He stood near the door, "Okay, now for some ground rules."

.

He stood against the door with his arms down at his sides, still holding on to the chain. "This is our bedroom, but I am being a gentleman and allowing you time to adjust to this new living arrangement. I may be a man and most men are messy, but I am very neat. I like to keep things organized and clean. Therefore I expect the same from you. Next time you mess up our bedroom, I will remove everything from it and you can stay in the nude until you earn back your clothes. Next time you throw food out, you will have to wait till the next meal to eat."

.

I started to get angry, "How dare you call yourself a gentleman? You have me chained up to a wall. You kidnapped me!" he glared at me. "This brings me to my next rule. You will treat me with respect and I will not hurt you or yell at you. I deserve the same, we are going to be together for a long time, we must learn to get along."

.

"You want me to treat you with respect? How about letting me go?" he chuckled, "That is not going to happen until I can trust you and know you will stay here with me of your own free will." I shook my head and cried, "That is never going to happen. I will never want to stay here. I will get out one day, then you will be chained up in jail."

.

He laughed at me, "I doubt that, but I guess this means you'll be chained up for a long time." I wiped my tears away. "I will let you into other areas of our home as I am sure you are lonely in the bedroom and I would love your company. It would be nice for us to have meals together, to do chores together and to hang out and enjoy the rest of the house. But if you disrespect me or our home, then you will be moved back into the bedroom."

.

"If you try to run off you will be punished and lose more privileges. Though, if you do try to run off there is really no place to go, we are in the middle of nowhere. I planned this, I knew it would be easier for you to adjust to our life if there was no one to distract us." He smiles and walks out of the bedroom and I have no choice but to follow, but I stop at the doorway, scared of what I will find.

.

I was afraid it was a trap. Were other people here? He tugged on the chain and walked into the dining room and attached the chain to the lock on the wall. I could see from here it was cemented in and I would not be able to move it. It was a small house, only on one level, unless there was a basement but I couldn't see one. The door was next to the kitchen and I guess, a closet. The was another bathroom on the other side of the kitchen and a small room that looked like an office next to it. The walls were painted a taupe color and there were pictures of his family everywhere, I guess they were his family. The kitchen was a square shape and opened to the dining room. You could see all over the house just by standing in the dining room.

.

"It's small but cozy, I tried to decorate it to your style, but if you want to change anything, let me know. I would love to make it look like our home." He says and turning to me, before I spit out, "This will never be my home you sick bastard." He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. "I'll make breakfast for us, there is nothing you can reach to use to get out of here. So don't risk it and make me lock you back in our bedroom again." He stood next to me, legs out wide and hands almost folded, he glared at me for a minute and then smirked and went into the kitchen.

.

It made me sick that he kept saying that this was our home. I was kidnapped and held against my will. "People will look for me. They will know something happened." I called and this only caused him to smile, "Well I did mention in my note to you that I have taken care of things. My brothers have made sure all necessary items have been moved out of your apartment." I just watched him make breakfast, he carried on as if we were having a normal conversation. I wanted to throw up. "A letter was sent to your employers, so that personal business had to be taken care of. A text was sent to your friends with pretty much the same message. If they text back my brothers will text them with the information I gave them. So no one will be worried about you. And when the time comes for you to see them again, you will not want to leave anyway."

.

As he talked I studied his face, I had to remember what he looked like so when I escaped I could have a sketch artist draw him. He was taller than me and thin, but it was obvious he had muscles. I didn't see any exercise equipment, either he had another place or he had to have a basement. He had curly blond hair, curls were long enough to frame his face. He had light brown eyes and thin eyebrows and a diamond shaped face. His nose was long, but thin. His shoulders were broad and he stood like a masculine man. Some men just stood and other men stood and walked with masculinity. Jacob walked like that and this guy does too.

.

"Are you going to tell me who you are and why I am here?" he chuckled again and looked at me over his shoulder right into my eyes. "You don't recognize me? I guess you wouldn't, I wasn't in your crowd. You ignored me back then, even though I was desperately in love with you. I just wanted one chance to show you how good I could treat you and how wonderful our life could be, but you overlooked me for the cool crowds. You had your boyfriend back then, I did to talk to you back then but you would listen to me. It looked like you wanted to talk but I guess you were just teasing me, you never said anything back."

.

I tried to remember how I knew him, I just couldn't think of any way I would have met him. Cool crowds, ignoring me? I was only twenty-two, but that sounded a lot like high school to... Oh my God! It was Jasper. He was the only one who ever kept talking to me. When others gave up and ignored me right back, he kept trying to talk to me. Eric abused me every time I encouraged Jasper to talk to me, but often it was worth it. Listening to him talk was the only normal part of my life. No one knew what was going on, not even my father who was the chief of police. I often felt like Jasper and I were alone in the classroom together, I could have listened to him talk for hours. I so wanted to tell him what was going on, but I was afraid of what Eric would do to him. "I remember you Jasper. I didn't mean to ignore you... you just don't understand." I felt like I was back in high school, I wanted to tell him again, but I just couldn't. "You could have just called me up and asked me out." He laughed, "You would have ignored me again. This was the only possible way."

.

He walked over and put two plates down on the table. I wasn't paying attention to what he was making, but now it was clear. He was a good cook, he'd made sausage and pepper omelets. They smelled good and I was hungry, all the adrenaline and fear burning in my system had made me hungry. "Bella this isn't some payback or lesson that I am teaching you. I brought you here because we are meant to be together, I know it. You never game me a chance to get to know me. But now, you will see how much I have loved you and how much you will grow to love me too."

.

He took a bite of food and then looked right in my eyes and smiled, despite being extremely crazy and scary, I've remembered that smile of his, it was always an amazing smile. He sat up tall and ate like a gentleman. He put his fork down after every bite and took a sip of coffee before picking up his fork. "I am surprised you remember me." Oh God, how could I forget him. "I dated many women, but just couldn't get over you, it was like there was something more between us, and sometimes I thought you could feel it too. I just needed a chance to prove it."

.

"I am sorry that I did that to you, but you can't force me to fall in love with you. You can't keep me chained up here for the rest of my life." He smiled at me again, I wish he would stop doing that. "You're right I can't force you, but I know you will fall in love with me. I know you will be happy with me."

.

I forced myself to eat, knowing I needed my energy. At least I knew who he was, he seemed pretty normal in high school. He knew so much and I did love listening to him, but maybe he was crazy the whole time and I was too stupid to realize it. Maybe that is the only reason he kept talking to me, because he was just plain crazy and obsessed. Maybe if I did tell him, he would have just taken over for Eric.

.

"You said you have brothers who are helping you?" he nodded and finished chewing, "My older brother Emmett and his wife Alice, and my younger brother Edward and his wife Rosalie. They knew how heartbroken I was and though this wasn't the smartest idea, they said they would support me through it all and will help any way they can. They are going to visit our house in a few days. You'll just love them, especially Alice and Rosalie." I wonder if they are as crazy as a him. "Do your brothers and their wives know you have me chained up? Do they know you are obsessed with me? Did they do that to their wives too?"

.

He smiles at me, what is so funny about this? "Yes, they all know you are being chained up, they don't agree but will do anything to see me happy. I haven't been happy since we graduated high school and they know how much I love you." Jesus Christ, he is beyond crazy. "They didn't force their wives into anything, they are very much in love, and we will talk more about them later, right now this is about us."

.

"Okay, What about your parents? Do they know what you are doing?" he looked down, "My parents died three years ago in a car accident. It was really awful, but I know that you feel my pain. I am sorry about your father and his accident at work." My eyes filled with unshed tears, I remember when I had finally told my father about Eric he wanted to hunt him down, but I said it was all over with. He swore that he would make it up to me and made me promise to never keep anything from him again. We were getting along so well, our relationship as father and daughter was so strong. Then he got shot during a robbery and didn't make it to the hospital. That was two years ago, I remember the cop cars pulling up at our house and I knew right away that my father was dead. It almost killed me, but I had my friends. They were like sisters to me after I told them about Eric, they were shocked, no one knew, it was such a secret, but it also upset me that people thought I was just snobby. Did they really think that was who I was? I just wanted my friends back. I wanted my life back. "I am sorry about your parents, it's awful being alone in the world. I am sure you are hurting, but I need to get back to my life. I have friends who need me." He nodded, "But were not alone anymore, we have each other, we are family now." And he put his hand on mine for a minute and then took another bite off his food. I wanted to pour bleach all over my hand.

.

We finished eating and he collected the plates and utensils, he threw me a towel, "You need to start helping with chores. I wash and you dry." I looked at him and contemplated saying no, but I need to survive to get out of here. If I continue talking to him, maybe he will let me go eventually. I stand up and walk to the kitchen and start drying the wet dishes, pans and utensils. I think about stabbing him in the eye with a fork. He turns his head slightly to me, and laughs, "I know you want to stab me, but then you will only break the rules and make me mad, plus how would you get unchained and where would you go?" and so he just keep washing and tidying up the kitchen as I dry with a disgruntled expression, knowing that he is right now.

.

When everything is dried and put away, he turns to me and holds on to my arm and leads me over to the living room and chains me to the lock on that wall. I sit, as there is nothing else I can do right now. He sits down on the couch at the opposite end to me and just looks at me. "So, I have to give you a few things." I start to get nervous again, he looks at me strangely, what is he going to do to me? He shakes his head, "I am not going to force you to do anything, I told you I am a gentleman, I want you to desire me." I look at him and want to punch him in the face, "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN" I scream and yet again he just smiles. "Well at least for now. You are very beautiful and eventually my needs and desires as a man will start to take over, but for now I will be a gentleman. Eventually I will be sleeping in our bedroom with you, but for now I will stay on the couch."

.

I just stare at him, "So you are gentleman for now? But if I don't give myself to you then you will rape me! How long will the gentleman be here for?" He takes a deep breath and pulls me down towards him on the couch and pushes a stray hair out of my face and I flinch. I DON'T WANT HIM TOUCHING ME, I DONT WANT ANY MAN TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN. He frowns, and opens a folder and pulls out lots of information and I see it's all about me, he must have collected this over the years. I look at everything he shows me, he knows everything about me. Where I shop, what size clothes I wear, my favorite foods, what I sleep in, how long my periods are, my favorite clothes, and a million other things.

.

I start to cry, then this leads to sobbing. He is crazy, he is eventually going to rape me, he will kill me rather than ever let me go. I just want to go home; I want to get out of here. He rubs my back and I push him off me, "Don't touch me." I just cry harder. Why does this keep happening to me? "Bella, it will be okay, I promise you, it will be okay. We are going to be happy together."

.

"Please don't hurt me, please." I beg, not looking at him as the sobs shake my body. "I could never hurt you Bella. I only want to make you happy. I can't wait to show you how much I love you, I can't wait to make love to you and have a family with you. I know I can make you so happy."

.

I can't stop crying, I am so scared that I will never get out of here, he rubs my back again and I push him off, but he pushes my hands and arms away, and continues to just rub my back.

.

... Bella stop crying, it doesn't hurt that bad. If you didn't let Jasper talk to you than we wouldn't have to do that, but you don't learn." Eric rubs my back and I feel like  
throwing up. How can he rub my back after doing those vile things to me? ...

.

"I don't like to see you so sad Bella, what can I do, within reason, to make you happy?" I look at him like he's crazy; he is crazy! "You know what I want." He sighs, "That I can't do, but anything else."

.

"Stop rubbing my back, I don't like it." He stops and I can tell he's hurt, but I don't care. "I was just trying to soothe you." I wipe my tears away and he jumps up and gets a few tissues and hands them to me. I grab them out of his hands and discreetly wipe my eyes and blow my nose. He stands there again, wide legs and arms crossed at the wrists. It feels like I am in prison with him standing like a guard.

.

I look around, "What do you expect me to do all day, just sit on your couch and listen to talk?" He scratches his head leans on one leg, but still is standing tall and firm.

.

"Well, since you asked. I will show you what I do to keep this place clean and organized. I cut firewood for the fireplace, and am my own handyman. We have to clean up that bathroom since you took a shower, I like to clean the shower daily. I also do research on companies, businesses and corporations. I own a good portion of stock and invest in other things as well. I really don't have to work, I am a multimillionaire I guess. I didn't upgrade this house, I wanted to wait till you got here. I would like to add an upper level for bedrooms and keep this first floor as is, but change our bedroom to a playroom. But I wanted your opinion before I did anything. I know it's a lot to take in now." I want to laugh, not only am I being held here against my will, but now I have to clean for him. I shake my head and try to not to scream at him.

.

"So let's get started on cleaning that bathroom." He says and does the whole unchain me and re-chain me in the bedroom. He leads me into the bathroom and hands me a sponge and cleanser. "You clean the bathtub and I'll clean the sink." I stand there looking at him, I could spray this in his face, but then I would be trapped here. The bastard wants me to clean? I spray the walls and wet the sponge and wipe it all down, I clean the tub and water spout. I stand up to see that he is done and watching, he nods his approval and takes the cleaning supplies. He puts them away in the kitchen and comes back into the bedroom. I need to know more about this house, in case I have to hide from him. "Do you have a basement? Do your brothers live nearby?" He laughs again, "Seeing where you can hide? Yes, I have a basement and yes my brothers live very close. Rosalie doesn't like to be around to many people after that incident and Alice is very happy to be wherever, though she seems to really like it here."

.

"What incident with Rosalie?" I need to know as much as I can about these crazy people. He looks down, "I don't want to discuss that now." This is ridiculous. "You don't want to discuss a lot, but have no problem listing our rules for me to follow and describing my punishment. Yet you can't discuss yourself, at least give me some information about you and your family if you expect me to live here with you."

.

I stood waiting for my punishment, but he just smiled. "You are right, Bella, I can't keep you in the dark forever." He motions for me to sit on the bed while he sits on the chair, I huff, but sit with my arms folded. "Rosalie was attacked by a group of men when she was in high school, Edward came to her rescue. She felt like Edward was her savior and they have been together ever since, she doesn't like to be in public and wanted to join me in the woods. Edward enjoys living out here. Emmett didn't want to be away from his brothers and begged Alice to join him. She looks up to him like he is a God, so she was happy to move out here. She can still shop and decorate, as we have unlimited money, so that also makes her happy."

.

... He walks me into the garage and his friends were there. He turns me around to face him and he unzips his jeans. "Bella if you love me like you say you do, then you will do what I want, even if it's in front of my friends. Now get on your knees Bella. Don't make me ask again." He pushes me down and his friends start laughing and cheering. I fear what will happen next as he grabs my head. ...

.

"How do you get food here? Do they bring it to you?" he laughs for what seems like the millionth time, "Yes, there is a Wal-Mart not too far away, they do their grocery and household shopping there. Once you realize you belong with me, you can go shopping with them." I look at him shocked and start thinking I can pretend to be happy here. He shakes his head, "I will decide when you are really happy here, no pretending Bella, you will have to pass some tests first."

.

"TESTS? What are you going to make me do? Do I have to fuck you to be able to go to the store?" He stands and punches the wall. "I think I am being very nice to you right now, but you are crossing the line with your attitude, you need to watch how you speak to me!"

.

... I remember him punching me in the stomach and I slammed into the wall. "You need to watch the way you speak to me Bella." He picks me up by my arms and squeezes them  
hard. "Do you need a reminder on how to treat me?" I look down, "No, I am sorry Eric, I won't talk back to you again. I am so sorry, please forgive me." ...

.

I jump up and find myself against the farthest wall, face hidden in my hands, waiting for that punch or kick. I feel his hands on my hands, "Bella, I am not going to hurt you, just because I am mad I am not going to touch you. Who did this to you? Who beat you?"

.

I look up at him, "No, no one beat me, please I am happy, we are happy, please no one hit me." I am frantic, he can't find out. What will Eric do? Eric... he's gone, he's gone. I am safe. Then I look at Jasper, no I am not safe. "Bella who beat you? Did your father hit you? I can see it all over your face. What happened to you?" I look at him, "Nothing happened, just drop it, I just want out of here, I want to go home." I say, feeling tired already, wanting away from Jasper and his crazy ways.

.

He looks at me, I push his hands away, "Please don't touch me." He pulls back fast but continues to look at me, "Bella I would never do that to you, ever." I look at him, "But you are willing to strip me of my clothes and make me stand naked until I do what you want. That is okay?" I cry out.

.

He looks down, "No Bella, I won't do that now, we will have to work something else out. But I will find a way for you to love me back, I will find a way for you to trust me. I know you will be happy with me."

.

He sits back down and I stand for a little while. "Will you ever tell me what happened to you?" I look out the window and don't want to answer him. I don't want to remember anymore than I have to.

.

He unchains me from the wall and motions for me to follow him, "Let's go back to the dining room to look at our finances." I roll my eyes and reluctantly follow him. I sit down and look at his papers, he shows me how he organizes them and shows me his excel spreadsheet on his laptop. He is too organized and it's just too creepy.

.

I look at some papers, he really is a multimillionaire. He has tons of money in all these different accounts. "I make sure I gain interest each month on each account, I also check my shares and when I have a certain amount I will buy more shares or sell to buy shares in a different company or corporation. After a while, you'll get good at this too."

.

I shake my head, "With all this money you could have just bought a wife Jasper. There are women who would do anything for this amount of money." He smiles at me, "I don't want those women, besides I already am married." He looks at me and winks, then shows me the marriage certificate. He was married before, did his wife die? I look at the certificate, it has my name on it! We are married? What the fuck? I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't think. "What?"

.

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Next: ...CH3 - We're Married?

.

Please! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?


	3. We're Married?

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

ALL HUMAN: Bella is kidnapped and wakes up to find herself chained to a wall in the bedroom. Who is this man who kidnapped her? He looks familiar, has he been stalking her? Does she know him? What does he want with her? Will she ever escape?

.

PLEASE! A LOT OF YOU ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVORITE STORY OR AUTHOR, PLEASE ALSO REVIEW MY STORY! PLEASE! I would love some feedback.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16

.

CH3 ~We're Married?

.

Jacob POV

.

Where the fuck is she? She's seems to have disappeared. There is no trace of her. What the fuck is going on? Her bitchy friends said she had personal stuff to do. That is bullshit! I know exactly what she does and exactly where she goes.

.

Did she try to get away from me? I just wanted to take her out. I know she has nothing but her friends and me, or she will have me. I will find her and bring her home. I will not stop till I find her. I need to get more information from her dumb ass friends!

.

I have to go back and look at the photos I took of her, maybe something in there will give me a clue to where she is.

.

BPOV

.

I shake my head, "With all this money you could have just bought a wife Jasper. There are women who would do anything for this amount of money." He smiles at me, "I don't want those women, besides I already am married." He looks at me and winks, then shows me the marriage certificate. He was married before, did his wife die? I look at the certificate, it has my name on it! We are married? What the fuck? I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't think. "What?"

.

"I thought it would be better if we were married, it would mean more to both of us." I couldn't breathe and stood up, "So you forged a marriage certificate? You make me your wife without my consent and then you expect me to believe that you aren't going to beat and rape me? YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" and I sweep my hand across the table, scattering the papers that were there up in the air and falling down all over the place.

.

The worst mistake I could have made. He just sat there and looked straight ahead.

.

Then he jumped up, the chair behind him went flying. He unlocked the chain and quickly pushed me in the bedroom and I tripped and fell onto the bed. He grabbed me and I was afraid he was going to make good on his promise and rip my clothes off. I kicked my feet in the air over and over with all my might and happened to make contact with his face, there was blood everywhere. He stood there in utter shock until he pulled me up and rammed me into the wall. What was he going to do to me?. "I'm fucking crazy? You just threw my papers and kicked me in the nose. You broke my fucking nose."

.

The look in his face, he was gripping my arms hard and I can feel his breath on my forehead. What is he going to do with me? I start to cry even harder and then stare at the window, please God let him be quick, let it be over with quick.

.

..."You are so fucking stupid. No one wants you, you're lucky I want you." He punches me in the stomach and I fall to the floor. Then he kicks my leg twice and laughs. "Now take off your clothes, get on the bed and open your legs for me." I cry and stand up even though I am in so much pain and know from the rage on his face that he this is going to really hurt.

.

"Please, I am so sorry, please don't hit me, don't rape me, please." I cry and fall on the floor using my hands to cover my face. "You're just like him. You're going to beat me just like him. WHY? WHY?" I can't stop crying, and soon start to have trouble breathing.

.

JPOV

.

She is in a wreck on the floor. What am I doing? What am I doing? What did she think I was going to do to her. She has obviously been abused. WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? I back away from her and try not to cry, she is just so sad. She is curled up in a ball clutching her hands to her head, breathing fast and crying. She looks terrified and not just of me. "I am sorry Bella." I walk out leaving her in there. I can hear her crying in there. What have I done? What has happened to her? What can I do to heal her?

.

I leave her alone while I clean myself up, I think my nose is broken. I pick up the phone and call Emmett. "Giving up already?" he laughs, "No, I think she has been abused by her father or maybe that Jacob guy. Can you dig around for me, I obviously can't leave right now. She kicked me in the nose and I think it's broken, I can't be sure. Can you look at it?" he hangs up and I know he is coming over. I then proceed to pick up and reorganize the papers. He knocks and I let him in. "What do you mean abused, like beaten? or ..." He doesn't finish the question, but I know what he's asking. "I don't know, I think both, but now I have to go with a different strategy." He pauses, "All right Jasper, I'll fill Edward in on it too."He leans my face back so he can look at my nose. "Nah, not broken just kicked in the right place to make you bleed. She's a tough one." He smiles. "I think she thought I was going to beat or rape her." Then I lost it and start to sob like a fucking baby. I know how Rosalie was after those animals attacked her, I know how hurt Edward was all the time. Now Bella thinks I am just like them. I fucked up all the progress I made with her.

.

"Why did she think that?" Emmett asked, "I showed her the marriage certificate and when she flipped out I was in the process of bringing her into the bedroom when she tripped and hit the bed. I picked her up but she kicked and it hurt. I got back and pushed her into the wall. I totally fucked this up." He shook his head, "You think that was the best way to handle that? And you and Edward tease me about not thinking sometimes? You fucked up BIG time and now you have to work twice as hard to make it right. You have to make up for your shit and that abuser's shit." I nod, Emmett's right. I have tons of atoning to do.

.

...I remember telling them my plan, all four of them. Edward was dead set against it, Rosalie was indifferent, but Emmett and Alice were all for it. Alice hugged me, she's known me for years and understood how much I've ached for Bella, she was there watching all my failed relationships. She knew I only needed one woman. Edward was more concerned about Rosalie's reaction to keeping Bella here against her will, after what happened to her, this could bring back those memories to the surface. But Rosalie surprised me, "I don't know what I would have done without Edward. At first I pushed him away, because I thought I was worthless and used, but Edward refused to let me go. He saw me for who I was, and now I can't live without him. Maybe Bella does need you? Or maybe you are fucking crazy, but either way, you are driving us all crazy. If this will make you feel better and answer any questions, then I am all for it. But we are not going down with you." She rarely spoke but when she did her words were to the point and meaningful, we all took her seriously.

.

After Emmett leaves, I make sure the doors are closed and locked. There are locks on the inside that only I have the keys to. I wanted to wait longer to show her I trust her to move freely in the house, but now I have to change my plans. I closed the office, bathroom and basement door. Not that she can get out of the house from there, but I don't want her to hide on me. I can hear her still crying, but she is breathing normal.

.

I open the bedroom door, she had been sitting on the floor the whole time and she jumps up when she hears me enter and moves over to stare out of the window again. She is still crying, still afraid to move. What have I done? The little fucking process I made was destroyed, now I have to start all over again and work even harder. I swear whoever did this to her will die, I will kill them myself. Why didn't I ask her out in high school? Maybe it was her boyfriend, but he was always so sweet to her. Deciding I need to start somewhere, I walk over to her, approaching her slowly, not wanting to scare her.

.

"Bella I am so sorry, I got angry when you threw my papers around. But what I did was uncalled for. In the moment I forgot what I was doing, it will never happen again. I promise you. I am sorry about the marriage certificate, it was wishful thinking but stupid. Of course no woman wants that. I am sorry about grabbing and yelling at you. Please I won't do that again." I wanted to hit myself. That's probably what her abuser said to her. That they would never do it again, but they kept doing it. Why should she believe me? All over some fucking papers, that mean nothing compared to her.

.

I will have to show her I can be gentle and loving and the man she can trust. The one man who will love her no matter what. I can do that.

.

"Why don't you come out and sit in the living room with me, we can watch some TV before lunch." She doesn't look at me and just stands there, her face red from crying, but she looks as beautiful as ever. I take her hand and remove the chain from her wrist, but she doesn't move from the wall, like she is waiting for me to command her. FUCK. I open the bedroom door and motion for her to go into the living room. She walks and then stops in front to the door. I close the bedroom door but don't lock it. I motion for her to continue and she does. I feel like such a fucking dick. She sits on the couch and just stares off into space. I sit on the couch too and put on the TV. I have to say something to her, anything, but then I see her start to cry.

.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am, I will NEVER do that again. I know you don't believe me, but I mean it." Why would she believe me? She tries to hide her tears, "Fine, you're sorry, I believe you." She said that like she has repeated it over and over. My heart breaks for her. So now I just sit in silence with her, hoping to prove to her that I can be the man she needs.

.

BPOV

.

What have I done in life to deserve this? Why is this happening to me? Now I know why I never talked to him. I knew deep down inside he would have been just like Eric, and I was right. Now we are sitting here on the couch pretending all is well until I mess up or get out of line, then he will punish me and apologize again. Is this my life? Maybe this is my karma for not telling anyone about Eric. Maybe this is my punishment for letting Eric get away with it. He might be doing it to another girl and this is my punishment, to spend the rest of my life living in this hell.

.

"Bella" he stops and rubs his face. "I know I keep apologizing, but I am sorry. Something happened to you and I don't want to cause you more pain. Please let me help you get over it. I want to show you I can be the man that you need and want." I start to cry again and use my hands to wipe my face, "Why does every man in my life do this to me? What is wrong with me?" He puts his head in his hands and lowers it to his knees and I hear a sob. Is he crying, but then he sits up and sighs. He turns on the TV, am I supposed to forget that he tried to beat me or rape me, am I supposed to feel bad for him?

.

We're sitting here on the couch, for an hour watching TV like a normal couple would, expect that I am only pretending to watch. I am breathing and praying that I am strong enough to survive. He gets up, "I'm going to make us lunch, would you like a cold cut sandwich or peanut butter and jelly?" I'm still pretending to look at the TV, and just ignore him. He sighs, "Bella, please, just tell me which you would like to eat, I want you to eat what you want." I am too afraid to answer, what if is the wrong answer?

.

He huffs and goes in the kitchen and takes out all the food for a cold cut sandwich and peanut butter and jelly. He puts it all down on the table, along with water and iced tea. "Come on over and you can make your own sandwich." He has organized the table so it's all set up so anything can be reached easily. Even the fucking napkins are folded neatly.

.

I stand up and go over, I am hungry but also afraid to not go over. I sit down and look at what he has put on the table. "Oh, I forgot the fruit." He gets up and puts a bowl down with some fruit and spoon to scoop it out. He takes two slices of bread and lathers them with mayonnaise. He must definitely work out, because all that mayonnaise does not produce muscles. He opens the packages of cold cuts and layers his sandwich, with Swiss cheese, turkey and roast beef. That actually looks good. I slowly get two pieces of bread and put a small amount of mayonnaise on with some mustard. Then layer the sandwich like he did. I cut it in half with the butter knife, which kind of mashes the sandwich in the middle because it's so dull. Then I scoop some fruit from the bowl onto my plate.

.

I take a bite of sandwich and feel him watching me and then raises one eyebrow. "Wow, mayo and mustard, never tried that, but it does look good." Is he seriously complimenting on my choosing of condiments? He picks up my glass, "Water or iced tea?" I motioned for the water and he looks like he is fighting a smile, at least he's not smiling at me again. He doesn't move even though I've pointed to the water. So I go for the water myself, but he moves it out of reach. "Water or iced tea, tell me which one and I will pour it for you." He wants me to speak, but I refuse to. I grind my teeth and ignore him and take another bite and continue eating. He slowly sips his water, over emphasizing that he is drinking and I am not. He licks his lips as if the water is beyond tasty, "Hmm this water is so refreshing." He says and I roll my eyes, he is fucking crazy and a baby. "Fine, can I please have a glass of water." He smiles, "Sure Bella, here you go." And pours the water in my glass. "Thank you." I grumble out. "Welcome," he laughs. I hope he chokes on that sandwich.

.

We just sit there and eat some more. "After lunch, we can look on the computer for new clothes, shoes, coats, home furnishings, or anything you want. Whatever you want to buy let me know." I nod, but don't want anything other than to leave. "Fine," I say. I scoop out some more fruit onto my plate. "Could I have some too, please?" he asks. I give him the spoon, he laughs at me, "Okay, that is fine." He scoops out the fruit. Was he trying to prove that he was not going to hurt me, cause that is just little stuff. I am just waiting, waiting for the moment that I mess up again and he punishes me.

.

He stands up and starts piling items together to bring into the kitchen. "Wash or dry this time Bella?" "Wash," I say and roll my eyes, I don't know why, but it just came out. "Yeah, I guess I know where things go, but if you want to rearrange the kitchen let me know, we can do that. Okay?" I just ignore him. I want him to leave me alone.

.

I wash the dishes, glasses and butter knife while he dries them and puts things away, I go to hand him the second dish, but it slips out of my hand and falls on the floor. I gasp and sob, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry," I walk backward and hit the wall, he looks so pissed at me, his nostrils are flaring and he is starting at me. This is it. What is he going to do?

.

He bends down and picks up the pieces and then grabs a potatoes and cuts it in half and runs both pieces all over the floor. I guess the potatoes picks up small pieces of glass. He wraps the broken pieces and the potato halves it paper and throws them out with a huff and then looks up at me and still looks pissed.

.

JPOV

.

She freaked out when she dropped the plate, did she think I was going to hit her? Throw her in the bedroom? Rape her? It pissed me off that she thought I was going to hurt her, the more she stood there trying to escape into the wall, the more I got pissed off. She looked so delicate against the wall, how could anyone have hurt her. Her beautiful curves, her long hair flowing around her shoulders, and her smell drove me mad. I walked towards her slowly, keeping my hands down. I didn't want her to think I was going to hit her. "Bella, please look at me?" she was staring at the wall, "Please Bella." She slowly turned her head to me, "Can I have your hands?" She started to sob and slowly shook her head. God only knows what she thought I was going to do. I slowly moved them up to my mouth and kissed her knuckles softly and held them to my face. I could tell she was in utter shock, she just stared at me with wide eyes. "It is an accident, it's just a plate, no big deal. Come sit down on the couch." I let go of her hand and motioned for her to follow me. She just stood there, not sure of what to do. Okay, I got her attention, that's good, now I just have prove that I am the man she needs. I bet she has never been kissed, not kissed the way a man kisses a women when he loves her.

.

She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. I took out my laptop and handed it to her. This one was bigger and had a wide screen so we could look together, if she even allowed me to get that close. She flipped it open, "Whatever you need you add it to the shopping bag and then I will take over after that." I didn't need her seeing our address just yet. She shook her head, "I don't know what to order, I don't need anything."

.

I smiled at her and moved a little closer, she tensed, but I pretended I didn't see it. "Well what do you want? Or maybe you want me to have Rosalie or Alice get certain foods from the store?" I watched her just look at the laptop, she was so beautiful, her eyes, her nose, her lips. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but knew I ruined my chances of that right now. I let my eyes travel down to her body and took in her curves. She could see that I was looking at her body and she started to blush.

.

As I sat there waiting for her to decide on what she wanted to search for on the internet, I looked straight ahead into the kitchen. I kept thinking about how scared she was when she dropped that plate. Then I scanned the floor from where I was seated. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss any glass shards. I could see her looking at me even though her head was facing forward, she was glaring and me. I pursed my lips together in an attempt to not laugh.

.

"This reminds me of high school, sitting next to you, trying to talk to you and you ignoring me on all fronts." She looked down, "Yeah, but now I am ignoring you for another reason." I smiled, she's got an attitude and I love it. "What reason is that?" I pretend not to know and to get her to keep talking to me. "You know why, there are a few reasons."

.

"A few, I just thought there was one?" She huffed, "You kidnapped me, chained me to a wall, made me take a shower, made me eat food, made me clean, told me that we are married and then were going to beat me," I laughed and she looked at me like I slapped her. "So then, you're not upset that I am keeping you here? But you are mad that I made you eat and shower?" She was getting angry, "Of course I am mad you're keeping me here. That and the fact that you're always smiling and laughing at me." I smiled at her watching her mouth, I bet it tasted so good, "Well you didn't say that, so it doesn't count. You must like being here with me. And I can't help but smile at you, you're beautiful. And for the record, I would NEVER beat you. I don't do that to woman." She shook her head, "No, you just kidnap them and force them into marriage. Your fucking crazy if you think I like being here." But then she gasped when she said that, remembering that last time she acted out what I had done.

.

I smiled at her, "Well, yes, I am crazy, crazy in love with you Bella. You are my wife." She stared at me, I could see she was tense and confused. "That paper may say I am your wife, but I AM NOT," She was waiting for a reaction, but didn't get one. She looked away, but I could tell she was blushing, whether it was a blush of frustration or anger, or maybe something else, it was a good sign. She saw that I wasn't going to hurt her, now I had to prove that I would continue to not hurt her.

.

"Well, why don't we make chocolate pudding pie for dinner and then we can look again on the laptop." She looked at me, "I thought you were a good cook, chocolate pudding pie is easy to make." I started to smile but bit my lip, "Well I like to make my own pie crust and you're going to help me." She turned her head and rolled her eyes, but she didn't say no or call me crazy.

.

After a few minutes, she gave me the laptop and followed me into the kitchen slowly but surely. I opened the fridge and gathered the necessary ingredients and gave them to her. We walked over to the table, where I handed her a wooden mortar and pestle set and dropped in graham crackers. "Here, crush these up into a powder and drop them in the bowl. Then keep crushing and dropping." She followed my instructions, and was mashing them into fine particles. "Is your nose broken?" I chuckled at her and then tilted my head. "Concerned about me? No, not broken, just kicked really hard."

.

"Well, I was only defending myself against you. It was pure luck that I got your nose. Before you got angry you had a look of shock on your face. It reminded me of the time in lab when you dropped talcum powder and it went into the air. Everyone was coughing, it was pretty funny." She giggled, it was the most beautiful sound, her face lit up and she was so carefree. I could see us cooking meals together in here for our kids.

.

I shook my head, "Yeah, I was so embarrassed, everyone was laughing at me, but not you. You felt bad for me, I could tell even though you didn't say anything." She nodded, "I did feel bad, but I liked that all the attention wasn't on me, even for a few minutes. I wasn't the bitch anymore who dumped her friends." it looked like she might cry, but she shrugged her shoulders.

.

She had crushed all the graham crackers, I added some melted butter into the bowl, "Now mix this together with your hands." She started to mix them without hesitation and I quickly looked at her ass, it was gorgeous. I think she liked helping me. "Why would your friends think that?" she finished mixing and then I scooped out the crust into a pie tin. "Go wash your hands so you can finish here." She washed her hands in the sink and came back to the table. "Here scoop the pudding into this." She started scooping, "Because I did ignore them and did drop them, but I had no choice." She said.

.

"Was it the same reason you didn't talk to me?" She stopped for a second, and nodded yes, then continue scooping. When it was all done, I covered it and put it in the fridge. I held the chocolate covered spoon up to her, "Want a lick?" She looked at me completely shocked and then shook her head, "Come on, everyone likes to lick the spoon." I held it out to her and she licked a little piece, I licked the other side and winked at her. "You wash and I'll dry." I didn't want to push anymore questions, just in case I pushed too hard right now. This was better than nothing.

.

She brought the items to the sink and washed them and handed them to me. "Did you find anything you want to buy?" She looked over at the laptop, "No I was just looking." I put all the pots and pans away and went back into the sitting room with Bella following behind. I sat down on the couch and patted the space beside me, "Well let's keep looking, maybe you'll find something." She hesitated and then sat down, I gave her the laptop again. She moved the mouse around and I peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing. She thought I would freak out when she clicked on a an eighty dollar pair of jeans and a sixty dollar shirt. "That'll look nice on you. The shirt will show your curves." It would, it was low cut, her cleavage would show. And the jeans would emphasize that ass of hers. She looked at me, her eyes narrowing on mine, probably wishing me dead, but then turned her head.

.

"Let's order it." I took the laptop from her and typed in my user name and password, paid and then logged out. "All done, should be arriving soon. I'm having it delivered to Rosalie and then she'll bring it over."

.

She looked down, she her lips curled in anger. "What else are you going to have me do. Paint your walls, get on the floor and scrub it with a toothbrush?" I looked at her, "Well I have laundry to fold and you're going to help me." I got up and quickly went into the den and pulled out some laundry that I did last night. "I still have to fold all this." I put it down on the couch. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but stood up and started folding, but stopped. "How do you want your towels and sheets folded? Everyone likes it differently." I smiled at her, she looked at me slightly annoyed. "Sorry, I can't help but smile at you, you are really cute when you get annoyed." She turned her head away and I laughed, "This is your house too, show me how you want them folded." She rolled her eyes and folded them and I followed her lead. Then she picked up my boxers and blushed, she handed them to me. "You can fold them, I know you want to." She threw them down and she glanced at my crotch. I had to hold back a chuckle, she was checking out my package, she wanted to know what I looked like. If only she was ready for that, but I could wait.

.

When we were all done, I showed her where the sheets and towels went. Then I showed her where I put my clothes in our bedroom. "I have to ...um..." she looked at the bathroom. "Please don't tell me I have to leave it open again." I looked at her body, I wonder how she looked in the bra and panty set I gave her. I couldn't help it, and she caught me and blushed. "No. I'll be waiting out in the living room for you, but don't take too long."

.

.

BPOV

.

He was being so nice now, except for the fact that he was holding me against my will. But Eric was nice too until I pissed him off, so now it was just a matter of time before he acted out again. I finished in the bathroom, washed up and walked out into the living room. He was sitting down waiting for me, he was lounging with his legs wide open and his hands folded over his crotch. I just stood there. What do I do? I am fucking trapped here and I just want to get out. I looked at him and he smiled at me. In that moment he looked like the Jasper I knew from high school.

.

He patted the couch again and smiled, I sat on the couch. He turned to look at me. "I have a gym downstairs if you would like to workout at any time. Just let me know." he said, almost asking me. I nodded, I wonder how much time he spends down there. "You went down there when you locked me in the room?" He nods and looks at me, "Yes, I like to work out every day." I stare at his arms, he rolled up his sleeves and I can see the muscles in his lower arms. I am assuming the rest of him is too. I look at his legs and then down at his crotch again, which is partly covered by his hands. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? "Do I have something on my pants?" he asks raising his eyebrows, obviously catching me looking. "No I...um..." He laughs and I feel so stupid.

.  
"Would you like to watch TV or check out the gym?" I need to get out of this room, "Check out the gym." He takes hold of my hand and stands up leaving me no choice but to do the same. He holds on tight, but moves his thumb back and forth, I am not sure how I feel about that. "I could push you down the stairs and get out." He raises his eyebrow at me when we get to the bottom of the stairs, "Yes, you could, but the keys to get out are in my front pocket. Are you willing to stick your hand in there and get the keys?"

.

I just look at him like he is retarded. He lets go of my hand and puts his hand in his pocket and moves it around almost like he wants me to look down there. Then he pulls out a set of keys, "That's where they'll be if you need them. Still thinking about getting out." I turn my head and roll my eyes.

.

I then look around the basement. It's huge and a beautiful deep blue color. There are metal towers with more cans of food than I can count, obviously he has a stockpile of food. I also notice a large freezer probably filled with meat, I hope it's just meat. Next to that is the gym with tons of exercise equipment, he has his own little gym right in the middle of the fucking woods. Off to the right is the lounging area, with a TV and two couches. This would be amazing and cool if I wanted to live here, but I don't. I see him looking at me, "Like it?" he asks. He waits for me to answer almost like he needs my approval.

.

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Next... CH4 Playing House

.

PLEASE! A LOT OF YOU ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVORITE STORY OR AUTHOR, PLEASE ALSO REVIEW MY STORY! PLEASE! I would love some feedback.


	4. Playing House

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

ALL HUMAN: Bella is kidnapped and wakes up to find herself chained to a wall in the bedroom. Who is this man who kidnapped her? He looks familiar, has he been stalking her? Does she know him? What does he want with her? Will she ever escape?

.

So many of you have added my story to your favorites or alerts, PLEASE just take a minute to review. THANKS!

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16, SHE'S A LIFE SAVER.

.

CH4 ~ PLAYING HOUSE

.

Lemon Warning ~ Self Love

.

JPOV

.

She looks around the basement and I can't tell if she's impressed or scared. I painted it a deep blue color and added light blue couches. I thought she would like that. Being in the woods, it's important to stockpile food, just in case. I have several machines and weights, I like to work out on every day, now that she was checking out my body, I want to make sure I stay muscular for her. Finally, I look at her, "Like it?" I ask.

.

She looks around some more, "It is really nice, I would like it if wasn't trapped here." I smile at her, "So you do like it." "There are no windows." She says, but I know she is asking a question through her statement. "Yeah, it's partially underground, so windows wouldn't work. But there are air vents and I have oxygen masks down here too." She looks at me like I am beyond crazy now. I laugh hard, because it's just too cute. "I have more money than I know what to do with, so why not be prepared for just about anything."

.

She rolls her eyes as she rubs her arms and looks at the exercise equipment. I can't help but imagine how cute she will look running on that treadmill or doing squats. "Want to try out some of the equipment?" she blushes. I guess she wants to but is just embarrassed to say yes.

.

I take off some weights from the bicep curl and motion for her to sit. She is so nervous, "I promise it won't collapse on you, I want to see how strong you are. I want to know if you could kick my ass." She smiles, YES, I got a smile. Even if she is thinking about kicking my ass, she still smiled and it's beautiful. She sits down, "Put your arms here and curl up your arms, if it's too heavy, then we can take some weights off." She looks so sexy sitting, eyes focusing straight ahead, waiting to curl her arms.

.

She takes breath and curls her arms, but grunts. "Okay, lets lower it to twenty pounds." I fix the weights and she tries it again and she does it with ease. "We'll have to work on building your muscles." She looks hurt, "Well how much can you do on this machine?" she says challenging me, one side of her mouth turning up and staring at me.

.

YES, I want to show off for her. "I can lift eighty pounds, I'll show you." I fix the weights and sit down as she slides of the sit to let me show her. She is just looking at me, and I take a breath and do 10 curls and try to watch her. She is watching every part of me, but steadily glaring at my package. She can't help herself, I know if I call her out will she will blush, so I drop the weights to make noticeable clank and that makes her look at my face.

.

I want to keep showing off for her, "Let's see what you can do on the leg press." I lower the weights for thirty pounds and motion for her to sit down. She gets in and pushes her legs and is able to lift the thirty pounds. "Okay, well most women are stronger in their legs. So why don't we raise it to forty pounds." She tries it and has difficulty lifting it. "Well now we know that forty pounds is where you need to start on this machine."

.

"Well, what about you?" I smile at her, time to show off again. "I can lift a hundred pounds." I slide in and see that she has her eyes trained on me. She's watching my body again and I love it! I push up the weights with my legs and she's watching me but pretending she's not.

.

She then looks down and away and tears start to form in her eyes. "Bella?" But she doesn't hear me. I stand up and go to her, but give her some personal space. "Bella, are you okay? What are you thinking about?" I gently touch her arm and she flinches. "Bella, you spaced out and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Please tell me what is wrong." She looks down, "NO, I can't." Her eyes fill with tears and she presses her lips together to keep from crying.

.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" She nods and I gently hold her hand, but she pulls away so I let her walk behind me as I walk sideways. She is hurting and it is bigger than just being here. We walk into the living room and she just stands there. "What are we going to do now? Anything else to clean or fold?" She asks with a sarcastic ring to it. "Well, what would you like to do?"

.

She shrugs her shoulders. "How about we play Scrabble?" I suggest. She looks at me wide eyed and shakes her head as if she didn't hear me, "Scrabble and not cleaning, or vacuuming or cooking? WOW!" I laugh hard, she is just too damn cute. "I do need to vacuum, but we can do that after dinner. I figured we can play Scrabble and talk. Then after that we can look at the kitchen and see how you want to rearrange it."

.

"Fine, but there really is no point, I won't be staying here too much longer." I raise my eyebrow at her, "Oh really, okay, we'll see." I take out Scrabble and put it on the table. She sits and helps me set it up. "Playing a game with someone tells you a lot about them." She looks right in my eyes, her eyes narrowing in on mine and smirks, "But you have a book filled with all information about me, so you won't have to worry about that."

.

"WOW!" I say back. "That was good Bella, I like that sarcastic attitude from you. Makes you look so cute." She glares at me, "Put it in the book, so you'll remember me when I'm gone."

.

I just look at her, how I want to kiss that fresh mouth and run my hands all over her ass and push her hips into mine. I continue looking at her, until she blushes and turns away. I can tell she is hiding a smile. She can say what she wants about getting out of here, but she is enjoying these moments with me.

.

After an hour and half and two games, we are tied. I won the first game and she won the second. "Is your ego hurt? You lost this game to a girl." I smile at her and purposely and slowly look at her body, "No, I don't mind losing to a woman. Especially when she is my wife."

.

She huffs and sits back. "Again with this wife stuff. It may be on paper, but I am not your wife." I lean back to and rub my head showing that I am thinking, "So you're perturbed that I called you my wife, but not that I just checked you out."

.

She looks me in the eyes, "Yes that annoys me too, but I am trying to ignore that." I laugh at her, I have to say it, "I guess I should ignore when you look at my package then." She turns bright red, her mouth agape, not knowing what to say, "I was... I did not." I look in her eyes, "Yes you did. I saw you." I sing out.

.

"Your disgusting." She spits out, clearly embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed. I am hot and have a big package, it's only normal for you to want to look at me."

.

"We're done here." She says and she stands up and sits back on the couch. "Have anything I can read?" she asks as she sits there with her arms folded on her chest, still blushing. "How about helping me clean up, then I can get you something to read."

.

She glares at me, but gets up and quickly cleans up the game. I laugh the whole time, I love how embarrassed she gets. "Oh wait before I get you magazines, do you want to help me rearrange the kitchen, or are you okay with it?" She just stares at the wall, "Yeah, I guess I better not let you touch anything, you might break it or kick it." She glares at me again, I love it.

.

"Well if it was up to me." She stands up and walks into the kitchen. "I would rearrange some of your things." And even though she is pissed, she starts pulling things out of cabinets and moving them all around. I just sit in the chair and watch, she is reaching up, bending over, moving her body all around and it is beyond sexy. "I know that you're looking at me, please stop!"

.

"Oh, do you have eyes in the back of your head?" she huffs, "No, but I know how men are, his friends would do it all the time and I don't like it." Whose friends? What else did his friends do to her?

.

"Well, I would never let any man look at you the way I am. Only I can look at you like this. Any man who lets his friends covet his wife, girlfriend, or fiancé is a NOT A MAN, no matter what he says."

.

She turns to me holding back tears. "Why do you say things like that? Why are you trying to be nice to me and show me you are a gentleman when I am being held here with you?"

.

"Bella, besides your friends, you were alone in life. You didn't have anyone and from the little you told me, most of that life was controlled by some bastard. I may be keeping you here, but it's better than where you've been."

.

She cries, but finishes up in the kitchen. I want to wipe those tears away, but I think I gave her a lot to think about. It's time to change the subject. "My brothers and their wives are coming over for dinner tomorrow. We'll make chicken parm and pasta. Emmett will bring over a dessert and Edward will most likely make a vegetable plate. Tonight we'll have leftovers."

.

"Your bothers cook too?" I laugh, "Yeah my mom insisted that we know how to cook, she wanted our future wives to be treated good." She smirked at me, "Did she also teach you how to kidnap women and force them to be your wife?"

.

I looked down, that fucking hurt. That was my mother she was talking about, my dead mother. I look in her eyes, showing that hurt me, "That was low, you know my mother died tragically. I would never talk about your father like that. My mother would have beaten my ass had she still be alive, but I can't go on without you. Now, that I know you've been treated like shit in the past, I kind of feel that it is my fault. If I had asked you out in high school, maybe things would have been different for you."

.

She sat down next to me and put her hand on my knee. "I am sorry for saying that about your mother. That WAS low, but you are keeping me hostage here. So I am really pissed at you. I would have gone out with you if you called, but now you fucked that up. If you asked me to date you in senior year I would have said no, but before that I would have said yes. But it's not your fault what happened to me. I used to play the 'what if game' and it doesn't make you feel better. It only makes it worse."

.

Then she stood up and folded her arms across her chest, "Just stop flirting with me and pretending that we are on a date, because we are not! You are holding me here against my will and I'm pissed." I stand up in front of her and rub her arms, she flinches but doesn't pull away. This is the closest I've been to her without her crying and trying to get away. "Bella, I am sorry that you are stuck here, but this is the only way for me to prove to you that we were meant to be together. You say you would have said yes to me calling you up and asking you out, but I don't believe that. You've been hurt in your past and I think you have avoided all men because of that. Perhaps, this will show you that I am not like that. I am a real man, who will show you love and give you what you want and need. Give me time and I will be that man for you."

.

She shakes her head, "I am sure you mean that, but you still kidnapped me, are holding me against my will, forged my signature on a resignation letter and marriage certificate and sent texts to my friends that I have left town. What kind of gentleman does that?"

.

Those lips, I need to kiss those beautiful lips, "The kind of gentleman that really wants to kiss those lips, but will hold back because he knows you need time." She rolls her eyes, but blushes, I love it. "Stop that, you start to have a serious conversation, but then you get all mushy on me. There is only one thing that will make me happy and you won't do it, so stop trying."

.

I laugh, "First of all, there are lots of things I can do to make you happy, but you're not ready for that yet. Second, I can't help but get mushy with you, I am in love with you. You are my wife, I'm supposed to get mushy with you."

.

She sucks her teeth and goes back into the kitchen and finishes putting things away. I follow her and look at what she's done. "Wow, this makes sense, it flows a little better. Thank you Bella."  
.

I help her finish putting things away in the kitchen in silence. Time has flown and before we know it both our stomachs are growling. I start to pull out all the food from yesterday, we can just serve and heat up what we want to eat. She goes to the bedroom and I stare at her. "Do I need permission to use the bathroom?" I laugh at her and continue my task. She comes back and we are all set. I have some red wine to go with dinner. I hand her a plate and start taking the food I want for dinner. She does the same. I motion for her to heat hers up first, she smiles but tries to hide it. Once her food is heated up she places it on the table and sits, but waits for me. That is BIG, she could have started to eat, but she waited for me!

.

I sit and pour her some wine, she smiles at me. THANK YOU GOD! We eat and talk about general stuff, music we like, favorite foods, favorite beers, where we would love to travel and so on. After our emotional talk before, I don't want to push her too hard.

.

We clean up and I take out the vacuum, I plug it in, but she motions to vacuum for me. I tilt my head, "I need more things to do around here, I am losing my mind." I gladly give her the vacuum while, I finish cleaning in the kitchen. While she is still vacuuming, I take out the pie we made earlier and cut two slices, I put them on the table and pop whipped cream on them. I lay a spoon next to each plate.

.

She sees this and rolls her eyes and laughs, "You even set the table for pie?"

.

"For you, yes," she shakes her head and puts the vacuum away. She sits down and starts to eat the pie enjoying a few bites. I decide to have some fun and plop some whip cream on her nose. She gets this look on her face, one that I have never seen before and smears a hand full of whip cream on the side of my face. I am shocked but laugh hard, I pick up a spoon full of pudding and aim it at her. "You don't have the balls, your precious house would be messed up." She says smugly. She's right and I eat it instead happy to leave the whip cream on my face.

.

She wipes off her nose, "You're just going to leave that on your face?" I shrug as if I don't know what she is talking about. She rolls her eyes and wipes it off for me. YES! "Thanks, I was hoping you would do that." She glares at me, "You're such a baby sometimes." I wink at her and take another bite of pudding. She turns her head, but she is laughing and doesn't want me to see. YES! YES! YES!

.

We clean up after dessert, "It's getting late, why don't we get in our pajamas and get comfortable for the evening." I walk into the bedroom and she follows. "I'll get dressed in here and let you get dressed in the bathroom, you can close the door." She grabs her pajamas and looks in the dresser for something else. I can see she pulled out a pantiliner thing but tries to hide it from me.

.

...Rosalie told me all about them one time. She said they were for keeping women's panties dry, since it's all moist down there. I shook my head and didn't want to hear my sister-in-law talk about that stuff. Edward laughed, "You should know by now that Rosalie tells you what you don't want to hear."

.

She goes into the bathroom and closes the door, but doesn't lock it. That makes me happy. I quickly removed my clothes and throw on my pajama pants but leave my shirt off. I want her to see my chest, the man in me wants to show off my muscles. I look down and see that my cock and balls can be seen pretty good in these pants. I chuckle, I wonder if she will look there first.

.

I have my shirt ready to be put on, pretending to do so as she walks out. She knocks on the bathroom door. "Can I come out?" I laugh, "Yeah Bella, I'm decent. " She opens the door and stops in mid motion, she blushes as I put on my shirt. She is checking out my muscles, I turn to face her and YES! She quickly looks at my crotch. But then I feel my cock twitch, DAMN! CONTROL YOURSELF!

.

"You can throw those clothes in the hamper, we'll take care of them tomorrow." She nods and I can see she is looking at me again from the corner of her eyes. If I wasn't watching for it, I wouldn't have noticed.

.

I am also looking at her. She has on pink floral pajama pants and I can see her panty line, that is just too sexy. Her top was short sleeve and has a v-neck, I wonder if I will see her cleavage. She is still wearing her bra, I wonder if she takes it off when she sleeps?

.

"Do you want to watch TV on the couch, unless you are tired and want to go to bed?" She looks at our bed, "The couch is fine now, I can't sleep right now." I motion for her to go first, I want to check out that ass some more. She sits in her usual spot on the couch and I sit on the other end. I turn on the TV and she looks very uncomfortable.

.

"Why don't you put your legs on my lap and I can rub your feet?" She shakes her head, "I am fine here." I smile, "You don't look fine, you look uncomfortable. I will only rub your feet. Please let me show you I can be gentle with you. I am trying to gain your trust." I look in her eyes. She blushes and then rolls her eyes, but I can see a hint of a smile. YES! She slowly puts her feet up on my lap. I take off her socks and rub one foot first. I flex my thumbs into her arch of her foot and rub it up to her toes.

.

She is very tense and watching my every move. I softly rub her ankles and then massage the heel of her foot, but she jerks it away and laughs. She's ticklish and I laugh with her, "Sorry, I'll be careful to not tickle you."

.

I then start on her other foot, doing the same process. Then I stop and keep her feet on my lap and just rub them. She knows that I am done and goes to pull them away, "It's okay, just sit and relax, I won't do anything that you don't want Bella. I promise."

.

She just stares at me and I try to look at her face, but keep looking at her top. I can see a smidgen of her cleavage and it is heaven to my eyes. After a while, she starts to relax a little and lounges back on the couch a little and this causes her feet to move and she gently rubs against my dick. She gasps and sits right up, "I am sorry, I didn't...Oh, I am so sorry." And she starts to cry from nerves. It is obvious that she thinks she hurt me, "Bella you didn't hurt me at all, in fact, I rather enjoyed that, but again I won't do anything you don't want to. I would really like if you put your feet back up on me again. If not then you'll have to rub my feet."

.

She looks at me and tries not to laugh, and slowly puts her feet back up on my lap. I take a deep breath. "Thank you Bella for trusting me. It means a lot to me." She lounges back and I can see is looking away trying to hide her smile. My heart skips a beat.

.

After a while, she starts yawning and then lays back on the couch, and folds her knees. I pull her legs so that her calves are along my lap now, but instead of jerking she just settles in. Her eyes are getting heavy and she is starting to fall asleep. I know I should stop her before she falls asleep, I don't want to wake her to put her in the bedroom, but I can't help but watch her. I want to keep touching her calves, it's such a wonderful feeling being like this on the couch.

.

I start to feel myself getting tired. I remove her legs from my lap and want to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom, but am worried that she will wake and think I would hurt her. I decide to do it anyway, hoping it is the right decision. I gently run my hands under her back and legs and lift her up off the couch.

.

BPOV

.

I can feel Jasper picking me up, but am afraid to move. He slowly carries me in his arms into the bedroom and lays me on the bed. He pulls back the covers and rolls them under me and the over me. He caresses my head with his hands and starts to walk away.

.

"Jasper" he stops and turns around stunned that I am awake. "Is the couch uncomfortable?" He looks at me and even though it is dark I can see that he is smiling. "Yes, it is very uncomfortable Bella, but I wouldn't think about joining you in bed, I know you don't want me there and I need to gain your trust."

.

I smile back, "Thank you. I never had someone think of me first." He stands there I can see he is trying to think of what to say, but rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "I will always put your needs first Bella."

.

He walks out goes to close the bedroom, "Please leave it open." He nods and leaves it open and I hear him settle on the couch. I take off my bra from under my shirt and throw it on the floor, I cuddle in and try to fall asleep. He may be trying, but I need to get out of here.

.

.

JPOV

.

"No, please don't. I am sorry. Please, don't. He talks to me, I swear I didn't say anything back. Please, stop, it hurts so much." I can hear her, is she talking about me? By talking to her I caused her more pain. It had to be her boyfriend in school. Did he beat her when I talked to her, did he rape her? It was all my fault. I did this to her. "NO, Please stop!" She's now crying. I can't take this anymore. I go into the bedroom and rub her arm. "Bella, its Jasper, please wake up."

.

She cries and then suddenly sits up in bed, she is covered in sweat and breathing frantically. "You were having a nightmare, I couldn't let you go on, I had to wake you up." I want to ask her about the nightmare, but don't want to push her in the middle of the night.

.

"I'll be on the couch if you need anything," I call and walk out. "Jasper can you..." but she stops and turns her head. "Do you want me to sit in here till you fall asleep?" she shakes her head. "No, that will make me uncomfortable." I feel my heart break. "Of course Bella, I understand." She sits up, "No, I mean, I don't want you to sit here while you are tired. Can you..." but she stops. I know she wants me to hold her till she falls asleep. She wants me to be the Jasper from high school, the one she thought would help her.

.

I slowly walk to our bed and carefully slide in behind her. She tenses up but doesn't push me away. I hold her in my arms and she slowly relaxes. I can feel her body and against mine, this is what I have been waiting for, what I wanted for so long.  
.

I wait for her to fall asleep and pull my arm out from under her. I cannot stay here much longer, her breathing, her smell, her curves are driving me mad and I need to be a gentleman for her. I sit up, but she's still asleep. I go back to the couch and whisper her name, "Bella." I pull down my pants and grab my cock and rub it up and down hard, I keep saying her name as I rub up and down my cock, "Bella, I need you. Bella, you feel so good against me. Bella let me show you love." I rub harder and harder until I feel myself tensing up, my balls tighten and I come hard and long. "Fuck Bella." I feel my jizz running all down my hand and then hear the floor creek near the bedroom, I quickly turn my head and hear her footsteps and the bed squeaking. SHIT, she just saw and heard me jerking off to her. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

.

BPOV

.

I wake up and feel that he is not there. God only knows what I said in my sleep. He must know what Eric did to me, he has to know now. He knows that I am dirty, damaged and used. He doesn't want me now. Not that I wanted to be trapped here, but to not be wanted by your kidnapper just proves that I am damaged just like Eric said.

.

..."We're over Bella. "What? Why Eric? I do what you tell me." He laughs. "Yeah, well, now you are damaged and I am going off to college. I need someone pure now, I can't be with you anymore. You aren't worth anything and I need someone who is worth being with. Do not call me or write to me, I am leaving tonight."

.

Now even Jasper sees that I am worthless and damaged. I need to get out before he can tell me that. "Bella." I hear him say my name, I walk to the door and see him on the couch. I want to walk over and yell at him, but I see him touching himself, his pants are down and he is rubbing himself. I can see it all, his muscular thighs, his blond curls around the base of his penis, and the muscles in his hand and arm are amazing. "Bella, I need you. Bella, you feel so good against me. Bella let me show you love." He is moving his hand faster and faster and I feel a tingle in my stomach. A tingle I have never felt before. "Fuck Bella." And he comes down his hand. I am amazed at how sexy I find that. Eric never said my name when he was with me. Jasper could have forced me, but he didn't. I shift my leg and the floor creeks, he turns his head and I run to the bed and jump in. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

.

What do you think? I WOULD LOVE SOME FEEDBACK. NEXT: CH 5 Gaining your Trust

.

So many of you have added my story to your favorites or alerts, PLEASE just take a minute to review. THANKS!


	5. Gaining Your Trust

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

ALL HUMAN: Bella is kidnapped and wakes up to find herself chained to a wall in the bedroom. Who is this man who kidnapped her? He looks familiar, has he been stalking her? Does she know him? What does he want with her? Will she ever escape?

.

Please! Tell me what you think? If you review, one of the Cullen men or their wives will reply to you. Just let me know who you would like to hear from.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16, what would I do without her?

.

CH5 ~ Gaining Your Trust

.

Lemon Warning - Rape and Violence in flashbacks

.

BPOV

.

The sunlight hits my face and I stretch out, but then I remember last night. He knew I saw him jerking off. SHIT! What will he say? What am I going to say? While it was rather sexy, it still doesn't mean a thing, I need to get out of here.

.

I grab some clothes and quickly get in the shower. I enjoy the hot water running down my body, but know I have to get out and get dressed. I am not looking forward to seeing Jasper right now. I turn off the water and dry up. "Bella, I am in the bedroom. I'm just getting my clothes and making the bed."

.

FUCK! All right, I'll just avoid eye contact with him. Please God, let him think it was just an old house making noise. I walk out and look everywhere but at him. "I'm going to shower, I just hope you don't get a knife and try to kill me while I'm in the shower. My brothers won't find me till tonight." He chuckles and I walk out of the room quickly.

.

I take a chance and see if the front door is unlocked, but it's not and he has that stupid key. So I decide to start making breakfast. Granted I am not a great cook, but simple scrambled eggs and toast I can do. I can handle making coffee too. I hear him walk into the dining room and take a seat. "So you're making me breakfast, this is a nice change." I nod, "Well, don't expect gourmet, I'm not that great of a cook."

.

I can feel his eyes on me, "Please stop, I know you're studying my every move again." He is starting off the day annoying me. "Well well, Bella, I would think after you seeing me in the nude last night, you would at least let me watch you with your clothes on." I stop and I'm scared. "I... didn't... I heard my name... I... um." I can't speak I am so embarrassed and scared. What is he going to make me do. Is he going to expect the same from me? Is this how it starts?

.

"Relax Bella, I just want to know one thing." Oh God, Oh God. "Did you like what you saw? Was it impressive?" I almost drop another plate.

.

I want to say yes, I want to say that it looked bigger than Eric's and that is was sexy to see him cum and call out my name. But I refuse to say that, I can't say that. "Come one, Bella, I want to know if my wife likes my equipment."

.

"I will not answer that. I really didn't see much, I just figured it out and the floor creaked."

.

"Well, then why won't you look at me?" He chuckles. "I think you liked what you saw and you don't want to admit it."

.

I put the plates on the table, and purposely stare at his eyes and then eat my breakfast. He laughs hard. I basically ignore him all breakfast, but he just stares at me and I can tell he's smiling and enjoying my embarrassment. "You want to clean the bathroom and I'll clean the kitchen?" he asks. I jump up, "I'll the clean the bathroom." And I almost run out. He laughs so hard and I want to die.

.

I go in the bathroom and it has his smell all over, I inhale and then want to smack myself. I take out the cleanser and spray it all over and start wiping the tiles and tub down. I rinse it off with water, he is so fucking anal about cleaning.

.

I come out of the bedroom and see that front door is open. This is it. "Jasper." I call out, but he is nowhere to be found, so I bolt out and I hear "Bella." I run and run as fast as I my legs will let me. I don't know where I am or where I am going. FUCK! But I keep running. He is going to get me and punish me, this was stupid. I see a house and run faster towards it.

.

He said his brothers live nearby, but what if he was lying? I have to try, but I see a man come out of the house and he looks right at me, he drops his phone and runs for me. I try to stop and run the other way, but he runs in front of me and grabs me. I kick him hard in the leg and run. That only stops him for a minute, he starts to run after me and tackles me to the ground. He is trying to pull me up, but I trying to punch and kick him, "Please you will hurt yourself, please stop." I am crying and trying to get away, he is hurting my arms. I call for the only person I can rely on right now, "Jasper. Please help me."

.

"Bella, it's okay, I am here." He says and places his hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I've got her now. Thanks." And he pulls me into his arms, I am so tired from running, I practically collapse in his arms. "What happened Jasper?" his brother asks .

.

"I left the stupid door open." He sighs. I freak out, he is going to punish me. "She could have run off or got lost, you are lucky I was here." His brother yells at him. "I know, I know." Jasper says back. I start to cry even harder. "Please don't hurt me, please I am sorry." Jasper holds me tight and rubs my head, "I am not going to hurt you Bella." He guides me along back to the house and when I see it I start to sob. Why did I run? Why didn't I wait to pick a better time? He says he is not mad, but I know he is. Eric always said he wouldn't hurt me, but when I least expected he did. I don't want to go in afraid of what he might do. Jasper picks me up, "I said I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it."

.

He brings me in the house and puts me on the couch, and then locks the door. He goes in the kitchen to get a glass of water and sits next to me. "You need to drink this Bella, please." I hesitate, but am quite thirsty and drink it almost all down. He takes the glass away and hugs me, then lays down on the couch forcing me to lay on his side. I am all tense, afraid of what he might do, but he just rubs my arm and head. I feel myself relaxing more and more into his touch and feel my eyes get heavy.

.

JPOV

.

While she is in the bathroom, I decide to go out and get some more firewood, I figure she'll be in there for a while, she was pretty embarrassed about last night. I smile and chuckle, I wonder how much of me she saw and if she really liked it. I hear her call my name, SHIT! Then I see her running, I drop the wood and shout her name. "BELLA!" I am pissed, pissed that she could get hurt or lost running around out here, she doesn't have shoes on.

.

She was running towards Edwards place, I pulled out my phone as I ran, he picked up. "She's got out and is running towards you, please stop her but don't scare her." I see her running towards Edward's house, but when he comes out and runs towards her she flips. I can see it in her body, she tries to get away, but he grabs her. She kicks him hard, she's a fighter, I love it. He gets her again, but they fall and she is hysterical, then she calls for me, my heart breaks and melts at the same time. "Jasper. Please help me."

.

"Bella, it's okay, I am here." I gently touch her shoulder and she calms down a little. "Edward, I got her now. Thanks." And I pull her to me, she is so tired and scared she almost falls. I have to hold her up. "What happened Jasper?" Edward asks, annoyed at me.

.

"I left the stupid door open." I sigh, "She could have run off or got lost, you are lucky I was here." Edward snaps at me, "I know, I know." I say back, believe me, I know. She thinks I am mad at her, "Please don't hurt me, please I am sorry." I hold her and rub her head, "I am not going to hurt you Bella." I guide her back to our house, but as we get closer, she starts to sob. She still thinks I am going to hurt her. I can feel her struggling to get away, she is so scared, "I said I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it. I am mad, because you could have gotten hurt or lost."

.

I bring her into the house sit her on the couch and lock the door. I get her a glass of water and sit next to her, "You need to drink this Bella, please." She hesitates, then drinks most of the water, I take the glass away. I sit back down next to her and lay down on the couch, pulling her into my side. She tenses up and I can see she is afraid that I will make her do something. But I just rub her head and arm, she slowly relaxes into me and falls asleep in my arms. I can't help but start to drift off too.

.

I must have fallen into a deep sleep, because I feel groggy when she moves and stretches. I watch her stretch enjoying the closeness of her warm body next to mine. I rub her head and arm again and then kiss her forehead. She puts her hand on my chest and looks up at me. I want to pull her flat on me and kiss her, I want to feel her warm body on mine as I kiss her. But I know she will freak, so I take a breath and throw my head back to control myself. She suddenly sits up and I can see she is crying. "Bella, what happened, did I do something?" maybe she didn't like the kiss on the forehead, it wasn't aggressive. What did I do? Instead of answering me, she wipes her tears, "Was that your brother?" I sigh, what did I do? "Yeah, that's Edward, he looks like he's pissed all the time, but that's just his face. Emmett and I always tease him that he has a perpetual constipated look."

.

She nods, but doesn't look at me. She gets up and takes the glass into the kitchen and washes it out. I watch her from the couch. Did she want me to kiss her? If I did, then she would have freaked out. I am so fucking confused.

.

"Bella, do you want to go down to the basement to finish some laundry and work out for bit?" she nods and waits for me to open the door. I let her walk down first, while we are down there I show her some more equipment and we finish some laundry. I then explain how I have organized the stockpile of food and freezer items down here. She nods and listens, but has not really looked at me since we cuddled on the couch. I want to ask her if she wanted me to kiss her, but she tried to get away from me. I am thoroughly fucking confused. Then my stomach growls.

.

I realize that it is past lunch time, "Why don't we have lunch and then make start on the chicken parm and sauce after that. The pasta can be made last minute." She nods again and walks ups the stairs.

.

I take out the cold cuts, bread, mayo and mustard and put it on the table. She grabs the water, glasses and fruit. I sit down and spread mayo and mustard on the bread. Bella is just watching me and smiling, okay this is good. Now, I hate mustard, but maybe it will taste better with mayo, plus she must be happy that I am trying something she likes. I take a bite and want to throw up. It is fucking disgusting, how can she eat this. Her smile widens and she holds out her hand, "I'll eat it, you make yourself another sandwich." I laugh at myself, "Thanks Bella." and grab her hand and kiss it. She turns her face, but I can tell she is hiding a big smile.

.

She scoops some fruit on my plate then hers, I just smile at her. I love these little moments with her, it makes this all worth it. After we clean up, I explain to her how we are going to make chicken Parmiganafor tonight. I model for her how to get one chicken cutlet done and set it in the pan for later. I want to get them ready and then we just stick them in the oven and bake them. Then I let her take over, while I get started on the sauce. I like for it to simmer for a few hours, it always comes out better that way. I watch her and can't help but feel a sense of pride, she is in our kitchen making dinner for my family. There is nothing better than that.

.

After we are done, we watch some TV, she lets me sit next to her. I really wanted to lay down with her again, but I was afraid I would fuck up again. She starts to look around, "You know, if you rip down the walls in the kitchen it would make it bigger and then the dining room would look bigger too. You could see right into the living room, since this place is a big square. Then if you decide to open the den slash office on the right and the bedroom on the left, you could see everyone in the house." I love watching her talk, she is so motivated and beautiful. I really try to focus on what she is saying and not her lips or breasts. "Where would the bedroom go?" I ask. "Didn't you say you wanted to put bedrooms on the top floor?" I smile at her, "Does this mean you are happy to stay?" She glares at me, but I can tell she is fighting a smile, "No, I am just giving you my opinion." I chuckle at her, "Okay."

.

"What about the colors?" I ask, wanting to hear more of her talking, I love listening to her. She looks around, "If it were me, I would choose earthy neutral tones, so you can change the accents as often as you would like. These white walls are really bad, but this forest green couch is perfect. Perhaps you can do taupe walls with accent walls of green and brown." I laugh, "If it were you? Hmmmm, well, I have to start looking into that." She smiles, but tries to hide it again. We sit back and watch more TV, before we knew it, it was time to get ready and start baking the chicken.

.

BPOV

.

I hear a knock at the door and I get nervous, I really don't want to see his brother Edward after what happened before. He unlocks it and in walks this tall woman, she has long blond hair and is beyond beautiful, she smiles at me but doesn't move. I know Edward is the younger brother, so I am assuming that she is younger too, but she looks older. She has that dramatic make-up look, she must be a pro at that type of stuff. Then in walks Edward, he is the same height as her. He is just as handsome as Jasper, but not more than Jasper. I laugh inside, he really does look constipated. I didn't realize that until now. His hair is an unusual bronze color and it's obviously styled to look that type of messy. It must have taken hours to get it that way. He slips an arm around his wife's waist and they walk in together.

.

"This is my brother Edward and his wife Rosalie." Jasper says, they walk towards me. They both smile at me, Edward says, "Welcome to the family." Then he brings a tray he was carrying which I didn't notice at first into the kitchen. Jasper relocked the door, but as he walks away, there is another knock.

.

He does the whole unlock thing to let in a woman who is a little shorter than me, she has short spiky hair and the biggest smile I have ever seen. She is almost jumping up and down, she has more a natural make-up look, which is better seeing as she is much tinier. Too much make-up wouldn't look good on her. Then walks in his brother Emmett, I start to feel very nervous. He is big and tall, but next to Alice, he looks monstrous. He is taller than Jasper, but almost twice as tall as his wife. They are an odd couple with huge ass smiles. "This is my brother Emmett and his wife Alice." Jasper says and relocks the door again. This is getting old and annoying. What am I going to do with all his family here?

.

Alice almost runs over to me and hugs me, I am not prepared for that. "I am so happy to finally meet you, Jasper has talked about you for such a long time. I knew you were even prettier than he described." She says everything so fast, it almost merges into one long word. I just stare at her, she is too fucking happy to be normal. What does she take? Emmett comes behind her and puts his monster hand on her shoulder, "Alice is always like this, she never runs out of energy or happiness. She has a bad mean streak, but usually it's just with me." He laughs and it's so loud, it's like he has a microphone in his mouth. The sound reverberates around the room, and makes me feel as though I'm in the middle of an earthquake.

.

"Well that's because of the things you do Emmett." Rosalie laughs at him and Edward runs a hand through his hair, keeping the messy look in place and laughs along too.

.

Jasper comes out with glasses and wine and starts pouring, he hands me a glass and kisses me on the cheek. I want to punch him in the gut, but think with his family here that might not go down too well. He winks at me, as he knows I'm pissed.

.

"The chicken parm is almost done, why don't we have some salad now?" Jasper asks and his brothers and wives sit around the table. Jasper sits on the end near the kitchen and motions for me to sit next to him on his right. Rosalie sits across from me and Edward next to her, Emmett is on the end and Alice next to me. Just great, her smile is boring into my skin.

.

"So, I think now is a good time to tell embarrassing stories about Jasper as a kid, he did do it to us in front of Alice and Rosalie." Emmett says and then pulls out a list, as does Edward. Jasper just glares at them, Rosalie and Alice roll their eyes at me, I can tell this is something that happens a lot.

.

"Jasper farting in the doctor's office waiting room when he was twelve and it stunk so bad, the nurses had to come out and open all the windows." Edward threw his head back and laughed so hard while Jasper's just glaring at him. Alice and Rosalie are just sitting there eating salad looking bored. What the fuck? This is all really messed up!

.

"How about when, he tripped and spilled grape juice on mom's new couch, he cried like a fucking baby." Emmett laughed, then slapped his hand down on the table making the whole table shake. I know brothers like to tease one another, but this is just cruel, I am upset with Jasper, but this is wrong.

.

"No, No, No, wait." Laughs Emmett. "How about when Jasper got his weenie caught in his zipper when he was ten and he thought they would have to cut it off at the hospital." Jasper rubbed his face with his hands, "That's because my older brother told me they would." He moans into his hand and Edward throws his head back again and actually snorted. "Yeah, that was funny, I don't want them to cut off my weenie." And he pretends to cry.

.

"I think it's still deformed and doesn't work right. Poor Jasper, maybe one day he'll be able to satisfy his wife with a deformed penis." Jasper now looks a little hurt, and I can feel my anger bursting. Why aren't their wives telling them to stop. "This is not funny, I know brothers tease each other, but this is wrong. You are only making yourselves look horrible now. Jasper is not deformed and doesn't need to be treated this way." I don't know where that came from, but I had just had enough, so I let it burst out, while shooting death glares to them both.

.

They all looked at me, Alice's smile grew even larger and Rosalie is smirking at me, when I look at her she raises one eyebrow at me. Emmett smiled at me, "Congrats Bella, you passed the test, and much faster than then our wives." Jasper squeezed my hand. "What test?" I snap back and try to pull away, but he ran his thumb along my hand a few times before he let me pull my hand away.

.

"You defended your man, your husband, from his tacky brothers. It took Alice six stories to stop us and Rosalie ten. But you stopped us after just three."

.

"They are just so stupid Bella, just ignore them." Rosalie said and rolls her eyes, "Besides they never pass any of our tests." Edward pulled Rosalie to him and passionately kissed her, "There's only one big test and I always pass that." She laughed at him and playfully swatted his lap.

.

Alice squeaked and it was obvious Emmett squeezed her ass, she giggled and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Want to help me collect the salad plates and get out the dinner plates?" Jasper asked me and I nodded. When we were in the kitchen, I heard lots of giggling, they were all so in love.

.

"So you DID see it and you DO like it." Jasper said smiling at me. I was trying to figure out what he was talking about and then it clicked, I felt myself blushing. He laughed and brought out the chicken parm, I had the dinner plates. He went back to get the three bean casserole Edward made. Jasper stood up and served it out onto plates. Everyone started to eat, but I waited for Jasper. He grabbed my hand, he noticed that I waited and winked at me. I tried to hide my smile, "Hey no secret messages over there." Emmett said. "You are one to talk grabbing Alice's ass during dinner." Jasper said back.

.

Dinner continued with general conversations. Emmett's apple pie was delicious, I still can't believe three brothers can cook so amazing. After cleaning up and heading into the living room, Emmett said, "Jasper, Edward and I need to show you something." And he follows them into the den and closes the door. Even if I could talk their wives into letting me escape, I have no idea where I am or where to go.

.

JPOV

.

Edward and Emmett sat down on the sofa in the den, I stood. I was too nervous, I had to hear what they found out about Bella's past. Edward sighed, "Jasper, I was able to get some sealed legal documents. It's good to have friends in high places. Unfortunately, you are not going to like this." I took a breath, preparing for the worst.

.

"She didn't talk to you in high school because her boyfriend beat and raped her repeatedly for having friends. I found all this out from some legal documents that never made it to trial. It was pretty bad, often he would make her walk around naked in his house in front of his two friends and they got to look at her body all they wanted. He called it 'sex education' and they got to shout out what they wanted him to do to her. It's pretty sick! Then every time he found out that you talked to her he would rape or make her perform oral sex on him. They asked her why she would let you talk to her, she said it was the only normal part of her life listening to you. It made her feel better, she needed you back then Jasper. She probably still does. She didn't tell anyone, until he dumped after graduation. She finally broke her silence and her father forced her to go to the cops and press charges. The lawyer said she wouldn't win, because there was no evidence other than he said/she said. Everyone thought she was just being a snob."

.

I slumped down on the floor and cried, if only I had asked her out earlier, this would never had happened to her. Was this all my fault? Why did she keep letting me talk to her, she could have told me to fuck off.

.

Emmett sat next to me on the floor, "Dude, stop crying. It's terrible what happened to her. You have two choices. You can let her go and probably end up in jail getting butt fucked every night. Or you can show her how great life can be with you. She belongs with you. She will learn to love it here, she already has a place for you in her heart. Be nice, but be strong, be a man. Treat her with respect but let her know that YOU ARE STILL THE MAN. Know what I mean?" I nodded as did Edward, as his brothers, we understood 'Emmett Speak'. Others didn't, but we did.

.

Edward sighs, "There's two more things. We have tried to find Eric Yorkie, but are having a hard time, he keeps moving. But we will eventually located him and if we can't bring him to justice then we can teach him a fucking lesson he will never forget. And then there's this Jacob guy. He has called and texted Bella about fifty times in the last few days. He won't accept a simple 'I've moved' text and is demanding to know where she is. It seems that he was stalking her. Her friends mentioned that he was harassing them to find out where she was. Once he realized they didn't know he left them alone. He might be problem for us, so we have to watch out for him."

.

BPOV

.

Rosalie sits on the recliner, Alice hops on the couch with her knees up to her chest. She pats the cushion next to her for me to sit. What else am I going to do? I sit and wonder what shit they are going to feed me.

.

"How do you like it here in the woods?" Alice asks as if it was my choice. I look at her, "Not very much, I was kidnapped and am being held here against my will. I want to go home."

.

"Listen, don't be mad at us, Jasper has been going on and on about you since high school. Every day he would kick himself for not asking you out, and from what I understand you basically ignored him. He's a great guy and you treated him like scum, so he's just trying to show you how awesome he is, go easy on him and us." Rosalie snaps at me. I am stunned, who does she think she is?

.

"Rosalie, be nice." Alice says almost roars and squints her eyes at Rosalie giving her a death glare. Rosalie looks away, Jasper was right, Alice can be pretty scary, shit. Then Alice turns back to me, "Rosalie says what's on her mind, she doesn't filter. You'll get used to her. It's just that we all love Jasper and he just wanted you to give him a chance."

.

I shake my head, "I liked when Jasper talked to me in high school, I looked forward to it every day. I wasn't ignoring him to be mean, I just couldn't. I wasn't ... Never mind, you don't understand."

.

"You're right, we don't. How could you say you looked forward to hearing him talk but then rudely ignore him? Why not say I like you or 'I'm not interested," Rosalie snapped again, but a look from Alice stopped her form saying more.

.

I start to cry, "Just like everyone else in my life, you think I meant to hurt people, that I chose to push people away. I was the one who was left with nothing when he walked away. I was the one who was broken and beat... Just forget it." I stand up and walk into the kitchen, I have to get away.

.

I feel two hands on my shoulders, "Did your high school boyfriend beat you?" I push the hands away, I don't want to be touched. I don't answer, I can't, I can never say what he did, the flashbacks are already too much, what if they get worse if I say it aloud?

.

"That is why you ignored and dropped everyone." It is stated like a fact not a question, but there is silence after. "Did Jasper tell you I was brutally raped in high school?" I turn and look, Rosalie is standing behind me. She sits down next to Alice who puts her arm around Rosalie. I stand and look at the both of them.

.

"I was coming home from working at the grocery store, when I was pulled into an alley. There were three boys from school, they just started hitting me and ripping off my clothes. They threw me onto ground and took turns raping me. It was so painful, I screamed but no one came. I heard people walking by, but they ignored my screams. After they each got a turn, they decided to try me all at once, I cried out begged them not to, but they started pulling at me to get into a position they liked, then I heard a thud. I looked up to see Edward beating the crap out of them with a bat. The look on his face was pure hate, but he yelled at me to get behind him and call the police. I still don't know how I had the strength or trust to do that, but I did. He wouldn't let them leave the alley, every time one came close to him he'd make contact with them, the sound of bones breaking was deafening. The police finally came and were going to take Edward into custody, I was able to explain what happened and they let Edward go."

.

Alice was crying and Rosalie was staring into space as she continued to talk. "My parents came to the station and demanded to meet Edward, they wanted to thank him for being a hero when no one else would did. Edward came by often to check up on me and soon, he was driving me to therapy. He said it was the most traumatic thing he ever saw or did. Him helping me was helping him, it was like a therapy for him. It took me six months before I let Edward kiss me, and three more months till I let him touch me. Edward was so patient with me, even though I was awful to him and took it out on him. He was my saviour in more than one way. When we heard Jasper was moving out here, I wanted to come too. I still don't like to be in public too much. I think Edward was traumatized too, It couldn't have been easy to walk upon that. It couldn't have been easy to do what he didn't, not many people would have."

.

I am crying and trying to hold back the sobs. Rosalie smiles, "I remember our first time, he was more scared than I was. Edward took it all so slow, he wanted to show me how I should be touched and kissed. He wanted me to feel loved and worshipped, he wanted me to know the difference between his touch and theirs. It was amazing, the things we felt when we made love that first time were beyond words. I completely trusted him and understood that under his hands, I was safe and loved. It gets easier now, I still have flashbacks, but Edward's always so patient and loving with me."

.

She looks up to see that I am crying, crying for her and myself. She sits next to Alice and hugs her and kisses her forehead. "Rosalie was my sister from day one, she will always be. It was hard for Emmett and me too, there was nothing we could do to help. We just had to watch and wait, we showed her we loved and accepted her and Edward. When they moved out here with Jasper, we had to come too."

.

I wipe my tears away, "What happened to them?" Rosalie looks at me, "It was the hardest thing I ever did, I went to court and faced them down. Edward gave his testimony too, they got sentenced to fifteen years in jail. Supposedly they planned the whole thing out with texts. With that as our proof, we had a solid case."

.

I started to sob, "You are a lot stronger than me, I am in this hell because I let him get away with it."

.

They look up at me, confused. "He got away with it?" Alice asked me confused, shaking her head, not understanding how I could say that. But then all three men were back in the living room. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to hide my tears. I was going to tell them, but then the men came out of the den.

.

Emmett and Edward walk over to their wives, trying to figure out why they are crying, Jasper stands next to me and looks at me. I smile and wipe my eyes, but then he looks at me weird.

.

"Well, we're going to head out. Dinner was wonderful and it was very nice to meet you Bella." Edward says. They all say their goodbyes. Edward and Rosalie leave hand in hand. Emmett flings Alice over his shoulder and walks out, she is giggling hard and winks at me. Jasper locks up behind them. He turns to me again, "Why don't we get settled in for the night?"

.

I grab my pajamas and head into the bathroom and try to figure out what that look was about. It was strange, but I can't put my finger on it. I knock and come out, but Jasper is already in the living room. I go the door but he bumps right into me. He holds onto my arms gently, his face is almost touching mine. He slowly leans in to me, is he going to kiss me? I have mixed feeling about this, but then he looks away, "Sorry Bella, I didn't see you there. I have a movie already on want to come and watch?" Then he gives me that look again, he's scrunching up his lips and his eyes are slightly closed and watery. It's sympathy and regret! He knows what happened to me and he regrets bringing me here. Eric is right, I am damaged and used, no one wants me.

.

I hold back my tears, "No, I am really tired and going to head to bed.'" I walk over and crawl in praying that he leaves soon, I can't hold these tears in much longer. "Okay, um... Goodnight Bella." He says and stands there for a minute and then walks out. I can't hold it in anymore and start sobbing. I cry into the pillow, but I know he can hear. WHY? WHY? It sucks when even your kidnapper knows you are damaged and used. I hug the pillow for dear life. I cry and cry until I have nothing left in me, then I hear a knock at the door, "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nod, but I know he is going to tell me he has changed his mind and is letting me go. I don't know whether to feel relieved, sad, or angry that he doesn't want me anymore. I don't think I can face being told by my kidnapper he doesn't want me.

.

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Next CH6...My Life

.

Please! Tell me what you think? If you review, one of the Cullen men or their wives will reply to you. Just let me know who you would like to hear from.


	6. My Life

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

ALL HUMAN: Bella is kidnapped and wakes up to find herself chained to a wall in the bedroom. Who is this man who kidnapped her? He looks familiar, has he been stalking her? Does she know him? What does he want with her? Will she ever escape?

.

Please! Tell me what you think? If you review, one of the Cullen men or their wives will reply to you. Just let me know who you want to hear from.

.

~ ~ LEMON WARNINGS ~ ~

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16, without her this would be too crazy to read.

.

CH6 ~ My Life

.

JPOV

.

I walk back to I lay on the couch in agony as I listen to her cry. I want to go in and comfort her, but want to wait till she has calmed down. I lay there thinking about our time in high school.

.

"I walk into US History and sit down next to her, my usual spot and just look at her, she is so beautiful. I wish I was Eric, I wonder how good she kisses him? I wonder how far they go? I am so fucking jealous of him. She looks straight ahead but I can see she is looking at me, "Hey Bella. Did you do last night's homework?" So stupid, of course she did! She doesn't answer me, as usual, but takes out her homework and places it on the corner of her desk for me to see.

.

"What are you doing this weekend with Eric?" she looks down and shrugs. At least I got a shrug. "There is a new movie theater in town, if you ever just want to hang let me know." She squeezes her eyes shut and opens her mouth as if she is going to talk. YES! YES!

.

Suddenly there is a bang on the classroom door, we both look up and Eric is glaring at her. She looks down and turns her head away from me. He knows not to look at me, once he pushed me in the hallway. That was the worst thing he could have done, I punched him so hard in the gut, he laid on the floor for fifteen minutes. I don't take shit from anyone, but I don't start shit ether. You mess with me, I will fuck with you back. He never even looked in my direction again.

.

Eric walks away, what the fuck was that about? "Is your jock boyfriend jealous of me?" she is still looking away, FUCK! I almost got a response from her. I can try again later in math. Lunch is out of the question, she never leaves his side.

.

On Monday, when I walk into US History, she is not there. Bella is never late, maybe she is sick. I sit down and stare at her empty seat. Then she walks in, she is limping, she hands the teacher a note. "Oh, fell down the stairs, well, try and be more careful." Bella nods and walks to her seat. She slowly sits down and grimaces in pain, did she fall on her ass? She tries to get something out of her backpack and she is obviously in pain, so I reach in there for her. I pull out her text book and notebook, she looks at me. OH SHIT SHE LOOKED IN MY EYES. Then turned away, okay, maybe she is coming around. I will just keep trying.

.

I wanted to throw up, he obviously beat her over the weekend for talking to me. And I was so fucking blind to it, we all were. No wonder she believed the fucking lawyer when she said Bella would never win. No one was there for her. I can't even imagine living in fear and having lost hope. I wish she would have told me, I would have beaten the shit out of him in front of the whole school, I would have made him cry like a fucking baby.

EdPOV

.

We walk back to our house and I pull Rosalie close to me, she is just so beautiful. I kiss her check and she smiles at me. We get to our steps and I open the door for her and lock it behind us, I love watching her, everything she does just amazes me. Her smile, her walk, her laugh, her smell. Only I get to enjoy all that is Rosalie.

.

She takes off her shoes and looks at me all her love for me in her eyes. She walks upstairs to our bedroom, I pull her body to mine and put my hands on her face. I love to look in her eyes, they tell me so much. I know what she was crying about, but don't bring it up. Instead I kiss her softly, she wraps her arms around my waist and I let my hands get lost in her gorgeous hair.

.

I lower my hands to her ass and softly rub it, pushing her into my erection. She moans against my mouth. She pushes away from me and smiles at me and takes off her clothes. I lean against the wall and watch her. She is beyond beautiful. When she is naked in front of me, I kiss her again, then slowly work my way down her body. I suck on her breasts, playing with them first, nipping at her nipples, I know she is ready for me, but I want to pleasure my wife first.

.

She crawls on the bed and now watches me remove my clothes, we just stare into each other's eyes, the love is so intense between us. I finally remove my clothes and crawl between her legs. She knows what I want to do and bends them over my shoulders, I lick at her beautiful opening. It is so sexy and the smells is glorious. I push two fingers into her and lick her clit, "Oh Edward, you feel so good. Oh Edward, I love you." It doesn't take long for her to release into my mouth. I kiss her legs and back up to her breasts, she kisses and licks all around my mouth, savouring her own taste.

.

She goes to sit up so she can please me with that incredible mouth of hers, but I stop her. "Rosalie, I want to be inside of you now. I need to make love to you." She nods and opens her legs for me and I slowly push in but stop. She is so wet and so tight, I have to fight the urge to cum. She kisses my neck and rubs all along my back, then I start to move and it is amazing. Every time with Rosalie is incredible, the feeling of being inside of Rosalie never gets old, it always feels like our first time. I look down at her, her eyes are locked on mine. I kiss her hard and then look down lower to where we connect, I watch myself slide in and out of her, "Do you know how sexy it is to see myself slide in and out of you Rosalie." That sets her off and she starts her orgasm, after a few more pumps she releases all around me. I wanted to last longer, but I give in and cum with her.

.

We lay connected until our breathing is calm, I pull out of her and grab a towel to clean us up. She cuddles into me and kisses my chest while I rub her ass. It has been years, but that one night will forever haunt me. I still can't believe what I saw those animals doing to her. We were both nervous our first time, but when I realized that under my hands she felt safe, it made it easier. Only I can make her moan with my touch, only I can kiss her to express all my love. They may have taken her body that night, but they never got her love or her soul. That is all mine.

.

"Edward, she would have fallen for Jasper in high school, but her boyfriend beat her. I think he may have raped her too." I figured that's why she was crying. "I know, I didn't want to say anything to you about that Rosalie."

.

She kissed my neck, "I think he got away with it." I sigh and look down at my wife. "He did get away with it, Emmett and I are going to find him and make sure he gets what he deserves. Don't worry about that."

.

She shakes her head, "Edward it's not only that, it's the fact that she never got closure. She never got to end it in her head. He will always be in there unless she lets him go, I don't think she can, or not at least without help." I pull her closer to me, "I know, maybe you can help her with that?" She nods and I know she has already decided to do that. She cuddles deeper into me and we both let the sleep take us.

.

EmPOV

.

We get in our house and Alice just stops and turns to look up at me, her eyes on mine. "Emmett, I can't walk up the stairs, my feet hurt." She says in a pretend pained voice. I chuckle and feel myself get hard, "Would you like me to carry you?" she nods keeping her head down, but looking up at me, God that drives me mad.

.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my hips, I want her to feel what she does to me. We get to our bedroom and I lightly throw her on the bed, she practically rips off her clothes and then goes after mine. I just laugh and let her do what she wants.  
.

She gets back on the bed and crawls to the headboard giving me a nice view of her sweet ass. I crawl up to her and lay on my back, I want her to straddle me so I can eat that delicious pussy of hers. She sits on my face and I hold her hips down and go to town. "OH FUCKING GOD EMMETT! OH FUCKING SHIT!" she screams and moves all-around, I tongue fuck her hard and then moan into her, that makes her cum right into my mouth.

.

She turns around and takes my cock into her mouth and deep throats it. "SHIT ALICE, YOU ARE ONE NASTY LITTLE WIFE." I let her suck me for a while, but then pull her to me and stand us against the wall. She is so fucking tiny, I can fuck her a hundred different ways, I fucking love it. She holds onto my neck and I grab her hips, she slides down my cock, "FUCK," I scream. She is so tight, so wet, so hot.

.

I pound into her over and over, I want her to come a few times before I let go. She holds onto my neck and grinds back into me, I am fucking her so hard and she loves it. I wonder if I will ever fuck an Alice sized whole into our wall. She comes around me and bites my shoulder, I can't hold off and come inside her amazing pussy. I slam my hand into the wall, "Damn, I wanted to last longer Alice, but you are so fucking wet." She kisses me and moves down to my neck, "Emmett, it's not about quantity, it's about quality. You fuck me so hard and so powerful, I can't ever complain." I smile and carry her to bed, she crawls in and waits for me to join her, she finds her spot on my chest and we settle in for the night.

.

I don't know what I would do without her, she is my rock, my life. We met at coffee shop, she was in front of me and that ass drew me in. I paid for her coffee and she gave me her my number. That first date was funny, we got looks from a lot of people. Her head is level with my chest and I'm double her width, so we don't look seem to be a likely couple, but we fit together perfectly. Most people think I am the scary one because of my size, but Alice is the one you never mess with. She may be small, but she is tough.

.

"Emmett, Bella was beaten and raped in high school. She was about to explain that he got away with it, when you guys walked into the living room."

.

"We know all about it, the lawyer told her she didn't have a fucking case. Can you believe that? It would have been he said/she said. She was forced to let it go. He left her and is probably doing it to someone else." I sighed. It was hard to watch Rosalie and Edward go through that trial, but in the end it was a way for Rosalie to get her life back. I don't know what would have happened to her if there was no trial. "He feels guilty, he thinks it's all his fault for not asking her out sooner."

.

Alice hugs me tighter, "It was meant to be." I look at her confused. She kisses my chest not even acknowledging my confusion. "Not the abuse she suffered, sometimes we can't stop the evil in the world. I mean Jasper was meant to be her savior, he was meant to show her true love and passion. This will all work out, trust me I know."

.

I laugh at my wife, she sometimes has this sixth sense with predicting the future, she just knows something will happen, and it does in pretty much the way she says it will. I kiss her forehead and let the sleep take me, hoping I will get some Alice loving in the morning.

.

Jacob POV

.

The fucking Cullen brothers! Did that Jasper Cullen think it would be too hard to track them all down? They left a trail a mile fucking long. Idiots, they made it easier for me. Now that I know Bella was abused in high school, I can use that to my advantage and make her mine. She will succumb so fucking fast. It will be so easy to get her to do whatever I want, and oh boy will I take full advantage of that.

.

I may not know their address, but I know the area they are all in. Did he think he could just take Bella with him to play house? Did he just think he could take Bella FROM ME? She was supposed to be mine. Fuck Him! I will find her bring her back home. And teach him a fucking lesson in the process.

.

I look through my bag to make sure I have all the necessary items. I glance over and see that I left the rope and lighter on the table. I throw them in my bag, grab my cooler and head out the door. I will feel better once I find out where he is keeping her.

.

I know this chapter was shorter, but CH7 will have Jasper going in to comfort Bella and get some answers. Next: ...CH7 - Let Me Love YOU

.

Please! Tell me what you think? If you review, one of the Cullen men or their wives will reply to you. Just let me know who you want to hear from.

.


	7. Let Me Love You

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

Will Jasper be able to comfort Bella? Will Bella be able to come to terms with her past and let Jasper love her? Will Jacob give up on finding Bella?

.

PLEASE REVIEW! Just a quick review would be nice after you read. If you review, one of the Cullen men or their wives will reply to you. Just let me know who you want to hear from.I hope you like their comments so far.

.

LEMON WARNING

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16 without her, this is just mindless dribble.

.

CH7~ Let Me Love You

.

JPOV

.

When she slows down her crying, and after I have had my limit, I knock on the open door. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" she nods, but looks so mad. Maybe I should just go back to the living room.

.

"Bella, can I sit on the edge of your bed?" she shrugs and I sit. "Bella..." I don't even know how to start with asking her about what I've done wrong but she beats me and starts to speak first.

.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asks and I look at her, she looks so defeated and crumpled sat there on the bed. She startles me by jumping out of bed and walking to the window, "WHY? WHY?" she yells; I am confused now. "You did all that research on me, all that information you gathered and you didn't know till now? You're not that smart are you?"

.

"Know about what?" I ask getting a little pissed but trying to calm myself down.

.

"Don't treat me like a baby, you just found out about Eric. It's obvious your brothers told you. You're looking at me with all sorts of sympathy and regret. It's all over your face." She points at me with an accusing finger, no defeated exterior now, only anger.

.

"I feel bad Bella, I wish I had known what was going on. It was all my fault. I kept talking to you, I didn't think he..." I couldn't say it.

.

"You can't believe he would beat and rape me?" it made me so angry to hear her say what he did to her.

"You were the only one who talked to me in high school, the only one who didn't give up on me. I thought maybe after we graduated you would still try to pursue me. I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't just want to be with anyone. A small part of me thought he might be wrong and you were going to call now that Eric had broken up with me, but you never did. I knew he was right. I am broken and used, no one wants me. Now that you know the truth you are going to let me go. You don't want to be with me because I am used and ugly. You don't want a broken and beaten wife. Nobody wants me." She sobbed out, her face covered in tears and her eyes showed how much I had hurt her. Her emotions so quickly changing, I felt a twang at my heart as I saw the tears roll down her face and her body shake.

.

"Bella, that is not true." She turned to look at me, now she was pissed again, "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT." She screamed, "Don't tell me it's not true, don't you dare say that. I am broken and used, I didn't even have the guts to fight. I didn't have the guts to make him pay. He is probably doing this to someone else and I let him. I am weak and damaged. SO JUST GET OUT!"

.

I stood up and was going to walk out, but then it would only make things worse. "No, I am not leaving this bedroom." She just looked at me, she was borderline irrational and I was a little nervous as to what she might do to herself or me. But I knew I had to stay, to keep any resemblance of a relationship with her; I have to try.

.

She marched over to me, closing in on my personal space and screamed "GET OUT!" She looked more hurt than pissed, I'd let her down again. I shook my head no, I know she needed me and I was not going to leave her like this. Not this time, I would never make that mistake again.

.

She pounded her fists into my chest, "GET OUT. GET OUT." I tried to stop her, but she did it harder. "NO. NO. NO. NO." She screamed, "NO. STOP. NO. NO." She was confusing me and Eric, but also getting out her frustration and trauma, I just let her go. "NO, please. NO. Stop. No." She started to slow down and I hugged her and she tried to push away, but I hugged her tighter.

.

"Bella, I love you and will never hurt you. I love you. You are safe with me. You are beautiful and strong and I love you." I whispered in her ear and rubbed her back. She sobbed and her body relaxed so much she fell into my body. I picked her up and carried her into our bed. I pulled the covers over us and held her while she cried into my chest. I was going to find Eric and kill him, I would make him suffer a slow death. I tried to keep my eyes open to be there when she finally stopped crying, but my eyelids got so heavy.

.

I felt the sun on my face and I slowly opened my eyes. She was still holding on to me, clinging to my chest. We fell asleep like this and stayed like this all-night. I loved the fact that I woke up with her in our bed. I carefully ran my fingers through her hair, she started to stir and opened her eyes. I rolled on my side, disentangling my body from her so I could properly see her.

.

She had new tears forming and I wiped them away. "I wish I could take the past away Bella, it breaks my heart what you went through. For years I could not get past you. Every relationship I had was missing something, it was you. I thought you were happy with that animal. I thought you didn't like me, but I couldn't move on. Now I know why , I needed you and you needed me."

.

She looked down, she didn't believe it. She didn't believe she was worthy of anything. I probably shouldn't do this, but I held her face in my hand and tilted her head up to mine. I kissed her lips softly. I wanted her to know the difference between a kiss of abuse and a kiss of love and passion. I moved my tongue along her lips and she opened them a little, I pushed my tongue in gently and it was heaven. Her mouth was so warm and soft. I moved my tongue around hers and it was so magical. I wanted to feel every part of her mouth with my tongue, I was never so turned on by just kissing before. She started to move her tongue around and I almost died right there. My whole body was on fire. I wanted to keep kissing her, but knew that she needed time. I slowed my tongue down and kissed her softly on the lips again and pressed my forehead to hers. I have never felt that before in my life.

.

I moved my hand down to her arm and felt her goose bumps, she must have liked the kiss too. I smiled at that. "I hope you liked that, I think I'm a good kisser." She looked down, "That was my first kiss. He said I wasn't worthy of being kissed." She whispered and I cringed at that, I almost kissed her twice before and stopped. She cried because she must have thought I didn't think she was worthy. I'm such a fucking idiot.

.

I sat up and looked down at her, "Bella, I have wanted to kiss you for so long, but I feared you would turn me down and I didn't want to pressure you. Now what I know you enjoyed it I would love to kiss you more often. You are so beautiful and I am honored that I got to be the first man to kiss you." She started to cry again,

.

"I am damaged, I am not pure. How could you want me?" I wanted to go find him right now and break every bone in his body, literally and slowly. Not only did he beat and rape her, he destroyed all her self-worth and dignity. "Did you ever make love to him? Did you ever give him your heart?" She looked down, "No, I never wanted him to... I thought it was love but it was just fear that kept me with him."

.

"Well, that proves it. You are pure, you didn't give him your heart or your soul. You didn't make love to him. That shows he took what wasn't his, what never belonged to him. When we make love, I will show you the difference. You will be giving me the greatest gift, your love. He never got that."

.

She turned her head, maybe I went too far with the when we make love, but I meant it. "Bella, I am sorry if I went too far." She turned back to me and looked at my lips, she wanted to kiss me again, I would not deny her this time.

.

I kissed her lips and she immediately opened them, that feeling hit me again. It was heaven, she put her hand on my arm and I was in ecstasy. I stopped the kiss, because my dick was starting to twitch and she was not ready for that. "How about pancakes this morning?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

.

I sat up again, "You take a shower and I'll start on the pancakes." She got up and I watched her get her clothes and go into the bathroom. I headed into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

.

I heard her walk into the kitchen, she took out the plates and glasses and set them on the table. She got out the utensils and napkins. I chuckled, "I'm glad you are able to find what you want now that you reorganized the kitchen. Though it took me a bit to find the mixing bowl."

.

It was her turn to laugh, "Sorry about that, did I mix things up too much?" I looked at her, "No. everything is exactly how it should be." I hoped she got my double meaning. When she blushed and looked away that was my indication that she did understand what I really meant.

.

She started on the coffee, "Do you want me to finish up the pancakes while you take a shower?"

.

"Sure, if you don't mind." I handed her the spatula and kissed her cheek. I saw her smile as I walked towards the bathroom. When I came back out, the table was set and breakfast was ready, but she was nowhere to be found. My heart dropped, but then I realized our door was closed and the basement door was open. If I went running down there I would ruin what we shared this morning. So I took a deep breath and waited, maybe she had to get something down there.

.

I heard her coming back up the stairs, which orange juice in her hands and syrup. She looked at me and must have seen the nervousness on my face, she blushed, "We were out of orange juice and syrup, the juice is still frozen though." I smirked at her, "We?" she stopped for a second trying to figure out what I was asking. She blushed bright red, "I meant, you... the kitchen... you know?" I nodded, "Right." I wanted to kiss those lips again, but sat down to control myself.

.

BPOV TWO DAYS LATER

.

It has been two days since our first kiss, now he can't stop kissing me and I don't want him to. I know he wants more, but he is so gentle and patient with me. Part of me wants to let him touch me, but I am afraid if I do that he won't be able to stop. I don't want to lose what I have with him now. I am so confused and even more so that I am enjoying my time with him. I know I should be trying to find a way out, but I am having too much fun playing house.

.

I do wish we could go out somewhere, but I guess he doesn't trust me yet after I tried to run away a few days ago. Rosalie and Edward are stopping by today. They did some grocery shopping and were dropping off some of the stuff for us. They knock and Jasper lets them in. He and Edward go to the basement to talk, while I put the groceries away.

.

JPOV

.

We leave Rosalie upstairs with Bella. Edward had text me that she wanted to speak to Bella and see if she could help her come to terms with her past. I hoped Bella would open up to Rosalie. I did want her to trust me enough to tell me, but if she only wanted to talk to Rosalie about it, that is fine. I just wanted her to feel safe and loved.

.

Edward jumped over the couch and plopped down, "Are you being an ogre or gentleman? You didn't throw her against the wall again, did you?" I glared at him and felt my nose flare out, that fucking Emmett exaggerating all the time. "No, I didn't. But I did kiss her and she kissed me back."

.

"Does she want more? Do you?" he asks so seriously, that is when he looks his most constipated. I chuckle at him, his eyebrows pushed down, his eyes squinting, his lips pressed together, he looks like he is going to crap on my couch. I roll my eyes and try to get my thoughts away from my little brother squatting in my basement.

.

"I think she wants more but is afraid to make a move. I don't want to make a move and fuck up what we have created here. He never kissed her, I was the first man to kiss her, so if I make a move now she might lose faith in me."

.

He nods, "You know how it was with Rosalie and me, I was scared shitless that I would hurt her physically and emotionally. But it turned out that she had more faith and trust in me than I thought. Even if you make a move and she's not ready, showing her that you are able to stop will do more for your relationship than taking it too slow."

.

He then laughs at me, "What the fuck is so funny?"

"When you get something, you know when it clicks in that brain of yours, it looks like you are taking a dump." I grab him and wrestle him to the floor, "That's funny because Emmett and I think you have that look all the time."

.

BPOV

.

"Let me help you put these groceries away." She says "You know if you ever want to talk about what happened, I can listen." I nod, "Thanks." I don't even know where to begin, what to even say?

"You said that he got away with it. What happened?"

.

I sigh, I don't want to talk about it with anyone, but with Rosalie's traumatic past, I feel that it is safe to talk to her. I make some coffee for us, I think this conversation calls for that. "The lawyer said no one would believe me because I never told anyone what was happening. He would get witnesses to show that I was happy with him. There was no evidence of anything he did to me. Even his two friends, who often watched what he did to me, were going to say that I agreed to it all." I started to cry and finished putting away the groceries.

.

"So they made you just drop it?" Rosalie asked as she added the sugar and cream to the mugs and sat down with me. I nodded wiping away the tears, "They said that I should talk to someone and try to get over it. I almost felt like it was my fault. That I should have been stronger or told someone. I always wonder if he is doing the same thing to someone else. "

.

"You know, it's not your fault. It feels like that only because everyone you thought would notice didn't. You were all alone and no one rescued you. You did what you had to in order to survive. No one can judge you for that." She said, rubbing my hand and looking at me, her eyes were so soft and warm, unlike that first night I met her. It was obvious she could be gentle when she wanted to be.

.

Then she smiled at me and raised an eyebrow, her eyes almost twinkled, "So, how is it going with Jasper. You have been pretty much alone with him for a few days now." She raised her eyebrows, she wanted dirt, she wanted to gossip. I felt weird but somehow I knew I could trust her.

.

I blush, "We kissed a few times, but that's it. I am just really confused Rosalie. I want him to touch me, but I am afraid that he won't stop if I get uncomfortable. Even if he does stop, what if he gets to frustrated and feels that I am not worth it. Plus, there's the whole thing of being held here against my will. I don't want to lose what I have with Jasper if I don't do more, but what if we go further and he's not happy with me or my body?"

.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "You are stressing yourself out too much. Jasper would hate himself for making you so stressed. Jasper loves you and will be nothing but gentle and slow with you. No matter what you choose he will stand by you. He would never force you and would never be upset if you took it slow. He watched Edward and me, so has that to use as a reference." Rosalie says then stops to look into space remembering some intimate moments between her and Edward. "Do you love him?" she asks me. The question stuns me for a few moments, do I love him?

.

"I think I am falling in love with him. He is so similar to the Jasper from high school, but so different in other ways."

.

She smiles at me, "I think you are already in love with him, but just afraid to admit it because of your past and the little fact that he kidnapped you." We both giggle at that. "He wasn't some random guy who grabbed you off the street, he has been in love with you for years. Perhaps, you would have already been married if you had dated in high school?"

.

I laugh, "According to that certificate, we already are, but he didn't get me a ring, so what does that mean? I am important enough to him for him to kidnap me and change my last name on everything, but not worthy of being bought a wedding ring?" Rosalie shakes her head and sighs, "What a dumbass! Sometimes men don't think or plan things to well. I think his heart was in the right place, but the little things are harder for men. Well if you decide to have a real wedding, let me know. Alice and I would love to help you plan it."

.

I was about to ask Rosalie how she was finally able to let Edward look at her body, when Edward and Jasper came up for lunch. Rosalie had brought some quesadillas with her, so we heated them up and served them for lunch. We sat around and talked about sports, gardening, cars, and tons of other topics. I am enjoying watching Edward and Rosalie, they are so sweet and loving with one another. He treats her so good, and I know that is the way Jasper will treat me. I think back to Rosalie's words, she is right. I wanted Jasper back then, and if I really didn't want to be here, I would keep trying to get out. I do want to be with him, but am scared of committing myself, my heart, my soul. I am afraid of getting hurt again.

.

As they leave, Rosalie hugs Jasper and it looks as if she whispered something in his ear. He looks straight ahead and then closes his eyes as if she had told him something horrible. She turns to me and winks. What did she tell him? Did she blab about me wanting to go further with him? Or maybe the ring? I am so fucking embarrassed right now.

.

After they leave Jasper turns to me, "I need to get gas for the car, want to take a drive with me?" I nodded, "YES!" I'm so in need to get outside. He laughs at me and is already holding up my jacket. He puts it on me and then holds my arms from behind and kisses my neck. He opens the door and lets me walk first, I walk out but wait for him.

.

He walks to the passenger side of the car and holds it open for me. Before I sit in his truck, I kiss his lips and then move to go to the truck, but he gently holds my head and kisses me deeper. He slowly stops and kisses my forehead and then walks to the driver's side. "So, with all this money you have. I would have thought you'd have something better than a old beat up truck."

.

He starts the truck and looks at me, "First of all its our truck and second of all it still runs great." He smiles and takes off. It's about five miles to the gas station. "We should camp out in the backyard one night, that might be fun." He suggests. "But first, we are going to have a picnic lunch tomorrow with my family. Sound good?"

.

I nod, it does, after my talk with Rosalie, I do feel more comfortable being around her. He pulls up at the gas station and gets out, "Stay in here, I'll go in to pay." I watch him walk into the station. This would be the perfect time to run, the perfect time to go into the station and beg for help. I can get away now, but what if he knows the people in the station. It's probably better to just wait for a better opportunity. Plus, how can I leave now? I want to know if this will work? Maybe we were meant to be? Who do I really have to get back to? My friends were great to hang out with, but all they ever did was pressure me into meeting guys. They just didn't get I wanted nothing to do with men after what happened with Eric.

.

He gets back and takes the pump out to fill the truck with gas. I get out of the car, I feel silly sitting there watching him. "Keeping me company?" I smile at him, "Yeah." He leans towards me and kisses me again, I can't help myself this time and wrap my arms around his waist. He moans and I feel my stomach turn with butterflies, he pushes me against the truck and pushes his body into mine. I run my hands up along his neck, through his hair and down his back, this is the most I have touched him and it feels so good. We suddenly stop when the gas pump loudly clicks that it's done. He chuckles and kisses my forehead, I feel self-conscious but amazed at how good it feels to be with him.

.

Jasper opens the door for me and we get back in, "I have another errand to run, do you mind?" I smile, and shake my head, "No, I really like being outside." Part of me really wants to go back to the house and kiss him some more, though I know the kissing must be rough on him. I wonder if he jerks off in the shower, since he has been sleeping in the bed with me. I glance down between his legs again wonder what it would look like up close. He laughs, "What are you thinking about Bella?" he asks, he obviously caught me looking at him. I am thoroughly embarrassed, he grabs my hand and rubs it as he continues to drive.

.

We pull up along a string of stores and he turns off the engine. He gets out and then walks around to open my door. I get out, but he is still in front of me. "Bella, I sometimes don't think, I thought I planned it all out really well, but I didn't. If you would like, I would like you buy you an engagement ring and wedding band and perhaps you can pick out mine." So, that is what Rosalie told him. I feel so stupid, I am mad and embarrassed. I can feel the tears in my eyes, "Is that what Rosalie said to you? That I only wanted jewelry."

.

He put his hands on my face and pulled me in for a soft kiss, "No, she said I was a colossal idiot for doing the whole marriage thing without a ring. That I should have given you a ring first and then had a wedding. She's going to tell Alice and she will chew out my ass later. That it's not about the jewelry, it's about the gesture."

.

"I don't need a ring, I was just curious. I..." he stopped me from speaking with a kiss, "Bella, I don't want to pick out your ring. I would like you to pick the one you want, I want you to have a choice. Though if you really don't want one, I understand that it will take you time to trust and love me."

.

I wanted to tell him that I was falling in love with him, and that I did want the ring. The gesture of not having it did hurt, but the I was so used to putting up walls to protect myself. But this time, I fought the walls and nodded my head. Yes, I wanted and ring and I would admit to this. I let myself trust him this one time. I hope I wouldn't be wrong.

.

He smiles so big and kisses me again, then grabbed my hand and we walked into the jewelry store. A tall woman with an obvious facelift and huge bun on her head came over to us. "How can I help you today?" Jasper pulled me closer to him, "I would like to buy my wife a proper engagement and wedding band and she would like to pick one out for me too. Money is not an object, so show her everything you have and let her choose whatever she wants." I just stared at him and then whispered, "Jasper I don't need anything fancy or expensive."

.

"Well we have some fine quality jewelry that is top of the line, but not gaudy, perhaps we should start there." The woman said after she heard what I'd whispered to Jasper. We followed her over to one counter. She pulled out all several containers of engagement and wedding bands, but they were all so big and flashy. I didn't like any of them. I could see Jasper looking at me, "Do you want something simpler?" he asks, pursing his lips together and scrunching his eyebrows. I can see that he doesn't want me to get something too simple but will do what I want.

.

"What would you have picked out? I feel awkward choosing my own." He nods, "I understand." He holds my hand and walks us around the whole store twice, then stops two counters over from where the woman is standing. "I would have chosen the fifth one in third down." The woman pulls it out onto the counter, "This is perfect for her. It is a platinum band with one and half carrot princess cut diamond, with ten inlaid diamonds on each side. The wedding band matches with two extra diamonds. There is a matching band for the man, it has smaller diamonds all around, but they are set deeper in the band."

.

"It looks so expensive. I'm not wor..." he cuts me off with a kiss again, then whispers in my ear, "You are worth more than every ring in this store, please do not talk about yourself that way. It only breaks my heart Bella." I look in his eyes just for a few moments and I can see his love for me and his anguish at my words. I nod and kiss him back.

.

"Well, let's get you both sized and we can have you leave with them today. How will you pay?" She asks Jasper, he responds by handing her a gold credit card. We get sized and they thankfully have our sizes so we can both leave with the rings. He places it on my finger and I just stare at the rings. I have never been given jewelry before, especially something so expensive. She walks in the back, and I can't help myself, I kiss him again, it really is the gesture behind the rings, not the rings themselves.

.  
As we drive home, I look at the ring on my finger again and smile. I feel proud that I am wearing Jasper's wedding ring, I like knowing that I have something that shows that we are together. That we are married. I roll my eyes, I can't believe what I am thinking? I sound so corny right now. I know I should not be happy, I should run and fight, but I just want to go home and relax in his arms. I watch him drive and wonder what he is thinking. He smiles at me and grabs my hand and kisses it, then the ring. He puts our joined hands on his lap. A surge of heat runs through my body, I am only inches away from his crotch and I can't help but think about when I saw him on the couch. Any other man would have ran into the bedroom or demanded something back, but Jasper was so patient with me, I wanted to do something for him. I wanted to show him that I do want him, but so afraid to take that next step.

.

We pull up in front of the house and he opens the truck door and helps me out and holds my hand into the house. He opens the door and lets me walk in, he closes it but doesn't lock it. Before he can step away from the door I kiss him. I can tell he's shocked. Then he shocks me by picking me up and laying me on the couch. He's on my right side but I can feel his erection pressing into my leg, I don't know where I find the courage, but I move my hand down to rub it through his jeans.

.

"Oh Bella." He moans, "I really want to touch you Jasper." I can't believe what I am doing. I never wanted to please Eric like this, I only did what he told me to. But with Jasper, I really WANT to make him feel good. I lower my other hand and unbutton his jeans and reach inside his boxers. It feels so good in my hand, it is big and thick and I can feel his hairs tickling my skin. I move my hand up and down and he moans into my mouth. He pushes into my hands, then runs his hand under my shirt and bra. He massages my breasts while I move my hand up and down him. It's now my turn to moan, I can't believe this is happening, but it feels so right. He gently rubs my breasts and nipples with his hand, while pushing into my hand and kissing me hard.

.

Then he lifts my shirt and kisses my breasts very gently. He licks at my nipples and in between my breasts while still rubbing them. "Bella, you make me feel so good. You feel so good." He jerks his hips hard into me and I feel him come on my hand. I really like the way it feels, I like knowing that I can make him feel good. He kisses me again and lowers my shirt, "I love you Bella." Then he jumps up and gets a rag to clean my hand. "I need to take a shower and clean myself up Bella." I feel bad for making him cum in his boxers. "I am sorry about that." He pulls me up to him and kisses me again rubbing my arms up and down, "Don't ever apologize for that. That was beyond amazing Bella. Thank you for that. I am honored that you feel comfortable being that close and intimate with me. I would love to reciprocate, but know you are not ready. I would do anything you wanted me to, all you have to do is ask." I look down and nod, I will never ask him, I can't do that. Instead, I kiss him back, "I love you Jasper." What? Did I really just say that?

.

Jacob POV

.

I can't believe how lucky I was to spot Bella at the gas station with that Cullen fucker. I wanted to run up to him and punch his skull inside out, but decided it was best to wait and follow them home. It makes me sick how she was so sweet to him, talking to him, that should me. I should have been me driving her around. I should have been the one pumping gas and having her talk to me, I should have been the one kissing her against the truck, feeling her body against mine. She was supposed to be mine, she IS mine. I will get her back again, even if I have to kill him in the process. Then he has the nerve to take her into the jewelry store, that conniving bastard.

.

I found the perfect spot in the woods to watch them, I will wait. I know I will eventually get an opportunity to get her alone and show her she belongs with me. I didn't spend all that time following her around, jotting down her schedule and taking all those fucking pictures just to have that fucker come in take her away.

.

I pull out the pictures I have of her and pull down my pants and grab my dick, for now this is as close to her as I can get.

.

PLEASE REVIEW! Just a quick review would be nice after you read. If you review, one of the Cullen men or their wives will reply to you. Just let me know who you want to hear from.I hope you like their comments so far.

.

That was one romantic lemon, huh? She admitted she loves him….how will Jasper react? What will Jacob try and do to Bella and Jasper? Will Jasper be able to keep Bella safe?


	8. I'm Taking You Home

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

ALL HUMAN: Bella opened up to Jasper, will she open up even more? Will Jacob try to hurt Bella, or will Jasper stop him? We'll see…

.

Please! Tell me what you think?

If you review, one of the Cullen men or their wives will reply to you. Just let me know who you want to hear from. I hope you have liked their comments thus far.

.

Lemon Warning & Mild Violence Warning...

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16 SHE ROCKS!

.

CH8 ~ I'm taking you home

.

J POV

.

We wake up as usual, Bella in my arms, me cuddling her from behind. I still can't believe she said she loved me yesterday. She was as shocked as I was, but I made sure she wasn't embarrassed with a simple I love you too and I kissed her.

.

I inhale the scent of her hair; I love feeling it around my face. It is getting harder to sleep with her and not touch her and want to make love to her. After our time on the couch yesterday, all I can think about is how her hand felt around me. I wanted so bad to return the favor, but I knew she couldn't handle it. But the other part of me knew she would never ask me, I would have to make the move and see if she resisted or not. Edward is right, I am going to have to show I can stop when she tells me to, she has to see that she can trust me.

.

I kiss her neck and rub her hip with my hand, then I move my hand down her leg and around her ass. She turns her head to me and kisses me. YES! She is not pushing me away. I run my hand around her hips and slowly palm her centre. She tenses for a minute and I stop, but keep my hand there. I wait for her to say stop, but instead she relaxes and kisses me, pushing against my hand. I decide I shouldn't surprise her too much, "Bella." I whisper in her ear, " I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel yesterday, I want to touch and kiss you, can I do that?"

.

She looks in my eyes and I can see that she trusts me, I can also see the lust written all over her face. She simply nods and kisses me. I move my hand inside of her panties and palm her opening, she gasps with pleasure and holds onto my arms. I need to make her feel good, but feel loved and safe, I have to be careful with each move I make. I want her to know that I desire and love her, but that I will be gentle and loving to.

.

I slowly push a finger in and move it out slowly and rub my thumb around her clit, she grips my arms tighter and kisses me harder. I smile, she is relaxing and enjoying her husband, as she should. I whisper in her ear, "Bella, you feel so good. I love you Bella." She moans my name and continues moving against my hand, I lift up her shirt with my other hand and kiss her breasts. I am in heaven here, and I am giving her what no other man has. I am worshipping her body and showing my love, on her terms. I can feel her muscles squeeze my finger, so I add another and rub against her spot. She gasps loudly and opens her legs even wider, "Oh Jasper, I...I love you." She says just as she orgasms on my hand. I kiss her breasts then her lips as I remove my hand, she kisses me then kisses my neck. I carefully bring my hand up to my mouth to taste her, and it is as delectable as I as thought it would be. I am afraid if she sees she might be upset, but instead I find her smiling at me with that post orgasmic smile. Her eyes are half closed and she is gently biting her lip.

.

She moves her hand down to touch me, "Bella, I don't expect you to do anything, I just wanted to please you. I am happy I could bring you pleasure." She kisses me, "I know, which is exactly why I want to." She sits up and gently pulls down my pajama pants. I take a deep breath and force myself to stay in control. She grabs me in her hand and proceeds to lick me up and down. I throw my head back and breathe. She slowly moves up and down my length, "Bella, I love you." I moan out, she moans back and I grab the sheets forcing myself to not jerk into her mouth. She takes her other hand and rubs it along my stomach and chest, she isn't giving me a blow job, she is making love to me with her mouth. This is by far more erotic than any blow job I have ever gotten, the meaning behind it is so far sexier. Plus the fact that I can see my rings on her finger as her hand caresses my body, OH SHIT! I can't hold on, "Bella, I'm gonna cum, please watch out." But she doesn't move and continues moving up and down me until I release into her mouth. I breathe a few times and then pull her up to me, I kiss her and we cuddle.

.

I feel like a fucking girl, I want to cry, what we just shared was amazing. After all that she has been through, she trusted me enough with her body. I kiss her again, soft and sensual, making sure she knows I love her with this kiss. "Jasper, I..." I see tears in her eyes. At first I worry that she regrets what we did or that she is having a flashback, but then she looks in my eyes, "I've never felt like that before, but I really love you." I AM a fucking girl, my eyes water, "I have always loved you Bella and promise that I will always make you feel loved and safe."

.

We cuddle into each other enjoying this moment. She feels so good in my arms in our bed, I don't ever want to leave. But regrettably we need to get up, "We should shower and get dressed, I'll go first and then start on breakfast, okay?" she nods and I pull-up my pants and go into the bathroom. I turn on the water and step in, I go to pull the curtain, but she stops it. She is behind me naked, and steps in. YES! YES! Thankfully I just came and can't function for the next few minutes, but even if I did, I wouldn't risk doing anything to her. She's giving me more trust and I can't destroy that. I take her body in, she is gorgeous, her breasts, her hips, her thighs, all places I want to kiss and touch. I really want to get a closer look between her legs, but know it will be worth the wait. We clean each other up and this is even more romantic than being in bed with her. I am going to enjoy my life with Bella.

.

Jacob POV

.

I watch them drive over to his brother's house, this is the perfect opportunity to check out his house. I use my tools and get the door unlocked, I want to vomit. Her smell is in here with his. I try not to think about how many times he has touched her.

.

I lay the photos I took of her all over the floor, couches, table, and bed. I put a photo of her, that she knows only I took on the middle of the bed. Then I take a photo out from one of his picture frames. I cut his eyes out and put an 'X' over his face. I go through her drawers and touch her panties and bras. I open the hamper and pull out her used panties, they smell so good, I imagine it is me making her cum in them.

.

I take one last sniff and head out, I have to go back to my spot and wait. I leave, locking the door behind me, I wish I could see their faces when they find the photos.

.

BPOV

.

I climb out of the truck and carry over the salads to Alice, she arranges them on this huge outdoor table. "Come on, let me show you my house." She pulls me inside, Rosalie follows smiling and shaking her head.

.

We walk inside it is amazing. "It's similar to your structure, but we added a second floor. Rosalie's is similar too, but we have different styles." Alice's beams almost jumping up and down.

.

Rosalie laughs, "Yeah, Edward and I have a preference for muted romantic colors and classic themes. Alice and Emmett are very modern and bold, as you can see. Somehow a red kitchen and gold dining room works for them."

.

"I have tons of books, we can figure out what style you and Jasper are and we can start planning your remodeling and start decorating your house." Alice says in her typical happy talk.

.

She shows me around the first floor, and it is exactly what I suggested to Jasper, that we open up the kitchen into the dining room, and make the living room flow into it. The room on the right stays as an office/den, but it's opened up too. The room on the left, is a den area, "I was thinking of something similar." I said. Alice jumps up and down, "YES!"

.

"Now, we both have half bathrooms on the first floor, but full bathrooms down in the basement. We told Jasper to have an exit in the basement, but he didn't listen. So that might have to be done as well." I smile, I can see him smiling at them and doing what he wanted in the end.

.

"Let's go upstairs." Alice says as she all but pulls me up the stairs, Rosalie follows and rolls her eyes with a smile. "I'm glad I have someone to share in my agony Bella."

.

"Oh hush up, you love me Rosalie." Alice snaps back scrunching up her nose and mouth at Rosalie in a sisterly way. The hallway is a silver color that would normally look gaudy, but the way she has it done with the pictures and the banister, it looks awesome. She shows me her bedroom, which also has a master bathroom. The whole area is a deep purple color and looks so sexy. Then I notice their bed, it is the biggest bed I have ever seen, I am obviously staring, even I can feel my jaw hanging open. "You have seen the size of Emmett, right?" Alice laughs at my expression and I close my mouth. I look at her waiting for little wings to pop out of her back and her to fly around the room spraying fairy dust all over.

.

She shows me the other three rooms which share a bathroom. Each has a different theme, teddy bears, a beach, and a garden. It is all so cool and I feel a little out of my league. How will I ever be able to decorate and design a house? But then I realize that the top floor is slightly bigger than the first floor. "Isn't this longer than downstairs?" Alice nods, we have an indoor porch connected to our kitchen, another thing we told Jasper to do, but he didn't listen."

.

"I am sure he will listen to you, though Bella." Rosalie teases me. Alice guides me back towards the living room and sits me down on the couch, I am in between her and Rosalie. "So spill the beans, when and how did he give you the rings?" boy, she just cuts right to the chase.

.

I tell them about the trip to the jewelry store and all the wonderful things Jasper said to me. They are clapping and oohing the whole time. I feel a little silly, but am oddly enjoying the camaraderie. They both just stare at me, waiting for something else. "Well?" Rosalie said, "Did you do anything more than kiss?" I must have looked shocked. "We don't want all the details, but just want to know if you are feeling comfortable and safe with him."

.

I look down, If I had been talking to Jessica and Angela, they would have demanded a blow by blow and insulted me for not 'fucking' him that first night. But with Alice and Rosalie, I can tell they actually care about me and Jasper. I nod, "We have taken it to the next step. You were right, he is more nervous that I am. I know that he loves me and wouldn't hurt me, I am trying to be brave and letting my walls down, but I still feel like a robot sometimes. I just don't know how to completely open up to him."

.

"I know, when I told Edward exactly what happened in that alley, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of us. He knew what words to never say, what movements to never do, he knew how I wanted to be touched. It answered a lot of questions for him. After I told him, we became stronger as a couple. He felt more relaxed and I became less guarded. I doesn't go away completely, but he now knows my triggers and what to do to make sure I know the difference between him and what happened."

.

"He won't be afraid or disgusted with you Bella, I've known Jasper for a long time. He will only find you more appealing and stronger." Alice says as she rubs my back. "HEY, why are we all sitting out here by ourselves, I want my sexy wife next to me." Emmett yells from outside and it echoes though the whole house. I swear I hear birds and animals scatter away in the woods.

.

We come out of the house, and Jasper immediately holds my hand and kisses my cheek. Now that I have a chance to look at it all, Alice has a nice outdoor set, there is a huge table rectangular table with three smaller tables around it. The chairs all have cup holders but are sturdy with cushions. They guys got started on the grill, because smoke is billowing out of it and the smell of meat is overpowering but delicious.

.

Jasper pulls out a chair for me and sits next to me, he hands me a wine cooler and gently taps it to mine. "Thank God you are here Bella, I don't think I could take another minute of Jasper wallowing in self pity about being alone." Emmett laughs.

.

"Well he did bring a few girls around before Bella." Edward winks at me, is he trying to provoke Jasper? "Well, to be honest now, those girls are nothing like Bella, I think Bella could take them all on." Emmett laughs. "Are you trying to test me again?" I ask slightly annoyed.

.

"No, Bella, they are just being their annoying selves." Jasper sighs. Alice comes running out of the house, "Okay, while we are waiting for the food to cook we are going to figure out Bella and Jasper's decorating style. Then we can help you plan it all out." Jasper shakes his head and looks to Emmett. "I've been through this all already, it's your turn now." Emmett laughs and more birds scatter.

.

After a bunch of questions that Jasper and I had to answer, and pictures and colors to choose from, Alice announced with great pleasure that we were both casual country. I just looked at her, I had no idea what that meant? She pulled out a book with tons of photos and examples of what that meant. I thought she was a little crazy, but did like what I saw in the photos.

.

"So, I am thinking neutral walls for you, with dark colored furniture, mostly in natural colors. With lots of focus on the walls, detailed wood designs and built in cabinets and an oversized fireplace." She was practically salivating, "Hey there Alice, either you relax or I may have to take advantage of all that energy upstairs." Emmett says looking Alice up and down and wags his eyebrows at her, it looked like he was going to take her right on the table. Both Jasper and Edward shook their heads and rolled their eyes, but Alice seemed to be considering it.

.

"No, we are not going to eat while we have to listen to you two fuck like animals upstairs. Could you try and control yourself Emmett?" Edward huffed out.

.

"Can we eat before I lose my appetite?" Jasper sighed.

.

Emmett winks at Alice and she pretends to scratch and bite at him like a tiger! They are crazy! "Later baby, later. It'll be built up for better lovin'' later. " Rosalie laughs, "Welcome to the family, Bella."

.

After a wonderful lunch, we all clean up. There is so much food left over, Jasper tells me to take the truck back with some of the stuff, he'll walk back after he helps Emmett fold all the chairs. I love that he is trusting me to drive his truck back to our house.

.

I unlock the door and walk in, I leave it open knowing Jasper will be coming along soon. I stop and drop the plates, pictures of me everywhere, in my apartment, at the store, driving in my car. Is Eric back? Does he want me back? I feel so sick. I turn to get back to Jasper, Jacob is standing there. "Jacob?"

.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you Bella? I've come for you, I've come to bring you home where you belong."

.

I back up and hit the dining room table. What is Jacob doing here? How did he find me? What does he want? What the fuck is going on. I need to get to Jasper. "Get out Jacob. Get out NOW!" I scream hoping Jasper is close by. But Jacob walks towards me, "You are mine Bella, you will always be mine. I was going to ask you out before you came here. How about you let me take you home and show you where you really belong." He runs his hands along my arms and is looking up and down my body, I want to throw up.

.

I push him off and he slaps me hard and I fall forward into him, I can feel blood in my mouth. "I know you like to be hit, you love it. You will learn your place around me, I will touch you whenever I want."

.

He grabs me hard and my arms hurt. What the fuck is going on? Why are all the crazy men attached to me? He pushes up against me, I feel him hard against my stomach, I close my eyes. "I was hoping I would get you alone, I want to show you that you belong to me." I hope Jasper is coming, I try to be strong, I imagine that safe place in my mind. I can feel his breath on my neck and he licks my face, then I get angry. NO! This WILL NOT happen again, I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! NOT TO ME. NOT TO JASPER. I knee Jacob in the balls and he falls to his knees. I run around him and out the house.

.

I run screaming for Jasper, "JASPER HELP ME. JASPER HELP ME." I can see Emmett, "PLEASE HELP ME, HE IS IN OUR HOUSE!" Suddenly I feel myself being knocked down and I hit the ground hard, he pulls me up and drags me away. "JASPER." I scream again and he punches me in the stomach, I fall down and can't catch my breath, I try to breath and can feel tears falling down my face. Suddenly I hear a loud groan and look up. Jasper is on top of Jacob beating the shit out of him, Emmett picks me up and brings me over to Rosalie and Alice, I try to get back to Jasper, "Jasper, please, I need Jasper." Rosalie and Alice hug me tight.

.

I can feel Rosalie rocking me and rubbing my back, I hear her whispering in my ear that it will be okay, but I just want Jasper. I need Jasper. Then I hear his voice, "Bella?" I look up, his hands are all bloody and he looks pissed. Is he mad at me? What did he do to Jacob? I can't lose Jasper now.

.

He drops down on the ground and starts to cry, I get down with him and he holds me tight. I hear the sirens pull up, but hold on to him tighter, "Please don't let me go."

.

APOV

.

We hear Bella screaming and running out of her house, "JASPER HELP ME. JASPER HELP ME." I see a man running behind her, OH my God, is that her ex-boyfriend. How did he find her? "PLEASE HELP ME, HE IS IN OUR HOUSE!" All three guys take off running towards her, but he knocks her down and drags her away. She screams again not realizing they are on their way, "JASPER." He punches her and she falls to the ground, Rosalie gasps and grabs onto me, I hug her tight and turn her away not wanting her to see anymore of this, but feel her tears on my shirt. I pull out my phone and call the police and give them our information, while trying to soothe Rosalie. I hope they arrive soon.

.

I see Jasper jump on him and knock him down. Knowing Jasper he is beating the shit out of him. Edward is trying to pull Jasper off of him, while Emmett carries an hysterical Bella to us, she is crying for Jasper. The look on Emmett's face is pure rage, the same expression he showed when we were in court for Rosalie. He could not stop looking at those three animals who raped her. I knew I wouldn't be able to physically stop him, but I held on to his leg to keep him grounded. If he felt me holding him he wouldn't do attack them in front of me.

.

He nods at me to make sure we have a secure grip on Bella and runs off to help Edward get Jasper under control. Rosalie and I hold on to her and try to comfort her. Rosalie cries with Bella, she is a mess, she has dirt and leaves on her face and hair, her mouth is bloody and she is holding her stomach.

.

Rosalie starts to rock her and rubs her back, Bella is calming down, but sobbing, "Jasper, please, I need Jasper." I can see Edward and Emmett tying him up where he is, and then Jasper walking towards us. Oh crap, his hands are all bloody, maybe Bella shouldn't see this.

.

"Bella?" he says and she looks up at him. I stand next to her just in case she flips out seeing the blood on his hands. He drops to his knees, not knowing what to do. After seeing all that he lost control and he is afraid that she will be scared of him. He starts to cry, but Bella gets down with him and holds him tight. He hugs her back and they cry together. We see the police cars pull up, Bell cries out, "Please don't let me go."

.

I step forward, "My sister-in-law was attacked in her house, she tried to get away and he beat her. Her husband stopped him. My husband has him over there." And I point to where he is, "He didn't want him to get away." An ambulance pulls up and two medics get out. After talking to the officer, they go over to Bella and Jasper. "We need to check both your injuries." She shakes her head, "No, I don't want to leave Jasper, please." He rubs her head, "I'll go with you." He stands her up and walks her to the ambulance. I hug Rosalie, she is sobbing, this is just too similar to her past. Edward comes towards us and pulls her into his arms and nods at me. She has calmed down in his arms, but he rocks and holds her tight.

.

"They are questioning him right now." Edward says aloud. "Was that Eric?" I ask, he shakes his head, "No, that's Jacob, he was stalking Bella. He is claiming that Bella was dating him then she disappeared, he was here to rescue her."

.

"That is crazy." I shout and he nods at me, his nose is flaring out and his eyes are full of anger. He is pissed for Bella and Rosalie. "I know. How is Bella?" I motion towards Rosalie, "I thought Jasper was going to kill him, I had to keep telling him that Bella needed him. But no matter how hard I pulled, I couldn't get him off of Jacob. Emmett finally pulled him off and tied up Jacob."

.

"Did Jasper remove the chains and bars from his windows?" I ask and pray that he did. Edward nods and I say a silent prayer.

.

JPOV

.

I walked Bella towards the ambulance and they asked us to both sit on the edge. I helped Bella up and they immediately started to work on my hands and her face . "I'm detective Tanya Denali. Can you please tell me what happened?"

.

Bella looks down, "I walked in the house to drop off the food, my husband had to help his brothers with some chairs." That's the first time she referred to me as her husband, I feel even worse about letting her go back home alone. "I opened the door and walked in. That's when I saw all the pictures on the floor and all over the furniture. I went to leave but Jacob was standing there. He walked towards me and I backed up into the table. He grabbed my arms and hit my face. He licked my face and said he knew I liked to be hit and was going to teach me my place." She started to cry again, and I pulled her to me. "It's my fault Bella, I should never have let you go home alone. I am so sorry Bella." I try to hold back my tears, but its not working.

.

"Mrs. Cullen, please, I am sorry this has happened, but what happened next?" Bella nods and takes a deep breath, "I kicked him and ran out and screamed for help, he knocked me down and punched me in the stomach. I thought it was going to happen again."

.

The detective looked confused. "Happen again? He has attacked you before?" I shook my head, "She was abused by her boyfriend in high school, this Jacob guy has been stalking her. In the past few days he has been texting her and has called her at least sixty times." Bella looked up at me, "I didn't want to tell you about them and scare you. I never thought he would find out where we lived." She nodded at me and hugged me tighter. A male detective came over and whispered in the other detective's ear.

.

The male detective stepped forward, "Bella, my name is James Laurent, I am an old friend of your fathers. He was a great man, no one else was like him." She nodded, "I know all about your history and am so sorry that this happened again. We just need to verify one thing. Mr. Black is claiming that you had a relationship with him, that you gave him a key to your apartment and he often stayed there a few nights a week. He was trying to rescue you from Mr. Cullen who is not really your husband."

.

She started to shake, was this fucking cop serious? "I can tell you that my wife was not dating that man, he is obsessed with her. He tried to... God knows what to her and you are asking her if she dated him?"

.

"I understand your anger and frustration sir, but we need to check all the information out. How did you get those injuries?" I look down at my hands, "I beat the shit out of him, he was dragging my wife out of the house, throwing her on the ground and punched her in the stomach. She was screaming for help. What was I supposed to do?"

.

"Mr. Cullen." The female detective said, "I am sorry if it seems that we are picking on you, but we need to make sure we have a case against Mr. Black. We recovered quite a few photos of Bella and one of you. Would you mind looking through them? "

.

Bella nodded and we looked at the photos that were each in individual evidence bags. There were tons of photos of Bella all over town and a few in her apartment. She was coming out of the shower, walking into the kitchen, in her panties and bra. "He was in my apartment?" she cried out, "How did he get in there, he could have..." she dropped the photos and I hugged her tight.

.

"There is also one of you Mr. Cullen, it seems that it was meant as a message for you." We look at it, it's a picture of me and my brothers. My eyes are cut out and there is red X on my face. I am beyond angry at this point. "We need you to both come down to the station and give a formal statement so we can process Mr. Black and make sure he stays away from you. One of your brothers has offered to meet you there and stay with you to bring you home." The male detective says.

.

I know its Emmett. Rosalie must be beside herself in panic and Edward could never leave her side. This is just too similar to what she has been through. I know Alice is going to make them sleep in her house tonight and is probably going to make Bella and I sleep there as well.

.

Emmett walks up to us, "I'll meet you guys at the station, Alice insists that you both stay in our house tonight and then we'll help you clean up your place tomorrow." Bella nods but doesn't let me go. We get up and walk to the police car, the female detective is holding the door open for us, thankfully there is no fence in the back, I don't think either Bella or I could have handled that right now.

.

Poor Bella, what will happen at the police station? Did Jasper put Jacob in the hospital? Will Jacob get put away for good? Will this destroy all that Jasper has accomplished with Bella? Next: ...CH9 – Healing.

.

If you review, one of the Cullen men or their wives will reply to you. Just let me know who you want to hear from. I hope you have liked their comments thus far.


	9. Just a Few Questions

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

WOW! This story was recognized on the Darkest Temptation Blog...how cool is that! Thanks so much for recognizing my story...that means a lot to me. .

I can also be found on Twiwrite!

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16, she how wonderful she makes all this.

.

CH9 ~ Just a Few Questions

.

JPOV

.

We walk into the station where we are guided into a smaller room by two older looking detectives. "Ms. Swan?" an older officer says and I look at him. "Actually she is Mrs. Cullen now." He scowls at me and looks me up and down. What the fuck is that about? "Bella, we knew your father very well, we were all heartbroken that we could not get you the justice you so deserved." Now, I am getting pissed, her name is Mrs. Cullen. Bella just nods but doesn't look at them, her eyes downcast the whole time.

.

"My wife deserved justice for what the piece of shit did to her in high school, I don't understand why no wanted to fight for her. Now what happened today, it just brought back all those horrific memories." They gave me a dirty look again, why am I the enemy?

.

The female detective comes out, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, perhaps we can speak to you separately. We can get done faster that way. " I really don't want to let her go and she is holding onto me for dear life. Her arms around my waist and I can feel her smaller frame shaking, she needs me here for support. "I want my husband with me." The detective rubs her arm, "I understand I promise just a few questions and then you can get back to him."

.

I kiss her forehead, but get this worried feeling in my gut. What the fuck is going on? She follows the detective into another room, while the male detective from earlier guides me into the room in front of us. I sit down, and he throws the folder of information I collected on Bella in front of me. "You talk a good game Mr. Cullen, but we know you are just like Mr. Black. You took advantage of Bella and forced her into marriage." OH FUCK! I push it away, "I don't care what you think, Bella is my wife she chose to live with me, we are happily married and in love. You can think what you want, but I won't let you make me the criminal, not while that fucker beat my wife. You all let her down in high school, not me."

.

He laughs at me, "Well, detective Denali is speaking to Bella Swan right now and I'm sure she will tell us all about you now. Since you no longer have her under your control and your domain. We know men just like you Mr. Cullen!" He sneered at me. This fucker is pissing me off, "Her name is Bella Cullen, she is my wife, and I don't care what you think or how you threaten me. I'm the one who's watched her fight her demons and seen her while she's asleep, having her nightmares because those around her let her down. Me included but I'm not about to let her down again! I got her to open up to me and trust me. She finally has a family who will love and protect her. None of you were there after her father died, but now you show up? " I laugh back at him. "You don't know Bella like I do." He laughs at me, "Yeah, I bet you told her kinds of shit just so you fuck that sweet ass, I bet you make her go down on you every night and joke about it with your brothers. Does she suck you good?"

.

I jump and the chair flies behind me, "That is my wife you are talking about. Don't you ever disrespect her like again. She is good woman and doesn't deserve to be spoken about like that." Then I hear her screaming, "I WANT MY HUSBAND. I WANT MY HUSBAND. I WANT MY HUSBAND." I scream back, "Bella, Bella. What are you doing to her, you better not be touching her." Oh God what are they doing to her. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." I hear her call my name over and over, "What are you doing to her? I want to see my wife." I shout out again, a growl rising in my chest as I hear Bella crying out for me.

.

"No can do, you stay here and if you try to leave we will restrain your pretty ass boy." He gets up and leaves. I sit down and cry. Oh God what are they doing to her? All these horrific thoughts fly through my head and I feel sick to my stomach.

.

BPOV

.

I reluctantly sit down even though I want to get back to Jasper, but maybe this will get us out faster. "Bella, we know all about Jasper and his book on you. We know that he tricked you into becoming his wife; we know that he took you away from your apartment and friends. We spoke to Jessica and Angela, they said you are just confused." What? Oh my god, are they asking Jasper the same questions? I wanted to throw up. I just want my husband. He must think I don't want to be married to him. "It's not what you think. We are married, I love Jasper, he is my husband, and I want to see him right now."

.

She laughs me! "Ms. Swan, we know you are just brainwashed. I bet he made Jacob come after you just to make sure you knew your place." That is bullshit! I might have believed that a few days ago, but after all that I shared with Jasper now, I know the truth. He never forgot about me, he would do anything to protect me, where were all my father's friends after he died? Where were they when I needed justice? "Screw you, you don't know anything. Don't you dare speak about my husband like that. Where were all of you when my father died? Now you want to help me. You don't know shit. I WANT MY HUSBAND!" I pound my fists on the table hoping he would hear me and get me.

.

"He is being questioned by Detective Laurent; he is going down for what he did. Don't be stupid, he doesn't love you, he just wanted a submissive wife and he got one. Let us help you and you can go back to your apartment and to your friends, back to your life." I jump up and throw my chair across the room. THIS IS NOT HAPPENEING, "I have a life and it is with Jasper, I want to go home NOW."

.

She rolls her eyes and laughs at me again, why is this happening? Why are we being interrogated? Why didn't they do this when Eric abused me? I start screaming and promised myself I would not stop till they bring me Jasper, "I WANT MY HUSBAND. I WANT MY HUSBAND. I WANT MY HUSBAND." I just keep screaming and screaming and pounding the walls.

.

"He's busy, he's going down for what he did to you." The bitch detective says then opens the door to leave, I race past her and run around the main room still screaming, "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" over and over, hoping I can find him. Then I see Emmett, he runs over to me, "What happened Bella?"

.

"They won't let me see Jasper, they are interrogating him, they think he was abusing me too. They won't listen to me. Please I want my husband." I could feel Emmett shaking as he held me. "Why are you treating my brother and sister-in-law like criminals? Haven't they been through enough today? Hasn't she had enough of this shit for a lifetime?"

Suddenly Detective Laurent comes out of a room, that has to be the room Jasper is being held, I watch him walk over to the female Detective to talk to her. I look up at Emmett and he nods, he knows what I am going to do. I quickly run to the door and fling it open, there is jasper sitting there looking defeated, he was frowning and his eyes look so heavy and he has dried tears on his face. I run over to him and he stand up taking me into his arms, pulling me close against his body and we hold each other tightly. Not wanting to let each other go for just one moment.

.

"I love you Jasper, don't listen to them. Please I love you, I need you. They are all wrong." He rocks me back and forth, "I never doubted our love, not for a minute Bella. What did they do to you? I heard you yelling and I couldn't get to you. I'm sorry." He mutters, holding me even closer as we sway back and forth.

.

"I am okay Jasper, I just wanted to be in your arms." The detectives come over to us, I turn to look at them. "You say you would do anything as a favour to my father, well then let us all go home and put Jacob away for what he did to me. Find Eric and make him pay. Don't go after Jasper, he is the only one who showed me any love, the only one I feel safe with." Then I remember something my father told me, the police hate when they are wrong, they fear the press when they are wrong. He knew there were many corrupt cops, I wish I knew their names. I wonder if these were them? "I will go to the press, we will get our lawyer and go to the press. I will let everyone know how you let my abuser get away and now trying to persecute my husband and let another abuser free."

.

Jasper turns me to face him and looks in my eyes, he is smiling at me. "Bella, I am so proud of you, you are standing up for yourself. It must be so hard and terrifying, but you are doing it." He kisses my forehead.

.

"Excuse me, I am Mr. J. Jenks. The Cullen Family attorney." We both look up and I feel Jasper stand up taller, I look at him and he is smiling smugly at the police. He is a tall man with strong features, he has very short jet black hair and expensive black suit. He looks at the police with such a threatening expression, I would not want to be against him in court. "I believe what you are doing to my clients is emotional abuse, and Mrs. Cullen is right. You are letting another abuser go free. Now I am going to let my clients go home and try to heal. If you need to contact them about anything, it is to go through me. I am filing an order of protection against Mr. Black on behalf of all the Cullen's. If any of the police or prosecutor wants to contact them without my consent, I will press charges."

.

Jasper took a deep breath and smiled and guided me out of the station. I stop, and turn to grab the folder they took from our house. "This was taken without our consent, this has nothing to do with Jacob, it's between my husband and I."

.

The lawyer looks at me, "So that was seized without a warrant, hmmmm. Well, that's another thing we will have to look into." And Jasper guides me out and towards where Emmett is standing, we all walk out of the station and to his car.

.

"Jasper, take Bella home and get her some rest. If they contact you at all, call me and we will file charges against them. They fucked up royally and they know it." Both Emmett and Jasper nod then the lawyer looked at me, "Mrs. Cullen, you are one brave lady, I promise I will get you justice, just like I got justice for your sister-in-law." He smiles at me and Jasper helps me get in the car.

.

Jacob POV

.

They had me fucking handcuffed to the hospital bed, like I am the criminal. They were showing me all the pictures I took of Bella in front of me, I laugh at them. I know every fucking picture I took of her, retards. "She wanted to be in those photos, she invited me in to her apartment, she's a little slut, she loves it all."

.

The fat fucking officer glared at me, "Well Mrs. Cullen said you were stalking her and she did not invite you in or give you permission to take her picture."

.

"That's bullshit, he took her from me, we were going to get married, we were going to start a family. She is not married to him, that is bullshit, AND HER NAME IS BELLA SWAN."

.

"Why would you punch and slam her to the ground if you were going to marry her? Didn't you love her?" This fucker was pissing me off, who the fuck he is to tell me what to do, to question me?

.

"She likes it rough, her boyfriend in high school was rough with her, she liked it. But then he left her, she was looking for a replacement, I would have been able to fill that void. She wants to be beat and raped, she's a little slut. And speaking of beatings, I want to press charges against that Cullen fucker, he attacked me when I tried to bring Bella home."

.

The fat fucker laughs, "Well it looks like he did a number on you, three broken ribs, the rest bruised, a busted knee cap, an eye swollen shut and a broken wrist. Looks like you like being beaten too."

.

I wanted to jump on him, but the fucking handcuff stopped me. There was a knock at the door, "I'm Mr. Black's attorney." He said his name, but I didn't give a shit, I just want to get out of here and back to my Bella. "His family called me. They do not want to get involved, but knew he needed my help."

.

The fat ass detective stands up, "Well, your client has given us quite a bit of information." The fucking lawyer glared at me, What the fuck you string bean? "Well, he's not talking anymore, not until I have spoken with him." He sits down next to my bed and the cop leaves, "Have some doughnuts, fat ass." I call out as he leaves.

.

"Mr. Black, what did you tell them?" he asks me. "I told them the truth, that we were going to get married, that she invited me into her place, she wants me, she needs me. I had to get her away from those Cullen fuckers. She wants to be my wife and have my kids. Just ask her."  
.

"Okay, Mr. Black I will. Why don't we stop now and I'll talk to the detectives." I just stare at him, "Wait, when will I get to see Bella? She needs me to take her home, she needs to be cleaned of all those Cullen germs. She needs to be reminded of who she belongs with." He nods at me, "I will go check on that right now." He stands up and turns around, "Please don't talk to anyone but me from now on." I roll my eyes and he leaves. He better be on his way to bring her to me, she better be cleaned and ready to help me heal. How dare she let those fucker brainwash her, she is my fucking girl. I will find a way to bring her home and I will kill those Cullens, every single one of them. I close my eyes and remember each and every picture I took of her.

.

JPOV

.

We get in the car, Bella is holding onto the book with all her might and leaning into me. I look in the rear view mirror and stare at Emmett. I can feel his anger at the police and the concern for Bella, he is gripping the steering wheel so hard, he might actually rip it right off. I know my big brother, he feels like he has to protect us all. What happened to Bella is bringing up all the memories of Rosalie's attack and our parents dying. This is going to be hard on us, but we will all stick together, that's what we do. That's what our parents would have wanted us to do.

.

We all sit in silence as he drives us back home, we pull up at Emmett's house. "We're going to stay with Emmett and Alice tonight, as is Rosalie and Edward, we just all want to be close tonight. Then they'll come over and help us clean up our place tomorrow morning." She nods at me, I know Emmett told us this before we went to the station, but with all that went on, she might have forgotten. I get out and open the door for her, she clings to me again and we walk inside.

.

Edward, Alice and Rosalie are all sitting at the table, there is tons of food there. Alice stands up, "I made a dinner but I wasn't sure when you would get home. I am sure you are all hungry, so we can eat now. We picked a little, but waited, we want to eat with you, unless you want to go upstairs to sleep Bella." Bella just stands there, and then looks up at me and gives me a sad smile. She then looks at Alice, "I'm really hungry and it all looks great, but I need to get cleaned up first. I need to get out of these clothes."

.

"Of course, Bella, I have pyjamas for both of you in the middle bedroom and towels as well. Take as long as you want. Jasper you can shower in our bathroom if you prefer."

.

Bella nods and walks upstairs and I follow her. I look at all my family, they are all frowning and the wrinkles on their forehead shows deep concern for us. I mouth 'thank you' at them and continue walking up the stairs, following behind Bella.

.

Bella gathers the pyjamas and towels and goes into the bathroom, I grab the stuff Alice left for me and use their bathroom. I stand there and let the water run all over my body. I think about all that has happened today and want to kick myself, I wasn't there to protect her. Why did I let her go to our house alone? Why didn't I get to her faster? Why did I let them interrogate us separately? I failed her, will she ever forgive me?

.

I got back the bedroom and wait in there for Bella to get out of the bathroom. I try to calm down, she doesn't need me to be upset, she needs me to be strong. She opens the door and comes out, she has worry all over her face. Her eyes are heavy and her frown is so deeply set on her face, it looks like she might cry.

.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I let you down, I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. I don't know why I let you go home alone. I don't know why I let you go in that room without me. I have no answers for you and I am so truly sorry." I start to cry, I feel like such a fucking ass.

.

She sits next to me and pulls me into her, rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. It's supposed to be the other way around. "Jasper, if you went home with me, he would have hurt us both. What if he hurt you in order to get me to go with him. I would've had to go, I wouldn't have been able to watch him hurt you. You had no idea what the officers were going to do to us. None of this is your fault or mine. We were both attacked today, but we are here now. Just be the Jasper I need, please. Just be with me and love me. I don't want to lose you."

.

"Bella." I stood up, so angry. "Promise me you would never go off with anyone if they threaten to hurt me. Please promise me that. I can't protect you if you are gone. I am strong Bella and will fight back, don't ever think you have to protect me, I am supposed to protect you." It made me sick to think that she would have gone off with him. What would he have done to her, to my wife?

.

She's smiling at me, not smugly or condescending, but a smile of love? "Jasper, I love you, I know you want to protect me, but you also need protection too. How about we promise to protect each other, no matter what?" I shook my head, "I am your husband, it is my job to keep you safe." She kisses my lips, "I am your wife and it is my job to keep you safe too."

.

She holds my hands and walks me to the door, "I know you want to be strong and tough. You, your brothers and sister-in-laws all went through a lot too. You lost your parents, Emmett had Alice, Edward had Rosalie, who did you have? I know how it feels to be alone. Eric took away my life, we could have been married a while ago, I could have been in this family years ago, but he stole that from me. I know I was meant to be with you. Now that I have you, I am not going to let Jacob take this away. I am here for you, just as much as you are here for me."

.

I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. Her words were so special, so important. I enjoyed our kiss, it was more about keeping together and staying strong than building romance. We just wanted to kiss and feel each other in our arms. We needed to know that it was going to be okay.

.

BPOV

.

It was so good to be back in Jasper's arms, so good to feel him holding me. I needed him, but also he needed to hear that I was there for him to. He was just as scared as I was. We walked downstairs and just in time as both our stomachs growled. It was late for dinner, already 9pm, but we needed to eat if we were going to sleep.

.

I saw his family had started eating, so we casually joined them and sat down. Alice started piling on food for us. You could feel the emotions in the air, it was thick with anger and fear. I feel bad for Rosalie, this must be bringing back too many memories for her. We all sit in silence and eat, until Emmett starts to laugh, "Mom and dad, would have been so proud of Bella in the police station. She ran past them twice, yelled at them, and called them out on illegally seizing something that belongs to Jasper. It was awesome."

.

Everyone looked at me, and smiled. I feel really silly. "I just remembered some information my father taught me, I was so scared, I couldn't believe I was saying it as it was coming out of my mouth."

.

Rosalie looked at me, "You're a lot braver and stronger than you give yourself credit for." She smiles at me and I could feel the love pouring off from her. Jasper winks at me and I nudge him with my arm. I am so thankful I have all of them, I know I would have never left my house if I had to deal with Jacob alone. I would have become trapped in my apartment, trapped in isolation. But with my new family, I have so much love and support, I know I can't ever live without them. I want to express to them how I feel, but know after this day we need a break from this emotional overload.

.

The rest of dinner was silent and we helped in cleaning up and retired to our rooms, to all get some much needed rest. Jasper and I settled into the bed, he pulled my back into his chest. He loves cuddling me like this. I loved knowing that I could feel him breathing against my back and his hands were securely around me. I listened to him breathing and soon felt my eyes get heavy.

.

JPOV

.

I woke up to Bella running her hands through my hair. I smile up at her, and run my hands all around her arms and back. She's my wife and I will keep her safe from now on. I was so scared when I could hear her calling for me, but also felt a sense of pride, I loved when she referred to me as her husband.

.

I softly kiss her lips and she deepens the kiss. "Jasper I don't want any man to ever touch me again, I belong to you and you to me. It makes me sick to think that he was going to touch me. My body is only yours." She rubbed my back and I enjoyed the sensation of her tongue in my mouth, she was exploring me this time and I loved it. I want to touch and feel her body, but knew now was not the time. I had a feeling she wanted me too, but we would wait until we were back in our home, in our bed.

.

"Jasper, we'll be staying in our house tonight, right?" I nod, I knew what she meant and my dick twitched at the thought of lying in bed naked with her, touching her and tasting her. "We better get downstairs before Alice starts banging on the door, I'm sure she has a full breakfast laid out for everyone and has detailed step by step plans of how we are going to clean our house." She laughs at that.

.

"Everything will have to be washed and disinfected." She shudders, "I am not opposed to throwing everything out and demolishing it all and rebuilding." I said and looked in her eyes, she knew I was serious, but she got nervous. "No, there are certain things, certain memories, I don't want to lose." I smirk at her and knew just the memories she was talking about. All those conversations we had, me flirting with her, her checking out my body, our first kiss, us touching one another in the living room and bedroom. She blushed when she knew I was thinking about the same things.

.

I jump up, "Let's eat first and get dressed later." She stood up with me and we walk downstairs hand in hand.

.

Will Jacob do his time? Will Bella help Jasper let go of his guilt? Will the family be able to move on? Will Bella and Jasper make some more lemonade? Next: ...CH10 - Healing (We will also see a secret side to Jasper we didn't think was there, hmmm? any guesses?)

.

Real reviews will get a real response, the more interesting the review the more interesting the response....Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen you will get PM that you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	10. Healing

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

WOW! This story was recognized on the Darkest Temptation Blog...how cool is that! Thanks so much for recognizing my story...that means a lot to me.

.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am thrilled that so many of you are enjoying this story. I hope all you moms had a wonderful Mother's Day, I know I did.

I can also be found on Twiwrite!

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16, she's beyond incredible.

.

CH10~ Healing LEMON WARNNING!

BPOV

We walk downstairs and we see that Edward and Rosalie are just sitting down too. Thankfully they have their pajamas on too, so I don't feel too silly. Alice smiles when she sees us and continues bringing out food. "Do you need help?" she just shakes her head and walks away. Rosalie laughs, "She's in mother bear mode right now, nothing can stop her."

.

I look at Rosalie, "I am so sorry, this must all be so hard for you." Rosalie looks at me and then glares at me, "Don't you dare apologize to me, you did nothing wrong. I'm just so glad you were able to talk to the police. It won't be easy, but we will be there with you every step of the way." Then she gives a heart-warming smile, Edward pulls her to him and kisses her cheek. Then he whispers something in her ear and drops a kiss to her neck, she turns red and swats him away and giggles.

.

Alice hits Edward on the head with a spatula, "Hey you wouldn't let my husband ravage me upstairs yesterday, so keep your paws off Rosalie at my table." She yells at him and she does look fucking scary, I don't want her ever yelling at me. Edward sits up straight and salutes her with his most serious face, without looking constipated and then winks at me. Emmett walks in from the kitchen with a humongous tray of assorted breakfast foods before placing it in the middle of the table. He is smiling like a little kid, "Dig in everyone." Alice pulls him down to her and kisses his check. "Thanks for breakfast Emmett." He winks at her and looks like a kid at Christmas as he piles the food onto his plate.

.

I take a few bites, but then stop. I really need to get this off my chest, I need to let them know how I feel and how thankful I am for all of them. I hope Alice doesn't yell at me. "I need to say something." They all stop and look up at me. Oh God, where is that courage now? Jasper rubs my back and I smile at him.

.

Okay, here I go, "I know if this happened when I was still living in my apartment, I would not have survived emotionally, I was alone and didn't have anyone. I know I would have further withdrawn into myself and hidden away my apartment. After my father died I was alone, but even after I told him, I still couldn't tell him everything. My friends only really cared about going out and partying, I knew they thought I was a drag. But with all you, well I never had brothers or sisters. I never had people who really cared about me. I've gained a family and friends in such a short time. I never knew what I was missing until I met all of you." I started to get tears in my eyes and it made me afraid to look up at them.

.

Rosalie and Alice jumped up and pulled me out of my chair and into a hug, where they held me tightly. "We love you, you are our sister and our friend." Alice cried into my shoulder and Rosalie whispered in my ear, "You are what was missing from our family. You brought Jasper back to life and we love you for it and for being you."

.

"Okay, alright, please sit down now. We know you all love each other, but unless you want us to start wresting around to show our brotherly love, sit down." Emmett huffed out." We all sat back down, but I could see each of the Cullen men had tears in their eyes. Such a rare sight for a man to have tears in his eyes. "And no glancing back and forth with womanly looks and all, it's too early in the morning for crying." Edward said as he ran a hand through his hair, I tried not to laugh as he looked really constipated in that moment. But then Jasper smirks, "Edward, do you need to use the bathroom? You looked a little backed up." Emmett roars out in laughter and I swear the walls shake.

.

Edward picks up a small pancake and waves it in the air, "DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT IN MY HOUSE, IF YOU VALUE THE HAIR ON YOUR HEAD YOU WON'T DO IT." Alice screams at Edward, she sounds like a mother yelling at her kids. Emmett laughs at him, "I dare you, I dare you to make Alice mad." Edward gives everyone at the table the finger and then shoves the small pancake in his mouth.

.

Jasper's phone rings and he answers it and listens carefully. "Hold on, I am going to put you on speaker phone, we are all here in the room. " Then he looked at me, "Mr. Jenks is on the phone."

.

"Good morning everyone, I am calling to let you all know that Mr. Black's lawyer is claiming he is not-guilty by mental disease or defect. This is bullshit of course, but if he gets to use that defense he is going to get limited time in a psychiatric institution rather than a longer time in jail. My main concern is that his lawyer is, well is scared of Mr. Black and may push for a psychiatric institution based on his own fear."

.

I felt as if I was going to throw up, he would get out and come after us again, I know it. Jasper pulled me to him and rubbed my back. "I will keep you updated on any changes and the dates we need to be in court. I also filed a restraining order against Mr. Black on all your behalves. If the police or district attorney calls without me present, call me and I will file charges against them. "

.

Jasper spoke up, "Thank you Mr. Jenks. I am sad to here that Jacob will get away with what he did. Bella and I will do whatever we need to in order to make sure he gets what he deserves."

.

"Thank you Jasper. Have a good day everyone." And then he hangs up.

.

"Okay we are not going to wallow around; we have lots of work to do today." Alice says, talking fast, but not fast enough that we can't make out what she is saying. "We are going to finish eating, then clean up and get dressed. Then we are going to head over to Bella and Jasper's house and clean it up and disinfect. Then I am going to call our contractor and get him out here to start with planning the remodel on their house. We'll have lunch, then us girls will do some shopping for Bella's house to make it look casual country, while the men do well….Whatever you want to do."

.

"Wow! No plans for us in the afternoon Alice." Jasper laughed and she glared at him, "Well since you brought it up, you three use your pull and money and get the contractor out today, tell him you want the same floor plan as our houses." She then looks at Jasper giving him the evil eye. Emmett glares at Jasper and whines, "You just had to open your mouth, we could have had a great afternoon watching sports and goofing around."

.

"We'll still have time for that. Don't worry." Jasper rolls his eyes then kisses me on the check and gives me more bacon and toast. He takes out his phone again and makes another call. "Excuse me one minute." And he gets up and walks towards the door, I watch him go, feeling oddly lost without him.

.

He came back after a few minutes, "So…..I have our contractor coming out in two hours to check out the house, so the girls can tell him exactly what they want. We can watch sports all afternoon." Jasper says smugly looking at Alice and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She glares at him, "WHOA! You stumped her." Emmett says in complete shock and everyone laughs, even Alice.

.

"I can't believe you can have him come out today, don't you have to make an appointment?" I ask, not believing he made it happen that fast.

.

"Bella, we have lots of money, and no problem spending it." Alice said, her smile wide as can be. "And we do love spending it." Rosalie said smiling coyly at Edward.

.

"I remember Jasper telling me that, but it's his money not mine, I don't feel comfortable spending it." Jasper shook his head, "No Bella, you are wrong. It is our money and you are expected to spend it. I want you to, go crazy this afternoon and buy anything and everything you want for our house. Whatever we don't need for now we can just store in the basement." I was about to argue, but he put a strawberry in my mouth and winked at me.

.

After we all clean up, Jasper and I go upstairs to get dressed. Neither one of us takes a shower, we didn't need to take one again plus, we would be getting dirty cleaning up our house. We would shower after that.

.

I started taking off my pajamas and Jasper came over to me and pulled me to him, "Bella, I meant it, my money is yours now that we are married. I know you are not a flashy and greedy person, I understand your hesitations. But I want you to feel free about using our money. I will give you your debit card and credit card when we get back home." I smiled at him, then ran my hands up and down his naked chest. It was then I realize he was only wearing boxers. He kisses me hard, then pulls away. "Bella, I want to touch you very badly, but not now. Not while they are all waiting for us." I nodded, I wanted him too and would be thinking about him all day. I kissed him softly once again before I finished getting dressed.

.

"Oh, here Bella, this is your new phone. The other phone I gave to Mr. Jenks. It had all of Jacob's messages and texts on it, it is now evidence. All our numbers are in there, I also put Jessica and Angela's numbers in there too, in case you ever decide to call them."

.

I smile at him, "Jasper, when you do things like this, it makes it very hard to not want to take advantage of you." His mouth flew open and he didn't know what to say for a moment, "Bella, please, you are driving me mad. If you keep this up, I won't be able to let you leave the room."

.

"COME ON! WE HAVE LOTS TO DO TODAY." Alice yells out, I roll my eyes and slowly and purposefully look at his package and then walk out. I hear him groan as he follows me out.

.

We all walk to our house each armed with various cleaning gadgets or tools, not sure what else Jacob touched or possibly destroyed. I was carrying bags of garbage bags, in case they're things I want to throw out. Now, knowing the officers probably went through all our stuff too.

.

We walk in and I immediately start to cry, the rug is ruined, the officers tracked all the food that I dropped on the floor all through the house. They didn't even have the decency to pick it up. Jasper pulled out his phone, "We are sending these photos over to Mr. Jenks. This is fucking ridiculous." We all walk pass the mess and I immediately go into our bedroom, our sheets were thrown back and my drawers were open and my bra and panties all moved around. I just cried. "They touched all my things, why did they have to go through my panties and bras? What where they looking for in there? " Rosalie hugs me and rubs my back as Jasper snaps more photos.

.

Emmett comes running up to us, "Looks like the basement and den are untouched. How about your bed…" But stops talking and just looks around the bedroom, "What the fuck?" he yells.

.

Jasper rubs his hands over his face and sighs loudly, "You know what, throw out whatever you want, Bella, buy all new clothes, whatever you need and want. We'll wait here for the contractor."

.

"Mr. Jenks is going to hand them their asses when he sees your photos. I took photos of your place before the cops came, in case they didn't take photos. They fucked up royally and messed with the wrong lawyer and family." Edward says shaking his head.

.

I tried to remain calm, but couldn't stop crying. Jasper hugged me and kissed me, "I promise you the cops and Jacob won't bother us anymore. We will get you justice and we will make them pay."

.

"All right,. Let's throw out what you don't want Bella, so we can get going to the store." Rosalie says and starts throwing my bras and panties in the garbage. "I don't want any of it, they've touched it all, I don't even want the sheets."

.

Alice looks in the closets, "Looks like the closets are untouched, so that's all safe to keep. Okay, I jotted it all down on the paper, I know what we need for you and Jasper. Let's get going."

.

Jasper comes up to me and shows me the two cards and put them in my wallet. Then he smiles and puts the wallet in my purse. "Your phone is in there too." He kisses me softly and walks me out to meet Rosalie and Alice. "Have fun and we'll see you later."

.

JPOV

.

I watch as the girls drive away in Alice's truck. I pick up my phone and send the pictures to our lawyer with a message. Edward forwards him the photos he took before the police went through Bella's stuff. He calls me two minutes later, "I got the photos, I am going to call the district attorney right now, this is fucking ridiculous. They are out of their minds. The district attorney better have her head on straight." And he hangs up.

.

I squat down and help Emmett and Edward remove my carpet, it was destroyed and we need a new one plain and simple. "He's going to destroy them, right?" Edward asks and I nod. I try to focus, but start crying like a fucking girl, I stand up and run outside. I grab the bat under the steps and start hitting trees and screaming and crying. Once I slow down and run out of steam, Edward leans against the tree near me. "I did the same things whenever Rosalie was not around, I held it in and tried to be tough for her, but its only normal to feel this way. Your wife was beaten, emotionally violated, and now had her intimate items touched by perverted police officers. You want to kill them and you are mad at yourself, because you feel like you should have protected her, right?" I nod, "I feel like I've let her down, I feel like a failure as a husband."

.

"Remember what dad always said? A real man knows when to show his soft and generous side. He admitted to crying in front of mom a few times and he said it made them a stronger couple for it. Believe me, Rosalie wants a strong husband, every woman does, but she also wants to know her husband is human and needs her as well. This is not your fault, Bella knows that, if you keep blaming yourself, it will wear down on your marriage."

.

I look at him, "You're the younger brother, I should be giving you advice." He chuckles, "Well not today, today we're just brothers."

.

BPOV

.

I take a look at the lacy and fancy bras, I know Jasper will like them, but I don't know his favorite color. Alice was in front of me, she pulls out her phone and dials a number. What is she going to do? "Hey Jasper, Bella is going to buy something you will love to see her in, what's your favorite color?" I can't believe she just did that! But then she smiles and winks at me. "Thanks, bye. He said he loves the color black, but thinks you would look nice in red."

.

I feel so embarrassed but grab one black and one red lacy and sexy bra and pant set. I smile as I imagine what his reaction will be when he sees me wearing them. Then Rosalie walks over, she is holding a red, see through lingerie with a tiny thong. "He will LOVE this too."

.

I shyly grab it and throw it in with the basic panties and bras. Rosalie and Alice also grab some of their own panties, bras, and lingerie. "A woman can never have enough lacy bras and panties." Rosalie defends herself with a giggle. I can see that Edward prefers Rosalie in blue and Emmett prefers Alice in purple and pink, I think this is a little too much information for me. I laugh to myself, how can I look at his brothers again?

.

Then we move onto shopping for clothes. I remember him telling me that the shirt I ordered online would look good on me, so I tried to find similar shirts to that one. Ones that would hug my breasts and waist, I want to look good for him. I was feeling like a normal wife, something I never thought I would ever feel like.

.

After two hours, we finally made our way over to the registers. I pile all my clothes down on the register and carefully open my wallet and pulled out the credit card he gave me. I watch the items ring up and the price gets higher and higher. OH MY GOD! $867.97! Jasper is going to kill me, I start to get nervous. It must have been too obvious at how upset I got, because Rosalie laughs at me, "That's nothing Bella, and I look over to her register, she spent over a thousand dollars. I hand my card over to the cashier and sign my name, this is the first time I sign my new name, 'Bella Cullen'.

.

I grab my bags and walk to Rosalie and Alice, they smile at me and Alice asks, "Ready to go shopping for your house now?" I nod and off we go.

.

Thousands of dollars later and just in time for dinner, we arrive back at my house. We get out of the car, but Jasper comes out alone, "We decided to each have a private dinner with our wives tonight. Emmett and Edward are waiting for you to at home." I shivered when I hear Jasper speak, we would be alone and I am looking forward to it. I feel nervous but excited, Jasper takes out all the bags that are ours. I thought he might complain about how many bags I had, but he seems happy that I overspent.

.

Alice and Rosalie give me these ridiculous smiles and wink at me. Then Alice gyrates her hips as if she is having sex. I really hope Jasper didn't see that. Alice drives Rosalie to her house.

.

I walk in and I am amazed. There are candles everywhere and he has dinner on the table. It 's covered in one of those fancy restaurant serving trays with a cover and all. He has the table set up in the usual Jasper style, I am so overwhelmed with emotions, I didn't know what to say. "I had to rip up the carpet, it was damaged, but the wood's not bad. I bet Alice will be able to work it into our designs." I just stand there like an idiot, I didn't know what to say or do.

.

He laughs at me, and then looks at the bags, "So why did Alice want to know what colors were my favorite?" he opens the bags and his jaw drops. He pulls out the lacy bras and panties and holds them up for me to see, he raises an eyebrow at me. "Well well, Bella, these are really sexy." My stomach was full of butterflies and I can't think, all I can do is look at him and think about all the times he has touched me and kissed me. He puts the lingerie down and walks over to the entertainment stand. He turns on the music and a slow instrumental song starts to play. He holds out his hand for me and I put my hand in his. He firmly twirls me around and pulls me to him.

.

We are slow dancing in the middle of the our living room. He knows how to lead and easily moves me around the room, I feel so light in his arms. "How did you learn to dance?" he smiles but his eyes water a little, "My mother taught me and my brothers. She said a real man knows how to lead a woman on a dance floor. She demanded that we know how to dance. We could always get a proper woman with dancing." I smile at him as he talks and dances me around, I feel as if I am on some ballroom dancing show. He is so incredible, "Your mother sounds like an amazing woman, I am sorry I never got to know her."

.

He dips me and kisses my lips softly, "She would have loved you Bella, I am certain of that." He pulls me back up and kisses me again, "Ready to eat?" I nod and he guides me to the table and pulls out a chair for me. Then he sits down and uncovers the two trays on the table. The smell hits me and I realize how hungry I am. There on one tray is shrimp with cocktail sauce and asparagus, the other tray has linguine with clam sauce. I look up at him and he smirks at me and raises his eyebrows. "Would my wife like a little of everything?" he is flirting with me and I suddenly feel so silly and self-conscious, but feel my skin burning with desire too. I nod and give him my plate.

.

He puts a little of everything on the plate and hands it back to me and I see him slowly take my body in. I feel myself blushing and giggle involuntarily. He chuckles at that and I feel so silly as he has flirted with me before, why do I feel so embarrassed by it now? "Thank you." I respond to try and regain my composure, "You're welcome love." He says with a smirk. His smirking is driving me mad. "You know what, I'm too far away from you." He says and switches his seat so we are sitting next to each other on the corner of the table.

.

He picks up the wine and pours me a glass and then one for himself. I can tell he is staring at me, so why not flirt back with him. I pick up a shrimp, dip it in cocktail sauce and hold it out for him to bite. I swear he took an extra breath before biting the shrimp. I get one for myself, but he grabs my hand and shakes his head. He picks up a shrimp and does the same for me. This is beyond erotic, us feeding each other. I twirl some linguine in my fork and hold it out for him, he opens his mouth and slowly takes the linguine looking at me the entire time. My skin is on fire, he does the same for me, but when I take the linguine in my mouth, he licks his lips; he is too sexy. We continue like this for the rest of dinner, feeding each other and trying to out-flirt one another. Is this how married life is? Or is Jasper just a special man?

.

He smiles, "I have dessert too, cherry pie. But, let's wait a bit before we have dessert." I can't take it anymore and I lean forward and kiss him, he opens his mouth and lets me feel his tongue with mine. He pulls my chair closer to his and pulls me onto his lap, I shudder from the anticipation of what he will do next. His every move drives me crazy.

.

"Bella you are so beautiful." He says as he kisses me, his hands moving up and down my back. I feel him hard against me and grind into him needing more. I suddenly have no control over my body and need him. He pulls my shirt over my head and kisses my breasts softly through my bra, I hold onto his arms and feel his muscles. He reaches around and unhooks my bra and lets it fall, he gently takes my breasts in his hands and massages them while spreading kisses all over me.

.

I reach my hands down and lift his shirt off as well and gasp, every time I see his muscles it makes me lose all brain function, he is just so sexy. I run my hands up and down his chest and he holds me tight against him, I love the feeling of his skin against mine. He stands up and I am forced to stand up with him, he continues to kiss me while unbuttoning my jeans and then pulls then down. He gets on his knees and helps me step out of them, I feel so clumsy around him and hold onto his shoulder. He stands up slowly moving his hands up my body back to my breasts.

.

Then I feel him start to take off his pants and he steps out of them, I am afraid to look down. What will happen next. Does he want to make love to me? Or will he try something different? I want to make love to him, but feel so embarrassed, what if I'm no good and he's not satisfied with me? He quickly picks me up and carries me into the bedroom and lays me softly on the bed.

.

JPOV

.

She is moving her legs trying to create some friction. I suck on her amazing breasts, they are so soft and warm. Her nipples hard under my lips. I run my hand down her body, I love feeling her body next to mine, she is so beautiful. I place soft kisses down her stomach and down one leg and up the other. I really want to taste my wife, I want to feel her against my mouth. I grip her panties and slowly lower them down her legs, the smell hits me and I almost lose it right there. I need to taste her now, she looks at me and I wait for her to stop me, but she just looks at me with love in her eyes.

.

I move down between her and slowly bend her knees so her feet are flat on the bed, she is more beautiful than I imagined. It's as if her body was created specifically for me, as if every feature on her was created knowing what I like to see. "Bella, you are so beautiful." I lick her slowly all around, starting on her outer lips and then working towards her opening. She moans my name and I suck on her clit. She starts to gyrate her hips and moans again, "Oh Jasper, please." She grabs my hair, I love that she is losing herself to the pleasure of this. Then I add my two fingers and she arches her hips to my face. She moans louder the faster I move my fingers, the faster she breathes and moans, "Oh Jasper, Jasper, it feels so good." I curl up my fingers to hit her spot and her legs start moving frantically around me and she orgasms into my mouth. It is heaven, I look up at her, so taken with her post orgasm beauty.

.

She grips my shoulders and pulls me to her. She kisses me long and hard, the she tries to push me on my back. I know that she wants to pleasure me with her mouth, but I stop her, "Bella, I want to make love to you, do you want to?" she looks at me and nods her face full of desire and want.

.

I lay back on top of her and pull down my boxers. She caresses my face with her hand, "Jasper, I did see you on the couch that night." She blushes and looks down for a moment then looks back up in my eyes, "I liked watching you, I liked seeing you cum. You are so..." She hesitates, "You are so sexy." My dick was touching her opening and I almost came as she said that.

.

I take a deep breath, I love hearing her talk like that. Only I get to hear her talk that way, only her husband should get to hear her desires and needs. "Bella, I love hearing you talk like that. It turns me on and I feel like a teenage boy again." I softly kiss her, "Bella, you are very sexy too, EVERY part of your body was made for me to enjoy." She smiles, she knows I mean every word. I kiss her deeper and slowly push into her. She gasps at the feeling of me completely inside of her. She wraps her legs around me and pulls me tightly to her. "OH GOD BELLA, YOU FEEL SO GOOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." I moan loudly and move inside of her. Being with Bella in this moment is more erotic and romantic, than any other sexual experience I have ever encountered. I am making love to my wife, there is nothing better. There is nothing I wouldn't give this woman.

.

"Jasper, you feel so good, I love the way you feel inside of me." She moans out and starts moving her hips to meet my thrusts and holds onto my neck. I know she never said that to Eric, I know that he never made her feel this good. I am the first man to touch her like this, the first man to make love to her. I feel this sense of pride as I give her pleasure.

.

I kiss her deeply moving my tongue to match the thrusts of my hips against her. I fight to keep myself focused, I need to make love to her and not cum too soon, but she feels so good. She stops kissing me, trying to catch her breath and then looks right in my eyes and the feeling of us being connected intensifies. "OH Jasper, I love you." She cries out and I feel her pulsating around me and I know she is close, I push a little harder with each thrust and she holds onto my back digging her fingers into me. I love that I am sending her over the edge, she orgasms harder this time and I want to come with her, but fight the urge and will myself to keep going. I want to make her orgasm one more time. All it takes is a few more thrusts and I feel her pulsating around me again, this time I let myself orgasm with her and it is fucking incredible. "OH GOD BELLA, I LOVE YOU." It's all I can say as I cum deep inside my beautiful wife.

.

We just made love for the first time, I stay inside of her and kiss her passionately. "Jasper, that was more amazing than I imagined it would be, I love you." She breathes out and I kiss her softly and pull out of her, I hear her sigh sadly and I fight the urge to chuckle, I feel the same way, I want to be inside of her forever.

.

"I love you too Bella, you are my life." I pull her back to my chest and hold her tight, I love holding her like this. She grips my arms tight and pushes herself back into me, I love feeling her against me like this, her ass against my dick, her breast easily accessible to my touch.

.

We both must have dozed off, because I wake up and see that it's 1:35am, we have been asleep for a few hours already. I slowly untangle myself from her and quickly clean the kitchen, just throwing out the food and putting everything in the sink for later. I grab a few water bottles, and quickly drink one of them. I am so fucking thirsty. I bring the rest of the bottles of water into the bedroom with me.

.

I stand there watching her, watching my wife sleeping in our bed after we just made love for the first time. I think about how I made her orgasm three times, once by my mouth and the other two times when I was inside of her. I need to work on my stamina and endurance. Soon, I will have her doing things in bed with me that she never imagined. Things Eric probably did with her, but she'll want to do them with me because she'll feel so safe and loved. I had wanted to tie her hands and feet to my bed and fuck her senseless, fuck her into submission when she misbehaved. I had originally wanted her to be nothing more than a submissive wife. But then I found out about her abuse, that was out the window, I wanted her to please me out of love not fear. So I had to change my plans. Eventually we will get there. Eventually she will trust me enough to want to do anything, she'll even think it was her idea.

My brother Edward can go and on about how loving and caring he is with Rosalie, but I know him. He is dying to fuck her like a whore, but he is too much of a pussy to ever try. I bet if he did, she'd be too in love with him to care, she'd probably fucking love it.

.

I am still thanking my lucky stars that she stayed strong at the police station. She could have broken down or told them what I did, but she really believed what I did was out of love and what Jacob did was out of craziness. That right there shows I am heading in the right direction with Bella, I will have her exactly where I wanted her in the first place. That Jacob fucker thinking he can take what is mine, I saw her first, I wanted her first. If she had said just talked to me in high school this wouldn't have had to happen. No other girl would ever measure up to Bella, she created me, and now she was going to soon find out who I really am. But for now, I will be that loving and caring husband that she needs. For now, I will be the sweet and nurturing brother that my family thinks I am. For now, I will play that part, until I have Bella exactly where I want her. It takes all the strength I have to keep the real Jasper locked away. If I let his thoughts come out too often I could slip and say it aloud. I take a deep breath and push the him away, I shove him far back into my mind for later and continue with the show.

.

I lay down next to her again and pull her back to me, she moans and pushes her body against mine, I get hard at the feeling of her moving against me. I want to make love to her again, but don't want to wake her up. I try to control myself, but the guy in me is stronger than the loving husband. I start to kiss her neck and rub her arms and then her breasts under the sheet. She moans and turns over for me and looks me right in the eyes, she wants me too!

.

BPOV

.

I feel him push against me, I can feel him hard against my butt. It sends a shiver down my spine, then he starts to kiss my neck and rub my breasts, he wants me again and I absolutely want him again. I roll over and his eyes meet mine. I can tell he is asking for permission to touch me and take me, I smile at him and lay on top of him. I want to see what it feels like when he is underneath me.

.

He grabs my ass and pushes it into his erection, I can feel that I am already wet for him. I sit up and raise my body up in order to slide him into me, he grabs my hips and guides me down. I moan as I feel him sliding into me. He continues to hold onto my hips and moves me up and down him, he pushes up against me every time I move down on him. The pleasure is so strong and I grab his chest, I need to touch him. I feel myself starting to orgasm again, Jasper holds onto to me tighter and pushes up against me harder, "JASPER IT FEELS SO GOOD, OH GOD YOU ARE SO BIG." I scream out as I cum on him. I fall against his body and he rubs my back and then rolls over onto me, never pulling out.

.

He looks into my eyes and moves in me. Oh God, he's going to make me cum again, I've never felt so much pleasure in one night before. He caresses my breasts and kisses them while moving inside of me. I hold onto his back and pull him tight to me, he feels so good against me. I move along with his thrusts and I feel my body tensing up again. "That's right Bella, I want you to feel so good baby." He moans into me and I orgasm again, he chuckles and pulls his body up so that he is looking down at me while still moving inside of me. I look up at him, "You are so beautiful Bella, I love watching you lose yourself to the pleasure of us together." He pulls my legs up over his shoulders and that just sends me over edge. His face is strained and tense and he looks into my eyes, his body is shaking, he wants to come but is fighting it, I thinking about him coming inside of me and lose it. "OH FUCK!" I scream and orgasm again, this time I feel him collapse on me. He pushes hard into me and groans in my ear and I feel him cum inside of me.

.

He pulls out of me and pulls me to him and we wrap ourselves around each other. I never felt this before, with Eric it was all about surviving and pretending to enjoy how he hurt and violated me. With Jasper, I know he loves me, I know he wants me to feel genuine pleasure. I would do anything to keep him with me, I'll do anything he wants as long as he loves me and keeps me safe. I don't want to lose him or this feeling. I start to think about Jacob, but push him far away, I don't need to worry about him until I talk to our lawyer, right now I am very happy to fall asleep in my husband's arms, very happy to pretend all is perfect.

.

Will Jacob get what's coming to him? Will the police continue to harass the Cullen's? Will Jasper ever find Eric and make him suffer? What do you think about the 'real' Jasper? Makes you wonder what he was really going to do to Bella if she hadn't been previously abused? Maybe that could be a future outtake? Does his family know the real Jasper, or are they in the dark like Bella? Now, before you berate me on Jasper being really evil... REMEMBER he found information on Bella and kidnapped her. He had her chained to a wall in his bedroom. Did you really think he was just an all around nice guy?

.

Next: ...CH11 Facing up to my Demons

.

Real reviews will get a real response, the more interesting the review the more interesting the response...Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen you will get PM that you are on the right track...without being given too much info.

.

What stories do I have on alert? Here are a few of them. The stories not only rock and keep me wanting more, but the authors reply to your reviews...how awesome is that? You should really check these stories out, they are definitely worth the read. I promise you won't be disappointed.


	11. Facing up to My Demons

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

Many thanks to my awesome beta Liv16, how cool is she!

.

I have taken liberties on the judicial system. In my story they already have Jacob on trial for kidnapping, breaking and entering and assault and battery. Remember this is just a story, so please don't critique me on how this might not be realistic.

WOW! This story was recognized on the Darkest Temptation Blog...how cool is that! Thanks so much for recognizing my story...that means a lot to me.

.

Lemon Warning and Violence Warning

.

CH 11 ~ Facing up to my Fears

BPOV (Two weeks later)

.

We walk into the courtroom and I grab onto Jasper's arm even tighter. The rest of our family sits down, Jasper walks me to my seat and kisses my forehead as I sit down, then sits directly behind me. I look down and try to straighten out the gray suit jacket Alice got for me. I try to breathe and stay in control and not freak out, but then Jacob walks in and glares right at me and grins. It is full of evil intentions and promises that he will never stop wanting me, he sticks out his tongue and moves it all around. I can hear Jasper breathing heavily behind me.

.

Mr. Jenks puts his hand on my back and leans into me, "Don't look at him now or when you are on the stand." I nod and then hear Jasper breath even louder Mr. Jenks immediately removes his hand and looks at his papers. Was he upset that Mr. Jenks touched my back, he was just talking to me. Jasper is just so upset about all this, he is not thinking clearly.

.

I turn to look at him and smile, his eyes quickly look to Mr. Jenks and he has this look of hate. Then he looks back at me smiles like the Jasper I know. It has to be nerves, he is so upset about Jacob that he is just being protective. I touch his face and kiss him softly, he rubs my hands and kisses the rings he gave me.

.

I turn to look at Rosalie, she smiles and nods giving me her, 'you have the power look'. I smile back at her and turn around to face the stand. I am so nervous, why did I agree to do this? I feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder and place my hand over his. That is why, I did this for us, for him. I want to have a life with Jasper and I can't do that with Jacob trying to hurt me.

.

The judge walks in and we have to stand, I feel so sick. Can I do this, what if I freeze up on the stand? I just wish Jasper could be next to me. I think about the morning after we made love for the first time, it was amazing.We made love twice and I couldn't believe how bold I was getting with him, but my body craved him with such a need. We had showered together and then I went to get dressed, but Jasper stopped me. "Bella, you really shouldn't wear bra and panties without washing them first. Let me run them down in the wash now." He was right, but I threw all my old ones out and all my new ones were dirty.

.

"Jasper, I threw all my other panties and bras out. I have nothing to wear until they dry." He looks me up and down and I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Well then I guess you'll have to stay naked until they dry. I'll keep my clothes off too." I felt silly being naked, I know we made love but to walk around the house naked was a little embarrassing.

.

"Could I just borrow one of your shirts and shorts?" He pulls me to him, dropping his head so he can kiss my neck, "Then I won't get to look at that gorgeous body. It's just you and me Bella. Don't you want to be naked for me?" his tone was saddening that it had made me want to show him.

.

Yet Eric had always wanted me to be naked too, but he did it in front of his friends. I know Jasper is different, but I can't do this. I can feel myself start to cry and pull my towel tighter against me. Immediately, Jasper picks me up and carries us to the bed where he holds me in his lap. Keeping me safe.

.

"Bella, you need to be honest with me. I've heard parts from my brothers, parts from when you were crying at night, but I have yet to hear the whole story. What did Eric do to you?" I can't look at him, what if he no longer desires me, after he hears what happened? "Bella, there is nothing you will tell me that will change how I feel about you. I might get angry or disgusted, but that is not at you! It's all directed at that piece of shit who did this to you. I have only the utmost love, respect, and pride for you." He says then kisses me softly on my forehead.

.

I still couldn't look at him. I took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never. "It all started slowly with Eric. He would make comments about how I looked or dressed, he would degrade me or say I embarrassed him. Then he would make me stand in front of him naked and criticize me, if I cried or protested he would hold me down and draw an 'X' on the spots that needed to be fixed with permanent marker, so it took days to fade. I practically had to scrub my skin raw to get them off. After a while he started making me get on my knees and giving him blow jobs and he would hurt my jaw and neck in the process. I hated it and he would laugh the whole time, then he would cum on my face and laugh even more. When I tried to break up with him he started to hit me and say he would send out pictures of me naked and giving him blow jobs to everyone. Then he showed me how he could easily pay thugs to kill my father, I had no choice but to do what he said." Jasper's arms wrapped harder around my body, pulling me closer to his body, trying to comfort.

.

"Then he started hitting me harder and kicking and punching me. Then he got tired of blow jobs and began raping me, the more pain I was in the better it was for him. It never felt good, I would always hurt so bad the next day. Then he invited his two friends over to watch him do things to me. They would ask about sex positions and my body parts and whatever they asked Eric did to me in front of them. They would jerk off and cum on my face too. It was so degrading and horrible, it made me sick to the stomach. If I tried to talk to anyone about anything at all, he would beat and rape me, sometimes with objects. Then one day he said I was no longer good enough for him. He had been accepted to college and left that night. I wanted to get away from him, but I left everyone for him out of fear. I was alone in the world and lost. My father tried to track him down, but he just disappeared off the face of the earth, but I know he is still out there, I just know it".

.

Jasper held me tight and rocked me back and forth. I felt tears fall from his face onto my shoulder, "Thank you Bella for being brave and trusting. I would never hurt you like that. I do want to do all sorts of wicked things with you,, but as your husband and lover, not as an abuser. I want them to be things we enjoy joint pleasure in, that make us both feel good. I hope you can trust me to see the difference." I hugged him back, I did feel better, I felt as if there was a weight lifted off my shoulders, I felt more relaxed. "I already trust you Jasper, but I just got nervous with being naked at first. I know you are not like Eric, but some things are going to be harder for me."

.

He stood up and made me stand up too, he kissed me hard and rubbed my arms. He pulled at my towel and let it fall. "I would never hurt you like he did, but you have to trust me. I want you to be naked in our house until your panties and bras dry. You are not going to wear my clothes, I am your husband and you should be comfortable being naked in front of me. I love you and I want to show you how much you mean to me." As he spoke he removed his clothes too. "I'll be naked with you, but you have to trust me, okay?" He reached out and squeezed my hand.

.

I did trust him, but I was also so nervous. Part of me wanted to smack him and say no, but the other part of me wanted to obey him. He's never told me what to do, but something about his tone made me feel safe. He wasn't abusing me, but he WAS controlling me. I wasn't sure if I was scared or turned on, but I still did as he said. I wanted to see if I could trust him, I wanted to follow my instincts and believe in Jasper.

.

He kissed my cheeks and then rubbed my arms, "Why don't you clean the bathroom and I will throw your delicates in the wash. When I come back up I will start on breakfast and we can have a nice meal, okay?" I nod and I felt so weird as I walked towards the bathroom. I wanted to turn around and make sure he went down into the basement, but I wanted to trust him so I just went straight to the bathroom and started cleaning. I wipe down the walls and tub like he showed me and then use the wet wash cloth to clean the floor and side of the tub. Then I took a colorx wipe to clean the floor and door. I finally stood up and took a look around to make sure Jasper would approve, I know he likes to keep a clean house and I don't want to disappoint him.

.

I hang our towels up and walk into the dining room, I hold my waist still feeling silly that I am naked. But then I see him in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He looks so sexy in the nude cooking our meal, I want to go over and hug him, but I might surprise him and he could burn himself while cooking in the nude. I really don't want that. So I decide to sit down and watch him cook. I arrange the plates, napkins and glasses on the table just as he likes. Then I put his sugar and creamer in his coffee mug, but don't put the coffee in yet, I will let him do that so his coffee can be nice and hot for him. I wait to pour mine too, he likes when I wait for him before I begin eating or drinking.

.

He sits down with the tray of breakfast food and rubs my hand and kisses my lips softly. He smiles when he sees his coffee mug is all set for coffee and kisses me again this time deeper. He serves out my food and then his, I wait till he's ready to eat before I take my bite and he rubs my leg. "Thank you for waiting for me Bella." He seems proud of me and that makes me happy. The happiness inside of me swells, as I realize that I can trust Jasper.

.

.

I am brought back to the present when Mr. Jenks stood up to for his opening statement. I held my hands together feeling Jaspers rings. I promise myself I will be strong for Jasper and Rosalie. I turn to look back at Jasper when I spot Jessica and Angela. They are sitting on Jacob's side. I turn to look behind me and there are tons of spots on my side. Do they believe Jacob? Do they believe what the cops told them? Why are they supporting Jacob? I turn to look at them and Jessica glares at me. I want to cry, I can't believe I thought they were my friends, I wonder if they helped the cops at all?

.

Mr. Davidson stands up and does his opening statement, saying how Jacob was led astray by me and was confused. I can't take it anymore and let my mind wander once again back to intimate times with Jasper.

.

After a long day of opening statements and a request to dismiss and other legal jargon, Jacob is allowed to plead not guilty because of mental disease or defect. Now we have to come back Monday and continue with this trial. Part of me was hoping it would end today, but I knew that would never happen. I know Jacob is crazy but having him spend his time in a mental intuition just doesn't seem fair to me, I want him to rot in jail where he can never get out. I hope that our lawyer can lock him away for good.

.

I feel Jasper gently rub my shoulder, I turn around to face him, "Let's go out in the hallway to talk." I nod and hold onto his harm as he leads me out. Mr. Jenks begins to explain what will happen on Monday. I look around at my family and so happy I have all of them. Each of them is looking intently at Mr. Jenks following his words and paying attention to what we need to do. Rosalie holds my hand and smiles at me, I still hold onto Jasper with my other hand.

.

Jessica and Angela walk right up to us and stare at me. Jessica is dressed as if she is going to a night club, her boobs re almost hanging of her red halter top and her black shirt barely covers her thighs. She starts yelling at me interrupting our lawyer mid-sentence. "Why are you doing this to Jacob? He is so upset. He has been looking for you. He says that he tried to rescue you." I can't speak, I feel so sick, they bought his lies. I squeeze Jasper's arm harder and I feel him shaking. "My sister-in-law does not need to be rescued, Jacob came to her home and beat her and tried to kidnap her." Rosalie says firmly but calm staring back at Jessica. Jessica looks at Rosalie and smirks, "Well, from what I understand, her husband is not really her husband." Jessica points at Jasper, "He kidnapped her. That is why she disappeared off the face of the earth."

.

Jasper lets go of my hand and steps towards them, I feel so empty without him. Edward grabs his arm quickly, is he afraid of what Jasper might do? "You are not to speak about my wife like she is not here. You don't know shit little girl, if you did you wouldn't believe a man who has taken illegal pictures of my wife, broken in our home, and beat her. You never understood her, you just want a spotter for when you go out looking for cocks to fuck."

.

Jessica is staring back at him, her mouth open in shock and her eyes about to cry, Jasper continues to glare at her full of rage and hate. I hold onto Rosalie tighter, so scared of Jasper's rage, I've never seen him like this before. Suddenly Emmett is standing next to Jasper and holding onto his other arm. He looks at Jessica and Angela, "Hey, why don't you two girls go back to being groupies for Jacob." and they walk away still staring at Jasper with fear in their eyes. Emmett turns to Jasper, "It's alright little brother, no one will hurt Bella ever again." Suddenly Jasper takes deep breath, "Yeah, I know I just wanted to scare them. I know they weren't such great friends for Bella." Then he looks at me, "Don't worry, I would never hurt a woman, you know me Bella." and he smiles and I almost die right there. I love when he smiles at me. I let go of Rosalie and hug him tight needing to feel him against me in order to feel safe again. I realize in this moment, that I can never not be near him again. I need to be physically close to him and hope that he will always let me. He rubs my head and I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

Mr. Jenks continues talking about the plans for Monday, and I continue to look at Jasper until he looks away. After Mr. Jenks is done giving us the details and our directions for the trial, we get ready to leave. Jasper hugs me and then stops, "One minute, I need to check on something in another office." Emmett put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry brother, I am just going to check on something, I promise I won't go near Jacob." I watch him walk away and stand there feeling lonely again. Alice comes up to me and puts her arm around me. It's a poor substitute for Jasper, but better than nothing.

.

Jessica POV

.

I can't believe that Angela is having second thoughts, does she really believe the Cullen's? Is she doubting the police and Jacob? That Jasper Cullen kidnapped Bella and Angela is falling for the bullshit. Jacob was good to Bella, but I think he is too good for her. I could give him what he wants, I would do anything for him, but he wants plain Bella. Please she put out for her boyfriend in high school and his friends, then when he dumped her she cried on and on about how he abused her. No one believed her shit, now she is doing the same thing again.

.

I roll my eyes at her, "I have to use the bathroom." and turn around to walk down the hallway in search of a bathroom. Suddenly a hand covers my mouth and I am pulled into a closet. Another hand goes around my throat and I can hardly breathe. I open my eyes out of instinct but wish I kept them closed, what if he kills me now? There staring at me is Jasper Cullen, what is he going to do to me? He pushes his body against mine, Oh god is he going to rape me in this closet?

.

"Don't you ever speak to my wife or about my wife again. I will hunt you down and beat you so bad no one will recognize your face. Then I will sell you to human traffickers. If you don't think I can, try and fuck with me and you will see. Your pussy may be stretched and dirty, but some men like that. I know people and have connections that will make you shit your moistened panties you little cock sucking slut." The words that came out of his mouth were absolutely terrifying, but not as terrifying as his face. I believed everything he said, how could I not? He was bold enough to grab me, anyone could have caught him, but he obviously didn't care.

.

Then he smiles at me and knees me in my groin, I thought it only hurt men but he kicked my pelvic bone so hard I saw stars. I instinctively tried to fall over, but he was holding my throat and pushing me against the wall. I started to cry from the pain and felt him whisper in my ear, "Tell anyone and I will stretch out your ass myself before I sell you." He let me go and I fell to the floor and he walked out. I stayed there too scared to leave. I wanted to tell someone but what if he was serious? His face was so scary, I heard the Cullen's had connections, what if he can do the things he promised. I decide not tell anyone and pull myself together, but still have to pee, but am too afraid to walk out now, so I pull my pants and panties down and pee into a bucket. I am afraid if I open the door he will be there. I grab some paper and wipe myself off and throw it in bucket with my piss. Then I hear high heels clicking by and quickly open the door, I can always scream for woman to help me, but luckily he is gone. I look around and quickly walk to Angela. "What is wrong with you, you look like you saw a ghost." I shake my head, "No I am just thinking, maybe you are right, Maybe Bella is telling the truth. I just want to go home and go to bed." She shrugs her shoulders and walks out. I quickly follow her looking around me to make sure he is nowhere near me.

.

JPOV

.

I had to teach her a lesson, no one hurts my wife. No one physically, emotionally, or mentally hurts my wife. I look down at her, what a weak little slut. Next time I will do everything I promised her I would, but I will have to buy a dildo because I am not going to dirty my dick sticking it up her corroded ass. And I'm not going to betray Bella in that way, the thought alone makes me repulsed. I take a deep breath and put the show back on. I walk out, look around and grab a bunch of brochures from the wall and walk back over to my family. I hold them up and smile, "Just wanted to grab a few of these to look at over the weekend, just curious and all."They don't care, they trust me one hundred percent. Bella immediately wraps her arms around my waist. That's right Bella, this is exactly where you belong, I will always keep you safe and happy. I kiss her forehead as we make our way out to the car.

.

.

BPOV

.

Emmett suggested that we all go out to a club Saturday night. There was one about thirty miles from our houses. He has the transportation arranged so we could all relax this weekend. Rosalie, Alice and I decide to go shopping for dresses that morning. We are having a great time trying on dresses that we like and don't like. It is fun to play dress up again, only this time I have sisters to do it with.

.

I settle on this black low cut, v-neck wrap dress. It's his favorite color and form fitting, it will drive him crazy. It comes just above my knees and when paired with a nice set of black heels, it makes me look hot. Rosalie chooses a midnight blue, A-line, spaghetti strap dress. It also comes above her knees and shows off her killer boobs. I remember that Edward likes her in blue and then I try not to gag at that thought. If Jasper was going to slowly peel my dress of me at night, surely Edward and Emmett would do the same to Rosalie and Alice, and that just felt so gross. I am saved from my thoughts when Alice comes out in a deep purple, halter top style dress. It comes mid-thigh and is quite daring, but with her petite frame it works. "That's definitely the one Alice." Rosalie says then smacks Alice's ass.

.

We get back into our clothes and Alice takes out her card, "Oh no, this is on Emmett, he wanted us to get out and take our minds off the trial. He wants us to relax, he is also paying for our manis and pedis." Alice says and hands the clerk her card.

.

.

We walk into the club and Emmett talks to the maitre d'. I can't stop looking at Jasper, he looks amazing and sexy as hell. He has these tight black jeans that show of is package. He wore them on purpose, he knows I can't help myself but look at him all the time. He's wearing a black fitted shirt to match that shows off his muscles in his chest and arms. He tucked his shirt into his pants, so his ass was perfect for me to watch as well. "Checking out my package again Bella?" he whispers in my ear as his arm wraps around my waist, but this time I don't have to hide my intentions. I nod at him, "Yes, always, you look so sexy." He kisses me on my neck and pushes his crotch into my hip. He wants to torture me tonight, now I have to wait the whole night to make love to him. "Bella, you are the one who is looking sexy and fuckable." I gasp with pleasure and he smirks at me as he gently pulls me along to follow his brothers.

.

The maitre d' walks us over to the VIP section. I assume it is the VIP section, because there is a balcony separating a few tables from the rest of the tables. The tables in the VIP section are spaced out more ensuring privacy, while the tables in the regular section are close together. People at surrounding tables are looking at us and start whispering to one another, but no one else seems to notice or care. Alice must have guessed what I was thinking, "Bella don't pay attention to them. They are all trying to figure out if we are celebrities, politicians, or millionaires. They are just jealous because we are one fucking hot group of people." Emmett squeezed her ass "Fuck yeah!" he yelled out and that just drew more attention to us, but Alice seems to love it.

.

The waitress comes over to us and asks us if we would like anything to drink but takes an extra second to look at Jasper and then his package. That pisses me off, we are obviously together, I am practically sitting in his lap. But when he ignores her it makes me feel a little better. Maybe I misinterpreted that? "I'll have a Tom Collins and my wife will have a Cosmopolitan." Edward says and then runs his fingers through Rosalie's hair smiling at her. Jasper gives his order without looking at her, "Blue Moon on tap for my wife and a Kamikaze for me." Alice starts giggling and then stops, when we all look at her, "Guinness on draft for me and a Shirley Temple for the misses." Emmett says quickly and looks into her eyes, they are dying to tell us something. Rosalie stares at her with her mouth open and eyes squinting with questions. Rosalie is probably wondering the same thing as me, why is Alice ordering a non-alcoholic drink?

.

As soon as the waitress walks away, Emmett smiles really big and is almost jumping up and down in his seat. "We're going to have a baby. Alice is pregnant. I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Rosalie jumps up and hugs Alice tight, I walk over and hug her too. "You kept this from us today!" Rosalie whines at Alice, Alice points over to Emmett, "He wanted to tell everyone together, how could I disappoint him with a face like that." He blows her a kiss and I just laugh, he is such a big kid sometimes.

.

A few minutes later, the waitress returns with the drinks and she is almost drooling on Jasper. When she hands him his drink she purposely touches her leg with his and then leans over him to give me my drink putting her boobs practically in his face. What the fuck, he is my husband, doesn't she see that? He isn't looking at her, but it still makes me mad. "That is my husband you are eye fucking and trying to molest." I spit out and the table suddenly gets silent, I feel so stupid now, what if Jasper is mad? But, he kisses my cheek and stares at me ignoring the slut waitress, "Don't worry babe, I only have eyes for you, besides she doesn't even exist to me, only a person bringing me drinks. Plus the feeling of her leg on me is like having an old man rub up against me." She just stood there in shock, as he just dismissed her. I felt a sense of glee run through my body. I love him so much.

.

"Just bring the drinks and keep your eyes off our men honey." Rosalie says not even looking at her. "And keep the drinks filled all night and we'll have two of every appetizer on the menu." Alice says and gives her an evil grin, I love my family. The waitress was biting her lip and trying not to cry as she walks away, but she deserved it.

.

The guys are all looking at one another, "Yeah, all we need to do is sit back and let our wives handle shit. They can be fierce when they want to be." Edward says smirking at me. I still can't believe I did that, I feel so stupid, that is not like me. I would never speak that way to anyone, but when it comes to Jasper I don't want to lose him. "I love when you get all possessive off me. I know you will do anything to keep me with you, I love this side of you." Jasper whispers in my ear and I feel my panties soaking with anticipating of later activities.

.

"So, let's hear all about it." Jasper says as he rubs my back softly. Emmett is almost jumping up and down in his seat again. "Okay, well Alice is two months pregnant and we are due October 8th!" Edward starts to laugh, "Okay, how about we let the mom-to-be talk a little, unless you are going to have the baby for her?" Emmett frowns for a second but then smiles and kisses Alice all over her face and neck. She grabs his chest and growls in his ear. "Man, don't make me throw up before I've finished my first drink." Jasper laughs out.

.

"Well, I feel nauseas at times, but otherwise I feel good. We are going to find out the sex of the baby soon. We both can't wait till he or she is born. Plus, I need to start decorating the nursery as soon as possible." Alice was talking in her usual speedy talk, but I had now learned how to understand her.

.

"Do you have names picked out?" Rosalie asks as Edward rubs her neck. Emmett nods and smiles as if he is being given a gift. "Georgia Esme or Brian Carlisle" Emmett yells out looking at and rubbing Alice's stomach almost expecting to see a baby kick or give a thumbs up. I look at Jasper and he shrugs his shoulders at me and laughs.

.

"Would you care to dance my lovely wife?" Edward asks Rosalie and she nods, he gently leads her to the dance floor and I watch them. He expertly leads her around the dance floor. I see Emmett and Alice follow them and despite them being so different in their heights, he also leads her around effortlessly. "See I told you, we are all amazing dancers and in turn we have the most beautiful and worthy wives." I can feel myself blush and remember what happened after the first time we danced. He traces my inner thighs and places a kiss on my neck, I gasp impatient for when we get home. He smirks, he knows the reaction he causes in me. "Later my love, now I want to twirl you around the dance floor and show every guy in here what he can never have." I shudder at his words and the look in his eyes. He leads me to the dance floor and I feel as if I am in heaven.

.

Once again, I feel so light in his arms, he is such a wonderful dancer and so good at flirting with me. I definitely have to work on my flirting skills with him. He dips and twirls me around and I am loving every minute of it. "So, now you will have a pregnant woman helping you with the remodeling off our house. You will have to do everything she says, you know, hormones and all." He says in my ear and my skin boils with desire, I try to pull myself together. I laugh, yeah that is going to be painful, "I wonder if she will be more hyper or calmer as the pregnancy develops?" he smiles and dips me again, "Oh, I have a feeling the hyper activity will only escalate with this pregnancy, but we will have something to tease her about later." He chuckles and I stare at his mouth, it's so kissable and talented. He smirks at me and pulls me to him and kisses me deeply and passionately. I know people are staring at us but the feeling of his tongue in my mouth and his hands on my ass override any embarrassment I feel.

.

"Hey, get a room." I hear Emmett yell, and because it is Emmett yelling the entire club stops and looks at us. I see Edward roll his eyes and shake his head and then looks at Jasper. I bet they have tried to tell him to lower his voice on numerous occasions, but it must not be something he can help. He is big and loud, but funny as hell.

.

At that point, Jasper walks us back to the table and pulls out the chair for me. He puts various appetizers on a plate between us. He picks up a mozzarella stick, dips in the sauce and holds it out for me. I slowly bite into it and smile at him as I chew. He pulls my chair next to his so he can put his arm around me. I get a jalapeño popper, one of his favorites and hold it over the mustard. I see him tense and know he would probably eat it just to make me happy. But then I smirk at him and dip in the sauce. He shakes his head at me, "You will pay for that Bella, just wait till we get home. I know exactly how to punish you." He says and then bites it out of my hand. Damn, I feel my panties soak even more, how can he have this effect on me?

.

After a few rounds of drinks we are all a little buzzed, except for Alice. It is so bizarre but entertaining to see Jasper and his brothers in this state. They are comparing childhood pranks and who came up with better ideas for getting in trouble. I can see Rosalie and Alice exchanging looks, then Rosalie walks over to Alice and says something in her ear, then they come over to me. They pull me up and walk me to the dance floor, "We are going to drive our drunk husbands crazy, so crazy that they will be busting through their pants to get us home and fuck us good." I am so mortified, I really don't want to think about Alice and Rosalie having sex, it's just so weird.

.

"Bella, come on. We know you and Jasper are probably doing all sorts of nasty things in bed by now. Rosalie and I have talked before and it seems our two men are fucking animals in the bed. They have different styles but they can give multiple orgasms and eat us into a coma of pleasure." Alice says and winks over at the guys. Rosalie smiles at me, "We are sure Jasper is the same, otherwise he wouldn't be smiling ALL THE FUCKING time."

.

I know I am blushing, but then they start dancing around me and grinding into each other and me. I look over to see all three brothers leaning forward staring at us like we are naked and begging them to fuck us. It is oddly a turn on, but then I notice the look on Jasper's face. It is more than just lust, he has this look that I have never seen before, is scary but completely turns me on. I start grinding back into Alice and Rosalie and the look on his face gets deeper and darker, almost as if he is wishing we were naked. I feel so hot all over and imagine him taking me.

.

Alice is behind me rubbing her breast and hips against me, Rosalie is in front of me holding onto my hips and rubbing my arms. I lean my head back into Alice and rub her arm while using my other arm to grab Rosalie's hip. If this makes Jasper hot and ensures great sex, then I am all for it. After the song is over, Rosalie and Alice giggle and laugh, "I think I may try that position that Edward has been dying for, after all, how can I not after teasing him." She giggles and my mind starts to imagine all the positions Jasper and I can try, but I am still too shy to ask him. Maybe if I am drunk enough, I will have the courage.

.

We sit down I feel Jasper next to me kissing my neck. "Wait till we get home, I am going to make you scream with pleasure all night Bella. I am going to take full advantage of your body." I turn to look at him and I swear if he keeps talking like that I will orgasm right here in the club. The way he talks to me sometimes is authoritative but so sexy, the way he says things makes me want to do anything for him.

.

I hear someone clearing their throat and look up to see the sluttish waitress, she isn't looking at any of us but had to get our attention. We all must have been busy whispering our promises for later on tonight. She starts putting drinks down, "The couple over there bought you a round of drinks." She points to her left and we look over to see the two detectives that questioned us that horrible night. I can feel the tears start and I fight to keep them from falling down my face. "We don't want these drinks, take them over there and disregard anything else they tell you to bring over here." Jasper says keeping his eyes on mine and rubbing my cheeks.

.

I see Edward pull out his phone and start dialing, "Mr. Jenks, I wanted to let you know that the two detectives who harassed my brother and sister-in-law have followed us into a club and probably have been stalking us the whole night." He listens while the lawyer talks, he looks like he might flip the table over he is so mad. He actually let go of Rosalie, so that tells me is pissed, he is always touching her.

"Thank you Mr. Jenks."

.

He puts the phone down, "He is going to call the DA right now and hand these detectives their asses." I look at Jasper and then back at Edward, "He answered your call 11:30 at night?" Emmett laughs, "We are very important clients and he knows that. He puts us first and we do things for him." Emmett says and pops another appetizer in his mouth. I feel sick that they were stalking us but at the same time I felt incredibly safe and powerful in this family.

.

We get back into our house and Jasper sighs, I know he hates all the disorder and grime, but we have no choice but to store items from the basement up here. Jasper decided to start with the basement first, he wanted to add a door down there. He wanted another exit in the house, after what could have happened with Jacob scared him. We would wait on the bigger project of adding a second floor and porch until after the trial is over.

.

JPOV

.

Bella is so beautiful and willing to do so much for me. The way she looks tonight, it was difficult to keep my dick in control. Before I even let her take off her shoes, I grab her hips and pull her to me, then I have her straddle me as I sit on the couch. I pull her head towards mine and kiss her hard as she grinds herself into my cock. I need to take her now, I lay her down on the couch and stand up. I slowly remove her shoes and dress making sure to stare in her eyes the whole time.

.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I am pleased that you are wearing the panties and bra I laid out for you." She moans and I quickly throw off my socks and shirt. She is just looking back at me, taking in my body. I love it, she knows what my body is capable of doing to her. I sit down next to her body and run my hands all over her covered breasts and ass, she is soft and so warm. "Bella, I want to try something with you, if you don't like it or feel uncomfortable tell me to stop and I will." I see that she is getting nervous, but we need to work on her trust. So I am not going to say what I will be doing yet. She has to trust me that I won't hurt her and only bring her pleasure. "Bella, stand up and take off your panties and bra for me." She bites her lip but stands and does what I asked her to do. I stand up next to her and take her hand and lead her into the bedroom. I take a step away from her making sure she is watching me as I remove my pants and briefs. I lay down on the bed and look up at her.

.

"Bella, I want you to give me a blow job while I eat that beautiful pussy of yours. Come lay down on top of me." She looks at me for a second and I can see she is relieved. She knows I would not make her do anything that is painful or uncomfortable, slowly her nervousness will fade when I give her directions. I grab my cock and start rubbing it, she slowly lays down on top of me and her hips are straddling my chest. I take a minute to rub her ass and take in the gorgeous site before my eyes. Then I grip her hips and pull her sweet pussy to my face. That causes her to fall flat on her chest and she immediately grabs my cock and slides it in her mouth.

.

Once we are connected I roll us onto our sides, so we have better control and range of motion. She is moaning around my cock sending the vibrations straight to my balls. I start moaning back into her sweet pussy and her moans get louder. I fucking love it, I am moving my tongue and fingers faster than I have ever before, I want her to be rewarded for trusting me, I want her pleasure to be epic. She is sucking and slurping up and down my cock and I feel myself getting close to cumming, so I curve my fingers into her spot and cum down her throat as she releases into my mouth.

.

I hold onto her hips trying to control my breathing, her body is amazing, she is amazing. I slowly release my grip around her and she immediately lays down next to me. I sit up and pull her up to me and rub her face, "I didn't hurt you, did I Bella? Are you okay?" she nods and kisses me softly, and I can see she loves the taste of herself on my mouth. "Was that pleasing for you Bella?" I ask and rub her arms. "Yes Jasper, I love you, every part of me craves you." That makes me happy, she is fitting into her role beautifully. I slowly push her down on her back and kiss her breasts. "Well, then I promise you that I will be rewarding you with nothing but pleasure all night." I snake my hands down and push my two fingers into her now beyond wet pussy. She arches her back and moans. "This time Bella, I want you to stay as still as possible. I will tell you when you can move." She nods and her body shakes as she tries to lay still, I smile at how far she has come.

.

What a chapter! We got to see Jasper's evil side in action with Jessica! Did you all like the sexy dance scene with the ladies? I wonder what Jasper was thinking while the ladies were dancing? You'll know soon enough. How wonderful for Alice and Emmett! I wonder what they will have? I wonder how the trial will progress and what will happen to Jacob? Looks like Bella is fitting into her submissive role quite well. I wonder if Jasper will ever tell her what is going on?

.

Next: ...CH12 I Need YouTEASER... Emmett and Edward have found Eric! Bella lies on the stand when the opposing lawyer questions her!... I have written my first lemon drizzle for Jasper's Naughty Girls Blog. It's an Edward/Rosalie pairing, check it out. Then go on over and see all the other juicy lemon drizzles and maybe write your own.

.

Real reviews will get a real response, the more interesting the review the more interesting the response....Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	12. I Need You

do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Liv16, she ROCKS!

.

I have taken liberties on the judicial system. In my story they already have Jacob on trial for kidnapping, breaking and entering and assault and battery. Remember this is just a story, so please don't criticize me on how this might not be realistic.

.

CH 12 ~ I Need You

JPOV

Today is our second day back in court, Bella will probably be called to the stand where she will harassed by the opposing attorney. I hate that I have no control over this situation and have to watch as my wife is being emotional beaten once again. I am grateful that my brothers will be there, they will stop me if I lose control and try to kill Jacob.

.

Not only am I on edge with anger, Bella is on edge as she doesn't want to go back to court either. She needs to relax, so I lead her into the shower and slowly wash her body, I make sure to be extra gentle and loving. As I wash her body up and down with the sponge and go over each inch of her gorgeous body, I can't help but think back to Saturday night after the club. After I got her to open up to me and let us do the '69', she needed another lesson.

.

I snake my hands down her body and push two fingers into her now soaking wet pussy. She arches her back and moans. "This time Bella, I want you to stay as still as possible. I will tell you when you can move." She nods and her body shakes as she tries to lay still, I smile at how far she has come. I move my fingers slowly in and out of her grazing against her spot and when I know she is going to orgasm, I stop my movements. Then start again and stop a few more times, she is shaking to keep still and I can see the need to release in her face. I smile as I kiss her breasts, I could cum right now knowing I have her completely under my control and full of love for me. No other woman on this Earth could ever make me feel as good as Bella does. I finger her again, but this time decide to reward her for following my directions. I whisper in her ear, "I am going to let you cum now, you can move all around and scream out whatever you want Bella," and with that I finger fuck her hard and fast. She begins moaning and kicking her legs around as she claws at my body. Then she arches her body into my hand and squirts all over my arm and chest as she silently screams her pleasure. I just watch her come down from her pleasure and line my dick up with her pussy. I swiftly push it into her and begin pounding in and out of her, at this point her spot is swollen making her orgasm over and over. I know I am not going to last too long because of her wetness. I lay down on her and suck on her neck as I blow my load in her pussy.

.

I relax for a minute and then pull out of her and look into her eyes, "Bella, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" she looks at me wide-eyed and in awe, "Jasper, that was...beyond amazing, I never... I never thought I could experience something like that before. I don't know what you did... or how you did it. But...Can we always...I want it to be like that all the time." I chuckle and rub her legs and stomach. "Bella, I have lots of things that I am going to do to you, as long as you follow my orders I will give you more pleasure than you can imagine." She smiles at me, "You know I already do and would do anything you tell me. I completely trust you Jasper." I pull her back into my arms and rub circles on her hip till she falls asleep.

.

"Thinking about us making love?" she asks me and I am jolted back to the present. I chuckle, "I can't help myself, each time with you just gets better and better. If we didn't have plans today I would just have had to take you again." She bites her lip and sighs, "Bella, you drive me crazy." I kiss her and step out of the shower and head into the bedroom. She stays in there to clean, she has become accustomed to her chores now and does them willingly and happily. I am so proud of her. While she is cleaning the bathroom I lay out her clothes for today. I laid out her clothes yesterday and she put them on without a question. When she walked out of the bedroom she walked past me and did a little twirl, showing me that she had put on what I wanted her too. I love her attitude and she of course was rewarded with a slow and passionate kiss.

.

Today, I choose a black skirt suit and a pink blouse. Then I put a matching white panty and bra set on the bed with panty hose and heels. I grab some black grey dress pants and a striped grey shirt and put on a black and pink tie, I want to coordinate with my wife. I put my clothes on and head off to start our breakfast.

.

I hear her come in and start setting the table. I bring over a tray of blueberry and mango pancakes with sausage on the side. I put the food on our plates and pour coffee into our mugs which have already been prepared with cream and sugar. I grab her hand and kiss it softly, "I am very pleased Bella." She smiles at me and waits for me to take a bite before she eats, she is such a wonderful and devoted wife.

.

She slowly chews and smiles at me, I raise my eyebrows at her, "Do you like it Bella?" she shakes her head, "No, I absolutely fucking LOVE these pancakes. You are such an amazing cook Jasper!" I chuckle, "Well, I was hoping for yes they are good, but 'absolutely fucking love' works too." I laugh and take another bite. "So, you and Alice are busy planning all sorts of things for our place. I can't wait to see what you are going to do." She takes a bite and smiles at me, "Well, you will just have to wait until it's finished, no preview for you. I want you to be surprised." I rub her leg with my hand and then offer her a sausage she slowly takes it off my fork and kisses my nose. We continue talking about anything but the trial.

.

After we have cleaned up in the kitchen and dining room, Bella puts her suit jacket on and I put on my blazer. She runs her hands up and down my arms, "You are so sexy Jasper." I kiss her and lead her to the door as we wait for the car to bring us to court. Before I open the door, I turn her to face me and walk her back so she is pushed against the door.

.

I stare into her eyes, she smiles at firsts but then she realizes I am having a serious moment. She shudders and looks at me almost waiting for directions. "Bella, I do not want any man putting their hands on you. We have a great relationship with our lawyer, but he is not your husband and therefore his hands should not rub your back." She shudders again, is this turning her on? She nods and then looks down, I know she wants to ask a question, so I rub her face with my hand, "What it is Bella?"

.

"I didn't want him to touch me either, but what do I do? He is your lawyer." I smile at her, she fucking knows! She knows I am in fucking control and I want to fuck her so hard right now. I take a deep breath and control my thoughts and my dick. "You let me deal with him Bella. If he or anyone else every touches you again, you walk away and let me know." She nods again, then smirks as she stares at my lips.

.

"On the other hand, if you want to dance with Alice or Rosalie again, you can have them touch you as much as you want. While I don't like to see my sisters like that, I did like seeing two women's bodies moving around yours. It was very erotic and I had to control myself or I would have fucked you right on the table." She smirks at me, "What about your brothers, can they dance with me?" I take a deep breath. she is goading me, "NO! The ONLY man who is allowed to touch you is ME! Is that clear Bella."

.

She pushes her body back into mine, "Crystal clear Jasper." Then she licks her lips excruciatingly slowly. I move my face close to hers and invade her mouth with my tongue, she moans and moves her tongue with mine. I grab her ass and pull her body into my growing dick and then we hear the horn outside. "Fuck." I moan. I look her in the eyes and push my hard dick into her heat again, "We WILL finish this later tonight." She moans and shudders, did she just cum? I run my hand down her leg and up in her skirt. I snake my hands inside her panties, fuck, she did cum. I bring my fingers up to my mouth and suck her juices off. Then I grab her arms and look her in the eyes, "You can only come when I tell you, okay?" she nods and smirks again. "Well, then stop fucking turning me on all the time." She groans moving away from me to open the door where she waits for me to lead her out. Damn, her freshness makes me even harder than I already am. I rearrange my erection and uncomfortably get in the car.

.

When we arrive at the courthouse, the girls head over to the bathroom and we guys do the same. As we are walking over, Emmett pats my back, "We found Eric and we have it all planned out. Edward thought of something to do to his friends too. We'll fill you in on it after court." I nod, I am fucking thrilled. I've wanted to beat Eric to death slowly and painfully and now I will finally get my chance. I promise myself that I will make him suffer and cry out for mercy that he will never get.

.

BPOV

.

I can't believe I am on the stand, I want to throw up. I don't know if I can do this, but then I see Rosalie, if she did it after her rape I can certainly do this with Jacob. I turn to Jasper, he has his eyes on me, all I have to do is just look at him and I will feel better; this will have to do until I can get into his arms.

.

Mr. Jenks walks towards me, "Thank you Mrs. Cullen. Now, did you have a relationship with Jacob Black?"

.

That makes me sick to think he thought we were dating, "No, he asked a few times to take me out on dates, but I kept refusing. He would show up wherever I went, but I kept turning him down."

.

"Did you ever invite him into your apartment?"

.

"Absolutely not!" I had to take a breath before I started to scream, "I never invited him in or told him where I lived. When he showed up outside my place it was because he followed me."

.

"Did you ever give him a key to your apartment?"

.

I could feel the tears forming, "No, I have no idea how he got into my old apartment, but I never invited him in or gave him a key."

.

"Did you tell Jacob that you were now living with and married to Jasper Cullen? Did you tell him your new address?"

.

I thought about the pictures when I walked in that night and shuddered, but looking into Jasper's eyes made me feel better. I think he was more upset than I was, he did not like to feel out of control and this was just about as out of control as you can get. But at least he was able to keep his eyes on me and that made us both feel a little better. "No, he did text and called me over and over, but I did not give him any information about where I was. I had no contact with him at all."

.

"Did you ask him to take you home when you found him in the house that you and Mr. Cullen reside in?"

.

"God, NO! I tried to get away from him, but he slapped me, threw me down on the ground and punched me. I didn't want to go with him and screamed for him to leave me alone. He broke into our house and was going to rape me. He said that I liked to be beat and I was going to learn my place with him."

.

Mr. Jenks smiled at me, "Thank you, no more questions." Thank God, it's half over. Then Mr. Davidson gets up and walks in front of me. Standing right in front of my view of Jasper. I feel so sick and want to throw up now, I can't see Jasper and this asshole just smirks at me. I can only imagine what Jasper is feeling right now. "Mrs. Cullen, isn't it true that you knew Jacob was staying at your apartment at times and you were happy to have him as a guest?"

.

I think he is as crazy as Jacob is, "That is a lie, I NEVER invited him in or asked him to stay over."

.

"Didn't you ask Jacob to watch over you because Mr. Cullen was following you around and collecting information on you?" what the fuck is going on with this court?

.

"No, that is not true at all. I never asked Jacob to do anything other than leave me alone and stop following me. My husband and I went to high school together and connected back up after a few years. I chose to allow my husband into my life and I was getting ready to move out to his house." I saw Edward and Emmett smile at me. Were they proud that I just lied on the stand? Thank God I couldn't see Jasper, I don't know if he would be mad or happy that I just lied, but I had to protect him.

.

The lawyer stopped and looked really confused, he thought he was going to trip me up. But I got him good. "If you knew you were going to be moving out to your husband's house, why didn't you tell your friends?"

.

"They weren't such great friends, in fact they are not even here today to support me. They really only cared about going out at night and getting me drunk and hooked up with guys. I wanted to live a quiet life with my husband in the woods. They wouldn't understand, they are very immature. I thought it best to keep it quiet. Plus, I wanted to keep the information away from Jacob. I was afraid they would slip and tell him where I was."

.

"Why didn't your husband go to the police? Why didn't you? If Jacob was that bad, why did you just ignore him?"

.

"I honestly thought if I was gone, he would leave me alone, I didn't know he'd sneaked into my house and was had been taking pictures of me. I didn't know he was going to try to find me if I left."

.  
"Where did you and Mr. Cullen marry?" suddenly Mr. Jenks stands up, "Objection your honour, what does their married life have to do with this trial?"

.

The douche lawyer moves out of the way and I see Jasper, he is staring at the lawyer, his whole body tense and shaking. I keep staring at Jasper, hoping he will look my way and he does, he smirks and nods at me. He is letting me know how proud he is of me. "Objection sustained. The Cullen's marriage is not on trial and has no reason to be brought up in court." The judge says and the douche lawyer looks pissed.

.

"No more questions your honor." Douche lawyer says and then glares at my lawyer. I walk back to my seat and Jasper places one hand on my shoulder and rubs it softly and whispers in my ear, "I am so proud of you. You did so great up there. You are strong and powerful and I love you even more if that is even possible." I put my hand on his and then kiss his hand. Then he pulls it away. After all we didn't want the judge to say anything about us talking in court when he's just stopped that douche lawyer from asking questions about our marriage.

.

Officer Peter Whitlock is called to the stand and Mr. Jenks stands up and walks over to him. I remember Jasper telling me that Mr. Jenks called the DA and Police Chief. If those two detectives ever bothered us again, we would report it to every paper how they terrorized an abused woman at the station and collected evidence illegally. The police chief was too scared to deal with this during an election that he reigned in the officers and swore they would never be a problem again.

.

"Officer Whitlock, what did you see when you arrived at the Cullen residence?"

.

RPOV

.

As I listened to the detective talk about what he saw that day, I grabbed Edward's hand and he put his arm around my shoulder. It brought back too many horrific memories, but I am here for Bella. I am here because Edward was there for me. I remember being on the stand and having those three pigs stare at me almost threatening me to be silent. Every time I felt sick or thought about stopping I looked to see Edward and his family there, he was my angel, my savior. He was such a good friend to me and I had hoped he would be more, but knew no man would ever want me after I was used. But, I was wrong, he was the man for me, he loved me for being strong and brave and he loved me for surviving so we made it together.

.

Their lawyer tried to make it seem as if I had wanted it. As if I led them on and asked to have sex with them in the alley. As if I wanted to be raped over and over. As if it was my fault all this was happening. That I was ruing their lives. But when my lawyer brought out the evidence of their premeditated text planning session out; stating what they would do and how they would rape me, that was it. I suddenly found the power to stare back at them and I'd willed them to cry and plead for a light sentence. They were sick and shocked that they were found guilty. They looked to their mommy's almost begging them to help them as if they were scared little boys. I smiled at them and took back my power.

.

I was allowed to give a victims statement in court before the judge gave the sentence. Edward asked me if I wanted his family to leave, in case I felt uncomfortable. I wanted them there as much as I wanted my parents there. His brothers, Alice, his parents were all so amazing and loving, I knew I needed them in my life as they were there to support me.

.

I stood up and unfolded my paper, I looked at the three pigs the whole time. "I was beaten and raped by the three defendants. My virginity was taken, the virginity I was saving for my husband. My body was beaten and used in the most vile way imaginable and to know that they planned it all along sickens me. I begged them to stop, I begged them to let me go but they just laughed and raped and sodomized me over and over again. They kept laughing about how scared I was and it only turned them on. Then they were going to all take me at the same time. I begged them once again to let me go, but they answered me with a punch to the face and a kick to the stomach. They had many chances to not do this, to stop every time I begged them too. But instead they continued their vile act with pleasure. I have watched their parents cry when they were found guilty. I listened to their parents say how they were losing their sons, their children. But their sons made a choice, they chose to beat and violently rape me. They chose to do the most vile things to another human being. I did not choose that, I did not choose to be beaten and raped and sodomized. I did not choose to have my virginity taken way, I did not choose to lose all hope and trust in humanity. Whatever sentence they get will never be enough, nothing will give me back what was taken from me. I do hope that they feel everything I felt while they serve their time in prison, because they chose to go to prison by committing this crime against me." I looked at them when I was done and smirked at them and felt taller and stronger. "You have not broken me, I am stronger and I will go on. I will survive, but you all will never forget what you did to me." I sat down and Edward rubbed my back and I felt so safe and loved in that moment with him.

.

JPOV

.

It was my turn to be called up to testify, I rub Bella's shoulder as I move past her to stand in front of the court. Mr. Jenks stood in the middle of the court as he questioned me. "Mr. Cullen, did you have any contact with Mr. Black before the night of your wife's attack?"

.

I could see Jacob staring at me and I want to jump off the stand and pound his face into the table until his brains leak out. I don't know how Bella was able to ignore him. "No, I knew he was stalking her, so we moved out to my place and left no traces of where she could be found or located. He did have her cell phone and left numerous messages and texts." I figured I should corroborate Bella's story. She couldn't see my face when she lied on the stand before, but I was so fucking proud of her. She would do anything to be with me and I her, it was perfect. I saw my brothers they were fucking proud too, prouder then when she'd stuck up for me on that first night when we'd all had dinner together.

.

"Mr. Cullen, please tell us in your own words, what happened the night of your wife's attack."

.

I nodded, "We had a family barbecue outside my brothers' house. I told my wife to drive our truck home and take the food in while I helped to put the chairs away. I should have gone with her because after she went into the house she came out screaming that someone was in there. She was screaming for me to help her, I ran to her as fast as I could. But Mr. Black pushed her to the ground and tried to drag her away. When she continued to scream for help, he punched her in her stomach and she fell down again. He was going to kick her when I got to her. When he saw me he was going to attack me as well, so I had to defend my wife and myself. " I see Bella eyes, she is crying and trying to control herself. I know my wife, she 's feeling utterly awful that I had, witnessed her being attacked and almost kidnapped. I want to hold her in my arms, but I can't get to her. I don't like feeling out of control.

.

"Mr. Cullen, did you leave the door to your house unlocked? Is that how he got in?"

.

"No, I always lock the door, we may live in the country and it may be secluded but it doesn't mean it is always safe. As proven that night."

.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, that is all the questions I have." Then he walked away and sat down next to Bella.

.

Then the psycho's lawyer got up and walked to me, he blocks my view of Bella like he did to Bella before. I give him my best I will kill you smile and clench my fists as I imagined all the ways I can torture him. "Mr. Cullen, isn't it true that you went beyond defending yourself and brutally beat Mr. Black and haven't been charged with that?"

.

Mr. Jenks stood up and yelled out "Objection," again. This idiot lawyer was stupid as they come. Mr. Jenks continued, "Again, what does this have to do with what Mr. Black did to my client?"

.

The judge looked at everyone for a minute, "I will allow this questions, but you are skating on thin ice Mr. Davidson." Mr. Jenks sighed and sat down.

.

"So, please answer the question Mr. Cullen." I stare at him hard, "No, I did not get charged, it was considered self-defense."

.

"Do you feel bad that you didn't go to the cops when you realized Mr. Black was stalking your wife? Do you feel like it is your fault for letting him get away with it and eventually come after her? Do you think you could have stopped this from the beginning?"

.

I sigh and felt tears in my eyes, I had to play this part and continue with the lie Bella started on the stand. "Yes, I feel guilty all the time, I will always regret that. I did not realize how far he would go and will always wish I had done something instead of nothing."

.

"So, Mr. Black was allowed to keep going. No one stopped him, no one told him 'NO'. No one told him this was wrong, he was allowed to think that he could find Bella. Perhaps you are to blame for his behavior Mr. Cullen."

.

"So, Mr. Blacks'." I had to mimic how he started his sentence, he was fucking pissing me off. "Decision to break into our home, leave pictures of my wife around our home, smack my wife, chase her and push her to the ground, and punch her in the stomach is NOT his fault? That is absurd, he came prepared to our home with pictures, he came prepared to kidnap her and beat her. He had rope and knives in his car, he knew exactly what he was going to do to my wife."

.

"No further questions Mr. Cullen." Wait, that was it? I could do a better job than that and I am not even a fucking lawyer. Maybe he really wanted to prove that his client was crazy. I mean there was no one sitting behind him, Jessica and Angela knew better than to show up to this trial. I laughed to myself thinking how she learned her fucking lesson.

.

I walk off the stand and kiss my wife's cheek before I sit down. "SHE IS MINE. YOU KEEP TOUCHING HER AND TALKING TO HER. GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER. I AM FUCKING DONE WITH THIS SHIT, WHY IS BELLA NOT ON MY SIDE, SHE BELONGS WITH ME. GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE BELLA!" Jacob starts screaming and tries to run over to us, the two guards grab him and hold him down. I pull Bella around from her seat into my arms and hold her against my side in case he does make it over here.

.

The guards drag him out and he is still screaming how Bella is his and will always be his. There is lots of noise now in the courtroom and the judge begins slamming her gavel down hard. "I want silence in this courtroom and I want everyone in their own seats. I kiss Bella and rub her back and help her in her chair. She sobs but sits down and then I go back to my seat but keep my hand on her shoulder.

.

"Do you have any more witnesses Mr. Jenks?" the judge asks him. "No, your honor." The judge looks around the room. "Very well then, we will reconvene tomorrow with witnesses for the defense. Court is adjourned until 9AM tomorrow morning. And Mr. Davidson you better keep your client in control." She gets up and walks out.

.

I jump up and hold Bella again, she grabs tightly onto me and doesn't let go. She starts to burst into tears and I walk her quickly into the hallway. "Bella, I would never let him get you, I will protect you." She nods her head, "I know, I was just so scared in that moment." I rub her back and soon my whole family is surrounding us along with Mr. Jenks. "Okay, we'll meet again here tomorrow and hopefully that will be the end of it. Mr. Davidson is trying to prove that Jacob is crazy and putting him on the stand tomorrow will only help him. Do your best to not react to what he says, we don't want to set him off more and help their case."

.

We watch Mr. Jenks leave and I continue to rub Bella's back while she holds on to me. Alice rubs her back, "Bella, why don't we go to the bathroom before we head back home, come with me and Rosalie." Bella looks at me, asking me with her eyes if it is okay? I nod and she slowly lets me go and walks to the bathroom with her sisters.

.

As soon as the girls are out of sight, Edward rubs his hands together, "Okay, Eric is now living in Las Vegas, we can leave Saturday morning and return Sunday night. We are going to stop by his friends house first Friday night, they live here in town and room together. I have a little video to make of them together and then we can post it on YouTube. Then we are going to fly over to Eric's house and think of how to torture him then."

.

Then Emmett starts, "I have a bunch of documents and forged his signature. He admitted to beating and raping Bella and another girl, who he dated after Bella in college. She never got her day in court either, he is a slick mother fucker who's going to get his real punishment soon. I also redid his will, with my connections, and he left Bella and the other girl, Lauren Weber everything.

.

I smile at my brothers, they are just as fucked up as I am and I love them for it. "After the day we've just had, that makes me feel so much better. I can't wait till Friday." Then I look at Edward, "This will be good practice for when those fuckers get out of prison for raping Rosalie." He nods at me, "I was thinking the same think Jasper."

.

BPOV

.

I can't believe I am crying on the bathroom floor like a baby in my pajamas. What is wrong with me? I know he won't be mad at me, he has no reason to be. I think he will be just disappointed more than I think he will be upset. He has to know this would happen eventually. What if he wants to do it anyway?

.

There is pounding at the door, "Bella, what is wrong? Are you okay? Let me in now!" I stand up and open the door to a frantic Jasper who immediately pulls me into his arms. "Bella, what is wrong? Are you hurt?" I look down as I try to control myself, "I don't want you to be mad or disappointed. I have my period and we can't have sex for a few days." He starts to laugh hysterically and then carries me to the bed. I stare at him, why is he laughing. This is not funny and I can feel myself getting pissed off.

.

He rubs his hands over his face. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Why would you be crying over that? First off, we are not trying to have a baby yet. Secondly, there are others ways you can please me. And finally, that is what showers are for." I quickly look up at him and feel disgusted, he would still want to have sex with me when I have my period?

.

He stands up and pulls me to him, "Do you know how sexy you are when you get mad? You instantly make me hard and all I can think about is fucking you over and over." He kisses neck and rubs my ass, "Bella, I want you to suck my cock. When I feel that you have done a good job sucking me off, I will let you know when you can get in the shower so I can fuck you." I want to hesitate but know I can't. I want this as much as he does and he is so sexy in this moment. Sexier than he normally is. I got down on my knees while keeping my eyes locked on his.

.

JPOV  
.

I keep my eyes on her as she gets down on her knees and slowly pulls down my pajama pants. She moans when she sees how hard I am for her. She rubs my legs and then grabs my cock. She licks the head all around and then takes me in her mouth, she takes more of me each time she moves forward. She is desperately trying to take all of me in her and I am in fucking heaven watching her. Her other hand moves around to my balls and she begins rubbing and massaging them in her other hand.

.

"BELLA! You are sucking my cock so fucking good!" she moans and that makes me fucking shiver, she begins sucking and slurping me and rubbing my ass as she takes me deeper and faster in her hot little mouth. I know I am going to cum, I can feel it building up. She senses it too and grabs my ass to pull me further into her and I fucking cum in her mouth. "FUCK BELLA. FUUUUUUUCK!" I scream out.

.

She stays down there and looks at me as she slowly lets me out of her mouth. I grab her shoulders and pull her up to me and kiss her hard as I invade her mouth. "I need to fuck you Bella, but I need to recharge. In the mean time I want you to take a bath. I want you to soap up that sexy body of yours and make sure you are smooth and sexy for me. Then when I knock on the door I want you to drain the tub and turn the shower on and push your back against the wall. I am going to fuck you in the shower, I am going to fuck you right up against the wall." She nods slowly. I see her shaking with desire and anticipation. I watch her as she walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I lie down on the bed and try to relax as I wait for my dick to recharge so I can fuck my wonderfully, beautiful submissive wife.

.

Controlling Jasper isn't that bad, right? I wouldn't mind letting him control me for an orgasm like that! I hope you can all see Bella's personality shining through. She still gets to control other aspects of her life and knows just how to talk back to him, while still letting him feel in control. She's a vixen. What do you think of the guys' plans to get Eric and his two friends? Boy, Jacob's as crazy as they come, huh?

.

Next: ...CH13 Business TripTEASER... Bella knows more than Jasper gives her credit for, she's giving him all sorts of hints. Alice and Rosalie ask Bella about her unique relationship with Jasper. I added my second lemon drizzle, a Peter/Jasper slash, very hot and steamy, check it out. Then go to Jasper's Naughty Girls Blog and check out next weeks pic prompt.

.

Real reviews will get a real response, the more interesting the review the more interesting the response....Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	13. Business Trip

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY TOTALLY FABULOUS AND TALENTED BETA ... Liv16

.

I'm posting today, because tomorrow is my son's 2nd b-day party and I will be busy as hell!

.

CHECK OUT MY NEW BANNER BY http Madam Akyria ... She is one talented Woman! It's on Twiwrite and on my profile. Let me know what you think!

.

WARNING! Lemons & FORCED SEXUAL ACTS - VERY GRAPHIC and CRUDE. If you can't handle it skip the MPOV and go down to JPOV.

.

CH 13 ~ Business Trip

JPOV

.

We walk into the court room and Bella is freaking out, she is holding onto me tighter than ever before. She knows not to react to Jacob but she's terrified of him yelling at her. With him on the stand he is closer to her and I don't like that, I need to be in front of her in case he lunges at her.

.

I help her into her seat and kiss her forehead. Jacob walks in and stares at us, glaring at Bella then he looks at her breasts. It is so obvious where he is staring and the smile on his face is infuriating me. I feel Emmett's hand on my shoulder, "Dude, calm down. This is not going to help Bella, ignore him." Emmett says in his big brother voice and I listen, I know he means business.

.

Jacob gets on the stand and his lawyer stands on the side so he can stare at Bella. I despise this lawyer and I start to think about all the ways in which I can torture him. I decide that tying his hands to my bumper and tying his feet to a tree and speeding off is the best way to torture him. Then I would pour honey all over his wounds and see what animals come over for a taste. As much as I would love to do that, we have too many people already to pay visits too, we simply can't afford to bump of anybody else. But I will keep him on my list at the very bottom. "So Mr. Black, did you have a relationship with Mrs. Cullen?"

.

He nods and smirks at Bella, "Her name is Ms. Swan and yes, we dated for months and we were planning on getting married. Then she just left me and I don't know why?"

.

I can see Bella looking down and I know she is scared and hurting inside. I have no control and I really don't like it. "Mr. Black, how did you get inside of Mrs. Cullen's apartment?"

.

He sighs, "Again her name is Ms. Swan and she gave me a key to her apartment. I stayed over often, since she liked me to fuck her all the time." Bella starts to cry, I can't hear her but I see her shoulders shaking and I watch as she raises her hands to her eyes.

.

The judge looks at Jacob, "You will refer to her as Mrs. Cullen, she is legally married and that is her name. Do you understand?" Jacob stares at her and smirks, "Yes your honor." He smiles back at Bella, he seems almost happy that he is making her cry. Besides being fucking crazy, how can a man say he loves a woman if he loves to cause her pain?

.  
"Mrs. Cullen testified that you were not dating and that you broke into her apartment. You took pictures of her without her knowledge." He laughs as he continues to look at Bella.

.

"Yes, I took pictures of her, but she wanted me to, she wanted me to take a picture of every part of her body. She is very kinky and she likes to be controlled. She likes to feel pain, it's the only way she'll come on my dick." I feel Emmett's hands on my shoulders, he knows I want to smash Jacobs' skull into the floor until he dies. Suddenly, Bella turns her head up and is looking at Jacob. I can't see her eyes but I can tell from his shocked reaction that she is no longer scared. I don't know why Bella is looking at him, but he didn't not expect that. "You will not use that language in my courtroom, is that clear Mr. Black?" the judge yells at him and he nods back at her and then looks back at Bella completely confused. "I... Bella, I mean... Ms. Swan asked me out and we dated, I... she wanted me in her apartment."

.

"Mr. Black, why did Ms. Swan suddenly leave if you were dating?" he is just staring back at Bella but his smug smirk is gone and the look in his eyes is priceless. Is he afraid that she is not scared of him? Oh, how I wish I could see how she is looking at him. Mr. Davidson walks in front of Bella to protect him from Bella's glares. When she can no longer stare at him she seems to sit up straighter and more confident, I am so proud of her. This is the Bella I want to see more often, the Bella that will not let anyone hurt her again. This is the Bella that told off the waitress in the club and lied on the stand to protect me and my family. This is the Bella I am going to give orgasms to all night long tonight.

.

"Why do you think she left?" the lawyer asks again and Jacob responds with another lie, "She got nervous about getting married, it is a big step." He points at me then and I just glare back at him, "Then that fucker started playing mind games with her and kidnapped her. He brought..." Mr. Jenks cuts him off, "Objection."

.

The judge stares at the douche lawyer, "Sustained, unless there is legal proof of a kidnapping, the subject does not belong in my court room, understand? And I told you about language, next time your client will be held in contempt. Understand?" he nods like a fucking girl who pissed her pants.

.  
Jacob pounds his fists down, "This is bullshit, what are you going to do? Fine me? Send me back to my cell? Big fucking deal. She belongs with me. She is fucking cheating on me, I am the one who should be fucking her pussy every night, not him. I will fucking kill all of you!" he stands up and stares at me. The court officer is standing in front of him trying to get him to sit down. Bella immediately gets up and I hold her in my arms and move her back a little, I want her away from him in case he runs off the stand.

.

"Where the fuck are you taking her, she is mine. She belongs with me. I will fucking kill you." He screams as the two officers try to get him to sit down, but he elbows the officer in the face knocks his lawyer down and pushes the second officer down. He runs towards Bella, I can't fight him off and protect her at the same time. I hold Bella tighter and push her to my side bracing for an impact. Instead I feel Bella fight me and stand tall next to me. I push harder but then my brothers stand up and create a barrier between Jacob and all of us. They not only want to protect Bella but their wives too.

.

Jacob picks up a chair and flings it at us but it hits the wall and I cover our heads afraid the chair will hit us but it lands in an empty spot behind us. Suddenly Jacobs starts shaking and is screaming. The court officer has just hit him with a stun gun and he falls to the floor and is dragged out.

.

The judge yells at us to stop talking and to sit in our seats, or she will start throwing contempt charges at everyone. But even I can tell that it's an empty threat. I pull my chair next to Bella's and sit down next to her. I stare at the judge daring her to make me leave my wife alone after that. She just looks at Bella. "Mrs. Cullen are you okay?" Bella nods but holds on tighter to me.

.

"We are going to have a short recess, I would like both lawyers in my chambers right now." She gets up and leaves and the jury is led into another room. Mr. Jenks turns to us, "So I am going to guess that the judge is going to force a plea bargain, after what he did. I am going to fight for a tougher sentence in the institution, don't go anywhere till I get out." We nod and he walks into the judge's chambers.

.

I grab Bella's shoulders and stare into her eyes. "Why were you fighting me when I tried to get you away from him? Bella do not every do that again, I can't keep you safe and fight him off." Bella rubbed my face with her hand, "Because I am your wife and I will not let you get hurt, I want to protect you just like you want to protect me. You can't and won't win this one." Before I can respond she kisses my lips and moulds back into my side. I know I have lost this argument and just hold her tight and rub her arm, like a good supportive husband.

.

BPOV

.

Rosalie and Alice come over, Jasper kisses me and gets up. He knows they want to talk to me and I am sure he has lots of things to talk to his brothers about. "I am very proud of you for sitting up tall and not letting him get to you. I knew you had it in you." Rosalie says as sits down next to me. Alice comes around and plops down on the table, "I loved how freaked out he got when you kept staring at him. His lawyer had to protect him from your stare." Alice giggles.

.

"I was so horrified that he was saying those things about me in front of Jasper. I didn't want to hear those words about me from anyone but my husband." Rosalie laughs, "Well, it was awesome to watch, Edward was smiling the whole time. He is so proud of you." Alice then laughs, "Emmett was practically jumping up and down in his seat, he whispered to me that you were going to put him in his place like you did that waitress." I smile at them.

.

Suddenly the door opens and the lawyers walk out. Jacob's lawyer almost runs out of the courtroom. Mr. Jenks comes over to us and sits down. Jasper sits next to me again and holds me tight, it feels so good to be back in his arms. "So, we had no choice but to do a plea bargain, if we'd continued the trial he would have gotten less time. Mr. Davidson feels that his client also needs help as well, the most we could get him is five years in the psychiatric institution. During that time he will be monitored and if he is found to be sane he will serve the rest of the time in jail. He will l not be allowed time off his sentence for good behavior. If he is still in the institution after the five years, he will be re-evaluated. Unfortunately they might let him go, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

.

I can't believe that is all he will get, I was hoping for life. But since he didn't kill me or kidnap me I guess that is all they can put him away for. I am so scared that he will get out in five years and come back for us. What if we have a child then? What will we do? "I need you and Bella to come to my office tomorrow morning to sign some papers." Jasper nods, "Thank you Mr. Jenks," Jasper shakes his hand and Mr. Jenks smiles. "My pleasure Jasper, anything for you, we'll keep in touch with our other legal matters." Then he walks off.

.

"Okay we are going out for lunch. My treat everyone." Edward announces and stands up rubbing Rosalie's arms." Emmett claps his hands together, "That sounds good I am starving and I know my wife is hungry all the time now." Alice stand ups and they walk out.

.

Jasper stands up and holds out his hand for me. I take it and he pulls me up and kisses me softly on the lips. "I am very proud of you and how brave you were today." He says as he rubs my arms and looks softly in my eyes. "The way you sat there strong and powerful, I didn't have to see your face to know that you staring at him with all your strength. I will be giving you some big rewards when we get home." I smirk at him; I like when he talks to me like this. I look forward to all the rewards he gives me and will do whatever it takes to always please him. I hold onto him, "Whatever pleases you Jasper." He stops and looks down at me; he looks confused but he's smiling. "Bella, how...why did...do..." but he is cut off by Alice yelling, "Come on I have a craving for pancakes and cherry pie."

.

I laugh and he guides me towards the door. I know he was going to ask why I said that. It's obvious that he likes to be in control, but he doesn't do kinky things with me. I have no idea what that is called, but I like having him in control, I know I can trust him. He gives me chores and expects them to be done a certain way, he puts out my clothes, expects me to wait for him to take the first bite, and makes me exercise a certain way. I have yet to be 'punished'. I wonder if it would be just be no sex? Not that I would ever say no to him, but why won't he just tell me? Maybe he thinks I will be upset? I know he is nothing like Jacob or Eric. I know he would never hurt me, but I could never bring this up with him. I would be too embarrassed and what if he doesn't want to talk about it?

.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

JPOV

.

I keep hearing it in my head over and over. Whatever pleases you Jasper. Why did she say that? Does she know that I need to control her. I know she is not stupid, but I haven't talked to her about it yet. I had wanted to, but then all this shit with Jacob is over. I was afraid to scare her away, but she seems to like it. I should talk to her about it, maybe after I get home from visiting Eric with my brothers.

.

We all sit down at the table and I pull Bella closer to me. The waiter comes over and hands us our menus and takes our drink order. I order a unsweetened iced tea for Bella and a raspberry tea for myself. Emmett is going to wait till we have ordered before he springs our little 'business trip' on the girls.

.

Bella looks through the entire menu and then closes it. I feel her close to my neck, then she whispers in my ear, "I would like the turkey burger with Swiss cheese and mushrooms and a side of sweet potato fries." I smile and rub her face with my hand, I am going to miss her so much this weekend but it is for a good cause. The waiter comes back and my brothers order for themselves and their wives. Emmett asks for a few appetizers to be brought out first. I order the hanger steak with gorgonzola cheese, fries, and steamed veggies and place her order too. She rubs my leg, "You got it right." I rub her back, "Of course Bella, I want to make you happy." She smiles at me and I can't help but remember how fucking great it felt to have my cock in that sexy mouth of hers.

.

"So ladies." Emmett says and everyone looks at him. "We guys have a business trip this weekend. We will be leaving Friday afternoon and returning Sunday afternoon. We want Rosalie and Bella to stay at my house with Alice." Rosalie and Alice look at their husbands and Bella looks at me. She looks nervous and scared, "I am so used to sleeping in your arms, how am I going to sleep without you? What about the chores?" I smile at my beautiful wife and hold her tight, "No one will be in the house, so don't worry about the chores. I know it will be difficult for me to sleep without you too, but it will only be two nights. On Sunday, we will make up for it all night." She bites her lip looks into my eyes and I wish we were back home.

.

"This is very important." Edward states, "We do not want anyone to know we are going away for business, so if anyone asks during the weekend or when we return, we were home with you the entire weekend." I look at the girls, "So maybe it's best to stay home this weekend. We won't be around in case something happens and you don't want to be in a situation where someone does ask where we are." They all nod and our food comes before they can ask any more questions. I hate to lie to Bella, but for now I have no choice. There is no easy way to say that 'We are going to find and kill Eric and destroy the lives of the two guys that watched him. This will be good practice for when we hunt down the men who raped Rosalie after they get out of prison'. It's just not something that I want to put her through.

.

I cut up my steak and see that Bella is waiting patiently and talking to Rosalie and Alice, even now she is waiting till I take my first bite before she eats. Emmett smiles at her, "Aren't you hungry Bella?" she nods "Yes it looks very good, I can't wait to eat. I'm just waiting for Jasper." I put the steak in my mouth and she quickly takes a bite of burger, I lean over and kiss her cheek. I see Alice glaring at us and shaking her head. This what I was afraid of, I didn't want them to think I was abusing or hurting Bella. If she absolutely hungry or thirsty I would expect her to eat immediately, but if she was fine to wait then I expected her to do so. But there is such a bad connotation with the submissive wife and I fear they are going to talk to Bella about it. "Man if I ever asked Rosalie to wait till I ate she'd shove the food up my ass." Edward said and Rosalie laughs, "You are the one who HAS to wait till I eat." Edward nods, "That sounds about right, what you are you doing to Bella, Jasper?" Edward smirks at me and then takes an inhuman bite of burger in his mouth.

.

"I don't mind, I like to wait for him to eat, it's our little tradition." Bella says and pops a sweet potato fry in that sexy mouth of hers. She smiles, it's that smile she gives when she's hiding something. This is killing me, that's twice today she caught me off guard, twice that she is sending me a message. I watch her eat and talk to Alice and Rosalie about their plans for this weekend. I bet they are going to have lots of fun. They'll probably watch movies, paint their nails and talk baby stuff with Alice.

.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

I sit in bed and flip through the channels and leave on the history channel. Tonight it's about the civil war, I have always been fascinated by that era in history. Bella comes out of the bathroom in her cute polka dot pajamas. I lift the sheets and she crawls in and fits perfectly in my side. "Bella." She turns her head to look at me, "I know you felt uncomfortable having sex last night. I won't do that to you again, I would never want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. If you aren't completely satisfied then I am not satisfied either."

.

Her eyes start to tear, "Jasper, I love you and trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but I also want you to feel pleasure too. I am sorry I didn't enjoy it but I can give you pleasure tonight." She starts to move down and I hold onto her arms and pull her back up to me. "Bella do not apologize for not enjoying it, we tried something and it didn't work, it's not your fault. And, no I do not want you to pleasure me unless I can give you pleasure back, I simply will not enjoy it without you." She puts her hand to my face and kisses me softly, "I love you Jasper, you are strong, powerful, decisive, but loving and tender. You are everything a woman wants in a husband, I am so lucky to have you."

.

I pull her back into my side, "No Bella you are wrong again, I am the lucky one. I am lucky to have you as my wife. I am very content to spend the next few nights watching TV and cuddling with you in bed. I am going to miss sleeping next to you this weekend, so I am going to enjoy every minute of this."

.

She looks down at her rings, "Jasper, I was thinking?" I kiss her forehead, "hmmmm?" she hesitates and I rub her arm, "I am happy that we are married, but I never got to experience it. I never got to actually marry you. I want... Could we..." I stop her "Bella I am a fucking idiot and went about that the wrong way, of course you want a wedding, what woman doesn't? Do you want one now?"

.

She holds onto me tighter, "I was thinking for our one year anniversary we could renew our vows." Now it's my turn to tear up, on our anniversary, just to hear her say those words is too much for me. She wipes my tears, "Bella, do you realize how happy you make me, how deliriously happy you make me?" before she can respond, I kiss her lips softly and then look in her eyes. I pull her tighter to me, if it is at all possible, she rubs my chest as we watch some civil war history.

.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

BPOV

.

Jasper walks me into Alice's house and drops off my bags, he made it very clear that he doesn't want me to back in our house until he comes home. Probably nerves from me going home alone last time and being attacked by Jacob. While that will never happen again, I would never go home alone anyway.

.

He hugs me and holds me tight. Then he firmly puts his hands on my face and looks in my eyes, "I am only a phone call away, anytime and I will answer. Keep your phone with you, I will be calling you often." I nod and kiss him softly on his lips. He hugs me and then slowly lets go of me and walks out. He turns to look at me one "I promise I will be back soon." Then walks out, I feel so empty, but then Alice pulls my arm, "Okay, I know you are a newlywed, but you'll see him in two nights. You can survive without being attached to him 24/7."

.

Rosalie and Alice sit on the couch and smile at me, in the little time I have come to know them I know they are up to no good. I smile back, "So what are you two going to do to me?" Rosalie smiles, "What makes you think we are going to do anything to you?"

,

I sit on the recliner and look at them, "Because you both have these shit eating grins on your face, it's kind of freaking me out." Alice smiles, "Bella, we're just curious about your marriage to Jasper. He's a little kinky, right?" I sit in there shock, no matter how close we get I will not discuss my sex life with Jasper in front of them. "That is between me and Jasper, he wouldn't like me talking about this." I huff back and shake my head. "That's exactly what we are talking about, is Jasper your dom? Are you not allowed to speak about certain things without his approval?" Rosalie raises her eyebrow at me. What, a dom? "I have no idea what you are talking about. What is a dom?"

.

Alice clears her throat, "You know, dominance and submission, one person makes the other completely submit and does everything the dominant person says. You know doing ridiculous chores, giving him pleasure and you don't get any, not talking until you are given permission, having to be by his side all the time, being forced to use toys and being tied up." Alice says and they both stare at me waiting for my answer. I am in shock, what do they think Jasper is doing to me?

.

"I...ummm..." I don't even know what to say back, I want to defend Jasper but don't want to tell them about our bedroom activities.

.

"Emmett likes to fuck me against the wall, he likes that I am small and flexible. He likes to put me in all sorts of weird positions. He especially likes me to sit on his face, of course I like that too. He has a huge fucking dick and gives me multiple orgasms, boy he can fuck me into a deep sleep. " Alice said very calmly as if she was giving me the recipe for an apple pie.

.

Before I can even respond to hearing all that crude information, Rosalie starts, "Edward is such a softy, he insists that we make love all the time. Even if we try new positions, it is never hard and rough. The sex is great and I cum more times than I can count, but I would love a good hard fuck every once in a while, you know what I mean?" Rosalie sighs and Alice nods her head at her. "So Bella." Alice says, "Now that we have told you about how our husbands fuck us, you have to tell us about you and Jasper."

.

Rosalie laughs, "Please we are dying to know." I look at them and laugh, they look like little kids begging for candy and I know this will go on all weekend until I spill the beans. I huff and roll my eyes, "He does not make me use toys or tie me up. He does not expect me to give him pleasure unless we are both going to enjoy it. Jasper likes a clean and organized house, we both have chores to do, he doesn't make me do anything. I want to do them and make him happy. So what if he likes to pick out my outfits. So, what if he likes me to be by his side and touch him all the time, he likes to know I am safe and with him. It kind of turns me on that he demands me next to him."

.

That is the truth, I love that he wants to touch me at all times, if he ever stopped expecting that I would be worried. "Maybe he is a little dominant and controlling, but he would never hurt me or force me to do anything. In fact, onetime..." I can't believe I am going to tell them this and take a deep breath. "He made me lie very still. I wasn't allowed to move or talk. He fingered me and brought me so close to an orgasm and then stopped. I thought I would die from frustration, but then he started fingering me again only to stop once more. He did this a few times and just when I thought I would die of frustration, he allowed me to move and scream. My orgasm was off the fucking charts. He always makes sure I am well pleased."

.

Rosalie and Alice are smiling and laughing, "So Jaspers fucking hot in bed, I knew it!" Alice roars and holds out her hand. Rosalie slams a twenty down and looks at me. "I thought you were going to be tight lipped about your sex, but I was wrong."

.

"Ummmmm. Can a guy be dominated?" Rosalie asks and Alice looks at her with a big smile. "I knew it, Edward is such a softy, you are so strong I think you would make a good dom." Rosalie looks at me, "How does Jasper do it?" I shake my head, "I have no idea. I think it would be a little different for a guy and girl, but maybe we can do a little research tomorrow so we both can have more information." She nods and smiles at me.

.

After our taco dinner we are sitting down sipping wine and watching "Mixed Nuts", it wasn't one of those popular movies, but it is hysterical. Just then my phone rings, Jasper is checking up on me. "Hi Jasper." I say with a little sadness to let him know I miss him. "Bella I want you to stop whatever you are doing and go up to the bedroom, take off all your clothes and lay on bed with your legs open. I am holding my dick waiting to fuck you over the phone." My panties are soaked through, "Yes, Jasper, I will do that right now." I stand up and look at Alice and Rosalie and smirk at them as I hold the phone close to my chest so Jasper doesn't hear. "I have a phone date with my husband, I will be too exhausted to finish the movie with you girls, I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." I walked up the stairs and couldn't help but laugh at their faces, they were both shocked beyond words.

.

Mike's POV

.

Fucking Tyler and I are sitting here like jackasses playing wii. Stupid fucking girls, why can't I get a date? What is wrong with me? Our dates bailed on us, this is ridiculous, I need to get laid more often or I think my dick will really fall off.

.

Tyler brings me over another beer and plops down next to me as we get ready for another round of this stupid shit. Suddenly there is a loud banging at the door, I jump up and look through the peep hole and don't see anything, but the banging continues. "Who the fuck is there? Go away or I am going to beat your ass." I call out trying to be brave but am fucking shitting my pants. Tyler is behind me, he has no problem admitting he is a fucking coward.

.

"Go the fuck away." I yell and pound back at the door. "Not until we do what we came to do." A voice says and I turn around to see two men standing in all black, wearing black ski masks next to our bedrooms. "What the fuck?" I scream and Tyler puts his hands up like he is being arrested, "Please take whatever you want." The big one says, "Open the fucking door and let my friend in or I will bash your nose in your fucking skull." I don't want to open the door but know if I don't it will be worse, we are trapped. I open the door fighting the tears in my eyes.

.

A man who is wearing the same as the other two comes in and locks the door, he just stares at me and Tyler. I am afraid to look him in the eye, I am holding back my tears. Then I jumps when he throws a black bag at the third guy. He opens it up and pulls out a blow torch and Tyler starts to fucking cry. "Please don't hurt me, please." I don't know whether to cry or scream.

.

"Take off your clothes." I shake my head, "Please man, don't hurt us." I say now realizing that I am crying. The man in front of me grabs my shirt and knees me in the stomach, "Take off your fucking clothes or I will have him blow torch your dick right off."

.

Tyler immediately starts to undress while crying hysterically, I have no choice but to take off my clothes. I fear they will burn us anyway. The man next to me walks over to the other guys, I pray they don't make us do things to them. I pray to God and all that is holy, please no. "Those are the smallest and thinnest dicks I've ever seen. NO wonder you two don't get much dates or action. Well, at least till tonight that is." One of them says and then throws a tube of ky jelly on the floor in front of us. "Lube up each other's asses, make sure their lubed good, you're going to need it." I stare at them and look at Tyler who has not stopped crying. The big one gets in front of us, "Stop your fucking crying. The last thing I want to hear is crying. Man up and lube your friends ass now and then give him the tube or I will shove the blow torch up your ass dry.

.

Tyler sobs and picks up the tube of ky jelly, I am shaking and holding back my tears, afraid to let them fall. I feel Tyler pour it on my ass. "No no, rub it in and while your their put your finger in his ass to make sure it goes IN his ass." I cringe as I feel Tyler stick his finger in me, I hold back the vomit. Then Tyler throws it at me and turns over and is shaking. I pour the lube down his ass and cry as I put my finger in him and quickly pull it out.

.

I look back at the men and they throw a double dildo down in front of us. Then I realize they have our phones and have been videoing us lubing each other's asses. "Well, fuck each other, ass to ass. Or, blow torch to ass. Your choice fuckers." Neither one of us is moving, then one of the guys comes up to us and gets down in our faces. "Do it or I will and I won't be gentle."

.

I pick it up and start to cry, "NO CRYING. You have to look nice for your video debut." I hold back my tears, line it up with my hole and slowly push it in and cry aloud from the pain. Then I feel Tyler pick up his end and put his end in, which makes it move and causes me more pain. "Now push your asses together to fuck each other." I feel the vomit in my mouth and the pain in my ass, but slowly push back and try to ignore the ripping and burning pain I feel. "Push back further, get it in deeper bitch."

.

"Now, you are to call each other's names and say how much you like doing this. Say how good it feels and if we believe you, we will let you stop." I would do anything to make this end, "Tyler it feels so good, I like when you do this."

.

"DON'T FUCKING PATRONIZE ME. SAY IT LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT YOU STUPID WORTHLESS FUCKERS." I held back my tears, "Oh, Tyler it feels so fucking good, fuck me harder I like it." Tyler screams out, "OH fuck Mike, fuck me harder, I want you to make me cum." I look up to see the men motioned to continue, I just want this to end. "Yeah, how do you like that, hard enough for you?" and I push harder into Tyler and hear him gasp. "Oh Mike, just how I like it, right up our asses." Thankfully the phones went down and they started laughing at us, then one guy says, "I think they actually like it, don't stop till I tell you."

.

"Okay, you can stop and pull it out of your asses." One guy laughs and then he throws down our phones. "All done, videos from both their phones were posted on YouTube, I am sure the calls and texts will start right about..." and suddenly our phones were ringing. I looked up at them, "WHY? What did we do to you? WHY?" Tyler starts crying again, "My mom, my mom."

.

JPOV  
.

When he started calling for his mom, I lost it. I bet Bella begged Eric to stop over and over and they just stood there and watched. I got in their faces, "DON'T YOU DARE ASK WHY. DON'T YOU DARE CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY. YOU WANT TO KOW WHY?" They both looked at me, "Because you watched and did nothing to help her. You let him do this to her."

.

"Who?" sob the crying pussy. I walked over to them and was going to kick their faces inside. That's when I felt my brothers arms on mine. Emmett said in my ear, "This is not part of our plan. Don't do this. We have to get on the plane and with the rest of our business. That's more important." I nodded and knelt down in front of them. "Tell anyone what really happened and we will come back with guys who would love to fuck your asses. That shit won't end up on YouTube because you'll both be crying and begging for help.

.

Edward spoke up, "I found all your passwords. They were easy to detect on your phone, tell anyone and we will access all your accounts and destroy your lives." We dropped their phones in front of them walked out the front door, got in the car and drove off.

.

Emmett yelled as we drove off, "FUCK! That was the most disgusting thing I ever witnessed in my life. I need to get drunk and kill my brain cells and hope they forget what my eyes just saw."

.

All I could think about was getting back to my hotel room and calling Bella. I needed to clear my head and make sure she was okay. I needed to claim her, even more now because she was so far away. I never want her out of my arms again.

.

A/N. WOW. Jacob is now in a mental institution, but we'll see what happens with that. HE IS NOT GOING TO BE THAT EASY TO GET RID OF. What did you think of Bella's clues to Jasper and her response to his brothers at lunch? Did you like the girl talk and how shocked Alice and Rosalie were at the submissive but happy Bella? Wonder what exactly Rosalie wants to do to Edward. What did you think of Mike and Tyler's punishment? Did they deserve what they got?

.

Next: ...CH14 Payback is a Bitch TEASER... A very gruesome scene with Eric and The Cullen men. The cops are back to bother The Cullen'. Can you guess why? Check out the lemon drizzles I wrote. Then go over to Jasper's Naughty Girls Blog to read more and maybe write your own.

.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	14. A Little Revenge

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND TALENTED BETA Liv16, she turns this into gold!

.

CHECK OUT MY NEW BANNER BY Madam Akyria... She is one talented Woman! It's on Twiwrite and on my profile. Let me know what you think!

.

WOW! I'm Darlin' for a day... check it out... .

.

WARNING! LEMONS & VERY GRUESOME SCENE, IF YOU CAN'T HANLE IT SKIP EdPOV AND GO TO BPOV.

.

CH 14 ~ A little Revenge

.

JPOV

.

As I call Bella, I think about us making love this morning. She'd cuddled up to me and started to stroke my cock, I was about to tell her to stop because I didn't want to have enjoyment from it if she couldn't. But before I could even say anything, she straddled my leg and rubbed her bare sex against me. I knew that her period was over and we made love. I wanted to give her all my love since we were going to be away from one another for two nights. But now, I needed to claim her and remind her that she is mine.

.

She picks up the phone, "Hi Jasper." She's sad, I can hear it in her voice, but she won't be sad for too much longer. "Bella, I want you to stop whatever you are doing and go up to the bedroom, take off all your clothes and lay on bed with your legs open. I am holding my dick waiting to fuck you over the phone." She gasps, "Yes, Jasper, I will do that right now."

.

I hear her mumbling something to Rosalie and Alice, she probably is making up an excuse, but I hope she is telling them that I am going to fuck her over the phone and make her come so hard she'll fall asleep with her fingers still inside of her. That'll show them to think that I am mean to Bella.

.

I am holding my dick and getting impatient but would never say anything. "Jasper I am in the bedroom and taking off my clothes now." I sigh. Thank GOD. "Put some blankets down, I don't want you to soak their sheets. Then, tell me when you are naked on the bed with your legs spread for me." She moans and I grip my dick harder.

.

"I am ready for you Jasper." She moans again and I wish, I was really touching her.

.

"Squeeze your nipples for me, twist and turn them in-between your finger and thumb and roll them around. Pretend it's me twisting and pulling at them." I know she is doing exactly what I tell her. I can hear struggling to keep quiet as I slowly move my hand up and down my dick pretending it's her hot wet mouth on me. "Now, I would normally tell you not to talk, but since I can't see you, I want to know how good it feels."

.

"Oh God Jasper, it feels so fucking good. I am getting wet, I can feel myself dripping onto the towels just for you."

.

That delicious dirty mouth of her, "MMMMM, good girl Bella. Now take one finger and rub your beautiful clit while the other continues to squeeze and roll your nipple." I can almost feel her hard nipples between my fingers, I close my eyes and pretend I am sucking on them. "Oh God Jasper. Oh Fuck."

.

"Now, I know you dipped your hand into that sweet pussy to wet your clit. I want you to taste yourself for me, I want to hear you slurping your juices off your hand." I can hear sucking and slurping her fingers, and I move my hand a little faster rubbing around the head every time I reach it.

.

"Good girl Bella. Push your finger all the way inside of you and pull it all the way out." She does what I ask and then moans, "Please more Jasper. I need more." I chuckle at her, she wants me to finger fuck her and I wish I could. "Okay, now finger fuck that wet pussy hard and fast. Curl your finger up and hit your spot. I want to hear the juices pouring out of you. DO NOT STOP UNTIL I TELL YOU." I move my hand faster and harder up and down my length, I am not going to last too much longer listening to her moaning and panting.

.

"OH JASPER. FUUUUUCK!" As I jerk off I can hear her fingers moving in and out of that wet pussy. Oh, shit it is the sweetest and most delicious sound ever.

.

I feel stomach tighten and I know I'm going to cum. "OH BELLA. I am going to cum. MMMMM FUCK! CUM WITH ME ONE MORE TIME. BELLLLLLLLAAAAAA." I cum hard and long as my jizz shoots straight up. "JASPER. SO FUCKING GOOD."

.

We both lay in silence and listen to each other breath over the phone. "Bella, I love you." I rasp out between deep breaths and rub my chest as if it is Bella's hand caressing me.

.

"I love you very much Jasper." She says and I feel the sadness in her voice again. "Oh Bella, I had a pretty traumatic meeting earlier tonight, so this was just what I needed. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I miss you so much."

.

"Jasper, I miss you. I don't think I will be able to sleep without you." I smile and tear up, I won't be able to sleep well either without her. "Bella, get on your pajamas, and lay back in bed. I'll stay on the phone with you till you fall asleep." I hear her moving around getting her pajamas on while I clean myself off. "Okay, I'm all snuggled up in bed."

.

I chuckle at her, "Pretend I am holding you in my arms Bella." I hear her sigh as she settles in to the bed. "Remember the day you admitted you loved me? That was ONE of the happiest days of my life." She giggles and I know she feels the same. "I was so happy and honored when you let me place those rings on your finger, it was amazing to feel your hand bring me so much pleasure, and then hearing I love you Jasper fall off your lips, well that was a glimpse of heaven for me." I hear her start to breathe deeply and know she is asleep, but want to make sure. "Bella? Bella?" she doesn't answer and I softly say, "I love you my sweet and beautiful wife. I will be home soon." Then I hang up the phone and try to settle in without her in my arms.

.

EdPOV

.

Our connections told us where to park so we wouldn't be noticed and which window to enter. I walk towards the back window and just like Joe said it would be, it's open. I climb in and Jasper follows me. We walk around through the dining room into the living room and there he was, sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner. The fucker didn't even notice us, this was perfect. I could feel Jasper breathing heavily behind me, I waved my hand at him to stop.

.

I was able to get a few feet from him before he noticed us. The fucker jumps up and screams like a girl. "Who are you? What do you want?" Jasper moves in front of me and smiles "Don't remember me, do you?" Eric shakes his head and I can see Jasper smile at him, he takes a deep breath, "We are here to torture and kill you for what you did to my wife." Eric just looks at him, eyes almost bugging out of his head. While Jasper stares him down, I walk to the front door and let Emmett in. He brings in the file full of information, and puts it down on the table and throws the bag on the floor.

.

Eric just stands there looking at all of us while Jasper continues to stare him down, it amazes me that he hadn't pissed his pants yet. Jasper was teetering on the edge of full on rage, his fists tight at his side, his jaw clenched together. Emmett breaks the silence by pulling out all his papers. "So, because of what you did to Bella Swan and Lauren Weber, you felt guilty and decided to leave them everything. You created a will and signed it a few days ago, very nice of you man." Emmett said and smiles at him. Eric looks at him and starts to shake. "Please, I am so sorry, I will give you whatever you want, don't hurt me." Jaspers punches him in the gut and Eric hurls over in pain. "I bet that is what Bella said every time you touched her, you beat her, you raped her. Yet you never stopped, what makes you think I will?"

.

Emmett continues, "I also have a letter of confession for what you did to Bella and Lauren. I need you to touch these so your fingerprints are on all these documents. We want to make sure we cover every base so nothing comes back to us when they investigate your murder." Eric starts to cry and it reminds me of the bastards that raped Rosalie. They cried for their lives when they were sentenced to jail, it just makes me sick.

.

Jasper walks over to Emmett and pulls out a lead pipe from the bag. Eric starts to back up and I grab him by the back of his neck, "Where the fuck do you think you are going? My brother has some business with you." I snarl in his ear and he cries harder, "Please, I am sorry. I will give you whatever money you want. I will apologize to Bella, anything, just don't hurt me." He whines like a baby. I walk him over to the table and make his hands touch the papers. "There now, don't you feel better?" I ask sarcastically. He tries to pull away from me and cries harder.

.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jasper yells at him, "How could someone so weak and small do what you did to Bella, you are sick fuck. She told me what you did, HOW COULD YOU?" Jasper takes a deep breath, "I want to know why? Why you did that to her?" Eric continues to cry and Emmett laughs, "God, get some balls man and answer the question."

.

"If I have to ask you again, I will hit you in the balls with the lead pipe." Jasper growls at him and Eric shakes. I am pretty sure he was about to shit his pants, "If you tell him the truth, he might go easy on you." I say, but Jasper knows I am lying.

.

Eric nods, I am sure he'd try anything to get away from what Jasper was planning for him. "She was easy to manipulate, because she really believed that she wasn't that pretty or smart. I just kept going until she believed me. Then when I hit her and beat her she was in so much pain she would do anything I said. I would never hurt her family but she believed I would. So I kept trying new things. I felt good to hurt and beat her, it felt good to rape her. I liked it and learned from that and tried different things with Lauren." He cried out and looked at me, hoping I would make good on what I said. Emmett laughs at him causing Eric to jump, "Oh, you bought what my brother said about Jasper going easy on you. That ain't going to happening, now he's going to torture you even more."

.

"I tried to talk to Bella in high school and she ignored me. As it turns out, she was so scared of you, everyone thought she was a bitch ignoring her friends. I thought she didn't like me. When she let me talk to her, you beat and raped her, you broke her, destroyed her. But I healed her and helped her grow. " Then Jasper smiles and chuckles, "Bella does things to me and for me that you couldn't get her to do out of fear. She is the perfect submissive wife, she does chores, wears the clothes I pick out for her, stands by my side at all times and even waits for me to eat. Not because I beat her, because I love and respect her. You had a wonderful woman and destroyed it, now I will destroy you."

.

I look at Emmett, "You owe me fifty bucks." I was fucking right, he's like a fucking Dom and Bella is his sub. I wonder if he uses whips and toys on her. I mean we always knew he liked it nasty and kinky. He was always a demanding little fucker as a kid, he got what he wanted even if he had to stare you down in silence, that shit always was creepy. Then he'd ignore you until you did what he wanted, that was the worst. He could go days in silence just staring at you until you caved in. He never had steady girlfriends, they never got him and he'd get bored so easily. I wonder how he 'punishes' Bella? We ARE finding all this out later. Jasper rolls his eyes at me.

.

"I'll apologize to Bella and Lauren, I'll give money to charities; anything. I'll tell the world what I did, but just don't hurt me." Jasper picks up the lead pipe, "Stop begging for mercy, you are never going to get it." Then he slams it into Eric's arm, the bone cracked and it was a loud and disgusting sound that sent shivers down our spines. But Jasper just smiled and looked down at Eric with satisfaction as he cried in agony on the floor. I knew that in a few years I would be doing the same to Rosalie's rapists, so I watched and took mental notes.

.

Jasper took the metal pipe and slammed it down on his back this time and Eric moaned out and coughed out blood. He tried to move but couldn't. I smiled at his pain as I thought about what he did to my sister, how she must have begged for him to stop but he never did. Jasper brought the pipe down on his calf and it opened up and a piece of bone was left sticking out with blood pouring out around it, Eric moans and this time he cries, "Please stop, please. MOMMY! MOMMY!"

.

Jasper squatted down to look at Eric, "I don't want to hear you beg for mercy or tell me to stop. You ignored Bella asking you to stop. Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?" Jasper rolled him over and Eric screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. Jasper kicks him in the balls hard and slams him head down once on the ground, "You abused her and now you are going to suffer and die." And with that Jasper takes the metal rod and slams him in the stomach this time and Eric makes an animal type noise and blood shoots up out of his mouth.

.

"When we get back we should all go to the movies, we haven't been there in a while." Emmett says and we look at him. I laugh, "This time Jasper doesn't have to be the fifth wheel." Jasper smiles, "Yeah, that will be nice to take the girls out. Maybe a movie and dinner?" he suggests and we nod.

.

Jasper looks back down at Eric who is breathing frantically and looking like death already. "Thought I forgot about you?" he laughs and slams the metal rod into each of Eric's ankles. Eric cries out, "Mommy, help me mommy."

.

"I fucked your mommy in the ass and she loved it." Jasper says and Emmett cracks up still typing on his phone, "Yeah too bad she's a fucking dirty whore though, it was all fucking loose."

.

Jasper motions to Emmett and he hands him the bleach. Jasper squats down next to Eric and shows him the bleach and Eric's eyes start to water again and he shakes his head. "We won't ever get caught, we are going to frame two other people who messed with us. You picked the wrong girl to fuck with."

.

I go over into his kitchen and get a few items. When I get back to Jasper, Eric is gurgling and moaning in pain, I shake my head he had no one to blame but himself. I hand Jasper a large pair of shears, duct tape and a plastic bag I found in the kitchen. Jasper puts them down and violently rips Eric's pants and underwear off. Eric cries in pain from the sudden movements to his broken and battered body.

.

He holds Eric's tiny dick in his hand and slowly cuts it off, ensuring that he feels the most pain possible. Eric body convulses and he screams a high pitched sound much like an animal. Jasper shoves the dismembered dick in Eric's mouth and covers it with duct tape. Eric is moaning and shaking while the blood pours out where his dick used to be. Eric starts to shake more violently and its evident he is going into shock. Jasper covers his head with the plastic bag and he fights to breath. He brings his one good hand up to fight but I hold it down with the lead pipe.

.

It only takes a few seconds before he chokes on either his dick or the plastic bag, but he is silent. Jasper sighs deeply, he is content that this evil is out of Bella's life for good. He stands up and removes the plastic bag and the tape. He pours bleach all over Eric's body and in his mouth to cover up any evidence we may have left behind. But we were smart.

.

Emmett goes into the bag and pulls out three small plastic baggies. He takes out hairs from one bag and strategically places them around the room. I take the other two bags and place the chewed gum and toothpick around the floor away from the bleach. Between the hairs, the gum and the toothpick, those fucker cops are going down for murder. They will never be able to explain away the evidence, especially not when they were given an anonymous tickets to see the LA Dodgers and free tickets. They assumed it was a bribe, they were dirty cops after all and fucking on the side. So this was a nice trip for them, or so they think. The drive from Los Angeles to Las Vegas is just a few hours, very possible for them to do it. I love our contacts, they are just as evil as us, but beyond loyal when it comes to protecting our families. We do things for them and vice versa, it all works out in the end.

.

Emmett takes the signed confession and updated will and walks into the computer room. He comes out and smiles, "I put them in one of his folders on his desk, under some other papers. They are sticking out, just calling for attention."

.

Jasper smiles, "Finally it's over, we can get back to our wives now." We walk out the back and round to our car. We change out of our, shoe protectors, shoes, clothes, gloves and ski masks. We toss them into a black garbage bag and drive to our hotel, on the way there we spot an secluded dumpster. It was perfect, we pour gasoline in the bag, toss it in the dumpster. Then Emmett throws a match in there and it all lights up. We get in the car and drive off.

.

Our flight is at night, so we can sleep on the plane. Though it's a little uncomfortable to sleep in these disguises, but I am so tired I might actually get some rest.

.

APOV

.

Rosalie and Bella are sitting on the couch looking up DOM/SUB stuff on my laptop; while I'm in the kitchen making a big chef salad for lunch. I really wanted to go out to lunch with them, but I knew we couldn't just in case the cops came back here. Emmett didn't have to tell me, I knew they were going to kill Eric. I know Rosalie knows, we talked about it and know they will do the same when the guys who raped her get out of prison. We like to let them think we are blind to some of the things they do, but we know more than we let on.

.

They protect us and treat us well, we are goddesses in their eyes. They will never cheat on us or hurt us, so why not give them this? Lying and looking the other way to protect my family is very important to me. Now, I am not sure if Bella knows what they are up to. Though if she knows what Jasper wants to do with her, then she must know what they are doing right now.

.

I hear Rosalie start to giggle, "I think I may have an outfit like that at home. I have the tight black corset, the shiny thong, the black knee high boots. Edward would cum in his pants if I wore that." Bella laughed, "Ummm. That would be hot. I wonder if I should wear something similar for Jasper?"

.

"No." I shout from the kitchen, "You should wear a school girl outfit with no panties, he'd blow his load before you even touched him." They both turn to look at me and laugh. "What?" I smile back, "Just because Emmett and I don't do this doesn't mean I don't know what to do. I know how to get my freak on." They both just shake their heads at me and laugh.

.

"It says here that the Dom and Sub should have a contract written out." Rosalie says but Bella shakes her head, "That's only if you are not in an relationship, but I trust Jasper to not hurt me. I just have to talk to him."

.

"And you have to talk to Edward." I yell at Rosalie. She looks at me, "What do I say? You're a softy in bed, I want you to fuck me like an animal?" both Bella and I nod and scream "YES!"

.

"Maybe you should just tell him you want him to fuck you hard and if he doesn't than punish him by withholding sex. Touch yourself and make him watch until he agrees to fuck you hard, just the way you want." Bella says very calmly.

.

"Okay miss, you pretend to be all sweet and innocent, but you are one sexy and kinky lady. No wonder you like to be dominated." Rosalie laughs at her and she smiles with a smirk. "No, I just learned a lot from Jasper, he taught me so much about my body, what it is capable of and how beautiful it can be. I never realized that I was so beautiful and desirable until Jasper wanted me. You want Edward to feel the same way. You want him to know that you crave him and when he does what you want, it drives him mad. "

.

"You really need to talk to Jasper lady, he needs to know that you know, it would probably make it hotter in the bedroom." I say while I add the cheese to the salad.

.

JPOV

.

My brothers walk in Emmett's house and immediately go to their wives and kiss and hug them. I wait on the porch for Bella to come to me. I texted her to be ready for me and she was. I take her bags from her and put them in the back and open the door for her. She is shaking, she knows I am holding back from touching her because once I do I will not be able to stop.

.

We get in the house and as soon as I lock the door I turn to her. She is standing there with her hands behind her back, waiting for directions, I could fucking cum right now. "Bella take off all your clothes and lay down on our bed with your legs spread." She nods and almost runs into the bedroom, I chuckle as I take off my clothes.

.

I go to the fridge and take out the whip cream and chocolate syrup and slowly walk into our bedroom. There she is, laying down on the bed spread open for me to look at. Fuck she is beautiful. That pussy of hers is a sight to see. Full outer lips waiting to be opened to moist sweet tasting inner lips. I just stare at her delicious pussy, I could look and touch it and taste it for hours, it is fucking heaven to me.

.

I walk over and put the syrup down and shake the can of whip cream and spray it on her nipples and pussy. She gasps as the cold and I chuckle, I love to surprise her. I lean over and suck on one nipple, slurping up every bit of whip cream. Then I move over to the other nipple and do the same. The entire time she is shaking and trying to hold in moans. She knows she is not allowed to speak or move unless I tell her.

.

Then I crawl between her legs and lick her full lips then suck on her clit. I rest her legs on my shoulders and grab hard onto her hips. Then add my two fingers in her pussy and moan, she is fucking wet and tight. Her juices slide down to her ass and I slowly push my pinky into it.

.

She tenses up and I stop, remove my mouth and fingers from her and look at her. "Now Bella, did I say you could move?" she shakes her head, "Do you trust me?" she nods. "Well, then I will give you one more chance. But if you tense up again, I will have to stop and make you suck my cock. You won't get any pleasure before sex." She nods again and her body relaxes. I know she will enjoy this, I would never hurt her.

.

I push my fingers back into he and suck on her clit again. Then I slowly push my pinky in her ass and move in time with my other fingers. She keeps still but then the pleasure hits her and she arches her hips up to me. I smile and remove my mouth for a moment, "Bella, scream whatever you like my love, let it go." I go back to flicking her clit with my tongue and sucking on it. She begins gyrating and panting . "OH FUCK JASPER. OH GOD. FUUUUUUUCK." She screams out and she explodes into my mouth and I swallow every drop of her. I keep licking away but slowing down and letting her come down from her intense orgasm. "Oh God Jasper, I love you." She moans out and I smile against her, not wanting to leave my favorite part of her body.

.

I slowly stand up and look down at her, "Are you okay Bella?" she nods and just stares at my cock. She knows what's coming next, but I want to surprise her some more. I take the bowl of fudge and dip my achingly hard cock into the syrup. "Now I want you to suck all this fudge off of me while you suck my cock real good." She nods and gets up on her knees so I can lay down on the bed. She immediately takes me in her mouth and is able to get more of me in her than last time. I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head and moan out, "Fuck Bella, you suck my cock so fucking good." She is moving up and down and at the right pace and I am trying hard to not blow my load.

.

Then she releases my cock and grabs it with her hand and rubs me up and down while sucking on my balls. I have to stop her before I lose it, "That's enough Bella, ride my cock." She immediately lets go of me and straddles me and slowly lowers herself around my cock. She hisses as she takes me in her tight wet body. I immediately start to pump up to her and she moves all around me. There is no way I am going to last long, but I fight it off for now. I grab her nipples and roll them in my fingers as she rides me moaning and panting.

.

I grab her and pull her to me and roll her over so I am now in control. I hold her legs up and out and pound into her pussy. She wants to scream but nothing comes out. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as she flows around me over and over. I continue to pound into her as she has one orgasm after the another. I can't hold on anymore and slam into her hard and grab her ass making sure I am as deep as I can get, I moan into her neck, "BELLA FUCK!" just as I blow my load.

.

I pull out and lay on my side watching her breathe frantically and shake from post orgasm. Every time I do this to her I feel so fucking proud, I watch and wait for her to come back to me and she slowly does. She turns her head and smiles at me and tolls on her side. She puts her hand on my face, "Jasper we need to talk. I know what you are doing and I like it. I want to try more things." I just stare at her. What? What exactly does she know? How did she find out? Did she know all along? WAIT... SHE LIKES IT?

.

RPOV

.

We get in the house and Edward immediately starts to kiss me, but I push him away. He looks hurt, I hold my laugh in. "I have a surprise for you, please wait down here till I call you up." He nods but rubs his face with his hands. I never did that to him before, he is in for a lot of surprises tonight. I throw off my clothes and quickly put on my corset, thankfully it zips at front. I put on my black thong and pull on and zip up my boots. I let down my hair and lay on the bed with my legs wide open.

.

"OH EDWARD... You can come up now." I hear him race up the stairs and down the hall but he stops as soon as he hits our door frame. He just stands there like a fool, with only his boxers on. He is staring at my body and I can tell he is turned on, not just by his hard cock, but by the look of sheer lust on his face. He moves towards me but I hold out my hand and shake my head. "Oh no, I am in charge tonight dear."

.

A/N WOW, Eric was tortured and killed! He deserved every bit of it! What do you think about them framing the cops? Can't believe none of you guessed that! Tsk tsk.Wonder how Edward will except this side of Rosalie? Damn, that Jasper is one sexy mother fucker in bed! Bella is one smart and sexy cookie!

.

Next: ...CH ... There has been a massive amount of people who are adding me to favorites or alerts but not reviewing. Giving teasers to those who don't review is not fair to those who do review ...So... if you review...you get a teaser for next week.

.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	15. I'm Coming for You

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND TALENTED BETA Liv16, she is a beta DIVA.

.

WARNING: LEMONS!

.

CH 15 - I'm Coming for you

.

JPOV

I pull out off Bella and lay on my side and just watch her breathe. She is frantic and shaking from her orgasm. Every time I do this to her, I feel so fucking proud; I watch and wait for her to come back to me and she slowly does. She turns her head and smiles at me and rolls on her side. She puts her hand on my face, "Jasper we need to talk. I know what you are doing and I like it. I want to try more things." I just stare at her. What? What exactly does she know? How did she find out? Did she know all along? WAIT...SHE LIKES IT?

.

"Bella... I... What?" I can't form a sentence. I'm in such a state of shock and she knows it. She smiles and kisses me. "Jasper you need to be honest with me, I think I deserve that?" she makes her comment a question even though she is right. I close my eyes thinking how I will phrase my words so I don't scare her.

.

"Bella, I don't want you to be a mindless sex object. I want you to have a mind of your own and be independent in certain areas." I rub her arm softly, "But I also want you to be my submissive wife. I need you to do what I say, when I say, how I say. I need to control you, own you, make you mine all the time. I need to be in charge, I need to pick out your outfits, make sure you do chores, have you by my side at all times, wait for me to eat, and pleasure me in bed all the time. I know it's wrong, but..."

She puts her finger on my mouth to stop me from talking, "Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning? I would have gone along with it."  
.

I can't believe I am hearing these words come from her mouth, I am turned on but shocked. "Bella, I was afraid you would react badly seeing as Eric abused you and Jacob wanted to abuse you." She shakes her head at me and looks slightly upset. "I've already told you, that you are nothing like them, you would never hurt me. I want to please you, I need to please you, it makes me feel sexy. You showed me things about my body I never knew were possible. You make me feel so beautiful and desirable. I would do anything you ask Jasper, I am yours in every way you want me and my body is yours."

.

I grab her and kiss her hard and deep, she lets me lead and it turns me on even more. I can't think straight, I am so overjoyed at her words. I start to kiss and lick her neck and want her body, but I have to let her know how appreciative I am. "Bella, I don't understand how lucky I got so lucky. You understand me and want me, even though I have these perversions in my head." I can tell that I've made her mad, she sits up and looks down at me, "Stop it, you are not perverse. Perversions are beating and raping a woman, getting off on her pain, breaking into her house and taking pictures of her, wanting to kill her and her family. You are just kinky and I like it. I even need it too Jasper."

.

I roughly pull her back down so she is side by side with me again, "Bella, I am sorry. I will stop saying those things, I should have had more confidence in you." Now, I have to ask her this and I am half curious and afraid of what her answer will be, "Is there anything you won't do?" she nods without hesitation, "Under no circumstances will you fuck me in my ass and I will not be with anyone else but you. We read that some Doms lend out their Subs, but that is not happening, otherwise I will do anything for you."

.

Where in all of this did she ever think I would share her with anyone let alone lend her out. The thought of anyone touching what is mine pisses me off. I take a deep breath and try to control myself. "Bella, nothing will ever feel as good as your wet and sexy pussy. Your mouth might come close to that pussy, but I'm not into fucking asses. I did finger you there, because I knew it would increase your pleasure but that is as far as I will go." Then I stop and take a deep breath to control my anger. "YOU WILL NEVER BE WITH ANOTHER MAN OR WOMAN. YOU ARE MY WIFE AND ONLY MINE. YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE AND YOU BELONG TO ME." I yell at her, I want her to understand my words. I don't want it to sound like she's my possession but I can't let her go with somebody else, ever. I can tell she is relieved at hearing my words and that calms me down. "Now, what do you mean we read about Doms?"

.

She laughs, "Well Rosalie and Alice were curious about us, they could see that you were very controlling of me and I was okay with it. So they asked and I knew if I didn't spill the beans they would harass me all weekend, so I told them. I also told them about how amazing the sex is and even told them that you called to fuck me over the phone. I think they were a little jealous." She smirks, she must have been bragging. Damn! I love my wife.

.

I laugh, "I was hoping you would brag to them about how good you have it. Alice gave me a look at the diner and I was worried that she thought I was hurting you."

.

"No, she was just curious if we had a playroom and toys, but I told her we didn't." I shake my head and think about all the things I want to do to her body. "This whole house is our playroom, and as for toys, I would love to buy some things and try them out on you, but not bondage or whips, just vibrators, dildos, and fake handcuffs and few other items you will like. They would come in handy for punishing you. Oh the things I could do to your body when you are bad." I knew she was getting wet, I knew her body better she did, I jumped up, "Be right back, Bella, don't move one muscle."

.

I run to the closet and get the silky rope that I was hoping to use, this will keep her in place but not hurt her. I walk back in and she gasps with pleasure when she sees the rope in my hands, I smirk and try to control myself. To stop me from fucking her right now. I get on the bed and turn her over on her stomach. I take her arms and move them to the corners of our bed and tie each one to the headboard. I kiss her down her body and lick her perfectly round ass, then roughly move her legs apart. Each time I see her pussy, I'm in fucking awe of how perfect she is. I tie each of her ankles to the corners of the bed and move back up her body and lay down next to her.

.

She is breathing heavy, not from fear, but from heated lust and desire. I run one hand under her stomach until it hits her clit and I rub it with my fingers. I move my other hand down her ass and push my two fingers deep inside of her while I rest my head on her ass. I'm in fucking heaven as I play with her body. It doesn't take long for her body to respond to my movements and she's coming hard and strong, but I don't stop, she knows that I am in charge and I will stop when I want. I watch her lose herself under my touch and I think about her first night here. "Bella, I wanted to take you like this that first night I brought you here. I knew you would have loved me to fuck you like this." She shakes with pleasure and screams out as she cums once more on my fingers. "Oh Jasper, please, don't stop, my body is yours, do whatever you want to it. OH GOD." I immediately pull out of her and go up to her ear, "Bella, Bella, Bella... I didn't give you permission to speak. Do I need to stop and let you watch me pleasure myself while you get nothing?" she shakes her head frantically and I know she needs my cock inside of her, but she needs to remember to not talk unless I tell her.

.

I get behind her and lift my ass to positions myself at her sweet pussy, and slowly move my head around to tease her. Her body starts to shake, I am glad that she passed the test and I plunge my cock inside of her. She gasp and I can tell she is practically ripping the sheets to keep quiet. "Bella, I am going to fuck you so hard and deep. You are going to walk with a limp tomorrow." I continue to slam into her pussy repeatedly. FUCK! Her pussy is fucking vibrating as she flows around my cock.

I look down at her and can't hold on anymore, watching her biting and puling on the sheets, "Bella, I want to hear what I do..." She cuts me off, "OH FUCK JASPER, OH FUCK. YOUR COCK IS SO FUCKING HARD AND BIG. OH GOD I ..." she can't speak and screams out as she releases around me one more time. That's all I can take myself and I release into her and fall down on top of her. I lay there trying to control my breath as I gently rub her back.

.

Once we have both calmed down, I untie her ankles and then her arms. She immediately flings herself into my arms and kisses me hard. I hold her as close to me as I can, "Jasper, that was... it was... beyond amazing... it gets better each time." I hold her closer and let her lead this kiss, it's so full of passion and love. Her fingers move up to knot in my hair, holding me close to her, while she massages my tongue with hers. Slowly and rather reluctantly she pulls away and I make eye contact with her. Holding her gaze steadily, the words going unspoken between us. I cuddle back into the bed and she snuggles into me as we slowly drift off to sleep in each others arms.

.

EPOV

.

We get in the house and I can't help but pull Rosalie against me and kiss her with passion but she pushes me away. I am utterly stunned! She has never turned me down, I know she doesn't have her period and I would never force her. Is she mad at me? But then she bites her lip, "I have a surprise for you, please wait down here till I call you up." I nod but rub my face trying to keep my dick down and in control. God knows how long I could be waiting down here.

.

I take off all my clothes except for my boxers and pray that it is a sexy surprise, I really need to be buried in her body. "OH EDWARD... You can come up now." I hear her sing and race up the stairs almost tripping, I feel like a fucking teenager about to get laid for the first time. But I stop at the doorway, there is my wife, wearing a black corset with black leather boots laying on our bed with her legs open, only a thong separates me from her pussy.

.

I go to her, but she stops me and shakes her head, " Oh no, I am in charge tonight dear." What? What does that mean? She gets on her knees and touches her pussy, "You will FUCK ME and fuck me hard or you won't get laid. You will eat my pussy until I tell you I have had enough and then you will fuck me so hard I have bruise. Do you understand me?"

.

I stupidly trip like an idiot when I removed my boxers and hop on the bed. I get between her legs and pull down her thong and I am about to eat her pussy when she covers it with her hand. I look up at her shocked that she is stopping me. I needed to taste her, I need to get lost in that pussy. She smiles at me, "Remember don't stop till I tell you to." I nod and go straight in. I lick, suck, flick, bite, and fuck her with my mouth and tongue. She begins to moan and gyrate and soon pours into my mouth. I keep going but then she closed her legs and I pull my head away.

.

"Good boy Edward, you deserve a reward, but not yet. I want you to suck and play with my nipples and if you do a good job you can fuck my wet pussy. " I almost cum from hearing that. I crawl up to hover above her body resting between her spread legs. Then I lean down to kiss her but she reaches out and gently slaps my face. "I did not give you permission to kiss me. Do that again and you will be forced to watch me play with myself and lose out on fucking my pussy." I moan and nod, I love this side of Rosalie.

.

I lean down to her breasts and suck one nipple hard while I twist and turn the other nipple in my fingers. "Oh Edward, that's right, suck my nipples. Make them hard." I thought I would die of frustration. I just needed to get inside of her and fuck her.

.

She pushed me off away from her and she kisses me hard, touching every part of my mouth with her tongue. "Fuck me now Edward. I mean it! FUCK ME HARD." I want to... I want to pound into her, I want to make her scream, I position myself at her opening but then stop. I can't do this, she looks at me and the hurt is all over her face and I feel awful "Rosalie I can't... I can't do that to you... I can't take your body like that." I sit back on the bed and feel so fucking stupid as the tears form in my eyes. "I don't want to be like them."

.

She wraps her body around mine, "Edward, you will never be like them. You would never hurt me, I know you. I am asking you to enjoy your wife's body, I am giving you consent. No matter how rough and wild we get, no matter what I ask you to do, you will NEVER be like them. I know if I said stop you would, please Edward. I need this. I need you to fuck me, I need my husband to show me his physical love. Don't let those bastards hurt me again by keeping you from enjoying my body."

.

That last part got me right in my heart. She is right, I was hurting her by denying her our love. How could I be so stupid? Here was my beautiful wife begging me to fuck her senseless and I was refusing. She shouldn't have to beg me. I should be a man and give her what she wants. I look in her eyes, "Rosalie, you are right, I am sorry for being so stupid. Whatever you want my love I will give to you. You NEVER have to ask again."

.

She smiles at me and lays back down on the bed and her blond hair falls all around. She opens her legs and I stare at the beauty between her legs, it's all mine. I position myself there and she stares at me wiling me to fuck her. I slam into her hard and she moans, I pull all the way out and slam back into her and wait for her to say stop but she yells at me, "You are making me angry. FUCK ME HARD NOW! DO NOT CUM TILL I TELL YOU."

.

That was all I need to know and I pound into her. I rammed my hips up against hers burying my cock deep inside of her wet and tight pussy. I swear she's tighter now than she was when we first had sex. I wanted to cum, but fought the urge and continued to slam into her. She shook and moaned while she poured out all over me. It was amazing, she never came like this before. Why didn't see tell me this sooner? I started pounding into harder, angrier, knowing now I was really satisfying her and before I couldn't offer that; it made me angry. Made me take my frustration and anger out as I pound into her.

.

She started to shake and pour all around my cock again. I was not going got last and she knew it, "Cum in me Edward, blow your hot load in me and tell me how fucking good it feels." FUCK! The dirty words coming out of her mouth are fucking hot and I slam back into her one more time and cum harder than I have ever before, "Oh fuck Rosalie. You make me cum so fucking hard."

.

I stay still hoping and praying she is okay and desperate try to catch my breath. I pull out and lay next to her running my hands over her body watching her breathing hard and fast. "Rosalie, that was hot. I never knew you wanted it like that." She turns to me. "Oh, I like it like that, but not all the time. Next time we will have to try something different, but I will be in charge again... whether you like it or not." She stares at me, I nod. "You can be in charge every night, as long as it's that good." She laughs, "oh it will be." Then she cuddles up against me and rubs my chest.

.

"Fuck, I think I need to get advice from Bella on how to be a submissive." She laughs... "Oh, she'll give you really good advice. Where do you think I learned all this from?" I shake my head and rub my wife's ass trying to get my thoughts off my brother and his wife.

.

EmPOV

.

We head over to the ticket line and Jasper insists that tickets and dinner are on him and Bella tonight. "You two paid last time we all went out, so this is my treat and you WILL let me pay." He stares at us and I laugh, "Oh shit Edward, he might whip us and force us to be his submissive play toys too." I say in shock, Edward rubs the bridge of his nose and walks away. Jasper just stares at me and I can see he is fighting embarrassment. He pays the ticket agent and I laugh when they just stare at us in shock. Then the thin guy winks at Jasper and he straightens up and walks away. I know he will get me back later but it was worth it.

.

When we get into the theatre, there is a big discussion about who is going to sit where. No one wants to sit near me or in front of me, because I might throw stuff in their hair. But I want Alice with me, nothing like grabbing boobies at the movies, maybe if I'm good I'll get a hand job.

.

There are lots of discussions and seating decisions, until Bella finally snaps! "Oh my god! What is the big deal? How about Emmett on the end with Alice next to him, then an empty seat in case you two try anything we don't want to see. Then Jasper and me, with a space and Edward and Rosalie. NOW CAN WE JUST SIT?"

.

We all just look at her and Jasper grins real big and hugs her tight, "This is why I love you so much." Then he whispers something in her ear and she shudders, "Oh come on, you're talking sexy stuff in her ear and I can't get a hand job form my wife?"

.

The theater suddenly gets very silent and we all sit down, hiding our faces. I think it's funny, nothing embarrasses me, well except for my wife, who is staring at me, "EMMETT MICHEAEL CULLEN SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR YOU WILL BE SITTING ALONE FOR THE ENTIRE MOVIE. AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF." She sits down and I look down at my feet, fuck. I can hear laughter from my family and other people in the theatre. But then I see Alice's boobies and I forget all about and think how I can get my hands on them in the dark.

.

After a great movie and dinner, I am driving everyone back and just as we pull up to our houses and I see a car there I look in the rear view mirror and I can tell by the look on my bothers faces, they know who it might be too. Jasper and Edward take out their phones. Edward calls the police and Jasper calls Mr. Jenks. I turn to Alice, "Whatever happens I want you in the back seat with Rosalie and Bella, you are not allowed to get out of the car. I am telling you this as the father of our baby." She knows I am fucking serious and just nods. I can see Bella and Rosalie look pretty intense and scared too. They can feel the vibes from their husbands and know this is not a good situation. I see Jasper looking at me and nodding, I know what he is thinking.

.

"Bella, if something was to happen to us, I want you to jump in the front seat and drive out of here and to the police station. Understand?" he says starting at her and boy was I glad he was dominating her because she nodded, looked at Alice and nodded again. She knew what he was thinking and I was grateful for that.

.

I get out with Edward and Jasper and see Rosalie and Bella help Alice climb in the back seat. I turn to the car facing us and see the two dumb detectives get out. The female one pulls out her gun and points it at us. "How dare you think you and get away with this. We know what you did, you framed us. Admit it and the courts will go easy on you."

.

"We have no idea what you are talking about. We just want to go home." Edward says rather loudly but with an underlying calmness. The male detective pulls out his gun, "You fucking framed us and you know it. You are going to admit it." Suddenly we hear sirens and the cop cars come speeding up and cops jump out and pull their guns on the detectives. We are standing in the middle protecting our wives and my pregnant wife. I am fucking freaking out right now.

.

The cops start shouting at the detectives to drop their weapons. The detectives scream back that they were frames and we need to be arrested. I am terrified that shots will be fired and all I can think about is my wife and baby. "PLEASE MY WIFE IS PREGNANT AND IN THE CAR. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT AND HURT MY BABY." I scream and hope to be heard over the cops shouting at one another. I see Edward and Jasper just staring at the detectives with pure rage.

.

Finally the dumb ass detectives drop their guns and the cops run over and handcuff them. They start screaming saying that they were framed but the cops didn't seem to be buying it. Two men in suits walk up to us, one blond haired guy hands us a special card from Mr. Jenks. If we get this we know we can trust the person as much as we trust Jenks. We nod at him, "I'm Peter Whitlock, Mr. Jenks couldn't make it. I am going to make sure they go down for what they did. We have evidence that they killed Mrs. Bella Cullen's ex boyfriend to cover their asses for not helping her in the beginning. In addition they have been taking bribes and even stolen evidence to help friends. You are all safe now, why don't you go inside, so you can all give your statements." I really like this dude, and I know we are in good hands.

.

We nod and help our wives out of the truck and into my house. We get them to sit on the couch and look at each of our wives to silently remind them to say we were with them over the weekend. The cops come in and go through the usual questions about what happened today and this weekend. These three women are fucking good and need to be treated like queens from now on, not that that haven't been all along.

.

Alice looks around and rubs her belly, "Emmett was home with me all weekend. We even had dinner at Jasper and Bella's house Saturday night."

.

Rosalie shakes her head, "I don't understand why they are saying our husbands framed them? We all had a quiet weekend at home."

.

Bella starts to get tears in her eyes and I try not to smirk because she's a good fucking actress. "Why would they kill Eric and then say that our husbands framed them? They harassed me and my husband at the police station and were stalking us. I feel like I am being abused all over again." Rosalie hugs her tight and the cops nod and fall into the act. I fucking love it.

.

"We are sorry for all the trouble. We are going to check your homes with each of you and Mr. Whitlock to make sure that nothing is wrong in your houses." The cops say and we all nod and follow them as they start in my house. I keep my smile in and know that the detectives are going down and they deserve everything they get in jail.

.

Jacob POV

.

They are all fucking stupid, they have no idea what is going on. What kind of morons run this place? The patients are ignored only to be given their medication, otherwise they are forgotten about. The nurses and doctors are incompetent and I am sure they are all fucking behind closed doors. If I wasn't dating Bella I would have fucked that red-headed nursed already, I bet she's a good fuck. But, I can't do that to Bella. She is waiting for me to rescue her from that hell hole. She needs me to show her where she really belongs. When she sees me she will know her place is with me.

.

The blond nurse comes out again with more medication, I've been holding mine in my mouth, they really don't check, they just pretend to. I carefully drop mine in my hand then into Bruce the Deuce's cup. I call him that because he smells like shit all the fucking time I swear he shits and then rubs it all over himself. He starts to freak out when he sees the extra medication. He starts screaming that the nurse is trying to poison him. He begins to flip chairs and tables causing the other inmates to flip out too. I walk towards the nurses' station and wait.

.

Peter the beater walks by, jacking off as usual. I trip the fucker and he starts punching himself and slamming against the walls. He's screaming about the aliens coming to get him if he stops jerking off. The orderlies run over to him and I take that as my cue to jump over the ledge of the nurses' station, grab some scrubs and the nurses purse and walk down the hall into an empty room. Once dressed, I take out her money and car keys and causally walk down the hall and out the door, I smile at the guard, the dumb fuck is just as obvious as the rest of them.

.

I get to the parking lot and press the alarm button and easily find the car, a Ford Explorer. PERFECT! It has lots of room for all the things Bella and I will need to live in - when we're on the run - at least for a while. I start driving and plan out how to get clothes, money, and food. I will teach Bella how to stalk people and force them to give her what she wants. I will teach her everything I know and in return she will do what I want.

.

I can't help but thing about her body and how I will touch every inch of her. Then I realize so has he, he has touched my Bella. I feel that anger all over me again, she belongs to me. I scream out as I drive down the road, "I AM COMING FOR YOU BELLA. I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR LEAVING ME. I WILL KILL HIM, ALL OF THEM AND MAKE YOU EARN FORGIVENESS. IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE WILL."

.

A/N: WOW, Rosalie and Edward got it on... awww, he really was traumatized, poor thing. Bella is as freaky and kinky as Jasper, it will get better. Did the detectives really think the Cullen Men would say, "Oh okay, we admit to killing Eric and framing you." Stupid detectives. Oh no, Jacob is coming for Bella...

.

Next: ...CH 16 ... Teasers only for those of you who take a minute to review. Thanks so those of you who have been reviewing, always so kind and considerate... Thanks!

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer...If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	16. Just Like I Planned

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND TALENTED BETA Liv16... shakes my boobs at her!

.

WARNING:... LEMONS!

.

CH 16 - Just Like I Planned

.

EmPOV

.

I was so happy to get everyone out of the house and get Alice into our bed. I didn't want to have sex, right now I needed to hold her and our baby tight in my arms. I thought I was going to lose it when I saw those guns pointed at us.

.

I cleaned up downstairs and slowly made my way up the stairs. There she was, piling the pillows up and getting ready to sleep. As our baby got bigger, the harder it was for her to get a good night sleep. But she never did once complain. She was happy to be carrying our child inside of her.

.

I crawl on the bed and pull her softly to me, "Alice, I got so scared today. All I could think about was you and our baby. Alice I would not be able to go on if I lost you and our baby. I am nothing without you Alice." I bend my head down to her and feel the tears pouring onto her shirt. I feel so stupid. She kisses my head and lifts my head up to hers. "I was more worried about you attacking them than us getting hurt. You are even more protective than usual. But I deeply love you for it."

.

She kisses me softly and I feel her love for me. "Emmett, I know you would do anything to protect every member of this family. I know more than you think I do. I am not scared or disgusted. It actually makes me feel quite safe knowing you are the protector of us all. But sometimes you need protection and comfort too."

.

I look in her eyes. "What do you know Alice?" She gives me that knowing smile that tells me she's onto me. She whispers in my ear, "I know what you did to Mike and Tyler, it was all over the internet that weekend. I am glad Jasper killed Eric, he deserved to suffer. And those vile cops, well I hope they suffer in prison. Suicide will be too easy for them."

.

I pull back my face to look at hers. This side of her made me hard and horny and she knew it. She snakes her hand into my pajamas and rubs my throbbing cock. It feels so good against her tiny hand. I moan her name any let my head fall onto her shoulder. I relax for a moment to enjoy her hand on me, there is nothing better than Alice touching me.

.

I slowly pull her hand out of my pajamas and stand up. I pull down my pants and get back on the bed. She is staring at my cock, I can tell she wants it, but not sure where yet? I slowly pull off her shirt fondle her breasts. They feel so good in my hands and her nipples are so hard and tasty. I gently lay her on her side and pull down her pants.

.

She is already wet for me and I can't help but crawl down lick her. I love her taste, I love her smell, I love the sounds she makes as I make her wetter. She massages my head as I devour her and I rub my finger along her ass. That makes her cum hard and I moan as she releases into me.

.

I look up and watch as she comes down from her orgasm. She is beyond words beautiful. I crawl up to her. "Alice what do you want? How do you want my body?" She snaps her head up and looks at me like a starving tiger and I get a little nervous. "I want to taste your cock before you fuck me with it. I want to see how far down my throat I can get it."

.

I can't move from the shock of her words. We have always talked dirty, but she has NEVER said that before. I easily fall on my back as she pushes me down and takes me into her mouth. I can feel and hear her gag and want to stop her. This shouldn't be painful for her. But she pushes my stomach down and moans around my cock. She takes me in further than she has ever before, but goes slowly. That is fine, this will keep my hard but won't make me cum. I'd rather cum deep in her pussy anyway.

.

She starts to get a little faster and deeper and I have to stop her or I WILL cum in her mouth. She crawls onto top of me and turns around. She grabs onto my cock and rubs it a few times before slowly lowering herself onto me. I grab her hips and help her slid up and down my cock. I fling my head back and moan in ecstasy. She holds onto my hips and her feet are flat on my legs, I can get deep inside of her like this.

.

She starts to vibrate around me and I will not be able to keep going, this angle, this view, this feeling of her around me is too much to hold on. As soon as she gushes her fluids around me I scream her name and cum deep and hard inside of her wet pussy.

.

She turns around and cuddles into me, "I love you Emmett, We love you." I hold her tight and rub her belly, "I love you Alice, I love both of you. You are my life. My family." She rubs my arms and slowly falls asleep. I stare at her belly and imagine what our baby will look like. One thing I do know, this will be a loved little kid.

.

.

JPOV

.

I have to calm myself down or I just might cum in my pants thinking about using all these toys on her. I unlock the door and walk in, "I'm home Bella." She comes out of the kitchen and runs up to me and hugs me tight. I kiss her head, "I need you to run the tub. Make the water quite hot and fill it with alcohol. I need to disinfect a few things." She nods and walks into the bathroom.

.

I give her a few minutes to get the bath going. I walk into the kitchen and grab a few Gatorades, she's going to need them. I throw them in the shopping bag along with the silky rope. I slowly walk into the bedroom and she is sitting on the bed waiting patiently for me. I smile at her and empty all the goodies on the bed and motion for her to look at them. "Go ahead, check them out and ask me any questions you may have Bella."

.

She picks up each item and closely inspects it. I made sure to get blindfolds, lubricants, vibrators, dildos, three way stimulator's, vibrator harness and a spreader bar with cuffs. But she looked confused when she picked up the two anal plugs. I made sure to get one small and one medium. "These are weird looking dildos." She says and I bite my cheek and try not to smile or laugh. Little by little she will do everything I want her too and she'll think it was her idea.

.

"Those are anal plugs Bella. They serve the same purpose as my finger only they stay in place and I can keep my finger busy on other areas of your body." She looks nervous, probably because of the size. I walk to her and hold her face in my hands. "I want you to take everything out of the packages, clean them in the tub, and air dry them on bedroom floor on towels. When they are all on the floor on towels, you may come back into the living room." I kiss her and let my tongue explore her mouth.

.

I watch her go sit down and start to open the packages and leave the bedroom. I sit on the couch and breathe slowly. It takes all my strength to not fuck her now. I know it will be worth the wait. I take my laptop and do some work on our finances, making sure our money is all in order. Just as I finish I see her slowly walk into the living room. I stand up and walk over to her. I kiss her softly. "Lift your arms up Bella." She does and I pull her shirt over her head and grab her bra covered breasts. "This is one of my favorite bras on you. Do you like when I put you in lacy bras?" She nods and I can tell she is dripping wet just by the look on her face. I knew opening and cleaning the toys would make her wet and horny.

.

I unclasp her bra and roll her nipples in my fingers. She takes a deep breath in. I love that I can make her crazy with want and not even lick or fuck her yet. I unzip her pants and grab her panties along with them and lower them down her body. "Step out of them Bella." She does one leg at a time and I watch her pussy as she does. I stand up and take off my shirt.

.

"Bella before I bring you into the bedroom to fuck you, I want to see that pussy. I want to see what I am getting again. I want you to bend over the couch and spread your legs for me." She shudders and does what I ask. I squat down and hold open her ass and blow softly on her pussy and ass. She moans and I push my hard jean covered dick into her and grab her hair. I pull her up to me, "Remember Bella no noise, talking or cumming until I say." She shudders again and nods.

.

I hold onto her hair and walk her into the bedroom. I pull her to me and kiss her passionately. "Lie down on the bed Bella." She almost runs over and lies down with her legs open. I quickly take off my pants and her eyes go right to my dick, I knew it was a good thing I went commando today. I go over to the toys and pick up a few but hold them so she can't see. I lie down and kiss her breasts while I push my fingers into her pussy which is beyond wet.

.

She is trying not to cum, but her body only gets more wet the more I play with her pussy. I kiss down her body and lick her pussy, "Fuck Bella, I love the taste of your pussy. Do you know how sexy you look and taste." She bites her lip and tries to control herself. I open the lubricant with one hand and pour it on the medium anal plug which I have sitting right next to my leg. I pour the lubricants down her near her ass and work my finger into her while still licking and sucking her sweet pussy. She grabs the sheets and fight for control. "Bella, you may cum and speak, let it all out." She grabs her breasts and breaths deeply. I grab the anal plug and slowly push it into her ass while sucking on her clit. Once I have it all the way in she moans and grabs my head and cums hard into my mouth. I lap her up and tug and push on the anal plug. "Oh Jasper...please yes... that feels so good... MORE."

.

I smile and know I will soon be fucking her in her ass, just like I wanted to all along. I pull and push on the anal plug harder and faster. I grab the dildo and plunge it into her pussy. She gasps at the feeling of being full in both her delicious holes. She pulls at me, "Jasper... more... please... Will your cock feel good in there too?" I smile and crawl up to her ear. "Bella, you said you didn't want to try that. I wouldn't do that to you." I say but push harder and deeper into her ass and she moans as another orgasm hits hers.

.

"OH GOD JASPER, PLEASE! I want to feel it in there." I hold my laugh in and slowly pull the plug out of her ass and squeeze more lubricant on her hole. I pull her on her side lift her top leg in the air. I slowly push my tip in while fucking her hard and fast with the dildo. I wait for her to cum again and then push my dick all the way in her ass. She gasps and pushes back to me. Here I am fucking her ass while shoving a dildo in her pussy. I hold her leg up higher and fucker faster in the ass. She moans and wraps her arm around my waist. I nibble on her ear. "I want you to take over fucking your pussy with the dildo." She grabs onto the dildo and pumps it in and out, just like I would. I repeat the same movements with my cock in her ass.

.

"Bella, I knew wanted me to fuck your ass you dirty little whore." She moans and nods her head, "Yes, Jasper, it feels so good. You can do ANYTHING you want to me. My body is yours." She moans and cums one more time, her ass is dripping with cum and I slam harder into her and cum in her tight little ass.

.

I wait for her to calm down and slowly pull out of her. She turns to me and looks me in the eyes. I am al little nervous about calling her a whore, I got excited and hope I didn't cross the line with her. Though if I did, she will forgive me and we will have to draw some lines for me now. "Jasper I liked being filled in my ass and pussy. I want that all the time, I need it. I was wrong to be worried about it."

.

I hold her tight to me, "Bella I love you and will never hurt you. If you didn't like it or told me to stop I would." She nods, "I know Jasper." And she smiles. "I also know what happened to Eric, Mike, and Tyler." She leans in and whispers in my ear, "I know what you did and I love you even more for it. It turns me on that you would do that for me."

.

I stare at her, I'm stunned and turned on. She rubs my chest and laughs, "I didn't mean to shock you. I just want you to know how much I trust and love you. You are my life." She kisses me softly, "What about the detectives? They are going to jail I assume?" I nod. "They planted evidence in quite a number of cases and sent people to jail illegally. So they are done for when they get to jail and their lives will be over I assume." She smiles and seems happy about that. I pull her to me, "We can rest now, but we have to clean up and put our toys away." She nods and moves in closer to me and I hold her tight and take comfort in our love and future.

.

APOV

.

While the guys are all outside working on the cars, we stay inside Rosalie's kitchen and cook some meals and split them between us. It's nice to have healthy frozen dinners made in case we need a quick meal. I am the queen of freezer cooking and have taught them well.

.

"So Rosalie, how did it go with Edward?" Bella asks and I look at Rosalie. Rosalie smiles and then laughs. "I feel bad, he wanted to fuck me hard, but was afraid to be like the men who attacked me. After a long talk he realized what I wanted and needed from him as my husband. After that he fucked me good. I didn't think he had it in him."

.

"Is he hooked now?" I ask and she nods, "Yes, he wants me to be in control all the time as long as its always that good." Rosalie laughs then looks at Bella, "What about you dear?"

.

Bella smiles, "He bought all these goodies from the store. We tried some and still have others to try out. We did new things, things I didn't think I would like, but I loved it. He is so amazing." I laugh, "He's going to have you hanging down from the ceiling soon, while he fucks you." Bella looks at me and bites her lip, "That's not a bad idea." I roll my eyes at her.

.

"So, what about you Alice, try anything new with Emmett?" Bella asks and Rosalie looks at me with curiosity. I smile, "Hey, I'm not kinky like the two of you. But I did swallow almost all of Emmett's cock and that was difficult considering he's fucking huge." They look at me and start to laugh hysterically and shake their heads in disgusts. "Hey, you're a submissive, you're a Dom and you think I'm freaky because I can deep throat Emmett." I shout and laugh back at them. But then I stop and stare at our three men at the door.

.

Emmett is smiling, happy as can be is the centre of attention when it comes to sex. Jasper and Edward look like they might just throw up and walk outside. Rosalie and Bella fall on the floor laughing at seeing their husbands embarrassment and disgust.

.

I smile as Emmett walks in and grabs some beers, kisses me, and walks out. He stops at the door and looks at Bella and Rosalie on the floor, "Don't worry ladies. My brothers know I'm better than them at everything, including size." Then he walks out. They scream in disgust and laugh harder. I shake my head. You have to know Emmett to love him.

.

.

BPOV

.

I hold the phone away from my hear as Alice screams in joy, "Bella, you have to pick a color and pick one now. We need to get moving on decorating your house. They are coming in two days to knock the walls down!" When she has stopped screaming I put the phone back to my ear.

.

"Now that you are done yelling at me, I will tell you I can't pick. It's too hard to make this decision. Jasper won't help he said this is my project." I huff. "You want him to dominate your decorating too Bella?" She asks and I smile, "Yes. Yes I do Alice. But he won't."

.

"Fine, Rosalie is here now helping with my kitchen. We are all coming over to your house and you can make us dinner." I laugh, "Okay, I will let Jasper know you are all coming over. I'll see you in a bit."

.

I hang up the phone and gather up all the paint samples and catalogues. I wonder if Jasper is back in the house yet, he was working hard outside to clean up the gardening tools and firewood. They were going to be doing lots of outside work too. I walk out of the office and keep my head down looking for my feet. I stop and can't breathe, lying on the floor is Jasper with blood around his head. I see someone standing next to him and feel the tears flow down my face.

.

"Bella, I am here to bring you home with me. I am going to kill every last Cullen, but first you need to cleansed of all this filth." I look over to Jasper and see that he is breathing I look up and see Jacob take off his shirt and then unzip his pants. He rubs himself, "I'm going to show this fucker how to properly fuck a woman." He kicks Jasper and I scream. I jump down to Jasper and try to see where he is hurt and how badly. "Jasper please wake up, please I need you."

.

He grabs my hair and pulls me up hard. "Do what I say and I'll let him die without pain." He pulls me to him and looks me up and down. I want to throw up. I don't want any many touching what belongs to Jasper. NO MAN IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME BUT MY HUSBAND. I scream and start punching Jacob. He stumbles back shocked for a minute but then gets mad. "You stupid bitch, now I'm going to fucking torture him and abuse that body of yours, you cunt." He grabs my neck with his hands and squeezes. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN TO ME OR JASPER.

.

I scratch his face and squeeze his cheeks until I see blood. He lets me go and I move towards him. I hit, punch, kick, and scream. Anything that I can do to hurt him, he pushes me away and then grabs a gun, but I kick his hand and grab the gun and aim it at him. I want him dead and am thankful my father taught me how to shoot a gun. I'm about to pull the trigger when I hear a knock at the door. OH SHIT. Rosalie and Alice are here, I can hear them giggling outside. Jacob walks to the door and I fear what he might do to them.

.

I shoot him once in leg and he falls back against the wall. He screams out and moans. I hear Emmett scream, "BELLA. JASPER. ARE YOU OKAY?" And starts banging on the door. Jacob stands up despite the blood pouring out of his leg, he hobbles towards me and reaches for the gun. I scream and pull the trigger once more as his hand grasps the barrel.

.

A/N: Emmett and Alice are one hot couple in bed, when they want to be. So, you all happy that Bella gave in to Jasper's original plan? You knew she was going to do what he wanted... and he was right... she thought it was her idea! Alice is right, you have to know Emmett to love Emmett. Bella fought back. GO BELLA. Why didn't Bella shoot him in the chest or head if her father taught her how to shoot? Now before I get yelled at about Jasper... REMEMBER I promised this would be a HEA.

.

PLEASE GO VOTE FOR ME IN THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC AWARDS from July18th - July 30th

Best Jasper - You Were Meant to be Mine

Best Rosalie - Lemon Drizzles (Edward / Rosalie)

Best Non-Cannon Romance - You Were Meant to be Mine

Whoever nominated me... BIG THANKS TO YOU! BLOWS KISSES TO YOU

.

Next: ...CH 17 ... Teasers only for those of you who take a minute to review. Thanks so those of you who have been reviewing, always so kind and considerate... Thanks!

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer...If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	17. Karma's a Bitch

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND TALENTED BETAS Liv16 and AELGP, boob shake for them.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I have some new readers that gave the story a chance and found they loved it! That just makes my day! Thank you.

Voting open for the Hopeless Romantic Awards. I'm up for three awards. Best Jasper,  
Best Rosalie, Best Non-Cannon Romance There are amazing authors and stories in each category, please go vote and show your love.

.

.

WARNING: Romantic LEMONS! Also... Anal Play but no sex.

WARNING: GRUESOME TORTURE AND DEATH.

.

Ch17 Karma's a Bitch

.

I shoot him once in leg and he falls back against the wall. He screams out moans. I hear Emmett scream, "BELLA, JASPER, ARE YOU OKAY?" And banging on the door. Jacob up despite the blood pouring out of his leg. He hobbles towards me and reaches for the gun. I scream and pull the trigger once more as his hand around the barrel.

.

Jacob falls back and as blood shoots from his shoulder. "Jasper is hurt, I'm okay." I scream out. Emmet kicks the door and runs in with Edward. Emmet goes for the gun, but I hold onto it and look at him. onto it and look at him. "Don't kill him. I want Jasper to have that pleasure." Emmett looks at me, nods and takes the gun. I let the gun go, but then suddenly my legs shake and I feel dizzy. I hear Alice scream my name and feel someone grab me. I feel like I am floating in the air. The room slowly gets dark.

.

I feel hot and incredibly thirsty, my throat as rough as sandpaper I feel arms around me. What if it's Jacob? What if I didn't shoot him? What if he killed Jasper? What if he hurt my family? I feel the tears fall down my face. "Bella, it's okay, you did great beautiful. I am so proud of you." I hear Jaspers voice in my ear and I slowly open my eyes. He's holding me in his arms and rubbing my face. I can't help but sob as I pull him closer to me. "Oh God... Jasper...you're okay... I thought he ...I was so scared..." I can't let him go, I feel my tears soak his shirt, I thought I'd lost him, I thought everything wonderful I had was gone.

.

He holds my face in his hands, "Bella, I am so sorry you had to do it alone. I should've never let my guard down. I should've been the one to protect you. I should..." I stop him with my lips and gently kiss him. "No Jasper, we protect each other. You had no idea this was going to happen. I'm glad you didn't fight. He might have hurt you worse or made me..." I stop, I don't even want to think about what he was going to do to me. Then I realize he's still in our home and I try to jump up, "Oh my god, where is he?" Jasper holds me close to him, "It's okay Bella, he's contained. I want you to relax for a minute and then we'll tell you what you missed." I nod at him and he kisses my cheek.

.

"Bella, do you need some water honey?" Rosalie asks as she hands me a tall glass. I nod and slurp down the water, I'm so fucking thirsty. Rosalie sits next to Jasper, "Emmett and Edward ran in. You fainted after you gave Emmett the gun. Alice and I were able to grab you in time before you hit the floor. We put you on the couch with Jasper. Edward was helping Jasper wake up while Emmett tied the asshole up. He wanted to kill him, but before you fainted you told Emmett not to kill him, you wanted Jasper to do that."

.

I look at Jasper as I rub the bandage over his right ear. "What about you? Are you okay?"

He smiles, "Edward checked me out and made sure I was okay. I've been relaxing with your for the past ten minutes and I feel fine. Rosalie takes the empty glass from me. "We were worried about Jasper. Jacob used a 2x4 to hit him on the head, but it looks like the fall to the floor knocked him out. Edward made sure it was only a minor cut and bump." I look over at Jasper and shake my head.

.

"You need to be checked out by a doctor. What if you have a concussion?" I can't have anything happen to him. He smiles at me, "I never told you, Edward has his medical degree. He decided not to practice, but he's our familydoctor." Before I can argue that he still needs medical attention, Jasper hugs me again. "I want to hear about why you decided to shoot him and let him live. That was a brilliant idea Bella."

.

I look at Jasper and then back at Rosalie. "I wanted to shoot him in the head, but I knew that would be too easy for him. My father taught me how to shoot a gun. I wanted to knock him out, but keep him alive for you. I wanted you and your brothers to..." Alice laughs and I look up to see her in our kitchen. "You are one tough chick Bella. I don't think that fucker knew what he was in for when he got here. He should have stayed in that mental hospital. Now our husbands are going to torture him to death...and we'll reap the benefits of the hot sex afterwards." Rosalie and I laugh, but Jasper just shakes his head and laughs at Alice. Although I can't say I'll complain about sex with Jasper. .

.

Edward walks in carrying tarps and garbage bags, bringing them into Jasper's office. I notice Jacob sitting there on the floor staring at me. I look back at him. Did he think he was going to come here and just take me? I feel this sudden burst of rage as I think about Jasper lying on floor bleeding. I think about him rubbing himself in front of me. Threatening to kill Jasper. I want him dead. I jump up and run over to him and slam him in the face with my shoe. "You came in to our home, you hurt my husband, you tried to rape me. But you lost again. You will always loose, now you will fucking die." I hit him again with the shoe and he laughs at me.

.

Jasper grabs my shoulders, "Bella enough!" He doesn't raise his voice, but it screams dominance and control. I stop, knowing he's pulling the Dom card. I nod and look at him. He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply and lovingly. He caresses my face and the spot right above my ass. I moan, the kiss is full of love and promises of things to come later. "I think this hurts him more than you slapping him with a shoe." He says with smile on his face. I nod and smile at Jasper.

.

Emmett and Edward walk back into the living room. They have on jumpsuits, I assume they're to keep the blood off their clothes. Jasper kisses my cheek, "Bella I'm gonna leave you with Rosalie and Alice for a bit, okay?" I nod and know he's going to kill Jacob. .He puts on his jumpsuit as Emmett and Edward pick up a terrified Jacob and drag him into the office. He kicks and screams and tries to bite them. But they just laugh at him. I grab Jasper's arm. "Make him suffer Jasper." He nods and kisses my cheek. "You know I will." He walks towards the office but then stops and looks at us. "Mr. Jenks is coming, just let him right into our office." I nod and watch him disappear behind the closed door and locking them in the office with Jacob. The room of torture.

I smile and turn to Rosalie and Alice, "So what are we making for dinner?" They laugh at me "We're making chili cheeseburgers, guacamole couscous dip, curried veggies, sweet potato fries, and key lime pie for dessert. I nod and walk into the kitchen. I know they are just as turned on as I am. Alice was right, we're all going to get some good loving tonight. We jump when we hear a loud scream and laugh. We knew it was coming, but weren't expecting it yet. I turn up the radio and we begin to dance as we start on dinner for our men.

.

RPOV

.

Bella, Alice and I are putting the finishing touches on dinner, when the office door opens. They come out holding various garbage bags and walk right out to the woods. We know exactly what is going on, but we know we'll hear the details later. We watch them walk out and get into their car. Emmett comes back in, "We'll be back in about thirty minutes and then we'll be dying to eat. Mr. Jenks has other business and won't be staying." We all nod and continue with our preparations.

"What do you think they're doing?" Alice asks; Bella looks out the window and then back to us. "Whatever they're doing, I am glad he's gone. I am glad this is all over. I just want to have a normal life with Jasper and not have to look over my shoulder all the time." We nodded with her. "I feel like I have brought so much drama to this family. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been in this situation."

.

Alice slams the plate down and we jump. "Bella, if it weren't for you, God knows what would have happened to Jasper. He was dying inside and you woke him up. Not only do you love him, you accept his freaky side. Hell you love his freaky side. You've only made this family complete and happy."

.

I walk over to her and rub her arm, "Bella, what do you think is going to happen to the men who raped me - when they get out of prison? They're not going to go off and live their lives. They are going to be brutally murdered by our men. We'll be hit with drama then, but that's okay. It's what the Cullen men do and we love'em for it."

.

Alice laughs, "If they were normal 9-5 working guys, we wouldn't be attracted to them. We know they just brutally murdered and dismembered that asshole in Jasper's office. We're okay with that and we'll have a nice dinner for them afterwards. That makes us a little sick too. We are all meant to be one big sick family." Bella laughs at that.

.

.

JPOV

.

I close the door behind me and stare down at Jacob. "Thought you were going to come here and rape my wife? Thought you were going to kill me? Well now you're the one whose gonna feel pain. You're going to have a terrible death for what you've done to my wife and family."

.

Edward hands me the wire cutters and I walk over to Jacob, "Hmmm where do I start? I want to you stay alive as long as possible." There is a knock at the door and we look up, Mr. Jenks walks in and hands us a paper. We read it and nod. I kneel down and rip off his shirt, pants and boxers. "How come all the fucking psychos have tiny dicks?" Edward laughs. I grab his dick and slowly cut it off, blood spurts onto my jumpsuit. I want him to feel every slice of the knife. He screams, cries and tries to get away. I dangle it in front of his face, this wouldn't have done anything for Bella after she's had my cock in her. I toss it into one of the garbage bags. He slumps over and closes his eyes, "Don't want to see the blood pouring out of where your tiny dick used to be?" Emmett laughs, "You cry like a fucking baby. Boy you can deal out all sorts of pain, but you can't take any."

.

I grab the serrated knife and stab it into each of his testicles. He cries like a wounded animal. He starts to shake from the pain and loss of blood. . Edward laughs, "At least he ain't calling for his mommy like Eric did." I kneel down in front of him, "Do you know we violently killed Bella's ex-boyfriend. We framed it on the cops. We tortured his two friends who watched him beat and rape Bella and did nothing to help her. You think you're crazy? You have no idea what fucking crazy really is."

.

I stab the knife into the bullet hole in his shoulder and twist it around. He screams out louder than before. "Maybe you should cover his mouth, you don't want to the girls to hear too much." Mr. Jenks says and we all look at him and laugh. Edward smiles at him, "They know what we're doing and they love it. They know how horny this is going to make us. We're going to fuck them into a coma tonight." Emmett and I nod in agreement.

.

Emmett kneels down to a defeated and sobbing Jacob, "Did'ya hear that. Jasper is going to fuck Bella's pussy so hard tonight. He's going to do things to her body that you never dreamed of." I laugh, "Wait, don't forget about her ass, I fuck that too, nice and hard." Emmett looks up at me "FUCKING AWESOME BRO...How did you get her to do that?"

.

"I'll give you all the details later. Let's finish with this bastard first. How about we start cutting him up now?" They nod in agreement and I pick up the hacksaw and slam it down on his knee and it almost detaches from his body. The sounds coming out of his mouth are almost primal sounds of agony. Emmett punches his face. "You messed with the wrong woman, the wrong family."

.

I pick up his foot as his calf hangs on to his knee by some skin. I hit it with the hacksaw again and his leg falls down to the floor. He starts to convulse. "Shit he's going into shock; I wanted him to feel more pain." I growl..

Mr. Jenks laughs, "Don't worry, I think you gave out some serious pain. He suffered greatly and is not dead yet, so keep going." Mr. Jenks smiles and holds out the garbage bag for me. I throw his leg in there and slam down the hacksaw on the other leg. "What do you think they are making for dinner tonight?" Emmett asks and Edward shakes his head. "I don't know, but I am hungry, I hope they made a lot of food."

.

I nod, "Yeah, we are working up quite an appetite." I can see Emmett looking at me, he wants details on how I got Bella to let me fuck her up the ass. He wants to try it with Alice. I laugh, "Okay, I tell you how I got Bella to agree, but get another bag for me. "He smiles like he's won a toy." I can see Edward looking at me too, he knows he wants to try it.

.

EmPOV

.

Edward and I carry a few bags deep into the woods and empty Jacob's dismembered body on the forest floor. After the animals get him, there won't be anything left of him. We take the bags back to the house and throw them in the metal can and light it on fire.

.

We walk back to the car and follow Mr. Jenks and Jasper as they drive the car Jacob stole. We get to the cliff and put some gasoline in the back seat and driver's side. Jasper places Jacob's lower jaw on the seat and a few fingers on the floor of the car. We set it in drive and dangle it close to the edge. We throw a few matches in and set it on fire and then put it in drive as it falls over the edge.

.

We watch it fall and crash with a loud bang and a huge fire cloud. It sets on fire and we all smile. Mr. Jenks clears his throat. "The police won't investigate, even if they did suspect something. After all that you went through, they wouldn't dare put Bella through another investigation and trial. It's very clear that he was on his way here to kill you and Bella, but skidded and crashed, killing himself in the end."

.

BPOV

.

We hear the guys walking back to the house. They take off their jumpsuits and throw them in the metal can. They light it on fire and walk into the house. We smile, get up and take everything out of the oven. We were keeping it warm for them.

.

They sit down at the table with us. Edward looks at us, "Ladies, I know it's obvious, but Jacob was never here. It's a shock to us all that he even escaped." We all nod and I feel Jasper rubbing my back gently. The guys all pour wine for us and cranberry juice and seltzer for Alice. Jasper stands up and raises his glass. "Here's to the end of drama and the beginning of a good life." We all stand up and tink glasses with him. He gives me a look that sends shivers down my spine and through my pussy.

.

During dinner we talk about the future, Alice and Emmett's baby, when we and Edward and Rosalie will start having children. We tell them about our plans to renew our wedding vows on our anniversary. It's a wonderful way to leave the past behind and look to the future.

.

As we are cleaning up Jasper's phone rings. "Hello." He listens intently and smirks. "Okay, great, how soon will you be here? Good, my family is over for dinner, so I will make sure they don't leave until you get here. Please hurry." He says and pretends to be scared. After he hangs up he laughs. "That was police chief Braselton, he said that they just got word that Jacob escaped from the mental hospital and are sending police protection for each of our homes."

.

"That's wonderful! He escaped God knows when and they let us know NOW! Thank God you all did what you did." Emmett nods, "Yup, you got that right." Rosalie holds onto Edward's arm. "Do you think they will check the woods where you dumped the body?" He shakes his head, "No, they won't think to look there, but they might see the smoke from the car drove over the cliff. They will think that is the logical conclusion."

.

"I should call Jenks to let them know, he should talk to them and play the part too." Jasper says and opens his phone again. I go back to washing dishes and smile. Rosalie and Alice come in to help me. "Damn cops, I hope they don't stay late, I really want Emmett inside of me." Rosalie and I laugh, "Maybe you should tell them you're a horny pregnant woman that needs to be ravished by your husband. That will make them leave." I say and Alice nods, she's actually thinking about it. I roll my eyes and laugh. "Well whatever we do, we need to tease them. I want Edward hard and ready for me." Rosalie says and Alice nods as if it's a direct order.

.

"Why don't we play the game Bbalderdash while we wait for the cops to arrive?" Emmett asks. We all nod and sit down. The guys decide we should all play as individuals, they think they might win better that way. I wink at Rosalie and Alice when guys aren't looking. This will be perfect, we can tease them with sexually explicit definitions and words.

.

Edward goes first, he asked us for the definition of squism; thinking it would somehow embarrass us. I can see Alice and Rosalie smiling as they write their answers. After everything is handed in, Edward shakes his head. "I refuse to read these aloud." We all laugh while Emmett and Jasper look thoroughly confused. "Why, what's wrong honey?" Rosalie asks, pretending to be concerned. "He hands Emmett and Jasper what we wrote. They read them and look at us in half shock and half lust.

.

Jaspers face got all serious. I know he wants me, but he's pissed off too. That only turns me on more. I can see that Emmett and Edward were staring at their wives pretty much the same way. I am guessing they are all hard and horny. I don't know about Alice and Rosalie but I was willing to let Jasper fuck me right here on the table, I don't care whose around. I need him now, Jasper moves in closer to me, but the knock on the door startles us all.

.

Jasper takes a deep breath, "One minute." None of the men wanted to get up, "Why can't any of you answer the door?" Alice asks and laughs. Emmett smirks at her, "Fine I'll get up, I don't mind showing of the tent in my pants." He stans up and laughs as Rosalie and I turn our heads away. He really did have a tent in his pants, "Hey that's what you get for teasing us like that." He walks to the door and greets the cops. Poor guys were not expecting that when they knocked on the door. Jasper and Edward stand up, I can see that Jasper is hard as well. He moved his erection straight up against his belly. But I can clearly see it, I make a silent prayer that he wore his jogging pants today.

.

After the cops leave we up. Jasper asks me to put my pajamas on. I walk into the bedroom but Jasper grabs me and puts his hand on my throat. His face full of lust as he grinds his erection into my heat. "I plan on doing all sorts of naughty things to your body Bella." All I can do is nod as he lowers his hand and rips open my shirt. I gasp and feel my panties moisten with desire.

.

He undoes the string on my pants and puts his hand in my panties. He grabs my throat again and pushes his fingers deep inside me. He fucks me fast and hard as he holds onto my throat. The pleasure is too much, "Look at me Bella; I want to see what I do to you." I look at him and he stares into my eyes as he fingers me. "Your body is mine Bella; I can touch you and fuck you whenever I want." I nod as I cum hard on his hand. My body convulses as I fall forward. He lets go of my throat and I hold onto his arms.

.

"I love you Bella. I would do anything for you. But now I want you naked and on our bed." Once I am able to stand up I walk to the bed and take off my clothes. I lie down and wait for him to come back in the bedroom. I look up to see him standing there. He comes over to me "On your hands and knees Bella." He commands me, I almost jump into position for him.

.

"Knowing that you can be tough and fierce when you want to; turns me on. I love how you shot him but kept him alive for me, you are one dominating woman. But with me, you are my submissive wife and always will be. I own your body Bella. What do you think about that?"

.

I moan, "Oh Jasper, my body is yours, take me anyway you want." And I tremble; I know he is going to fuck me good tonight. I feel lubrication around my pussy and ass and feel him push the anal plug into my ass. He lays down and pulls my hips over her face; eventually down onto him. He licks and sucks on my clit. Every flick and nibble he delivers to my pussy increases my pleasure. I try to stay still and let him lead. He moves my hips around, pushes his tongue inside of me. He hums, the vibrations shoot though my pussy. I can't stand it anymore and begin to shake. I try not to cum but my body lets go, I release onto him as I moan his name. He growls as he licks up my release.

.

He moves me off his face, I lie down on my back trying to catch my breath. He gets on top of me, "I want to fuck you all sorts of nasty ways, but tonight Bella, I am going to make love to you. I am going to stay inside of you as long as I can. I'm gonna keep making you cum, just like you wanted."

.

He grabs my hands in his and holds them above his head. He slowly pushes into me, I arch against him. He moves in out of me completely and slowly. The motion creates such an intense pleasure I moan and flow around him. I'm unable to speak the pleasure is so intense. "Bella, do you know how fucking amazing your pussy feels around my cock?" I wrap my legs around his ass and he moves faster and harder.

.

"Bella, I love you." I gasp, between the words and the feeling of him in me, it's too much and I flow around him again. He grunts, "I love when you cum around me, I love how fucking amazing it feels to have you wet my dick Bella." I shudder at his words, "OH Jasper I love you too. With every fiber of my being, I love you." I moan as he moves faster and kisses my breasts and sucks gently on my nipples. "Jasper, I love your cock deep inside of me, I love the feeling of your balls pounding against my ass." He kisses me deeply. I move my tongue around his and he pumps to the rhythm of our tongues. This feels so good, so natural, so right. I shake and convulse harder as I am hit with one orgasm after another. He lets go of my hands and wraps his arms around my back; pulling me close to him. He starts to shake now, I know he's ready to cum. He slams into me, it feels so fucking good.

.

He lays there holding me tight. I rub his back as he slowly pulls out of me. He kisses me so softly and pulls my back into his chest showers my neck with chaste kisses. His dick is resting against the anal plug. "Bella, I am going to leave this in you, so if I want to fuck your ass in the middle of the night, I can." I nod and my body trembles, his words make wet once more. He chuckles, "I love when I make you cum so hard, you have mini orgasms afterwards. I did my job as your husband." I turn to face him, "Jasper." I feel the tears in my eyes. "I can't lose you, I love you so deeply." I feel more tears fall and know I am still upset over what happened earlier.

.

I look up and see him crying too. "Bella, when I saw you passed out my first reaction was that of utter despair. I though he beat you or touched you. I fell down and cried, I thought you were gone. Even though we have had wonderful moments, we never just got to relax and enjoy married life. We never had a real wedding, never camped out under the stars, on our own fucking property." I wipe his tears and hold him tight.

"We now have the future to look to Jasper, we have our own future to write and a wedding to plan." He nods, "It's going to be a big fucking wedding, we're inviting a shit ton of people, I want them to see how deliriously happy we are."

.

I kiss him again and roll around so my back is against him once again. We talk more about the wedding and our future, as we slowly drift off to sleep.

.

A/N: WOW, What do you think of Jacob's torture scene, better or worse than Eric's? Do you think Jacob suffered enough? The Cullen men can be fucked up, huh? But we love them for it. How about the wives, getting all turned on by their husband torturing and killing Jacob? What did you think of Jasper and Bella's love scene? Romantic and sweet... Well, that was just because of the day they had. He'll go back to Domsper real quick! Don't worry

.

Next: ...CH 18 ... Teasers only for those of you who take a minute to review. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer...If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.

I am an official TwiMuse... I am so fucking thrilled. I do the Pimp-a-Fic posts on Thursdays. Tweet or email me for more information! I would love to pimp you out... winks


	18. We Are One

If you have disabled your PM... I won't be able to send you a teaser... sorry.

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND TALENTED BETAS Liv16 and AELGP ass jiggles and grinding just for them.

WARNING ...: THIS CHAPTER IS ALL LEMONS! ANAL PLAY AND SEX FOR EVERYONE...

.

CH18 We Are One

JPOV

.

We're over at Edward and Rosalie's for dinner. The girls are in the office looking at the plans for our house. I pull Emmett and Edward into the kitchen, "So, how did it go Emmett? Although I'm afraid to ask?" They wanted to know the details of how I got Bella to let me ass fuck her. I told them how I made it seem like it was her idea. How I made sure she was having an orgasm before I put the anal plug in, and then, then moved it around while she orgasmed again. Once she realized how great it felt, she wanted me to fuck her up the ass. It didn't take days or weeks, she wanted it immediately. Emmett was ready to fuck Alice up the ass that night.

.

Edward looks at Emmett with caution, Emmett can say anything. Emmett smiles, "She loved it up the ass man. She couldn't get enough of it. The first time was just the anal plug, the next night, she let me fuck her up there and it was amazing! Her ass actually came." I smirk at him, but know Edward's fucking jealous. I look at him, "Just try it man." He shakes his head, "I can't bring it up with her. We do tons of kinky shit, but I can't initiate that with her. I want her to be the one to want anal sex." I nod, I understand after what they went through, but knowing the ladies, I bet Bella is teaching them how to have anal sex right now.

.

Suddenly a thought pops into my head. "Listen, after they tortured us last time, I thought we could tease the girls and have a contest between us." They both look at me with curiosity and fear. I laugh, "We do whatever we can, talk, eye fuck, whisper, leg squeeze, or rubbing through clothes to turn them on. Whichever wife insists that they go home first, they win." Emmett looks at me, "How about rubbing up against them." Edward looks at him motioning towards the office, "No, that's too fucking obvious; we want to keep it subtle." I nod.

.

Edward and Emmett look at me, "You're on Jasper, but know Alice will cave in first." Emmett says as if he's already won. I shake my head, "We'll see. Just remember, whatever we can, without actually touching them under their clothes. The first one whose wife asks them to go home for sex, wins." Edward smirks. "You know they might have something planned too. They've proven to be quite evil lately." Emmett laughs at him, "Are ya' scared brother? Will Rosalie whip your ass if you tease her?" Edward gives him the finger, "I enjoy being tied up and paddled, the sex is always better." We hear someone clear their throat and we look up to see our wives staring at us. Alice rubs her belly, "Well, I'll whip all of three of you if we don't eat soon. I'm hungry."

.

Fucking unbelievable all three of them standing there smirking at us like we are a bunch of retards. I wonder how much they heard. Do they know of our plans?

EdPOV

.

The foods all done and we bring it to our women. They're at the table waiting for us. I can see Rosalie, she knows when I cook, it's a good meal. "We know how to treat our women right." I say. I walk past her and brush my cock against her arm as I put the food down. She shudders; I know her panties are soaked.

.

I sit down next to her and she can't look at me. If she does she'll straddle me and fuck me right here. Since I've let her dominate me, we've had the raunchiest, wildest sex imaginable. She's done things I never knew she wanted me to do. I really want to try anal, but, I'm afraid to bring it up. After Jasper told us how awesome it was with Bella, my mind kept going back to Rosalie being attacked. I'd rather her initiate things. I don't want to take the chance of turning her off of it, without even trying it. .

.

Jasper said Bella never wanted to try it. But once he put the anal plug in, fucked her while he moved it, she came like a river. Not that I want to think about my sister like that, but knowing that Rosalie could come like that is such a turn on.

.

I hand her the plate of chicken parm and she looks at me to thank me. I give her my best "I want to fuck you look" and she shudders. I motion for her to look at my cock, she sees how hard I am and bites her lip.

.

EmPOV

.

It's on. We want to see which wife will give in to our teasing first. I know it'll be Alice, she always loves to fuck me, but now that's she's pregnant, we could fuck all day and night. I sit down and pour her a drink, I stare into her eyes and she shudders. She knows I want to eat her pussy all night. As I hand her the drink, I run my hand down her lap, squeeze her thigh, caressing her heat with my pinky. She gasps and slugs down water. I quickly look at Edward and Jasper. They smirk at me, it's on brothers, it's on!

.

JPOV

.

Bella waits for me to take a bite and follows suit. As she's chewing I rub her shoulders and pull her face towards mine. I whisper in her ear, "I can't wait to get back home. You're gonna deep throat my cock, suck the cum right out of it, while I eat you're wet pussy." She shudders and looks down. She's trying not to cum from my words. I smirk back at Emmett, take that!

.

She starts to cough and I pat her back, as she takes a drink of water. "You okay Bella? It wasn't something I said, was it?" She looks at me, then over at my brothers. She smirks at me, "No, I'm fine, just wanted to swallow all of it, but I have to learn to pace myself." She bites her lip , but I can't think. Did she just say that at the table in front of everyone? Does she realize what she said?

.

My brothers are glaring at me. Do they think I let her in on our secret? I shrug my shoulders at them as discreetly as I can. Alice rubs Emmett's arm, "Are you okay Emmett? You look a little...well I should say you look hugely confused." Emmett turns to look at Alice; he's just as dumbfounded as I am. Rosalie drops some of her water on Edward's lap. "Oh, whoops, I just wet your lap... What should I do?" She ask innocently. This is bullshit, they had to of heard our plans. We can't ever get away with any shit around here, they have us fucking trapped by our balls. Fuck this shit, I ain't making it easy for Bella, I'm going to keep flirting with her. I'm going to flirt with her until she has an orgasm, right here at this table!.

.

I can't tell my brothers what I'm up to, but I hope they catch on. "Bella, maybe you should eat bigger bites of food, you are used it by now, don't you think?" I say smugly and smirk at her. She looks at me, shocked but then I see her eyes. She knows that the contest is on. I'm going to fucking win. I can feel my brother's staring at me and I hope they know what to do. We men need to fucking win this shit, just for once. Edward coughs and then wipes his lap, "Nah, I'm used to getting my lap wet by you Rosalie." I can't help but chuckle, not by his words but the look of shock on her face. Emmett laughs, "Alice you better close that mouth, unless you want something in there." There is silence at the table as we guys look at each other in utter victory.

.

I look over to Emmett, "Can you pass me the bread please, Emmett?" He nods, "Sure Jasper, no probs." He hands me the basket and I put bread on my plate and Bella's. Rosalie looks up and smiles. "Umm, Bella and Alice, could I show you something in our office please?" They all stand up, but I grab Bella's hands. She looks at me and knows I'm pulling Dom rank right now. She goes to sit back down. But Rosalie grabs my shoulder and gives me a dirty look. "Don't fuck with me Jasper, let her go." I look at Edward and he looks down, fucking pussy. I glare at Rosalie and reluctantly let my wife go. I stare hard at her. She knows she will pay for that later. When they close the office door Emmett looks at Edward, "What the fuck man? You're not her sub at dinner too, are you?" He takes a bite of food and gives us the finger. I'm about to strangle my fucking brother when the office door opens. Standing there before us are our three women in just their bras and panties.

.

I jump up. Bella is practically fucking naked in front of my brothers. "Bella, I don't approve of this at all. Get over here right now." She has the decency to look down as she walks over. I rip off my shirt and cover her body. "What gave you the idea to show off your body in front of my brothers?" I ask her and she keeps her eyes down. I look over at my brothers and they're staring hard at Alice and Rosalie. I do a double take. Alice and Rosalie are rubbing each other's arms, stomachs and hips. They walk over and grab Bella from me and pull her to the couch. All three sit with Bella in the middle. They open her legs and rub her thighs, while the three of them kiss each other. Then Alice looks at us. "Which one of you is going to lose? Which one is going to be the one to stop this and take us home?"

.

"Fuck this shit," Emmett roars aloud. "I'll fucking lose; I don't give a shit. I want to fuck my wife now. Alice, get up… now!"

.

No sooner does she stand up, he picks her up in his arms and walks out the door.

.

I look at Bella. "Put my shirt back on now, and get up. You're body is for my eyes only. I'm very angry with you." She looks at me and a smirk appears. Does she want to be punished?" I feel my cock get hard as I grab her hand and walk her out. I glare at Edward when we leave; he needs to grow some balls.

.

I walk with Bella to our house, I don't talk, there is nothing to be said; she knows how I feel, but it's a great way to make me horny as hell. When we get inside our house, I grab Bella's arm and pull her to me. I whisper in her ear, "I want you to put on that naughty school girl outfit I bought you. Then I want you out here in the living room."

.

A moan escapes her lips, and she almost runs into the bedroom. I take off my jacket and grab a notebook and pen. I go to the closet and take out the lubrication and anal plug. I pick up the strap-on g-spot stimulator, –I was so happy to find this in the store. All I have to do is strap it on to Bella and it stays inside of her, hitting her spot repeatedly. This is perfect for when I fuck her ass. I sit on couch and get hard just thinking about what I'm going to do to her.

.

She stands at the door in that outfit and I almost cum in my pants. She has on white knee highs, with a short red plaid skirt. The tight black shirt barely covers her stomach. "Bella class is starting soon, you need to sit down, you're already late." She walks over to the couch and sits down. She grabs the notebook and pen and waits for instructions. I lean against the dining room table, looking at her. I imagine her on her knees taking my cock in her mouth, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes.

.

"Bella please stand up." She puts the paper and pen next to her and stands up. "Bella that outfit is inappropriate for class, the shirts too tight and the skirt barely covers your ass." She looks down, "Sorry Mr. Cullen." I walk next to her, almost toughing my face to hers, "Well sorry doesn't make it right. You need to be punished, for that outfit and for what you did to me at dinner." She nods, "Yes, Mr. Cullen." I run my hand up and down her arm. "Bend over till your hands touch the floor, if I can see your ass, then the skirts too short." She does just that and I see her naked ass and her sweet pussy lips poking through her ass cheeks.

.

I sit down on the couch, "Position yourself over my lap." She lies down and I want to fuck her now, but I try to control myself. I lift up her skirt and swallow hard, trying to keep my cock under control. I take my hand and slap her on her ass, right in the middle of both cheeks. She winces and moans, "No noise Bella, if you make any noise, the punishment will increase." She nods and I slap her ass again.

.

I grab her thighs and slightly open them, revealing her sweet pussy. I smack her ass again and know that the cool air that pushed against her pussy sets her on fire. She grips the couch and pushes her face into the couch as I smack her ass again. This time I leave my hand there and run my finger against her sweet wet pussy. She's dripping wet. "You're getting off on my slapping your ass Bella? Well, that's not appropriate, is it?" She shakes her head. Her hands are gripping the couch tighter. I know she's fighting to remain in control. I slowly push my finger in, pull it out and then smack her ass one more time.

.

"Get up Bella. You need to suck my cock, since smacking your ass only makes you wetter." She stands up and I can see by the look on her face she's beyond turned on. I have to stay focused. "Get on your knees and suck my cock like a good girl." She nods and unzips my pants. She pulls them down with my boxer and grips my hard cock in her hand. She licks the tip then takes me all in her tiny mouth. "Oh Fuck Bella, your mouth is so fucking good." She's sucking me hard and I see her throat expand as my cock fills it. I can't take it anymore. I grab her shoulders and pull her up. "Get in the bedroom and take off all your clothes. Wait on the bed for me with your legs spread." She nods and almost runs into the bedroom.

.

I gather up the toys and walk into the bedroom. There she is on our bed. I stare at that sexy pussy and ass. How fucking lucky am I? that I get to eat her out and fuck her all the time.? I walk towards her and take off my clothes. She watches me and I see her pussy starting to moisten, that makes my ego swell as big as my cock. I get on the bed and spread her legs. I want her pussy juice all over my face and down my neck. I lick her over and over, until she's gyrating and moaning in pleasure.

.

This time no hands, just my tongue and teeth. She is pulling at the sheets and grabs my hair. I pull away and look down at her, "Tsk Tsk, Bella, you were making noises and moving then your grabbed my hair. I don't think I should continue." She looks like she might cry, –I want to give in, but she needs to remember I'm in charge. She nods and I see a tear fall from her eye. I fight hard to not give in. Am I doing the right thing, does she not want this? "I have a new toy for us." I take the harness, put it around her waist and push the g-spot stimulator in her pussy. I turn it on and she covers her mouth with her hands. She's shaking with desire, fuck yes it works!

.

"Turn over Bella." She does with shaky arms. I pour lubrication over her ass and slowly push the anal plug inside of her. She moans and I grab her hair. "You will suck my cock until I feel you deserve to be ass fucked." She nods and immediately grabs my cock and sucks it so fucking good. She is trying to suck the cum right out of me. She's moaning, taking me all in her mouth and throat. She's caressing my balls. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I pull out of her and she looks nervous.

.

"Your mouth is so fucking good Bella, but I'd rather come in your ass." She shudders and moves on the bed. "I want you on your side Bella, with your right leg up in the air." She nods and I move behind her. I tug and push on the anal plug. She shakes as she tries to keep still. I know she's gonna cum hard. She explodes around the g-spot stimulator and I pull out the anal plug, pushing my cock inside of her, she flinches a little so I stop. Even though my body is telling me fuck her hard, I wait for her to relax. I push deep inside of her and she moans. "Bella I want to hear how much you love me when I fuck your ass." She grabs my hips, "Jasper, it feels so good to have you deep inside of me. Please fuck me with your big hard cock." I smile, "How can I resist that?"

.

I start to move inside of her and it's fucking heaven. She is so tight and moist; her body shakes as the pleasure of my cock fills her. She holds hard onto my hips, and I reach around and pinch her nipples in-between my fingers. She moans and I feel her ass grip tighter around me as she cums hard. I can't hold on, she's so tight and wet. I bite down on her shoulder and cum deep inside of her. Once I calm down, pull out and look at her, I see my teeth marks but no blood. I take off her harness and rub her belly. "Are you okay Bella?" She turns to look at me, "Yes, Jasper, I love when you take my body. You know what I need and how I need it. I am sorry about earlier, I just ... I can't..."..." I kiss her softly, "Bella, there is no need to explain, I would never want you to do anything that is unconformable for you. I love you, no matter my dark fantasies, you're needs always come first."

.

She pushes her back into my chest. I rub her hips and arms. "Bella, we have to take a trip to NY soon. We have good friends there, friends that are going to help us with some things that we have to do next year." She nods and rubs her hand over mine. "Is it the revenge on the men who raped Rosalie?" I can't lie to her, but I'm surprised that she knows. "How did you know Bella?" She giggles softly, "We girls know more than you think we do. It turns us on, knowing how dangerous you all can be. But, we also know with us, you'll always be gentle and protective. We are safe and loved with you." We couldn't have picked better wives; I know there is no better woman for me. I understand why she was hesitant to role play high school. I think back to those years when I didn't want to live, I was alone. Now that I have her, I'll never let her go. I kiss her cheeks and the back of her neck, "I love you Bella." She sighs, "Oh Jasper, I love you too."

.

EmPOV

.

Alice lies down next to me and runs her hands over my stomach. She grabs my cock and starts pumping it. "Not wasting any time, are we?" She nods, "Nope, I want you down my throat." She licks me and then slowly takes me all the way in. She's been practicing and she's fucking amazing at sucking my cock. I lay back and enjoy the sensation of being buried deep in her throat.

.

The feeling is too good and I feel myself building up, she knows it too. She massages my balls and hums around my cock. I moan loudly as I cum hard down her throat. She sucks me as she licks up every drop. "Mmmm Emmett, I love the feeling of you cumming in my mouth." I smile at her, "Now I want that pussy of yours on my face." I help her straddle my face and I lick her all around. She is fucking tasty and wet, it feels so good against my face, I could eat her pussy all night. She gyrates her hips and as her juices flow harder, I rub my hands all over her breasts, pinching her nipples. She shakes hard as she flows into my waiting mouth. "Emmett, it feels so good." I grab her hips tighter, I want her to know that she's not going anywhere. I'm going to eat her pussy all fucking night.

.

She shakes hard again as she flows once more into my waiting mouth. She slumps forward and holds onto the headboard for support. I hold onto her hips and rub her ass, "Emmett, I really want to feel you in my ass again. That was amazing last time." She moans out as she cums again. I stop licking her and help her off my face. She leans forward and kisses me, licking her juices off my face. Shit, that alone could make me cum. I kiss her back and slowly get off the couch.

.

I go to the closet and take out the anal plug and dildo that Jasper told me to buy. I lay her on her side and slowly push the anal plug in her pussy to get it wet. Then I slide it into her ass...She moans and pushes towards me. I line up my cock with her sexy pussy and push into her. She grabs my ass and tries to pull me deeper. I swear she gets hornier as the pregnancy progresses. I love watching my cock slide in and out of her, "Do you know how sexy you pussy looks taking my cock in and out." She spasms and flows around me.

.

I pull out of her and push the dildo in. I grab her hand, "Fuck yourself with this because now I'm going to fuck you in your ass." She moans and moves that dildo fast and hard. I pull out the anal plug and slowly push my cock inside of her. She cums almost immediately and I move faster and deeper. She lets go of the dildo and grabs her hair as she cums hard again. I can't hold on anymore. I slam into her as deep as I can get and blow my load in her ass. I lie down next to her and kiss her softly. "I love you Alice Cullen, I love you with all my heart. You're my everything." I pull out of her and she turns to me. "Oh Emmett, I love you more than words, poems, stories, movies could ever describe. You are my life."

.

EdPOV

.

I walk in with Rosalie and she gives me that look. I smile at her and walk upstairs. I know she's gonna bring out some toys. I take off my clothes and lay down on the bed. I fight to rub my cock, because I need to wait for her to touch me. She walks in wearing a nurse's outfit with white stockings and a hat. I finally take a deep breath and try to remember how to breathe. I watch her walk over to me and ask how I'm feeling. I nod and try to talk but she grabs my wrist and checks my pulse. "Oh, your pulse is quite erratic; we need to figure out why." She leans over me to check my other wrist and I get a view of her cleavage. I want to rip open her dress, but know I can't. I like it when she's in charge. I love when she dominates me in the bedroom.

.

She runs her hands down my body, "It seems that you are quite aroused. That is very naughty. I'm just trying to help you." She says as she grabs my cock and pumps it hard a few times. "What should we do about this?" I'm not sure if I should answer, so I look at her trying to show her all the love and need I have. She lets go of my cock and walks around to the other side of the bed. She bends over giving me a wonderful view of her bare ass and pussy. I gasp when I see she has an anal plug inside of her. I might just cum now. She crawls on the bed and straddles my hips and runs her bare pussy along my hard cock. "Mr. Cullen you've been very naughty looking at my body and getting aroused. I think a good punishment is in order."

.

She stands up and looks down at me, "Turn over now." I don't hesitate, I roll over quickly. I'm desperate and want to rub my hard cock against the bed for some type of friction; but I know better than that. I hear Rosalie walking around and then she runs her hand down my back and ass, suddenly something hard smacks my ass and I gasp in pain. I turn to look, "Don't you dare look you bad boy. Lay still or I will punish you more. I feel that you deserve to be floggered for looking at me and getting that hard. If you take your punishment like a man, I'll let you fuck my ass." As she says fuck my ass she hits my ass hard again. I roll my eyes at the pain and the thoughts of fucking her in her tight hole cloud my mind.

.

She hits me again and I moan loudly, the pain is sharp but my cock moves against the bed creating a friction that I need. I love when she spanks me, but then she stops and I figure she's waiting for me, for the effect. "Get on her hands and knees bad boy." I almost jump up. My dick is aching for her. I feel her rub my ass and then feel a cool liquid spread over me. She wouldn't put a plug in me, would she? "Don't fucking move or no ass for you." She snaps and I feel something enter my ass. I want to jump up and push her away, but if I do I'll lose my chance of fucking hers. I close my eyes and try to relax.

.

She pushes it further in and pumps my cock at the same time. OH FUCK. That feels so fucking good. The pleasure runs through my whole body. I never thought having something in my ass would feel that good. "Now, I'll let you fuck my ass." She says and gets on her hands and knees. She's pumping her pussy with a dildo and I can hear her pussy juices flowing. "What are you waiting for? Do you need more punishment? Pull out my anal plug and fuck me with your big hard cock."

.

As I move I can feel the anal plug inside of me and want to cum, but I focus on her. I pull the plug out of her slowly and pour the lubrication on her ass. I position my dick at her entrance and push it slowly inside of her. Once I'm all the way in, her pussy explodes. I move in and out of her. She moans, "Oh Edward, please faster, fuck... my... ass... faster." She's out of her Dom mode and is begging me as her husband not as a sub. I grab her hips and fuck her just the way she wants.

.

Every thrust forward makes the anal plug hit places inside of me I never knew existed. It's always hard not to cum when I'm inside of her, but now with this extra pleasure it's even harder. I try to focus but I know I won't make it long. I reach around and rub her clit. She starts to move with me, drops her dildo and holds onto my legs. Her face is flush against the bed making it easier to get deeper. Her ass starts to pull me in. I rub her clit faster. I feel her pussy explode as her ass cums around my cock. My body shakes as I cum harder and longer than I ever have. I fall forward and slowly pull out of her.

.

She cuddles into me, reaches around and pulls out my anal plug. I moan at the loss of being full. "Next time I'm gonna fuck your ass with a strap on." She says and then kisses me, I shudder at the thought. I can't help it, I need to know. "Did you learn this from Bella?" "I ask in-between kisses. She moans and smiles at me. "Yup, Bella told Alice and I exactly what Jasper did. I knew immediately I wanted to not only have you fuck my ass but I wanted to fuck yours." I kiss her harder this time. "Rosalie, I really liked that in my ass, I can't wait for you to fuck me."

.

A/N: WOW, What do you think of the women torturing the men again. Boy Jasper was not happy about that. Emmett and Edward seemed to enjoy it though. What did you think of all the anal play...? I came a few times as I wrote this... LOL. Edward taking it up the ass! hmmmmmm I bet Rosalie is gonna do him good.

.

Next: ...CH 19 ... Teasers only for those of you who take a minute to review. Thanks so those of you who have been reviewing, always so kind and considerate... Thanks!

.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer...If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	19. I Do

If you disabled you're PM then I can't respond and give you a teasers. Sorry.

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

Some of Lemons Drizzles I wrote for Jasper's Naughty Girls Blog are up for Lemon Drizzle of the Month. Go check it out and vote. ... jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com

.

MANY THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND TALENTED BETA Nerdette Love, shakes my boobs at her.

LEMON WARNING & Anal Play at the end...

CH19 I Do

~~~ NYC Trip ~~~

.

Jasper walks Bella out the elevator. "What about our luggage?" Bella questions and Alice laughs at her. "With what our men paid, they'll have brought our luggage into our rooms already."

.

Jasper walks her to the door and opens it. Bella stands there in shock. Never before has she seen anything like this. There is decadent couches and tables in the living room. The floor to ceiling windows looking out to the most amazing view. "Jasper, I didn't know rooms like this existed." Bella whispers in awe. He laughs at her remark and pulls her close to his body, laying kisses on her neck. "Just wait until you see the other rooms.

.

He turns her to the left and leads her over to another door, opening it to reveal a huge bed in the center of the room with a gold canopy. On each side is a seating area with a vanity desk on either side and then leading off from the bedroom on the left is a huge, shining bathroom.

.

He walks her back out past the living room and turns her right to the dining room. It's big enough to feed the whole family. "There is a huge pantry stocked with basics, but we'll be ordering room services or be eating out most of the time."

.

Bella turns to face him, her eyes filled with tears. It's not the money he spent but, the desire to please her that makes her happy. She cuddles in his arms as he holds her tight. "Bella, let's get out of these clothes." She nods as he takes her hand and leads her back to the bedroom.

.

He sits on the chair in the bedroom. "Take off your dress, but leave on your panties, bra and heels. I want a fuck good lap dance from you." He demands. Bella nods and slowly pulls her dress over her head. Standing there in a black lace bra and panties with red heels, Bella is the vision of beauty. He groans and readjusts his cock in his pants.

.

Slowly and sexy she walks towards him, making him harder than he already is. . She straddles his lap and grabs hold of his shoulders. As she stands up, she rubs her covered breasts against his face then, then drops her hips to grind against him – her wet core against his hard dick as she stares into his eyes. Slowly, she removes herself from his lap, making sure her luscious ass is just inches away from his mouth. Drooping her ass against his hard cock and resting her back resting against his chest, she moans out. Jasper grabs her breasts, but she pushes him away and stands up. Anger and confusion flood him as he looks at her.

.

Bella grabs his hair and tilts his head back, "You wanted a lap dance. I'm giving you one. You didn't ask to feel my tits. When I'm done then you can touch me all you want." She demands and stares into his eyes. There is no way she should be talking to him like this, but he's completely turned on. He nods slightly as her grip on his hair is tight and firm. Truing around, she shits her ass back down on him and gyrates her hips back and forth in circles. Every movement is making his dick all the more harder. His moans only make her pussy wetter for him.

.

Bella unclasps her bra and stands up. Rubbing her breasts in his face – taunting him. Jasper grabs onto the hands of the chair, he wants to touch Bella so badly but, knows he can't. She turns around and takes off her panties, opening her legs and bending over as she does. Giving him a view of her wet, sexy pussy before she sits back on him. Her wet pussy rubbing against his crotch, her juices are soaking into his pants. He's reached the edge and his boiling point.

.

He grabs her hair and pulls her head to his. "I'm in fucking charge. If I want to touch you, eat you or fuck you I WILL." She moans as he grabs her breasts, pinching her nipples hard. "Get on your knees and suck my cock till I tell you to stop." Bella nods and gets on her knees. Pulling down his zipper and ripping off his pants, she licks her lips. She grabs his harness and brings it to her greedy mouth.

.

.

They walk into The Russian Tea Room for lunch. Bella gasps; this trip is blowing her mind. Emmett chuckles at her. "It's something else, isn't it?" Bella just nods and smiles at Jasper.

.

The maître de walks them over to their table. Their friends, the Camino's are already there. Bella's nervous to meet them, in knowing the men will be discussing their plans to kill Rosalie's rapists when they leave prison. This side of Jasper always turns her on but, it does make her realize how scary he can be. Although, she knows he would never show that side to her.

.

The Camino's stand up when they see the Cullen's. Jasper smiles. "Great to see all of you again. This is my wife Bella." They all smile. "Bella, this is Mark and Sheri. Sheri is due one month after Alice. Tony and Maria, have a one year old son. Anthony Jr. Phillip and Jeanine just got married, like us." Bella says hello and can't help but think how much they look like typical NY Gangsters. But, once she starts talking with them she realizes they are the sweetest people she'd ever met.

.

The men keep the conversation over dinner centered around the women. They know they will chat later while the women are upstairs doing their girl things. Talk of weddings, babies, decorating, the holidays and future plans fill the air.

.

After dessert, Emmett suggests that the ladies head off to their massage and nail appointments. Maria laughs, "Yes, that's right ladies. Time to be treated like queens." Jasper pulls Bella close to him. He whispers in her ear. "Bella, just make sure you remember who you belong to." Bella smirks and kisses him softly.

.

Alice grabs Jasper's shoulder hard. He looks at her and knows he can't say shit. Alice can be scary, even at eight months pregnant. "Don't worry Jasper. We'll keep her in line. Or, show her how to lie straight to your face." Alice smirks. Bella laughs, bites her lip and walks out. She turns back to look at Jasper and gives her his best I want to fuck you look.

.

Once they are gone, Tony pulls out a briefcase and opens it. He pulls out a stack of folders and hands them out. Jasper opens it. Those animals' faces make him sick. He wants to throw up as he looks at them and he can only imagine how Edward is feeling right now.

.

He looks over at Edward and rubs his shoulder, "We'll get them and make them suffer." Edward looks at him holding back tears. He nods at Jasper. He knows it's okay to cry but, he won't do that for Rosalie. She's been so brave and strong. She's moved on and he wants to be brave for her. "So." Tony starts, "I want to congratulate you Cullen men on how you got rid of that Jacob fucker. The way you framed those cops for Eric's death was amazing." His brothers look at him and nod in agreement.

.

Emmett laughs, "Yeah, they didn't see that one coming. After they messed with my little sister, they needed to go down too." Mark laughs, "Though, my favorite was making those two shit heads ass fuck and posting it on YouTube." We all laugh at that.  
.

The laughter slowly stops and they realize they need to continue talking about planning for the attack on the three men. Jasper opens the folder and begins reading where they'll be. There's information about where their parents live and what their plans for after prison life are. He wants them to suffer immensely. Edward sighs, then, looks up at everyone. "Whatever we do, I want them to suffer, before they die. I want them to feel agonizing pain. I also want them to know that Rosalie survived. I want them to show that she has a wonderful and fulfilling life, one they will never get to experience."

.

They all nod their heads along in agreement. Mark's sister Ana was brutally raped and killed when she was a teenager. The two men wanted to make her rapists pay. Carlisle was good friends with their father Dominic at the time. He pulled some strings and found out the boys families fled to Forks Washington to hide. When the Cullen boys found out, they wanted to help. Little did they know that would be the beginning of a wonderful relationship between them.

.

"Okay, now the important thing is how to keep this from coming back to the Cullen's." Phillip says, making Edward laugh, "I have a few ideas." They all turn to him as his face become dark with revenge.

.

The ladies walk into the spa as they've bought out the service for the day. They wanted to be able to chat and not be bothered by any other customers. As Bella sits and waits for her massage Maria walks up to her. "So, Alice tells me that you like to be dominated? I do too." Bella's a little nervous. She knows they are wonderful women but should she talk about this without Jasper's permission. She bites her lip and laughs. Fuck it. "Yeah, something about him taking control over me drives me wild. But, in the end I have total control. One time, just for the fun of it, I told him to stop. I told him I needed a few minutes to relax. He just stood there in total confusion and lust. It took all my strength to not laugh at him."

.

Alice starts to laugh. "Bella plays the innocent one but ,she's the dirtiest one out of all of us." Maria smiles, "I love when he hangs me from the ceiling and I'm completely helpless and vulnerable. That's when I have my best orgasms."

.

"Edward loves when I ass fuck him with a dildo." Rosalie blurts out and they all look at her. Alice shakes her head, "You have officially shocked the shit out of me." Rosalie smiles and lays down. "It makes him cum harder that way. I bet Jasper might like it too." Rosalie sings out the last part. Bella shakes her head. "I don't think Jasper would ever go for that, but I'll keep in mind."

.

"Do you think Jasper and Emmett know?" Jeannine asks. Alice shakes her head, "I'm not sure. They talk about everything, but who knows if they talk about that."

.

Bella laughs. "I think they do know, Jasper wanted me to rub his ass when we did a sixty-nine. I bet he's curious but won't ask because he feels like he might lose control. Maybe tonight I'll stick my finger in there accidentally. If he punishes me, that'll make it even better."

.

Sheri laughs, "I see what you mean about pretending to be innocent." All the women laugh with her. They are going to get along just fine.

.

~~~ Night Before Their Vow Renewals ~~~

.

As Jasper sits around the table with the men plotting out their revenge, he can't help but think about their trip to New York City. Bella was amazed at how luxurious the hotel and restaurants were. He knew that was the first time she had ever stayed in a suite, let alone the Royal Suite at the Ritz Carlton. He promised to make every experience for her over the top.

.

Bella walks over to the table to give them another round of beers. She kisses him on the cheek and they look into one another's eyes. They both remember their trip to NY and how much fun they had. She kisses him on the cheek. "Don't stay up to late Jasper. Tomorrow's our big day." He nods and kisses her softly again, before she walks back inside.

.

Jasper is pulled out of his thoughts as folders are dropped on the table. "Here's the updated info we got on them." Tony says and they begin surfing through the new files. "I think our plan is going to work great." Emmett smiles.

.

"No one will ever connect it back to you guys. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, especially if you're dead." Phillip laughs.

.

"Okay, now time to share pictures of our of our kids. And to talk you other guys into starting a family." Tony says as he hands out pictures of AJ.

.

Emmett hands out pictures of Georgia. "She's full of personality just like her mom. But, she has lots of family to keep her safe." Jasper and Edward nod at that. They aren't her dads but, will be damned if any guy ever looks at her the wrong way.

.

Mark shows pictures of his daughter Tina. "They grow so fast though. I wake up every day and she's learned something new."

.

Jasper thinks about being a dad. He knows Bella will be an exceptional mother. It gets him thinking that maybe they should try for one soon. Edward and Rosalie are younger than the others, but they have talked about it. After having Georgia in their lives they decided to try in a year.

.

~~~ Day of Vow Renewals ~~~

.

Bella impatiently sits while Rosalie and Alice work on her hair and make-up. She wants to look in the mirror but, they insist she must wait until they're done. She can take one of them making her up but, not both at the same time. "I think we're done." Alice cheerily says as Rosalie helps Rosalie Bella to stand up as she turns her around. Bella looks in the mirror and finds she's in utter shock as she takes in the beautiful bride. The emotions hit her hard as it feels like her actual wedding day. Tears start to flow and Rosalie hands her a tissue. "No crying or we'll have to sit you back down and start again." Bella nods, "When he told me we were married, I hated him. I thought he was crazy. But now, I can't live without him." Then she pulls them both into a hug.

.

Alice pulls out simple silver chain with a single pearl. Bella realizes the beauty and meaning of it as she knows it had been Esme's. Alice places it around Bella's neck and softy speaks in her ear. "We both wore this on our wedding day. If Esme was here, she would have put it on you herself. Our daughters and daughter-in-laws will wear this when they get married.

.

Rosalie was glad Bella chose the simple v-neck low cut gown with the lace overlay. It's perfect for her personality and accentuates her body well. "You look stunning Bella. Jasper just might try to fuck you at the altar." Bella laughs along with Rosalie and Alice.

.

There is a knock at the door Alice runs over. Emmett and Edward are standing there. "He better not be here trying to sneak a peek." Alice growls at them. They both shake their heads. "We're just here to see if Bella is ready." Alice opens the door and they both are in awe of her beauty. They were thrilled when Bella asked them both to walk her down the aisle as she couldn't choose between either one. They were both too important to her.

.

They walk in staring at how beautiful their sister looks. This is exactly how it should have been a year ago. But, they knew Jasper needed to do what he did. They kiss and hug her. Emmett whispers in her ear, "Sonia's watching Georgia. They have a little daycare running between her, AJ and Emily." She nods and kisses him softly. She loves how great a dad he is. Having him in such a sexy suit is just a bonus.

.

They all walk outside making sure Bella is hidden from prying eyes as Rosalie cues the band. They play the instrumental; Alice and Rosalie walk side by side holding hands because Bella couldn't choose which sister would be her maid of honor. So she decided on them both as she wanted them to walk side by side. They are her sisters and she needed them both. They're both equally stunning in their matching dresses. They each had on a one shoulder, full-length satin dress. Rosalie chose the dress in ocean blue while Alice preferred the moss colored dress. They held flowers that matched the others' dress. Bella couldn't have done a better job if she tried.

Jasper stood there watching his sister-in-laws. He knew that Bella would be out soon. He couldn't wait. He tried not to think of the past but he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. He thought about how Bella would look and hoped he wouldn't start crying like a fool.

Rosalie and Alice took their places across from him and smiled reassuringly. The music stopped and the wedding march started. This was all it took for Bella's stomach to feel full of butterflies. Both Edward on her right and Emmett on her left step forward, making her feel glad they're leading as she's far too nervous to even think about walking."

.

There were many oohs and ahhs as people spotted Bella in her gown. When her eyes met Jaspers she knew where she needed to be. She couldn't believe how sexy he looked in his tan suit with the white tie. The closer she gets to him the easier it became and the more she could see the tears in her eyes. She had to fight the urge to run and hold him tight to her. Edward whispers in her ear, "Not yet sis, just a few more steps." making Emmett chuckle.

.

Jasper watches her, she's so close yet so far away from him. The bride before him is his. She's going to renew her vows and he realizes just how lucky he is. He takes a moment to look at the dress. It accents her curves, yet leaves her important curves covered up. Only he gets to see her sexy body as she belongs to him and no one else.

.

She reaches the altar and the priest steps forward to guides her to Jasper. Jasper takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. He can't let her go. Her grip on his shoulders tell him she doesn't want to be let go either. He pulls away and kisses her softly on the lips. There are a few chuckles but, he doesn't care. It's only them in this moment.

.

Emmett slaps Jasper on the back. "Hey how about renewing your vows first. Then you can have your way with her." Emmett laughs out. Jasper chuckles and lets Bella go. They hold hands while looking into each others' eyes. They hear the priest talking but can't focus on anything but each other.

.

"Jasper are you ready for your vow?" Bishop Marcus asks. Jasper nods as he takes a paper from his pocket. "Bella. My darling Bella. Do you remember the very first day we met? From the very first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I knew I'd have to spend the rest of my life with. Our flirting and fighting was some of the best days of my life. You have become not just my lover and companion, but also, my best friend." He stops to wipe tears from his face. Bella holds steady looking into his eyes. "Bella, I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and be utterly faithful, to be your support and strength in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my and your life." He kisses each of her hands.

.

They can hear sniffles in the crowds but keep looking into each other's eyes. Bella pulls out a paper form her dress and opens it with shaky hands. "Jasper, many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because you found me and brought me home."

She takes a breath as he wipes her tears away this time. "I love you, Jasper. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Jasper that I shall hold you and cherish. I give you my heart. I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain yours for the rest of my life."

.

Jasper can't wait for the priest. He pulls Bella into his arms and holds her tight. He kisses her with all the passion and love he has. She returns the kiss and their bodies begin to move against one another. Emmett laughs knowing they are going to get heated soon. He starts clapping and whistling. Everyone joins in. Which, effectively brings them out of their kiss. Edward hugs Jasper, "You're lucky Emmett did that before you fucked her here on the altar." Jasper looks at Bella and nods. He knows Edward's right, he probably would have.

.

The bishop laughs and shakes their hands and congratulates them. They walk down hand in hand past their guests for their first song. Jasper wanted this to be a party. He wanted them to celebrate and relax. Knowing if they got the traditions out of the way first, people would just eat, drink and dance.

.

Jasper pulls Bella onto the dance floor and holds her tight. He twirls her around and the music starts. The bands starts to play First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack. Jasper expertly leads her around as she flows softly in his arms. Both quietly singing along to their song while looking into each others' eyes. It took them weeks to find a song that they felt was theirs. Bella stumbled on it while on YouTube and started to cry.

.

Gasps and murmurs of love from the crowd seem to reiterate why this was their song.

The first time, ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars  
Were the gifts you gave  
To the dark, and the endless skies  
My Love.

And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart  
Of a captive bird  
That was there, at my command  
My Love.

And the first time, ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy  
Would fill the earth  
And last, till the end of time  
My Love.  
And last, till the end of time.  
My love.

The first time, ever I saw  
Your face  
Your face  
Your fa-ace  
Your face..

.

The songs ends and cheers and claps fill the air. They stop and look around. Some people are crying and others smiling happily. Jasper dips her one more time and slowly kisses her. They decide to make their way around to thank their guests now meanwhile, Jasper keeps an eye on Jessica and Angela. He doesn't like that Bella wanted to invite them but he knew this was one battle he wouldn't win.

.

Jessica swallows down her drink and she slams the glass down as she stalks over to Bella. Jasper knew he shouldn't have left Bella's side to ask the band a question. He starts to walk over to her but, feels a hand on his shoulder. "Just wait a second and see how Bella handles her." Edward says in his ear. Jasper wants to push him away and defend his wife. But, he knows Edward is right. Bella has come so far. He knows she can tell Jessica off but, he still wants to protect her. He slowly walks over, wanting to hear what they say.

.

Jessica walks up to Bella and stares at her. Bella can feel someone breathing down her neck. So she turns around to see Jessica with an evil grin on her face. "I know he killed Jacob. He was going to rape and kill me that day in the courthouse." Jessica screams at Bella. There is silence as the guests stop and listen to the exchange.

.

Bella looks for Jasper. He's standing there, rage written all over his face. Slowly, he smiles and nods at her. She got her permission to defend herself and her family. Jessica pokes Bella in the chest. "I'm going to the cops and telling them what Jasper did to me in the courthouse. Congratulations you married a fucking psycho."

.

Bella grabs Jessica's arm hard and pulls her close to her. "You're going to threaten me? On the day of my wedding renewal? Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a dumb slut," Bella growls out. Jessica stands there in utter shock. She's never heard Bella talk like this.

.

Jessica tries to pull away, but Bella's hold tightens on her arm. "You want to know how crazy we are? I think I'll let my husband and his brothers take you into the woods. They'll do whatever they want with you."

.

"Nah, we don't want to dirty our dicks like that." Jasper sneers out walking up to Bella. Jessica starts to shake. She fears that he will make good on his promise. "We'll just take her in the woods. We'll beat the shit out of her. Just like Jacob, we'll leave her body for the animals."

.

Bella pushes her away, "Get the fuck off my property or I'll kill you myself." Jessica flies back and falls on her ass. Jasper pulls Bella closer to him and licks her ear. "That was hot Bella. I'm going to rewarded you for that later." Chills run down her spine.

.

Jessica scramble up off the floor and runs to Angela. "Let's get out of here." Angela shakes her head, "No way. I'm done with you. I thought you changed, but you're still immature and stupid." Jessica raises her hand to slap Angela. But, her hand is held back. She is thrown on the ground again.

.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here or I'm going to lock you in my trunk and drive you off a cliff." Peter Whitlock says and smiles at Angela. Jessica glares at Angela. She is stopped from saying anything as Emmett glares at her and grabs his crotch. She falls down as she runs towards her car, jumping in and speeding off.

.

"I'll be more than happy to drive you home Angela." Peter says smiling at Angela. She smiles back at him, she was hoping she'd get to know him better. Bella was right, he was very easy to talk to. "Thanks, I appreciate that." He holds out his hand. "Care to dance?" She nods and lets him lead her to the dance floor.

.

Bella is thrilled at the thought of Angela and Peter. He's been so lonely after his wife skipped out on him. And Angela's been with losers courtesy of slutty Jessica. They will be good for each other.

.

Jasper twirls Bella around the dance floor, watching her body sway in the dress. "I'm sorry for inviting Jessica." Bella says looking down. Jasper pulls her head up to look her in the eyes. "Bella, you're a kind person and you gave her another chance. Now you know she's evil and jealous. I'll let her temper tantrum slide but, if she bothers us again. I will be selling her to human traffickers." Jasper states letting Bella know that it's not open for discussion. Bella just nods in complete agreement with him.

.

"Jasper, I love you." Bella says as she hugs him tightly to her. He holds her tightly too and rubs her back. "Bella I love you and I always will." She rests her head on his shoulder. He sighs and gently cups her firm ass. "Bella, we may have been married for a year. But, I consider this our honeymoon."

.

Bella smiles as a naughty thought enters her head. "Will you take my virginity? Will you make me yours now that we're married?" Jasper stops dancing. He wasn't expecting that. He pulls back to look at her. She's smirking. "Is that what you want tonight Bella. I'll do anything for you."

.

She bites her lip. Jasper moans. He realizes they have a few more hours here. She's fucking torturing him with her ideas of role playing. He needs her now, but knows it'll be worth wait. He kisses her neck, "Lets finish mingling. It'll make the time go faster." She nods and trails after him, hand in hand, to thank their guests.

.

.

Jasper leads Bella over to their table. They need to eat, making sure he has everything they need as they sit down. He wants Bella to sit and relax for a few minutes so he pours her some wine and takes a sip of his own. Bella follows his lead while he cuts his steak and potatoes. Bella cuts her chicken and waits for Jasper to take a bite. He looks at her and smiles, slowly bringing the fork up to this mouth. He's teasing her and she knows it. She tickles his ribs and he laughs out loud. He takes his bite and Bella does the same.

.

Alice is holding a sleeping Georgia, while Emmett feeds her and himself. Rosalie rubs Alice's back. "I've finished eating. Let me hold Georgia so you two can eat and relax." Alice kisses Georgia's head and hands her over to Rosalie. Edward rubs her head while Rosalie holds her softly in her arms.

.

Bella motions for the photographer to come over. She puts her finger to her lips. She wants him to get a few candid's of this. Alice still being feed by Emmett and looking lovingly at him. Rosalie holding Georgia. Rocking her in her arms. Edward rubbing Georgia's head with admiration. Jasper kissing Bella's cheek as she watches her family. Tears fall from Bella's eyes. These are the moments that make life wonderful. Jasper wipes her tears and kisses her softly on the mouth. The photographer gets another candid of the whole table. Then he walks away so they can have their private moment.

.

"She really looks more like her mother every day." Edward says as he kisses Georgia's head. Jasper nods. "She does but, she has her father's smile." Bella feels nothing but love and joy yet, some sorrow as well. She wished she had known Carlisle and Esme. But, knows that the best of the them is living on in Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

.

"Excited about going to Italy for your honeymoon?" Alice asks excitedly. Bella nods, "Yes, I've never left the US. This is going to be one hell of a trip."

.

Jasper rubs Bella's back. "The hotel in Italy is the best of the best. Nothing but excellence for my wife." Emmett laughs, "Yeah, I bet. Did you have them stock it with all your toys?"

.

Alice squeezes Emmett's leg hard. He puts his hands up and admits defeat. "Okay, I'll stop just for today. But when you get back, it's on." Bella glares at him. "Fine, it's on. But remember, I know lots of shit about you too. I'll be happy to share it with Jasper on our honeymoon." He laughs at Bella, but then starts to get nervous. He hopes Alice didn't tell Bella how he fell down stairs after Alice startled him by accident. Alice swears she didn't take any pictures when he was knocked out, but now, he doesn't trust her.

.

Jasper chuckles. "Bella is tougher than she looks. I wouldn't piss her off Emmett." Emmett just nods and looks at Alice. She gives him an innocent smile. He knows he's in trouble if Georgia turns out to be anything like Alice.

.

.

Bella comes out of the bathroom in a short white teddy. It's practically see through, showing off all her curves. Bella stands there looking down. Jasper walks up to her and kisses her softly. He's in only his black boxers, which clearly show how excited he is. "Bella, I'm so happy you're my wife. I promise to be gentle with you tonight."

.

He takes her hand and walks her over to the bed. He sits down making her stand between his legs, his hands moving up to rub her covered breasts. He feels her nipples harden under his touch and he looks up and watches her. Her eyes close and she bites her lip at the feeling of his hands on her. He runs his hands down her hips and over to rub her ass.

.

"Do you know you soft your body is? How much I want to feel you under me?" Bella looks down at him. The love and lust written all over his face. "Do you want me too Bella?" She nods. He lifts her teddy up and over her head. Standing there in only a white thong is his 'virginal' bride. He can see how wet her thong is. He rubs his fingers against her covered lips.

.

Bella moans at his touch and her knees shake. He pulls her on the bed and rolls her on her side. He kisses and sucks on her tasty breast. "Your skin is tasty. I could suck on you all day." Bella moans, she wants him now. But, she's determined to play the part of a virginal bride.

.

He cups and massages her breasts again. He gently bites on her nipples. "Bella, I'm going to make you feel so good. You're body is going to crave me all the time." She brings her hand up to arm to feel his muscles. "Oh Jasper, your touch is amazing. You're mouth feels so good on me."

.

Jasper smiles, he knows she wants him to eat her delicious and wet pussy, so he slowly kisses his way down her body. Grabbing her thong panties he rips them off, making her skin sting a little, but the desire to have his mouth on her overrides the pain.

.

He opens her legs and pushes them up to her chest. "My Bella, what a delicious and pretty pussy we have. It's all mine now." She moans at his words. She just wants to grab his hair and push his face towards her heat but, manages to control herself. As, at any point he can stop this and decide to punish her. While, she'd like that, she's also loving this fantasy.

.

Jasper licks and sucks on her clit. It feels perfect in his mouth and against his teeth. He licks her lips and slowly pushes this tongue inside of her. She can't take it. She needs him inside of her now. She doesn't care if she gets punished. "Fuck, Jasper I need you. I need you now. Fucking dominate me."

.

He stops licking Bella and stands up. He likes when she gets like this and decides to surprise her tonight. He goes inside his bags and pulls out the handcuffs, flogger, lubrications and anal plug. He comes back to her and looks pissed, she gets a little nervous. That's a look she's never seen before. Worry consumes her, did she cross the line?

.

He walks over to the bed and lays down. The fact that he isn't saying anything further confuses her. He always gives her instructions. Laying down he handcuffs himself to the headboard. Bella shakes her head. "What is going on?" Looking into her eyes, lust now coming through, "Do what you want with me. You're in control tonight."

.

Bella doesn't like this. She's confused and nervous. She can't do this. What if he gets angry or snaps? He can see how she feels. He barks out at her, "I am demanding that you use my body the way you want. You don't have to dominate me but, do what you want to me, I will not stop you unless the pain is too much."

.

She slowly walks over to him and pulls down his boxers. He's hard and ready for her. She wants to sit on his face and just feel him eat her out. She's nervous but, she straddles his face. He moans as her sweet pussy comes closer to him. He bites, sucks, licks and fucks her pussy with his mouth. The pleasure is overwhelming and she cums hard on him. She moves back to see her juices running down his cheeks and chin. His smile is wide.

.

She turns around and puts her pussy back on his face as she leans forward and take his cock into her mouth. The feel of him inside her mouth drives him wild. Bella knows just how to suck him hard, just the way he likes. Jasper's working her pussy again while she sucks his cock hard up and down. She decides to grab the lubrication and rub in into his ass. He jerks into her mouth. She knows he fucking loved that.

.

Taking the anal plug, she slowly pushes it in ass. He squeezes tight but then relaxes and lets it slide into him. He moans out and sucks harder on her pussy. She can feel herself flow onto his face again as she moans around his cock. Gently tugging and pushing on the plug causes him to jerk into her mouth.

.

She gets off of him and straddles his hips. She leans forward and licks her juices off his face and neck. "I know you love when I cum all over you." He nods at her. Unable to speak from the pleasure. As she slowly lowers herself onto his cock, he bangs his head against the headboard. The feeling is of her around him is exhilarating.

.

As she moves up and down it puts more pressure on the anal plug. She can tell by his shaking and growling that he's not going to last long. She moves faster as she rubs her clit. Watching her move up and down, breasts bouncing and her hand moving against her clit is such a wonderful sight. "Oh Jasper your fucking cock is so hard and big. You fill me so fucking good." She screams as she flows around his cock. He slams his hips up towards her and blows his load deep inside of her wet pussy.

.

She takes a few moments to calm down, then kisses her way up to his face. She un-cuffs him. "I'm going to leave the anal plug in you. I may want to fuck your ass later." She says coyly. He grabs her face and kisses her hard. "My body is yours for the night Bella. After that, it's back to you being my mine." She shudders and feels herself flow just from his words.

.

She pulls back and looks at him. "I love you Jasper Cullen. I love you so much." He pulls her back. "And I love you Bella Cullen, more than words could ever express."

.

A/N:.

What did you think? That Jessica bitch coming back, Bella should have killed her. Their trip to NY was fun. That lap dance was hot, right? Alice and Emmett had a girl.. how sweet...Georgia Esme Cullen. Did you like the wedding renewal ceremony? Jasper finally got some ass play himself! Heh, they need to change it up every so often, KWIM? pictures of their dresses are on my blog jasperswoman dot blogspot dot com under the tab Pics for You Were Meant to be Mine

.

Next: ...CH 20 Epilogue teasers only for those of you who take a minute to review. Thanks so those of you who have been reviewing, always so kind and considerate... Thanks!

.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer...If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


End file.
